France? NEW VERSION
by LittleMissChatterbox2009
Summary: After moving to France, Harry Potter starts a new life, much to the dismay and confusion of those left in Britain. Combines my two fics, France? and France? Hogwarts. All recognisable characters owned by J. K. Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: this is rewriting and combining the two France? stories. Content hasn't changed.**

**Summer , just before Harry's 10th birthday**

'Petunia, I'm home!' Shouted Vernon Dursley as he walked into number 4 private drive. 'Where's my boy?

'Dudders is out with Piers, he should be back soon.'

'And him?'

'Cupboard.' She said, jerking her head in the direction of Harry's home.

'I have some wonderful news for you my pet, a way we can escape from all this freakishness...'

'We are not abandoning the boy again Vernon... you do remember what happens every time you try that?

_*Flashback*_

Summer just after Harry's eighth birthday

Vernon had driven out to the countryside late at night with Harry. After making sure he was miles away from anywhere, he took Harry out of the car, ordered him to never come home and swiftly drove away.

'He's gone, Pet, we never have to worry about any of this freakishness again.'

The next day.

Vernon awoke in the morning to the smell of bacon frying.

'Boy! What have you done!'

'I d-d-don't k-know U-uncle Vernon... I was j-just making your b-b-reakfast'

At this, Uncle Vernon grabbed young Harry by the arm, and roughly escorted him to his cupboard, where he would remain for the remainder of the day.

When he closed the door, he could see Petunia with a confused, almost pitying expression on her face.

'I thought we had managed to squash this freakishness out of him, Pet...'

'We can't Vernon...'

'I'll find a way, something will be able to do it, I will not have him going to that crackpot of a school, he does not have...magic...magic does not exist!'

_*end flashback*_

'No, not abandoning him, I have tried that too many times, his freakishness prevents it. No, I have been offered a promotion to manager in a different branch. It does mean we have to move though.'

'Oh, how wonderful!' Petunia said smiling. 'Move? Where to?'

'France. I have found this wonderful seaside house we can move to, and there is small local primary school nearby.'

'France...France!' I though you meant maybe down to Devon or somewhere, but France!?'

'It will be an experience for Dudley, and we will have much more money.'

'But what about Harry?'

'Harry? Oh the boy... he will have to come with us I suppose, it's not like we will be able to get rid of him..'

'But what about his mother's protection?'

'His mother is dead Petunia. I really don't think her protection will do anything for him now. And even if it did exist, I doubt moving house would affect it...'

'What about Dumbledore?'

'Who? Oh the supposed headmaster of this Pigwarts. He won't be able to find us in France... you should tell Dudley about the move, I'm sure he will be excited.'

Later on in the day

'...So we have found a lovely house Dudders, with plenty of space for us to live, and there is a nice school for you to go to. We will have a lot more money as Daddy is going to be the manager! Won't that be nice?!'

'What about him? Is he coming with us?'

Petunia looked at her son, and nodded her head. 'Yes, he is sweetums...'

'But I don't want him to! Mummy why does he have to ruin everything?!' Dudley began to bawl, tears filling his eyes.

'Ssh, ssh, Dudders. Look, there are 4 bedrooms there, that's enough for mummy and daddy to have their room, for you to have your two rooms like you do here, and you can also have a games room! Won't that be nice!?'

At this, Dudley's eyes miraculously dried, and he looked up at his mother smiling.

'I can't wait to go! Will I be able to get a new computer to go in my games room?'

'I'm sure we would be able to do that. What colour would you like your rooms Dudders?'

Harry was sat on his mattress under the stairs, listening to his aunt and cousin talk.

'And freak will get his wonderful room under the stairs, painted in a wonderful concrete colour. But in a different country.' He muttered darkly under his breath. 'At least the children there won't know about Harry Hunting. For a while at least.' Harry sighed, and left his cupboard to go and make the Dursley's dinner.

**One month later.**

Number 4 privet drive was packed up, moving boxes littered the halls, and 3 large piles of suitcases were sat outside. Vernon, Petunia and Dudley Dursley were walking out the front door, to go to lunch before they left for France. As Vernon left, he yelled back at Harry, 'you had better have packed all our stuff before we get back, freak!'

Harry sighed, and turned to pick up the first of many suitcases, before wheeling it down the drive to the moving van that was parked next to uncle Vernon's car. This short journey was repeated many times, until all of his aunt, uncle, and cousin's belongings were out of the house. He then ventured back into the house, to find his belongings. As he had not been given a suitcase, he placed his meagre possessions inside his pillow case. He only had a few items of clothes, that had previously been Dudley's, and few odd memories he had picked up, such as shells from the only time he went to the beach, and school books, that he had hidden from his family. This was also placed in the van, before a tired Harry returned to the house for the last time, to wait for his family to return from their meal.

'Boy! Where are you?'

'Here, U-Uncle Vernon.' Harry quietly said as he walked out the house.

'Have you packed everything? Is it all in the van?'

'Yes Uncle Vernon..'

'Well, get into the car then! And don't make a sound for the whole journey.'

'Yes Uncle Vernon.'

The family drove to Dover to catch their ferry. Dudley sat stuffing his face with sweets, whilst Petunia and Vernon talked about their new home. Harry, meanwhile, sat quietly, staring out of the spotlessly clean window, wondering if his life was going to be any different in France. Just over an hour later they arrived at Dover Wharf, where Uncle Vernon showed the officials the paperwork for their journey, before driving the car onto the ferry, closely followed by the moving van.

'Okay, we can leave the car here, and go and get a drink. The journey should only take an hour.' Said Petunia as she opened her door. 'Come on then.'

'You can stay here, freak' spat Uncle Vernon as he strode away with his wife and son. Harry, who had left the car, hoping to be able to get a drink, stood still.

'Of course, freaks don't deserve nice things.' Harry whispered to himself. 'But I have an hour for myself, I'm not going to stay here.' After waiting to make sure that his family had definitely left, he decided to wander off by himself.

Harry was wandering the corridors of the ferry when he came upon a small room, in which were some comfortable chairs and a few books. A sign upon the wall, saying ' free, please take' highlighted a pile of booklets, titled 'Basic french for beginners'. Picking up a copy, Harry curled up in a blue chair, and began reading. 'I may as well be able to understand my new classmates.' He thought.

Around quarter of an hour later, a tall woman walked in the door. 'James?' She asked.

Harry looked up, shocked and scared. The woman was looking at him, confusion written in her brown eyes. 'No, not James, but you look so much like him. And those are Lily 's eyes. Are you their son?'

'You knew my parents?'

'Yes, I was in the same year as them at school, but a Ravenclaw. My name is Mara.'

'Ravenclaw?'

'Yes, we were friends although we were in different houses. Why are you here, are you going on holiday?'

'No, I am moving house, we are going to live in Dieppe, in France.' Harry didn't know why he was telling her this, but he felt like he could trust her.

'I would like to stay in contact with you, I live in France, and I could tell you about your parents.'

'Yes please! ...I don't know what my new address or telephone number is though. And my uncle probably won't let me use the phone, or let me have any stamps...' Mara was confused at this, but dismissed it, not wanting to upset Harry.

'Here, I'll write down my address and give you some stamps.'

'Really? You don't have to, I don't want you to spend money on me.'

'You are the son of Lily and James, if I want to spend money on you, then I will.'

Mara wrote down her address on a piece of paper, and gave it to Harry along with some stamps. They then began talking, with Mara telling Harry story of how she met his parents.

Half an hour later, Harry leapt up.

'I'm so sorry Mara, but I must go, I need to get back to the car before we arrive.'

'Okay. Wait, what do you want me to call you?'

'My uncle calls me either boy or freak, you can choose from one of them! Sorry, bye!'

Harry ran out the door, racing towards where the cars were.

'Boy or freak? I thought his name was Harry? Freak? Who is he living with, for them to disrespect him that much. By Merlin, he's the boy who lived! I'm going to have to do some investigations..'

Harry arrived back at the car, panting and out of breath, but thankful that his family weren't back yet. He sat on the floor outside the car, stashing the booklet, paper and stamps into the pocket of his trousers, so they wouldn't be seen. 5 minutes later a warning came on from the speakers on the ferry 'WE WILL BE ARRIVING IN FRANCE IN 10 MINUTES, PLEASE RETURN TO YOUR VEHICLES'. A few moments later, Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley returned to the car. Once the ferry had docked, they followed other cars into France, then began the drive to their new house.

Upon their arrival, the Dursleys and Harry left to explore their new home. Harry followed the family around, seeing the kitchen, living room, study, bathroom, and bedrooms. Upon seeing Dudley's large three rooms, he wondered where he would have the pleasure of living. However the family were too busy helping Dudley decide what colour to paint the door to his second bedroom. So Harry decided to leave them, and explore by himself. Here, the cupboard under the stairs was a pantry, so he couldn't live there, food was too important to the Dursleys... There was however, a cellar, which was accessed through a door in the downstairs corridor. Upon exploring it, he found that it had no determined use, and also had a hidden exit to the garden. He hoped to 'encourage' his uncle to let him live in there. The garden was quite big, which meant more work for him to do, but had a path which led to the sea. When he returned to the Dursleys, they had decided on a colour for Dudley's doors and rooms.

'There you are, freak! Start bringing in our bags'

Harry began to begin the repetitive task of bringing in the Dursley's personal belongings, whilst the delivery men brought in the heavy furniture, under the watchful eye of Vernon Dursley. Once Harry had finished, he managed to find the courage to ask his Uncle where he would be living.

'You, boy, can live in the cellar. There is a mattress down there already. We will want dinner at the usual time, there should be some food in the kitchen.'

Harry left his uncle to go and settle into his new home. The spare furniture, a cabinet, wardrobe, desk and chair, had been placed into the cellar, meaning he had a few places to put his things. Once he had rearranged the furniture, he removed the paper and stamps Mara had given him from his pocket, and placed them into a drawer. The French booklet was placed on top of the cabinet. He then returned upstairs, to see what there was that he could cook for the Dursleys.

After rummaging around in the cupboards, Harry managed to find and cook tea. He then had to listen to the Dursleys eat it, as he cleaned the kitchen. However, as he expected he would not be offered any food, Harry packaged up the leftovers, and quickly smuggled them down to his room to eat later. Upon his return, he had to serve the Dursleys their dessert, which consisted of chocolate cake, which again, he was not offered any, as Dudley had finished whatever was left.

'Tomorrow Dudders, we will go and buy you some new clothes for the primary school. We don't need to buy uniform, as they do not have any, so you will be able to wear whatever you want.'


	2. Chapter 2

'He can't have, he can't have, no, no, no.' Dumbledore paced his office, wringing his hands together. There was a knock on the door. 'Albus?'

'Come in Minerva.' Professor McGonagall walked into his office and took a seat on one of Dumbledore's trademark squishy armchairs. 'I trust you received my owl, Minerva?'

'Of course. May I asked what is the matter?'

'It's Harry.'

'Potter? What's wrong? He hasn't even received his letter yet. '

'I doubt he will be able to receive a letter now, Minnie.' McGonagall's face visibly paled, as she ran through the worst scenarios in her head. Although she had yet to officially meet him, she cared for him as one of her own cubs. 'What has happened to him?' She hissed 'What have you let happen to him?'

'Minnie, it's fine.' McGonagall glared at him. He gulped. 'Well it will be, I can sort it out, I just thought I should tell you.'

'Well then spit it out! I haven't got all day, what have you let happen to him?!'

'Um, well, hemayhavegonetoliveinfrance...' Dumbledore rushed out the words.

'Pardon?'

'He may have gone to live in France...'

Minerva paused, considering what this meant for him.

'So he will get the letter for a different school.'

'Yes.'

'And won't go to Hogwarts'

'Yes. Probably.'

Minerva stood up, and paced behind her chair, before sitting back down.

'What of his mother's protection? That was linked to the house, right? The house, the wards?'

'I am afraid so... He has lost that now...'

'And have you done anything about it?! Aurors, new wards, protective charms?' She snapped, beginning to get annoyed with the headmaster.

'I am trying, the thing is though, I do not know where he is! The tracker that is on him only works in Britain, we never thought to put an international one on! It stopped working when he crossed the border! The Dursleys claimed they would never take him abroad!'

'He is still with the Dursleys then?'

'We can only assume so...'

'Well then you should find him! We need to find him, he needs protecting! Did Arabella not realise?

'She was in hospital, Mundungus was supposed to be watching him, but'

McGonagall cut in, with a hiss. 'But Mundungus was Mundungus, and got distracted I presume? What was it this time?'

'He wouldn't say, but it had better be impressive, if he would go to it instead of Potter...'

At this moment, Snape walked in, his robe billowing in its usual manner. 'Potter you said? What has he done, he hasn't even received his letter yet?'

Expecting an ensuing argument, Minerva decided to make her exit. 'If you will excuse me, Albus, Severus, I must go and finish some lesson plans.'

'That is fine Minerva,' replied Albus. As Minerva left, the faint tread of her boots turned into claws clicking on the ground. Dumbledore simply shook his head, it was quite common for McGonagall to turn to her feline side when stressed.

'That's what Minerva said. And yes, it is Potter, he appears to have moved to France...'

Dumbledore went on to explain what had happened, and what he was doing, which led Snape to ask a question he would later regret. 'Why are you telling me this?'

'You are Potters Godfather, right?'

'How do you know that!?'

'I assume that is a yes?'

'Only myself and Lily knew that, he should have gone to Lupin, or Black, his official Godfathers in their wills, but, no, YOU sent him to his Aunt and Uncles. Why do you care anyway?'

'They are his blood. You know what the laws are like, blood goes first, and also Lily's protection is now linked to Petunia. We need someone to go to France to look for him. Black can't, due to his 'current situation', and I am supine Lupin would want to but, this weekend is the full moon.'

'Have you even asked the Wolf? I am sure he could go after this weekend, he doesn't have any school ties so will be able to stay over there longer if necessary.'

Dumbledore's eyes flashed, before hurriedly changing the track the conversation was beginning to go down.

'I assume you will be happy to do this for me Severus. For Lily and her son?' Snape scowled, knowing that he was going to have to do this now, he could already see Lily 's pleading green eyes looking at him, begging him to help her son.

'As you wish, headmaster. When am I expected to leave?'

'I can get a portkey ready for you, unless you would prefer to apparate? Tomorrow if that is possible.'

'A portkey will probably be better, I am not very familiar with France, and would not like to end up splinched, or lost.'

'That is fine, Severus. You can stay in my French beach house for the duration of your visit. It's near to the city of Dieppe, do you know of it?'

Not wanting to ask why the headmaster owned a French beach house, Severus simply shook his head.

'Very well, be sure to take a map with you then. Is your owl up to overseas travel?'

'Yes, of course. He is used to fetching potions ingredients. I should be back before the new term, I assume? You do remember I have responsibilities as head of Slytherin?'

'Of course, of course. We have just over a week until school begins again, hopefully we will be able to find him in that time. If you do find him, I would suggest not speaking to him, just place a new tracker on him, and learn what he is like, where he lives, and we can go from there. I expect an owl or patronous from you everyday, stating your progress, and I shall send Fawkes everyday with my progress. We need to find him.'

Feeling like a student, being given work by his teacher, Snape nodded, and then left, robe billowing behind him. 'I shall go and pack then.'

Once Snape had left, Albus quickly wrote a letter, then sent Fawkes out. 'Take this to Remus Lupin.' Fawkes flashed away, and Dumbledore began chanting the incanation to search for Potter in France. It was a complicated spell, that he had only used once before previously, then it had worked, although he was not sure what the results would be this time. Setting up a parchment and quill to record the results, he packed up the things he thought Severus may need for his stay in France, a map which showed local wizarding villages, the French equivalent of Diagon Alley and the Leaky Cauldron. There the local inn was called 'the Hopping Pot', or 'le Pot Récurrente'. Their wizarding village and shopping area was called Rabbit's Foot, or 'Patte de Lapin'. Dumbledore's beach house was between the predominately Muggle town of Dieppe, and Rabbit's Foot, meaning that Severus could use both muggle and wizarding resources to find Potter.

**The next day**

Severus had all his things packed in a magically expanding trunk. After shrinking it and placing it in his pocket, then picking up the cage with his Sooty Owl, Archimedes, he walked to Dumbledore's office, where he would Portkey from once he had received his final instructions. Speaking Dumbledore's current password, 'sugar quills', Snape walked up the twisting stairs to the Headmaster's office.

'Ah Severus, you are ready to go I presume?'

'Yes, headmaster. How exactly am I to look for the boy?'

'Well, I would suggest finding and speaking to the muggle president of France. I will owl the French Minister of Magic, and inform him of what you are doing. We should be able to use school records to find him, however I cannot do that from Britain.'

'Is that all Albus?'

'I think that may be all I have to say to you Severus. Here is a map of the local area, and instructions on how to get to the house from the Portkey point. It is only a 5 minute walk away, but the house is in a muggle area, so you will have to be careful with magic. The house is warded with protective and defensive spells, and I will send two house elves with you.'

'I will not require house elves headmaster. You know I do not feel the need to employ one for my every need, I am perfectly capable.'

'Of course Severus.'

'May I leave now then sir?'

'Of course.' Picking up his wand, he cast 'Portus' on a piece of rope, which Severus grasped, along with the handle of Archimedes cage. 'I will speak to you soon Severus, send your owl once you have arrived.'

'Of course sir.' And then Severus was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Mara's POV

'What on earth was Dumbledore thinking, to send him to the Dursleys! Even I know how much they hate magic, they never wanted anything to do with the Potters! That poor, poor boy.' Mara carried on reading. 'He is abused! But he doesn't realise it, to think he blames himself! Oh, at least he is coming to Little Rock, I can keep an eye on him there then... He doesn't know what the Wizengamont is? Okay, that can be understood, he is in effect a Muggleborn. I wouldn't expect his aunt and Uncle to know of his lordship and of the Wizengamont.'

'What is Hogwarts! I do not believe that, he should know where his parents learnt everything. I am going to have words with this uncle of his, not telling him about Hogwarts! Unless, they have not told him anything.' Now shocked over what Harry had written, Mara continued down the page of his letter. 'What do I mean by charms and bewitched items?! He does not even know who or what he is I expect. Oh dear oh dear, the boy who lived, not even knowing he is a wizard...'

Mara angrily snatched up her quill, settling down at her desk to write a reply to Harry.

_Dear Harry._

_There are so many things I need to tell you about your parents and your own life, things that would be better said in person. School begins next week, so I am hoping you will be able to come and speak to me at one point so I can better explain some important things to you, that will probably change your life. I will arrange for a meeting with you in the first week of school, so you can know some more things about yourself._

_I do feel that the Dursleys are not treating you very well, please write to me if anything happens, I have included some extra stamps so you can reply, as I expect you are running short. Do not tell your Uncle about me, I expect you will not want to, but if he find out then he may prevent you from speaking to me, judging by the way he treated your parents and their abilities._

_Harry, finally there is nothing wrong with you, you do not have a condition, but a special ability, the same as your parents, which I can teach you about when we meet in person again._

_I know this letter is not very informative, but as I said earlier, many things cannot be said in a letter._

_From Mara_

Mara sealed up the letter, placing a small booklet of stamps inside, before writing his address and posting it the muggle way.

Harry's POV

Harry read Mara's letter, confusion building up as he wondered why she could not tell him very much more about his parents, and why she felt that the Dursleys were mistreating him. Vernon's rule no.1, don't tell anyone how we treat you. Harry was she he had not broken this rule, but then how would Mara know? He thought back over his letters, but no, he could not think of a time when he had said he was hurt, only that he is just given the punishment he deserved.. 'Was it wrong to tell her that?' Harry wondered silently, snapping quickly back to reality as Petunia shouted to get dinner ready.

'Come on then boy!' She shouted, as Harry walked past her, head downcast. He couldn't see the conflicting emotions in her face, as she regretted shouting at him, but knew she had to as her husband was listening. God forbid, if Vernon knew she actually cared a little for her nephew. Harry flinched as she yelled again, 'Hurry up, boy!', before mouthing quietly, 'I'm sorry Harry.'

Vernon had no idea that Petunia cared for him, he didn't notice the food that she left for Harry to eat, the extra food she asked him to make, then to throw away. He didn't notice her casually turning up the heating on cold nights, so Harry stayed a bit warmer on the cellar. He didn't notice the extra blankets she began to 'store' in the cellar. Harry didn't know either, that his mother's sister cared for him, his hatred for his Uncle seemed to cover all members of his family.

Harry hurried to the kitchen, not looking at his uncle and cousin who were sprawled over the sofas watching the television, not noticing the caring look Petunia gave him. He quickly set to making the large amount of sandwiches the Dursleys required for lunch, piling them up on a plate before carrying them into the living room. 'Well done, freak, you actually managed to do it this time, without harming yourself.' Vernon laughed, his many chins wobbling, whilst Harry simply nodded, and returned to the kitchen, ignoring his aunt as she gracefully walked past. He remembered the last time he had had to make sandwiches, when he was rushing and cut his finger. There was so much blood, Harry felt a little faint, but ignored it, knowing that there would be much worse pain should he disappear whilst making his Uncle's lunch. Wrapping a towel around it, Harry quickly finished the lunch, and took it into his uncle, who saw his bloody hand and just laughed. 'You had better not have gotten any blood anywhere you freak. Incapable of even making a sandwich! Pathetic.' When Harry removed the towel, and gently washed the blood off, he saw that there was no cut there, and no evidence of his hand ever being cut. He dismissed it, wanting to concentrate on finishing the job, and escaping punishment.

In the kitchen, Harry tidied up, shaking the memories from his head. Once finished, he quickly ate the crust that was left, along with a glass of water. Setting the washing machine going, Harry sneaked a glance at the living room, and seeing that his family was preoccupied, quietly looked at the letter that had been addressed to his parent/guardian.

_To the parent/guardian of Harry James Potter_

_Welcome to Little Rock Primary School._

_As Harry is joining in year 6, he will be sorted into a class based on his levels given by his previous school, however, his class may be liable to change, depending on the levels he gets in the Christmas tests. Harry seems to not do very well in school, and has had low levels for all his end of year exams. For this reason, for the time being we will place him in bottom set. As I said earlier, this can change, and I would hope he would be able to improve his grade. Due to his recent arrival to France, I would recommend he attends the language club, which is run after school on a Tuesday, and helps new arrivals learn French, so they can better understand their lessons and life. _

_School will begin on Monday_

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Mr P Henry_

_Head of Little Rock Primary School_

Harry then looked at Dudley's letter

_To the parent/guardian of Dudley Dursley_

_Welcome to Little Rock Primary School._

_As Dudley is joining in year 6, he will be sorted into a class based on his levels given by his previous school, however, his class may be liable to change, depending on the levels he gets in the Christmas tests. Dudley seems to do very well in school, having done very well in lessons and homework, but not as well in exams. For this reason, he will be placed in one of the higher sets. As I said earlier, this can change, and I would hope he would be able to keep or improve his high grades. Due to his recent arrival to France, I would recommend he attends the language club, which is run after school on a Tuesday, and helps new arrivals learn French, so they can better understand their lessons and life. _

_School will begin next Monday_

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Mr P Henry_

_Head of Little Rock Primary School_

Harry hoped that being in a different group to Dudley would mean that he could make some friends, as well as having Mara there he could speak to. Replacing the letters as he found them, Harry sliced up then carried the chocolate cake he had made earlier into the Dursleys, replacing it with the now empty sandwich plates. He then made hot drinks of tea for his Aunt and Uncle, and a glass of coke for Dudley.

Once they had finished eating, he tidied and washed up, before hoovering the kitchen then returning to his cellar to write a quick letter to Mara.

_Dear Mara_

_I have received my letter for Little Rock, so will hopefully be seeing you there on Monday. Thank you very much for the stamps. _

_From Harry_

Harry was at school, the loner kid. He had no friends, they had been bullied already by Dudley to ignore him. He couldn't understand anything his teacher said, his basic knowledge of French having disappeared. He dreaded each lesson, knowing that his grades were just going down. Mara wasn't there, she had gone away on the second day, leaving him alone and confused. He wished he was somewhere else, living with someone else, that his parents hadn't died. Mara had never managed to speak to him, he had no idea what she needed to tell him, about his abilities. He had sent her many letters, none of which had gotten a reply. He had run out of stamps, so could contact no one. As he was in a different class to Dudley, he could no longer do the school work for his cousin, meaning that Vernon punished him. He seemed to be stuck in a hell-hole, with no help. As he walked up to the school, children shouted 'freak, idiot, weirdo' at him. The school alarm went off, signifying the start of a new day of torture. B-beep b-beep b-beep b-beep b-beep beep beep beep beep.

Harry woke up, glad to escape from the nightmare, and took deep breaths to calm down. Switching off his alarm, and grabbing his glasses, he crept upstairs for his daily routine of reaching the post before his Uncle. He had learnt that the post came in the week at quarter to 7, and on Saturday at quarter past 7. Saturday's meant that he had less time to himself after the post and before breakfast, meaning he had to wait until his chores were done to reply. He grabbed the letter addressed to Mr , and returned down stairs, stashing it in his drawer to be read later. Once upstairs again, he began doing the quieter chores, such as dusting, and checking that everything was there for breakfast. On Saturdays Uncle Vernon liked a full English Fry-Up, which was lots of work and multitasking for Harry, but he had perfected the method to most efficiently do it, to Vernon and Dudley's taste. Beginning first by frying the bacon, Harry began making slightly more noise, making sure the doors were open, so Vernon would be awoken by the smell of his favourite breakfast, rather than an alarm. He had learnt from experiences, that the mood his Uncle was in for a day greatly depended on how he woke up. As expected, as Harry began frying the eggs and boiling water for drinks, Vernon and Dudley slumbered downstairs, matching double chins wobbling, and sleepily sat at the table. Minutes later, Petunia arrived, more awake than her husband and son, and with far fewer chins. Serving up the family's dishes, Harry left the remainder of the food in the centre of the table, as Dudley was sure to finish it off, and brought in drinks.

Nibbling on a piece of crispy bacon, Harry tidied up the kitchen, wiping up grease stains and writing a shopping list, as the Dursleys were due to go into Dieppe in the afternoon for their weekly shop.

Whilst the Dursleys were sat together in the living room, Harry had to Hoover upstairs, and clean the bathroom. He then tidied the dining room, preparing it for lunch, as the Dursleys had their neighbours coming over for a meal. He also had to make the meal, he wasn't sure what it was called, but just followed the recipe that his Aunt had given him. Once that was done he had to go around the whole house, checking that everything was immaculate, and ready for the Deponts to come over, placing flowers from the garden in vases, cleaning the windows, glasses and silverware. Just before the Deponts were due to come over, Vernon called everyone into the living room.

'Here is the plan. We need to make a good impression on the Duponts, they are very influential in the area. They have a son in your year Dudley, called Henri, and twin girls in the year below, Emily and Eva. So, Petunia, you will be in the kitchen, ready to bring in drinks, as if you are just checking the meal. Dudley, you will be sat in the living room, but will come and greet them when they arrive. Offer to take Henri up to your games room if you would like. I will be in the living room also, ready to get the door when they arrive. And you, boy, will be in your room, which I will lock so they cannot go into should they decide to explore. I wouldn't want them finding you, it would bring our reputation down if they saw you, you are a disgrace!'

'Yes, Daddy'

'Yes, Dear'

'Harry just nodded, and traipsed downstairs.

'Oh, and Dudley, make sure you put something intellectual on, like the news or a documentary. We need to send the right image.'


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Slight timeskip backwards, to about when the Dursleys are settling into their home.**

After arriving in France, Severus quickly settled into Dumbledore's house. The home in question was called 'Lobster Pot', an absurd muggle name, Snape thought. He sent his owl with the required message to the headmaster, before flooing to the French Ministry of Magic. Unlike the British version, it was found in the main wizarding village, 'Rabbit's Foot' Severus flooed there, into 'The Hopping Pot', whereupon he walked directly to the ministry. As he was not staying in France for very long, he had to only register as a visitor, or tourist. Walking up to the receptionist, he removed his wand from its holster, passing it over to be measured. The receptionist was a tall wizard, with dark brown hair and eyes. 'Severus Snape, teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, here on behalf of Albus Dumbledore, headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'

'Where will you be staying Mr Snape?'

'At Albus Dumbledore's beach house, 'Lobster Pot'.'

'Why are you in France Mr Snape?'

'I am to look for a missing child who is under Professor Dumbledore's guardianship, and we suspect he has moved to France, without his family alerting us. He is in danger if he stays here.'

'Do you not think our defences are not capable to protect children?'

'Yes, but as Albus Dumbledore is his guardian, he would like him to be in Britain, so he can be watched.'

'Watched! This is a child Mr Snape, not some wild animal that needs to be tamed and controlled. Why can Dumbledore not look for him, is he incapable of taking responsibility?'

'Could I please speak to someone who is capable of helping me? You seem to be overstepping your duty, Mr...'

'That would be Mr Julien to you, Head of The Protection of Wizarding Children Sector. So I think you may find, you have been overstepping your bounds, as I am the best person to find your missing child.'

Snape stopped and stared, a little gobsmacked. 'Betty? Can you come back onto reception now? Breaks over.' A petite witch walked over, replacing Mr Julien behind her desk. 'Hello sir, how may I help you?'

'I've done him Betty.' She blushed, embarrassed, then sorted through the list of visitors Mr Julien had sorted in her absence.

'Shall we go into my office Mr Snape?'

Severus simply nodded, and followed the other wizard into a large office. On his desk was an old wizarding image of him and a woman a short witch with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was holding a baby in her arms, and the parents were smiling down at it.

'Your wife?'

'Yes, and our baby boy.' His eyes glazed over for a second, and he stroked the picture, before returning his attention back to Severus.

'Who is the child you are looking for? Name, age, Family.'

'Well, its Harry, he is 10, he lives with his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin.'

'Harry's surname? Or do you not know?'

'Potter. And he lives with Vernon and Petunia Dursley.'

'Oh. I understand your worry now.'

'Indeed.'

'Has he come into his magic yet? Do you know of any abilities he has, or of where he may be?'

'I do not know, Harry has been hidden from the British wizarding world for many years.'

'Would he have kept his name? Potter? Or would he be a Dursley now perhaps?'

'I would expect them to keep Potter, the family had never wished to associate themselves with magic, they are very strongly against it.'

'May I ask why Harry was sent to live with them then?'

'Ask Dumbeldore. We were all against it. I think that the family gave him protection, his mother's protection.'

'But surely it would have been better for him to grow up in a magical environment, where he could have been protected with wards?'

'Again, ask Dumbledore. I am only the messenger.'

'It will be easier to track him once he reaches school, when we are allowed to view lists of students in schools. Many primary schools in France have a system in place to track magical children, he should come up on that, through aura readers.'

'So do I just have to sit and wait?'

'Yes. School starts next week though, so you will not have to wait long.'

'However, Hogwarts also starts next week though, so I will have to leave at the weekend. There is someone who can replace me, but he has a slight problem...'

'Care to elaborate?'

'Wards?'

Waving his wand, Mr Julien, cast privacy wards on his room.

'Carry on then Mr Snape.'

'How are the French about, um werewolves?'

'Werewolf? Is that all you were worried about? We, unlike the British, fully accept werewolves in our culture. Does he take Wolfsbane?'

'No, it is not offered in Britain. It is very expensive to buy though the ministry.'

'You lot really are behind us. Its free here, and there is a local park he can register to, that is just for weres on the full moon nights, which is safe and secure, and patrolled by Aurors.'

'Ideal! He can take my place then, as he is not a teacher, so has no ties to Hogwarts. He is Harry's Godfather.'

'If he is his godfather, then why is he not looking after him?'

'Dumbledore. None of the family friends or relatives have been able to see or visit him since his parents' death. And with the anti-werewolf laws, he has very few rights.'

'You really are going backwards in Britain. It's that Fudge, isn't it?'

'Yes, and Dolores Umbridge, she is the one who is mostly adding all creature laws.'

'When will your werewolf be coming over? I assume after the next moon, seeing as it is tomorrow.'

'Yes. His name is Remus Lupin, he will probably also be staying in the Lobster Pot, I do not think he has a home in France.'

'I wouldn't expect him to, if your Laws prevent him from getting a job. Owl him later, and we can sort out the were-park, as it is better to register in advance.'

'Thank you Mr Julien.'

Snape walked out of the office as Mr Julien removed the wards. He decided to wander into the wizarding village, he had noticed there was little food in the house, and he needed to take some money out of Gringotts. Upon returning to Lobster Pot through the floo, he noticed his owl, Archimedes, had returned. Giving him an owl treat, he settled onto Severus' shoulder as he read the letter Dumbledore had sent.

_Severus_

_Thank you for the letter. I am trusting that you have now been to the ministry, and are closer to finding Potter. Remember, do not speak to him, merely place the trace. I am expecting you to be able to return on Wednesday, giving you plenty of time before Hogwarts begins. The full moon is tomorrow night, Saturday, so Remus may be able to replace you, although it may not be possible due to the werewolf laws._

_Albus Dumbledore_

'That man either does not do his research, or is happy lying to everyone to get what he wants.' Snape said, screwing the letter up. 'I haven't been in France for a day, and I know that it is perfectly fine for Lupin to come over here. He is ignorant, especially towards Harry. The best thing, would be for Harry to live with Remus, even I know that.' Sitting down, he accioed Parchment and a quill, and began writing a letter to the Wolf.

_Remus Lupin_

_I do not know if Dumbledore has informed you, but he has lost Harry. The Dursleys moved to France by the looks of it, taking Potter with them. His tracker isn't working, and Dumbledore is missing his weapon. Now could be your chance to reclaim your guardianship. There are no werewolf laws over here, you can get a job, a house, and adopt. I would suggest, after the moon, coming over here. I am currently in France, looking for the boy, and am staying in Dumbledore's beach house. (Don't ask why!) Reply with this owl when you can, with yes/no, and I will send a portkey. I am doing this for the Potters, not for Dumbledore. You know where my true loyalty lies._

_Severus Snape_


	5. Chapter 5

Harry walked down the stairs to his room, hearing his Uncle lock the cellar door behind him. With a sigh, he flopped onto his bed, then twisted to grab Mara's letter out of the drawer.

_Dear Harry_

_I hope to settle some of your worries about school, which you mainly have due to lack of information. When you first arrive, follow the directions to the main reception, where Madame Robin will give you instructions and a timetable for your first day. At Little Rock we give students the basic necessary equipment each year for their work, you will receive this when you pick up your paperwork from reception. This will give you everything you need, as well as a bag you can use to carry your books and other equipment in. You can either bring pack lunches, or money for school dinners. As you probably know, there is no school uniform, so you can wear what you like, though you will need to begin bringing in spare clothes for when you do sport. If you have any concerns, or worries, even about the smallest things, then you can come and speak to me, my room is right next to the main reception. I will imagine you will find it very easy to make new friends, there are also some other new students joining other years, as well as original students in your year who are very friendly._

_It is good that you are learning French, although many of the teachers can speak English, as you said, it will help you with gaining friends who speak French as a first language, as well as benefiting your education, as the majority of lessons are taught in French._

_From Mara_

Harry knew there was no point in replying to Mara today, as it was a Saturday, so he would probably see her before she got his letter. He listened out for his family and the neighbours, upon hearing laughter and talking upstairs he knew he would be downstairs for a while yet, as they had only just begun eating. He could hear Madame Dupont congratulating Petunia on her 'delicious cooking' and the cleanliness of her house. Harry glared darkly towards the dining room, when he heard Vernon replying, 'Well, my pet takes great care of her house and family, and spends most of her time practising lovely new dishes such as this one that she can make for our friends and family.' Harry recognised this comment for what it was, a well though out phrase, making the Duponts seem as if they were friends of the Dursleys, and lifting his wife on a pedestal, whilst Harry could never claim the praise for anything he did. Vernon would use this technique quite often, to manipulative those he was speaking to , and to persuade them to do something that would ultimately benefit him. In this case it was the friendship of the Duponts, to make his own family more influential in the area by getting the backing of a well-known family. He also found a friend for Dudley, if the sounds of his piggish laughter was anything to go by. Knowing he would be down here for a while, Harry looked through his French booklet, before deciding to have a nap, any distraction was welcome to block out the feeling of hunger, which was not helped by the smells and sounds of the Dudley's and Dupont's meal wafting down the stairs.

When Harry later awoke, it was to the sound of Vernon's voice bellowing sown the stairs. 'Come on boy! This house isn't going to clean itself!' Harry, head bowed walked up the stairs, and quietly yawning, wandered into to the dining room. The Dursleys obviously had made a little attempt to tidy up after themselves, at least whilst the Duponts were there, but there was still a larger pile of dishes that required washing up. Setting the first load going, Harry returned to the dining room to remove the dessert dishes, and the glasses, which were, along with the remaining dishes, were neatly stacked next to the sink, ready for go in the machine once it had finished. Harry found his jobs much easier in France, here they had a dishwasher, whilst in Britain they had only had a sink, which meant Harry spending a lot of time washing dishes, and more punishments when he did not finish quick enough. Tidying up the now empty dining room, Harry left the shopping list on the corner of the table, where Petunia was bound to find it before she went out to the shops.

The remainder of the weekend passed in its usual manner, Harry spent the majority of his time cleaning and tidying the house, ensuring that it was extra clean due to the fact he was stating school on Monday, so would have less time. Dudley, as usual, spent his time hidden in his room, playing games on his computer. Vernon was to be found in the living room, watching television, whilst Petunia went out for the day on Sunday, with Madame Dupont, who she was apparently rapidly becoming close to, much to Vernon's joy. 'It will be wonderful for us to become friends with the Duponts, their boy will be such a good friend for Dudley, and they are so influential in our area.'

On Sunday, Harry had to do some baking, in order for Dudley and Vernon to have cake and biscuits for their pack lunches. In the evening he had to make their sandwiches, even though they would both probably buy food as well, but Petunia wanted to ensure they both had plenty to eat. Petunia also, to Vernon's annoyance, told Harry to make himself a sandwich. Later, Harry heard them talking, saying that she only did it to reduce suspicions at school 'We don't want them suspecting anything, he needs to remain unnoticed.' After leaving out everyone's lunch on the side, for Petunia to pack into their respective bags, Harry retreated to his cellar in order to go to sleep, as he still had to get up to cook everyone's breakfast in the morning. Vernon needed to leave at a quarter to 8 in order to go to his new job, and would expect at least a couple of bacon sandwiches.

As soon as Harry placed his head on the pillow he fell asleep, used to having to catch sleep up whenever he could. He was also a very heavy sleeper, as when they were younger, Dudley had a habit of running down the stairs in the middle of the night, to get some food, but also ruin Harry's sleep. He dreamt of flying motorbikes, a common dream of his, although he had no idea what it meant. This dream was a lot better than some of his others, thoughts of Vernon going too far in his punishments, of him being abandoned and not being found, of his family completely forgetting him, and him being stuck in his cupboard, or cellar now, forever.

When Harry awoke in the morning, he realised that he would be going to school today, and that he needed to rush upstairs to begin breakfast for his family, especially his uncle, who would be up soon. Once upstairs, he turned on the oven, and began boiling the kettle, whilst waiting for the family's order to come down. As he expected, Petunia soon came downstairs, and instructed Harry to what he needed to cook, before beginning to make the drinks. They worked in silence, Harry not wanting to speak to his Aunt, and Petunia knowing that her husband could hear them from their bedroom. Soon two pairs of heavy footsteps came down the stairs, before two heavy bodies flopped into chairs. Dudley and Vernon sat there in silence, half asleep, mutely taking their breakfast and coffee from Petunia as she passed it to them, and then slowly eating it, gradually becoming more energised as the caffeine hit their systems. Once they finished eating, they returned upstairs to get chang, Vernon into a crisp new suit which he had brought the weekend before, and Dudley into the new clothes his mother had brought him. Upon his return downstairs, Vernon grabbed his lunch, some money, his phone and car keys, before giving his wife a kiss, and wishing his son a good day at school. Harry rushed down to his room to change his t-shirt into a less dirty one, that didn't have cooking grease on it. It was still many sizes too big, and his shoes didn't quite fit properly. 'But at least I have something to wear, freaks don't really deserve anything.' Harry muttered quietly to himself whilst pulling his t-shirt over his head, taking care not to knock his glasses off, it wouldn't do him any good to break them now. Dudley was by now also dressed and was examining his lunch box, before adding a couple more chocolate bars to it. Harry placed his sandwhich into a carrier bag, before asking his aunt if he should go to school. 'Yes, you may go, I am going to walk your cousin down the road in a minute, but you can take yourself. Do you know where it is? I don't want you getting lost. Because then we'd have to come and find you...'

'Not r-really Aunt Petunia..'

'Okay.' She sighed 'Turn right when you exit the house, and keep going down the road, until you can see it on the signposts, then follow those. Little Rock Primary School..'

'Thank y-you Aunt Petunia.'

With that Harry, grateful that the time he had to speak for was so brief, turned and left the house, heading down the road to his new school, with his head downcast. Petunia watched him go, and sighed again, wondering why he was so frightened of speaking, but then realising that it was due to her husband, and the punishments he gave the boy. Thankfully he had not been hurt too severely, yet, but she kept on waitng and expecting to come home to him unconscious. 'I'm so sorry Lily.'

Harry walked down the road to Little Rock. He knew he would be there early but, as he found out in his old school, it was better to get into class before the bullies arrived. Remembering Mara's instructions, he went to the reception to see Madame Robin.

'H-hello? My name's Harry Potter, I'm new?'

'Bonjour Harry. Hang on a second whilst I check something..'

Quickly checking Harry's file on her computer, Madame Robin welcomed Harry to the school. She had a strong French accent, but spoke fluent English, and as Harry would later discover, fluent German, as well as being able to hold a conversation in Turkish, Polish, Italian and Dutch. She would make it her task to learn at least a little of all the languages in her school, so the students could have someone to talk to, and feel comforted by someone who spoke their own language. This also meant that she could be called on to translate lessons occasionally for new students, who had not yet picked up French. 'Okay. Welcome to Little Rock Mr Potter. Your classroom is in room 12. Here is your timetable and map of the schools as you will see, you don't currently take any lessons in other classrooms other than 12, but that may change as the year progresses. You will have sport twice a week, let's look, ah yes, on a Wednesday and Friday. So on a Wednesday and Friday you will have to bring in a change of clothes.' Harry nodded, taking in all this new information, whilst Madame Robin reached below her desk, pulling out a green drawstring bag with Little Rock's logo on it. Checking inside it, she said 'Here is your bag of equipment, why don't you put your sandwiches in there my dear?' Harry timidly passed over his lunch bag, not noticing Madame Robins frown as she saw how little he had to eat. Mentally making a note, she decided not to mention it to Harry at the moment.

'Do you understand much French Harry?'

'A little bit Madame, I have been teaching myself it at home. We were not taught it in our old school.' Harry looked down, ashamed that he did not know it yet.

'Okay, that is fine, do not worry Harry, that is not your fault. Your new teacher, Mr Lupin, is fluent in both English and French, so he will teach in both languages, and will be able to help you if you are struggling.' Looking at her watch, Madame Robin frowned as she saw how early it still was. 'Okay, I will ring Mr Lupin quickly, and you can go and sit in his classroom for a while if you would like, unless you would prefer to go and play outside until school starts?'

'Um, could I go and sit in the classroom please? If that's alright?' Harry shuffled on his feet nervously, not used to having to make his own decisions.

'That'll be fine Harry, let me just ring him to check he it is alright for you to go down.'

Madame Robin walked over to the phone, before dialing classroom 12's extension line.

'Bonjour Remus.'

'Harry Potter, your new student is here, is it alright for him to come and sit in your classroom now? I know it is a little early, but I think he would like to meet you.'

Harry heard faint murmuring on the phone.

'Okay. Shall I walk him down or do you want to come and get him?'

'Okay. I will see you in a minute. Aurevoir!'

Placing the phone back in its cradle, Madame Robin turned back to Harry.

'Mr Lupin is going to walk down to show you around the school a little, so you can know where everything is. If you would like to take a seat for a minute, then he will be here soon.'

Harry nodded, then went and sat on one of the comfy armchairs that lined the reception room. A minute later, Mr Lupin walked in. He was quite tall, with sandy coloured hair, and was wearing an old but smart suit. With a hoarse voice he spoke to Harry.

'You must be Mr Potter then, I presume?'

'Y-yes sir.'

'Come along then, no need to be shy, shall we go for a walk?'

'Yes sir.' Replied Harry, before shouldering his new bag and meekly following Lupin. As they exited the reception, Petunia and Dudley walked in, who completely ignored Harry.

Remus' POV

'You must be Mr Potter then, I presume?' Remus couldn't get over the fact that this was him, this was his best friend's son. He looked so much like James, his clone almost, apart from those eyes, Lily's bright green eyes that you could swear could look into your mind.

'Y-yes sir.' Now that was not James, in all his life he had never known James to be shy or nervous of anyone, especially a teacher. He was the one who would answer back to all the teachers, give them nicknames, tease them. Lily even was not nervous, she was shy, but not to the point of stuttering. She was brave, but timid. Why was Harry so scared? It seemed like more than just first day nerves.

'Come along then, no need to be shy, shall we go for a walk?' Hoping to gain his trust, Remus thought to show Harry around the school, to help build up his confidence a bit.

'Yes sir.' Again, with the sir! It seems surreal for James' son to be calling me sir, I should be Uncle Moony... Oh James, Lily, what has happened to your son? Breaking from his thoughts, Remus saw the other new year 6 student walk in. Dudley Dursley. He's going to have an appointment with the school nurse I think, looking at him... And is that his mother? Why did they not come in with Harry? He is still living with them right? I'll ask...

Madame Robins POV

'Bonjour! You must be Dudley and Petunia Dursley?'

'Hello.' Grunted Dudley.'

'I think I have just met your cousin, Harry?'

Petunia jumped in, to prevent Dudley from saying anything unsuitable. 'Yes, Harry is so independent, he wanted to register himself this morning. Dudley here was more sensible though, and let me come with him.

'Ah yes, I see. So here is your timetable Dudley, you will be in classroom 11 with Madame Julien. You will have sport on um, Tuesday and Thursday, so he will need to bring in a change of clothes on those days Mrs Dursley.'

'Okay.'

'Do you understand much French Dudley? I understand you weren't taught it in your previous school?'

'No. We weren't. Everyone in France can speak English though, so it's alright. I shouldn't have to learn their language.' Madame Robin looked shocked at his response, and had to take a few seconds to compose herself.

'I think you will find, Dudley, that not everyone in France can speak English. Although I can, and a majority of the teachers can, they much prefer to speak in the language of the country they are in. Many of the students in your year only speak a little English, so you may need to make an effort to learn some French, if you wish to be able to speak to any of your new classmates. If you would like to, there is a club, or extra lesson as such on a Tuesday after normal lessons have finished, that can help new students learn French. Would you like to join that Dudley? I think it would be very beneficial to you.'

Petunia didn't give Dudley a chance to answer, and instead immediately signed him up for the club.

'I think I would be very helpful for Dudley to go to that. Do you know of any similar clubs for adults? I think it would be a good idea if I could speak French a little better.'

'Well, actually Mrs Dursley, we are in need of a parent to help with the supervision of the Language Club, so you could probably come along as well, and just help supervise. You may also be able to help with the English side, for those students who are trying to learn English at the club.'

'That would be a very good idea, thank you very much.'

'Okay, so back to sorting out Dudley's school things. Madame Robin reached below her desk to grab another equipment bag, this time a blue one. 'In here we have all your basic necessary equipment for school. I see you already have a bag, would you like to put this new one inside it?'

'Yes, do that Dudley.'

Dudley shuffled up to the desk, taking the blue bag from the receptionists hand and shoving it inside his bag.

'Dudley, what do we say?!' Remarked Petunia

'Sorry. Thanks..' Dudley grunted, not looking up as he shook his bag to settle the contents.

As Dudley was zipping up his bag, Madame Robin couldn't help but see the vast amount of food and chocolate he had inside it. She thought back to Harry's pitiful lunch from earlier, and couldn't help but silently compare the two boys, and their school supplies. Mentally she made a note to speak to their respective teachers at some point this week.

'So Dudley, you still have a little time before you are needed in your classroom. Would you like to go outside and play until school starts, or would you like a tour of the school first?'

Dudley began to speak, but Petunia quickly cut him off.

'I would like to go ou-'

'I think it would be good for your to go on a tour, right Dudley? That way you can find your way around the school easier.'

' Yes, mum.'

Furrowing her brow at the conversation between mother and son, Madame Robin called Madame Julien, Dudley's teacher.

'Bonjour Rosie. Your new student is here, I was wondering if you would like to take him on the tour?'

There was murmuring on the phone, before Madame Robin began speaking again.

'Oui, oui. C'est Dudley Dursley votre nouvel étudiant? Vous souhaitez lui faire un tour?'

'Oui, Oui, je comprends. Rendez-vous en une minute.' Switching quickly back to English, Madame Robin spoke to the Dursleys.

'Madame Julien will be down in a minute. Would you like to go on the tour as well Mrs Dursley?'

'Um, yes.' After pausing to think, Petunia added a little French, wincing as she guessed 'Oui. Je voudrais qu'il?'

'Tres bon! Tres tres bon! Very good! You seem to be a natural Mrs Dudley!'

'Well I wouldn't go as far as that Madame Robin! But I can remember a little of my French.' Petunia replied laughing. At that moment Madame Julien walked in. She was quite short but friendly looking, with long blonde hair and childlike blue eyes.

'Bonjour, Dudley, Madame Dursley. Sava?'

'Sava bien merci, Madame Julien.' Replied Petunia.

'You would like the tour?' Asked Mme Julien, in a strong French accent.

'Oui, yes we would, if that is possible.'

'Of course, of course. Follow me, Dudley, Madame Dursley.'

With that the Dursleys walked out of the office, following Madame Rosie Julien.

Remus led Harry around the school, pointing out the different areas in the school, and watching his reactions to different rooms. He seemed blown away by the library, so Remus went on to talking about books and the library. 'So, the reason the library is so huge, is because it is also the town library, hence why it is separate to the school. You will be able to visit it out of school time once we get you a card, so you can take out and return books.'

'Really sir? I can use the library?'

'Of course Harry, why wouldn't you be allowed to?'

Harry looked down at his shoes, ashamed at his sudden outburst. 'Well, um sir.. My aunt Petunia told the librarian in Britain that I was the one who kept on damaging Dudley's books, so they wouldn't let me borrow any more.. Even though I would never damage anything Sir! It wasn't me.'

'Harry, I understand. If you would like, you can stay behind for a bit at lunchtime, and I can take you to the library to get a card, and maybe you can get some books out then?

'Really sir?' Harry looked up at Remus smiling, then remembered his manners. 'Well, if it isn't a problem to you sir. I could always go by myself?'

'Noncense Harry. I am your unc-teacher, I am more than happy to help you, I would do it for any student of mine.'

'Thank you very much sir.'

'That's quite alright Harry. Shall we continue?'

'Yes. Sorry sir.'

'No need to apologise Harry, it is quite alright for you to ask questions.'

Remus and Harry continued their tour around the school, showing Harry the canteen, outdoor playground, gym, and finally walking past the reception again to go towards classroom 12. As they walked past, a purple door opened next to reception, and a tall woman walked out, wearing a light long-sleeved purple dress.

'Good Morning Remus'

'Good Morning Mara. This is Harry, my new student.'

'Hello again Harry! Have you just been on the tour?'

'Yes, we are just finishing.'

'How do you know Harry Mara?

'Oh Remus, I forgot to tell you. We met on the ferry when Harry was coming over here, when I was on my way back from Ho-liday. I have been telling Harry a little about his parents, and their... friends..' Here Mara seemed to lose her train of thought, and you could see her thinking, as she thought of what she had said in her letters. She looked up again, wide eyed, and gave Remus a questioning and confused look, before looking back down at Harry. 'Anyway, I should be getting on, I have to go and give a letter to Rosie, and I'm sure you are eager to get on with your lessons you two.'

'Goodbye Mara.'

After this was said, Harry turned to continue walking down the corridor, whilst Mara looked at Remus quickly before mouthing to him 'meeting, first break, urgent, my room.' With a subtle nod of his head, Remus followed Harry down the corridor to their classroom.

'So, do you like the look of Little Rock then Harry?'

'Yes. Although I think I will get lost...'

'Oh, don't worry about that Harry, I'm sure you will be fine, and don't forget that you have a map on the back of your timetable if you do get lost. I'll probably get lost as well, I'm rubbish at finding my way around!' At school my friends would always have to walk with me to lessons, I would get so distracted and end up somewhere completely wrong!' Moving closer to Harry, he softly said. 'Don't tell anyone this Harry, but one time I even ended up walking into the girls bathroom, I could have sworn it was the maths classroom though! My friends, the wonderful people they were, had just let me do it, much to the shock and surprise of myself and the women using the room!' Harry began laughing at his teacher, before abruptly stopping. 'I'm sorry sir, that was rude, I shouldn't have laughed at you.'

'Oh, Harry my boy, I wouldn't have told you if I was scared of you laughing! It's fine for you to laugh, I know you didn't mean it in a rude way.'

Harry looked a little confused, but was soon distracted as Remus opened the door to his classroom. Looking at his watch Remus, directed Harry to a seat fairly close to the front, about 2 rows back and next to the window.

'The rest of your classmates will be here in a moment Harry, if you want to get out your pencil case and get ready for the lesson?'

Harry simply nodded, becoming nervous, and removed his pencil case and timetable from his bag. Looking at his timetable he saw that his first lesson was maths, something that in English he was secretly quite good at, but hadn't actually got around to learning the numbers in French.

'Mr Lupin?'

'Yes Harry?'

'Will Maths be taught in French? As I haven't quite learnt the numbers yet, so may struggle a bit.'

'Well Harry, as Mara and Madame Robin probably have said, we can teach in both. I will probably begin in French, just to see how many students are understanding it, but will repeat everything in English as well. I do hope to move to teaching all in French by the end of the year, but we will begin in both.'

'Thank you sir.' Feeling a little more relaxed, Harry settled into his seat, anxiously glancing at the open classroom door every now and again, and looking out the window, where he could see the playground and neighbouring dog park. He heard a bell go outside, and then chattering and footsteps came past the classroom, before a pale head poked into the classroom. 'Yes, this is us Gaelle. We get first dibs on seats. Bonjour monsieur.

' isn't it?'

'That's right. And this is Gaelle.' Janus said as he pulled her into the classroom.

'Ah hello.'

'Hello sir.'

'Take a seat then children.'

Janus and Gaelle walked over and stood by the double desk in front of Harry.

'Hello.' He shyly said as the looked at him.

'Hello there. I'm Janus, this is Gaelle.'

I'm Harry.'

'Pleased to meet you Harry.' They sat down in front of him, allowing Harry to look at them properly. Gaelle was a tall girl, with dark brown hair and eyes, whilst Janus had light brown hair and green eyes. After those two had sat down, the rest of the students began filing in, choosing their seats and twisting to talk to their friends. Harry saw that some chose not to acknowledge him, but many smiled or said hello. Once all the seats were filled, Remus stood up.

'Bonjour!'

'Bonjour monsieur' replied the class.

'Ca va?'

'Ca va bien merci.'

Harry was a little confused, but judging by the other students bored expressions this was a usual thing to do, probably similar to the English 'good morning class' ritual.

'J'espère que vous avez eu de bonnes vacances. Mon nom est M. Lupin, et je serai votre professeur cette année. Je vais maintenant prendre le registre.'

Mr Lupin quickly looked around the class, judging their expressions and knowledge, before speaking again, this time in English.

'I hope you had a good holiday. My name is Mr Lupin, and I will be your teacher for this year. I will now take the register.'


	6. Chapter 6

_Snake_

_Yes. Monday? Portkey?_

_Wolf_

Severus read the letter which Remus had sent to him through Archimedes. 'He must fear tracking, perhaps Dumbledore has attempted to prevent him from coming to find Harry? Hmm...' Picking up the quill, he penned a quick reply, also written in code.

_Wolf._

_Yes. Yes._

_Word is my school nickname, yes that one..._

_Do you want to stay in this country with Prongslet if you can? I will look into a more permanent job if so. Teaching? Moony accepted in country._

_Snake_

_(Why am I not surprised?)_

Casting a quick portus onto an owl feather, he enclosed it in the scroll, before sending his owl away. Walking downstairs to the potions lab, he wondered if Remus would want to stay. He had no ties in Britain, that was true, and his life would be much better in France, as well as Harry's if they could stay together. 'Oh dear Merlin Severus, are you actually caring for some lions? You're acting like a hufflepuff.' He stopped walking, sitting on the stairs. 'No. I'm acting like Lily.' Resuming his walking he ended up in the basement, where there was a small potions lab. There were few supplies, but they were all under a preservation spell, meaning he could manage to make something from them. Something long and time consuming hopefully, so he can get distracted from those thoughts running around in his head, memories of a redhead girl, running around as a child. Sitting in lessons. Potter. Taking exams. Prongs. Marauders. War. Death. Her body. Their funeral. Prongslet. Her eyes. Missing. France. Why. Wolf. Wolf. Wolf. Snake.

_Snake._

_Monday confirmed._

_Yes Prongslet. (?name?)_

_Teacher. Asap?_

_Your owl seems tired. Name?_

_Wolf._

They continued in this manner, sending coded letters to each other over the weekend.

_Wolf_

_Seemed fitting._

_Space in mixed school. Local to beach house. Think boy is there, heard mention of cousin._

_Archimedes. Floo call? Lobster Pot. 9 o'clock Sunday?_

_Snake_

_Snake_

_Yes. Info included for teacher and Moony_

_No fire._

_Wolf- Moony is visiting tonight_

With this letter Remus had included a list of his information, so Severus could visit the headmaster tomorrow, whilst the wolf recovered from the moon. He also included permission so Severus could set up the wolf park registration.

_Wolf_

_Okay? How was your visitor?_

_Headmaster, Mr Henry, very interested, need urgent magical teacher for year 6._

_Told him about your condition, understands._

_Included form, need signature info for job. Bring with you tomorrow/Monday. Keep Archie, he can portkey with you._

_Going to sort out place for Moony later._

_Snake_

Severus released Archimedes, then walked upstairs to ensure that there was a room ready for Remus. As he returned to the kitchen, Fawkes flashed in with a message.

_Severus Snape_

_How is the search going? We need to get Harry back soon, it's not safe for him to be in France. He needs my protection, in Britain. We need him to protect us._

_Albus Dumbledore_

'Fawkes, can you wait for a reply?' The phoenix happily trilled back, settling down on Archie's stand.

_Albus_

_No luck yet, the Ministry is helping us to search for him, but it may not be possible until the schools go back, as that is when the information becomes available. I will be returning to Hogwarts on Wednesday, but I have arranged with someone else to take my place, and carry on the search. I can trust them._

_Severus._

After giving him the letter, Fawkes flashed away. Snape removed a bottle of firewhiskey from the muggle refrigerator, settling down in the living room to await Dumbledore's quick reply. As expected, five minutes later Fawkes returned.

_Severus_

_Hurry. We cannot wait. He needs to be in Britain in order to receive his Hogwarts letter. Who is this replacement?_

_Albus_

After reading the letter Snape decided not to reply, dismissing Fawkes. Returning to the kitchen, he picked up a sandwich, eating it as he got ready to leave, picking up his cloak, money bag, and Remus' form for the wolf park. Once ready, he flooed to the Hopping Pot.

'Afternoon!' He called to the barman, Tim. 'Bonjour'

'Bonjour, Monsieur.' He replied. Severus continued through the pub, walking out of the wizarding exit towards the ministry.

Once he arrived at the ministry, he signed in with Betty, requesting to see the person in charge of the werewolf park, and later on Mr Newman if possible. He was directed to the second floor, where Mr Masseau, the head of the werewolf committee, had his office. After waiting for a while, he was called in.

'Bonjour monsieur.'

'Bonjour.'

'English?'

'Yes. Oui.'

'Would you prefer to speak in English?'

'That may be easier. My French isn't the best.'

'Okay. You wished to see me, Mr Snape?'

'I wish to register for the werewolf park.'

'You are not a werewolf though, are you? Considering what happened last night.'

'No, it's for a...friend. He doesn't currently live here, but is moving soon.'

'Soon as in...?'

'He is staying temporarily with me from tomorrow, but he will have a permanent home once he has enough money to afford it.'

'Does he have a job lined up?'

'Yes, a teacher at Little Rock Primary School, in Dieppe. The head teacher is a wizard, and understands the situation.'

'That seems well, I know the headmaster, he is very pro werewolf. What is his reason for moving to France?'

'Primarily to look for his godson, who moved here recently. He may wish to legally adopt him then, if to escape the restrictive werewolf laws in Britain.'

'They still haven't sorted them?'

'Greyback.'

'Ah. Bit drastic?'

'I agree.'

Looking at the parchment Severus had placed on the table, Mr Masseau asked, 'is that his information?'

'Yes.'

Glancing over it, he filled in another form. 'Ask him to come and see me as soon as possible, I just need to ask some questions and get a magical signature.'

'Okay. Thank you.'

'You're welcome Mr Snape.'

'Aurevior.'

'Aurevior.'

Walking out of the office, Severus headed back into the reception.

'Hello, Mr Snape!' Called a voice from behind the reception. 'I need to speak to you.'

Severus followed Mr Julien into his office. 'Have you just been to see Mr Masseau?'

'Yes. He was very helpful.'

'Yes. I think I have found him, he is in Little Rock School for definite, well at least the Dursley boy is. Mr Dupont, of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, did meet the family the other day, but there was no mention of Harry. It would be best to look there first.'

'Remus has a job there.'

'That is good. Hopefully Harry will be there.'

'Hopefully Remus can adopt him as well.'

'That should be possible. Unless his Uncle won't give him up.'

'They hate magic though, they wouldn't let him go to a magical school. He's probably only at Little Rock as its mixed and the Dursleys didn't know.'

The two carried on chatting for a little longer, then Severus left as Mr Julien had a new visitor.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: French Translations below last AN**

On Monday morning. Remus awoke early as usual, and packed his things into his old trunk. Going downstairs he paid Tom the barkeeper for his nights stay, then left into the back room, which people used to Portkey out of. Removing the owl feather from his pocket, he spoke to it, saying 'Snivellus'. Unexpectedly it worked.

'I thought you hated that name Severus?' Asked Remus, upon his arrival.

'Exactly. If you thought they were tracking your mail, then they wouldn't think of that password.'

'I see. This is Albus' house then?'

'Yes. Lobster Pot. A despicable name if you ask me.'

'I agree.' Remus replied, not wishing to get on Severus' bad side.

'Does anyone know you have left Britain?'

'Maybe only Tom, the barkeeper, but he wouldn't tell anyone. I never said where I was going anyway, just that I needed to use the Porkey Room. I received a letter from Dumbledore, saying that Harry was missing, but that I was under no account to go and find him.'

'Yet here you are...'

'Indeed I am. I'm not leaving my godson, no matter what that meddling old fool says.'

'So you disagree with him?'

'Yes. Harry is not a weapon, he is not here to be manipulated in order to defeat...Voldemort. Do you?'

'Of course. For Lily's sake.'

The two wandered off in thought for a moment, thinking of the Potters.

'Your room is upstairs Remus, first on the right. You need to go to the ministry as soon as possible, to finalise the werewolf stuff, and then to see the headmaster afterwards, to finalise some things with him. The ministry of magic is in the magical village, Rabbit's Foot. It's a walkable distance, but it is also possible to apparate into it, or to floo into the pub, which is called the Hopping Pot. We're connected to the floo.'

'I shall do that soon then. Where would I go to see the headmaster?'

'He said he would be in school between 9 and 3, all this week, as they are finalising lessons and information about students. '

'Okay. And the school is?'

'In Dieppe. Best to catch the muggle bus or a taxi, I would suggest.'

'Okay. I will go to the ministry first, to announce my arrival, and then go and see the headmaster today if I finish early enough.'

'Okay.'

Remus walked upstairs, placing his battered trunk into his room. Calling downstairs, he asked 'We're not acting muggle are we Severus? I can use magic here?'

Shouting back, Severus replied, 'You're fine Lupin, it's Dumbledore's house so it's sufficiently warded for magic.'

'Thanks.'

Remus cast a quick freshen up spell on himself, before colour changing his robes. He picked up some money from his trunk, placing it into a pouch in Stashing his wand up his sleeve into its holster, he thought of the day when he had received it. It was his 16th birthday, if he remembered rightly, and, although he had told his friends not to bother with presents, they did. Sirius got him a joke book, signed by Prongs, Padfoot and Wormtail. Peter got him some new quills, and some sweets, and James had given him his first, and only wand holster, embroidered with 4 images, a stag, grim, rat, and wolf. He hardly ever took it off, or let it out of his sight, apart from on full moons, when it would be given to one of his friends to look after, or nowadays, locked into his trunk in the cave he used to transform. Thankfully here in France he wouldn't have to cage himself up, he could run free, knowing that Moony was safe, and couldn't hurt anyone. He had a while to go before that though, he'd only just had the full moon, so could relax, whilst the wolf rested.

Heading back downstairs, he quickly asked Severus if there was anything he needed to take with him to the ministry, and if he needed any shopping. With a double negative, Remus took a pinch of floo powder, throwing it into the fire. Stepping into the now green flames, he called out 'The Hopping Pot!'

He appeared in the pub. Looking around he noticed he was in a small room. As he stepped out, he saw the sign above the door said 'Magical Transport Room. Floo, Portkey and Apparation.' That would be the destination he had to remember when he came next time, as he would probably choose to apparate, he much preferred it to flooing.

The pub was busy, unusual as it was a Monday morning, in the Leaky Cauldron you would be lucky to get a couple of people during the week, perhaps the wizarding community was larger in his area of France, or perhaps it was due to the much nicer conditions it was kept in. Although the Leaky Cauldron was dirty on the outside, due to the muggle repelling charms, inside it was kept fairly clean, although it was dark. It was an old pub, that wasn't updated, meaning it held nothing for younger witches and wizards to want to visit, apart from those needing somewhere quick to stay. It wasn't exactly something you went to Diagon Alley for, more a means to get into it. Meanwhile, the Hopping Pot was sleek, modern and open. Tables scattered the floor, and the bar was sparking clean. Wandering over he decided to get a quick bite to eat, the prices seemed reasonable. 'Bonjour? Je voudrais un sandwich au bacon et un verre de jus de citrouille se il vous plaît?'

' Bien sur monsieur. Un moment se il vous plaît.' Walking to the back of the bar, he called out to the kitchen.

'Un sandwich au bacon.'

Coming back to the front, he poured a glass of juice for Remus.

'Bonjour monsieur. Vous êtes nouveau dans la région?'

'Oui , je cherche à se installer ici, je suis actuellement avec un vieil ami à moi.'

'D'où êtes-vous? Excusez un esprit curieux, nous ne obtenons pas les nouveaux arrivants très souvent.'

'Je suis originaire de la Grande-Bretagne . Ce est pas un problème , je ne me dérange pas de questions.'

'Oh, well then, save us this awkwardness, and shall we just continue in English then?'

'You're from England?'

'Yeah, moved here a few years ago, was fed up with all the creature laws.'

'Creature Laws?' Remus quietly sniffed the air, quickly noticing the scent of wolf.

'Oh, that type of creature' he added. The barkeeper looked a little shocked, then repeated Remus' action. Remus placed his hands on the bar, gently and opened, to show he was not a threat. Although Moony was quiet this time of the month, other peoples wolf sides could be strong all the time, take Greyback for instance. 'I mean you no threat, I did not know until now.'

'Me neither.' Taking a deep breath, the Barman controlled his wolf. 'I'm fine. Well that was unexpected. I assume you're on your way to register then?'

'Yes. I never caught your name.'

'My name's Tim.'

'Remus.'

'Your sandwich is ready.' Walking to the kitchen hatch, Tim picked it up, placing it on the bar in front of Remus.

'What's the park like then?' He asked as he began to eat.

'Probably the best thing for werewolves. It's open, we can run, play, fight. Aurors patrol it, to ensure we can't get out, if we do they have permission to use whatever necessary to get us back in, or somewhere safe, bar death. No one's ever gotten out before. It's out in the countryside, and covered with repelling charms, so none can get near it who doesn't need to. It's basically a safe haven for weres. There's accommodation for those who get kicked out of homes as well, if you ever need somewhere to stay there's simple flats, not suitable for long time stay, you're not allowed anyway, but until you can find somewhere else. A lot of wolves in your situation use it. Where were you staying and transforming in Britain? I can remember when I was first turned, it was in the basement, with numerous locks and barriers, both muggle and magical, covering the door.'

'I was turned before I went to Hogwarts.' Tim looked shocked at this.

'My father made a cage, which was placed in the basement, again like you with barriers on the door. Do you remember the Whomping Willow?'

'Yes, that was dangerous.'

'That was planted the year I went to Hogwarts. Underneath it was a hidden tunnel, which led to the shrieking shack.'

'But that was haunted.'

'No, that was me. At the night of the full moon, Madam Pomfrey would take me down there, leaving me there to transform. The day after, she would come back, and take me to the infirmary. The number of excuses I had to make up for my friends, as to why I wasn't in school. They soon discovered it though, my furry little problem as they would call it'.

'They left you?' Asked Tim. Shaking his head, Remus finished his mouthful.

'No. They became animagis, and followed me.'

'What year was this?'

'Fourth year. And we had three animagi running around the school.'

'Fourth year! And they had found and were turning into their animals?'

'Yep. It really helped me, and helped them I think, they were always pulling pranks using them, especially using Peter's, the other two weren't as inconspicuous...'

'What were they?'

'We had a rat, a stag, and a grim.'

'I would love to meet them! Is one of them the friend you're staying with?'

'No. Two are dead, and the other is in prison for their murder.'

Tom looked a little shellshocked at this blunt remark.

'Do you think he actually murdered them?

'No, but...Well he never got a trial, he's currently in Azkabans highest security cells. The ministry seemed pretty certain he was guilty, but I'm not sure.'

'Give him his trial.'

'Pardon?'

'Get him his trial. That's illegal. Whoever put him in there must have known it was illegal. Let them question him under Veriautism, if he's guilty he can go back in, if he's innocent, they'll have hell to pay him in compensation. How long has he been in there?'

'Long enough. 9 years'

Tim whistled. 'And they never gave him a trial?'

'Never.'

'He'll be a changed man when he comes out, spending that long with the dementors.'

Tim shook his head. 'Who sent him in?'

'Who do you think. The British Ministry of Magic.'

'They need to change something there. They're gonna run out of wizards soon, the amount they're turning away. I doubt anyone chooses so go and live there anymore.' Tim picked up Remus' now empty plate and drink.

'I'd better be letting you get on then. The exit to Rabbit's Foot is in the back, and the ministry is just down the road. You know where I am if you need to chat.'

'Thanks Tim. I'll probably stop by on my way out.'

Remus left the pub, walking to the exit and out to the wizarding village. There he went to the ministry, and as Severus did before, signed in. Mr Newman, who was hovering around the reception, heard the name Remus Lupin. Walking over, he asked 'Are you the Mr Lupin staying with Mr Snape?'

'Yes.'

'I hear you have hopefully secured a job at Little Rock? I am fairly certain your godson is there now, but I cannot officially access the records until school starts.'

'I have. I am due to see the headmaster this afternoon, after I have seen Mr Masseau to confirm the werewolf situation.'

'Perfect. You wish to adopt him if possible?'

'Yes, especially if he is still staying with his muggle relatives, it would be better for him to stay with magical relatives'

'I agree. Considering who he is as well...'

'Of course.'

'Pop into my office after you have finished.'

'Will do.'

Remus walked off, taking the stairs to the second floor, where he waited to see Mr Masseau. Once in, they discussed various things to do with living as a werewolf in France, which highlighted the many differences between French and British Laws. Remus learnt how the werewolf park worked, signing paperwork for this, and giving his magical signature, so that the werewolves could be watched. There were no restrictions on him whilst he was in his human form, he would be free to get a job, own a house, he just had to alert employees or landlords to his condition, due to him maybe having to miss work, although with the Wolfsbane, most people worked straight through the days over the moon, basically just transforming into their wolf form and sleeping it through. Most importantly, he could adopt a child, as long as they had a secondary guardian who could look after them over the days of the full moon. Apart from that small issue, Remus would be treated as he had always wanted to be, as a normal human being, free from discrimination.

After leaving Mr Masseau's office, Remus happily returned to the main floor. 'Mr Newman?' He called as he saw the man in reception. 'You wished to see me?'

'Yes. Come into my office Mr Lupin.'

Remus followed him into the room, sitting down opposite him.

'How did the meeting go with Mr Masseau?'

'Very well. I have permission to adopt Harry, once I find a secondary guardian. Although that may be the hardest part.'

'Could Mr Snape not do it?'

'We are not the closest of friends, and he has duties as a professor and head of house at Hogwarts. I'm sure I will find someone, it doesn't have to be instant, I want to get to know Harry a little better first.'

'I understand. I can launch an investigation into his family if need be, a small one, just to see what's going on, and the reasons behind him being placed with them, just to check that there isn't a reason against him being with you.'

'Thank you. I don't know if you are the person to ask, but how would I go about getting someone a trial?'

'Are they already imprisoned?'

'Yes, in Azkaban, but was never given a trial, and I suspect him to be innocent of his charges.'

'How long has he been in there, and who placed him in there?'

'9 years, and the British Ministry of Magic.'

'9 years! And without a trial. I can definitely organise something about that. What is his relation to you?'

'He is also a godfather of Harry Potter, I would probably have him as the secondary guardian if he is willing, and if we can get him out.'

'That can fall under my section then, if he is Godparent. Name?'

'Sirius Black.'

'You don't happen to know when he went in? And which cells he is in?'

'I would guess November 1981. High security. Murder.'

'Okay. And he didn't have a trial.'

'No. Definitely not.'

'I will investigate this, and get a trial as soon as possible.'

'Thank you. I must be going now, I need to see the headmaster of Little Rock about a job.'

'I'm happy to help. Good luck.'

'Oh, do you happen to know the best way to get to Dieppe, or Little Rock School? It's in the muggle world, so.'

'Muggle bus. Go through the Hopping Pot, out the muggle entrance. A little way down the road is a bus stop. Check the timetable, I can't remember what times or number bus it is, but there is one that goes past there. You need to change some money into euros at Gringotts first.'

'Thanks again. Goodbye.'

Leaving the ministry, Remus walked to the bank, where he quickly changed his money, before heading to the bus stop. Luckily there was a bus in 30 minutes. Walking back up the road, he went into the Hopping Pot, where he had a drink and a quick chat with Tim, before transfiguring his robes into smart muggle clothes. When the bus arrived, he boarded it, paying for a return ticket and taking a seat. Remus' stop was one of the last, so he got comfortable, looking around at the countryside as they passed it. As they journeyed through the smaller villages, more people got on, Remus gave up his seat to an older lady, and instead stood, watching as they went through Dieppe. The bus slowed as they went towards the school, Remus disembarked just down the road from it. Going inside, he asked the receptionist, who was sorting paperwork, where he could find the headmaster. She pointed him to an office just across the corridor. Walking over to it, Remus knocked the door, then patiently stood outside. Soon it opened, and the headmaster beckoned him in.

'Let's get straight to the point. Have you taught before?'

'Yes, mainly primary school, here are my recommendations from them.'

'You are magical?'

'Yes.'

'You can teach the magical class then. We tend to try and separate them in the last couple of years, just in case of accidental magic. It's quite a small class as of now, but it may expand.'

'Okay.'

'The previous teacher left her lesson plans for this year, you will just want to go over them each week and check, but they should be in order.'

'Thank you.' Said Remus as the stack of paper was passed to him.

'Try to keep magic to a minimum, and not in sight of the children. We are warded against them, but we don't want to have to obliviate the muggle ones.'

'Of course.'

'That should be all. Lesson starts on Monday, all the teachers come in on Thursday and Friday, to plan together, you need to be here at 10.'

'Is there somewhere to apparate to?'

'Yes, ask Mara to show you. She is in the office next door, she apparates in each day. She is in the office next door.'

'Thanks.'

'See you on Thursday then Remus.'

Remus left, going to knock on the door of Mara Tonk's office.

'Come in!' She called as she hastily hid her wand up her sleeve, from where she had been using it to organise paperwork.

' Mr Henry said you could show me a spot to apparate to? I'm the new teacher, Remus Lupin.'

'Of course. Follow me.

Walking down the corridors, she gave him a brief explanation of the school. 'Hang on. Remus Lupin. You were in my year at Hogwarts!'

'Ravenclaw right?'

'Yep. Friends with Lily.'

'Its a small world.' Mara nodded in agreement, and they soon ended up in the car park, under a covered corner.

'We use this, it's repelled against muggles. If you do apparate in then come in early, so you're not spotted by any muggles, I hate obliviating them.'

'Of course. Anything else I need to know?'

'Assume everyone's a muggle unless proven otherwise basically. The receptionist, Madame Robin is a squib, the nurse, Madam Fay is magical, but uses both methods, depending on the patient. I'm magical, obviously, and an aura reader.'

The two chatted and discussed various things, what they had done since leaving Hogwarts, what Little Rock was like. But throughout their chat, Mara never revealed that she knew Harry, perhaps she forgot, or thought Remus was there under Dumbledore's instruction.

The last week soon passed, Snape went back to Hogwarts, where he didn't tell Dumbledore who had replaced him. Remus remained in the Lobster Pot, and went to school on the Thursday and Friday. Soon the first day of school arrived. As suggested Remus apparated in early, where he got to meet his godson for the first time since his parents' death.

**AN: PLEASE READ**

**Have now caught up a bit to the original story, be prepared for a load of updates, just as soon as I check they match up with this new chapter. **

**Who should be Harry's secondary guardian? Mara, Sirius, or someone else?**

French translations

Je voudrais un sandwich au bacon et un verre de jus de citrouille se il vous plaît?

I would like a bacon sandwich and a glass of pumpkin juice please?

Bien sur monsieur. Un moment se il vous plaît.

Of course sir. One moment please.

Bonjour monsieur. Vous êtes nouveau dans la région ?

Hello sir. Are you new to the area?

Oui , je cherche à se installer ici, je suis actuellement avec un vieil ami à moi.

Yes, I am looking to settle down here, I am currently staying with an old friend of mine.

D'où êtes-vous? Excusez un esprit curieux, nous ne obtenons pas les nouveaux arrivants très souvent.

Where are you from? Excuse a nosy mind, we don't get newcomers very often.'

'Je suis originaire de la Grande-Bretagne . Ce est pas un problème , je ne me dérange pas de questions.'

I am from Britain. That isn't a problem, I don't mind questions.


	8. Chapter 8

Remus led Harry around the school, pointing out the different areas in the school, and watching his reactions to different rooms. He seemed blown away by the library, so Remus went on to talking about books and the library. 'So, the reason the library is so huge, is because it is also the town library, hence why it is separate to the school. You will be able to visit it out of school time once we get you a card, so you can take out and return books.'

'Really sir? I can use the library?'

'Of course Harry, why wouldn't you be allowed to?'

Harry looked down at his shoes, ashamed at his sudden outburst. 'Well, um sir.. My aunt Petunia told the librarian in Britain that I was the one who kept on damaging Dudley's books, so they wouldn't let me borrow any more.. Even though I would never damage anything Sir! It wasn't me.'

'Harry, I understand. If you would like, you can stay behind for a bit at lunchtime, and I can take you to the library to get a card, and maybe you can get some books out then?

'Really sir?' Harry looked up at Remus smiling, then remembered his manners. 'Well, if it isn't a problem to you sir. I could always go by myself?'

'Noncense Harry. I am your unc-teacher, I am more than happy to help you, I would do it for any student of mine.'

'Thank you very much sir.'

'That's quite alright Harry. Shall we continue?'

'Yes. Sorry sir.'

'No need to apologise Harry, it is quite alright for you to ask questions.'

Remus and Harry continued their tour around the school, showing Harry the canteen, outdoor playground, gym, and finally walking past the reception again to go towards classroom 12. As they walked past, a purple door opened next to reception, and a tall woman walked out, wearing a light long-sleeved purple dress.

'Good Morning Remus'

'Good Morning Mara. This is Harry, my new student.'

'Hello again Harry! Have you just been on the tour?'

'Yes, we are just finishing.'

'How do you know Harry Mara?

'Oh Remus, I forgot to tell you. We met on the ferry when Harry was coming over here, when I was on my way back from Ho-liday. I have been telling Harry a little about his parents, and their... friends..' Here Mara seemed to lose her train of thought, and you could see her thinking, as she thought of what she had said in her letters. She looked up again, wide eyed, and gave Remus a questioning and confused look, before looking back down at Harry. 'Anyway, I should be getting on, I have to go and give a letter to Rosie, and I'm sure you are eager to get on with your lessons you two.'

'Goodbye Mara.'

After this was said, Harry turned to continue walking down the corridor, whilst Mara looked at Remus quickly before mouthing to him 'meeting, first break, urgent, my room.' With a subtle nod of his head, Remus followed Harry down the corridor to their classroom.

'So, do you like the look of Little Rock then Harry?'

'Yes. Although I think I will get lost...'

'Oh, don't worry about that Harry, I'm sure you will be fine, and don't forget that you have a map on the back of your timetable if you do get lost. I'll probably get lost as well, I'm rubbish at finding my way around!' At school my friends would always have to walk with me to lessons, I would get so distracted and end up somewhere completely wrong!' Moving closer to Harry, he softly said. 'Don't tell anyone this Harry, but one time I even ended up walking into the girls bathroom, I could have sworn it was the maths classroom though! My friends, the wonderful people they were, had just let me do it, much to the shock and surprise of myself and the women using the room!' Harry began laughing at his teacher, before abruptly stopping. 'I'm sorry sir, that was rude, I shouldn't have laughed at you.'

'Oh, Harry my boy, I wouldn't have told you if I was scared of you laughing! It's fine for you to laugh, I know you didn't mean it in a rude way.'

Harry looked a little confused, but was soon distracted as Remus opened the door to his classroom. Looking at his watch Remus, directed Harry to a seat fairly close to the front, about 2 rows back and next to the window.

'The rest of your classmates will be here in a moment Harry, if you want to get out your pencil case and get ready for the lesson?'

Harry simply nodded, becoming nervous, and removed his pencil case and timetable from his bag. Looking at his timetable he saw that his first lesson was maths, something that in English he was secretly quite good at, but hadn't actually got around to learning the numbers in French.

'Mr Lupin?'

'Yes Harry?'

'Will Maths be taught in French? As I haven't quite learnt the numbers yet, so may struggle a bit.'

'Well Harry, as Mara and Madame Robin probably have said, we can teach in both. I will probably begin in French, just to see how many students are understanding it, but will repeat everything in English as well. I do hope to move to teaching all in French by the end of the year, but we will begin in both.'

'Thank you sir.' Feeling a little more relaxed, Harry settled into his seat, anxiously glancing at the open classroom door every now and again, and looking out the window, where he could see the playground and neighbouring dog park. He heard a bell go outside, and then chattering and footsteps came past the classroom, before a pale head poked into the classroom. 'Yes, this is us Gaelle. We get first dibs on seats. Bonjour monsieur.

' isn't it?'

'That's right. And this is Gaelle.' Janus said as he pulled her into the classroom.

'Ah hello.'

'Hello sir.'

'Take a seat then children.'

Janus and Gaelle walked over and stood by the double desk in front of Harry.

'Hello.' He shyly said as the looked at him.

'Hello there. I'm Janus, this is Gaelle.'

I'm Harry.'

'Pleased to meet you Harry.' They sat down in front of him, allowing Harry to look at them properly. Gaelle was a tall girl, with dark brown hair and eyes, whilst Janus had light brown hair and green eyes. After those two had sat down, the rest of the students began filing in, choosing their seats and twisting to talk to their friends. Harry saw that some chose not to acknowledge him, but many smiled or said hello. Once all the seats were filled, Remus stood up.

'Bonjour!'

'Bonjour monsieur' replied the class.

'Ca va?'

'Ca va bien merci.'

Harry was a little confused, but judging by the other students bored expressions this was a usual thing to do, probably similar to the English 'good morning class' ritual.

'J'espère que vous avez eu de bonnes vacances. Mon nom est M. Lupin, et je serai votre professeur cette année. Je vais maintenant prendre le registre.'

Mr Lupin quickly looked around the class, judging their expressions and knowledge, before speaking again, this time in English.

'I hope you had a good holiday. My name is Mr Lupin, and I will be your teacher for this year. I will now take the register.'

**AN: Hope you are enjoying! Any suggestions for things to happen in lessons?**


	9. Chapter 9

'Janus Almorado?'

'Bonjour!'

'Emily Cattel?'

'Salut!'

'Gaelle Nightingale?'

'Bonjour.'

'Jo Newman?'

'Bonjour!'

'Harry Potter'

'Bonjour'

Harry didn't notice the wide-eyed looks Janus and Gaelle gave each other when Mr Lupin spoke his name. Remus did however, and slightly shook his head at them, whispering 'No', before continuing to speak to the class.

'So, there's not that many of you, so I thought, as I am new to this school and class, we could all introduce ourselves. I'll start. My name is Mr Lupin, I am originally from Britain, but moved to France in the summer holidays to teach here. Anyone have any questions?'

'Are you married sir?' Blurted out Jo. Remus sighed. 'No I am not Jo. Are you?'

Jo shook his head. 'Of course not sir! I was just curious!'

'Well think before you speak next time. Anyone else?'

Janus raised his hand. 'Yes Janus?'

'May I ask sir, how did you get those scars?' He paused, before adding 'You don't have to say if you don't want to, I'm sorry that was rude...'

'No, no it's fine Janus, someone was bound to ask at some point, it's good for you to be curious. When I was younger, probably about your age, if not a bit younger, I was attacked by a savage wolf, these scars are a reminder of how lucky I was to survive.' He breathed really, before shaking his head a little, and continuing to speak. Now, shall we move onto more pleasant topics? If you would like to introduce yourselves, maybe say a little about your family, or hobbies as well? The rest of the class will then be able to ask you questions if they want. You seem pretty confident Janus, would you like to start?'

'Okay sir. My name is Janus Almorado.' He began speaking boldly. 'I live with my mum and dad, and enjoy reading and playing games outside with my friends.' Remus nodded to Gaelle.

'Hi, I'm Gaelle Nightingale.' She softly spoke. 'I live with my mother, and enjoy playing with my pet birds and cat, as well as spending time with my friends.'

'Thank you Gaelle. Emily?'

'My name is Emily Cattel. I live with my parents and many cats, and enjoy learning new things and exploring.'

'Okay. Jo?'

'I'm Jo Newman. I live with my dad and younger brother, Joshua. I'm not married, thanks sir!' He laughed. 'I enjoy pranking my friends, and inventing new tricks.'

'Oh dear, we had better watch out for you then Jo! Harry?'

'Um, I'm Harry Potter. I live with my Aunt Uncle and cousin, and enjoy reading and spending time outside.'

'Okay, well done class. Does anyone have any questions for their classmates?'

The class shook their heads, so Remus moved on.

'So, I can see you are all pretty fluent in English, is it everyone's first language?'

Janus started 'Me and Gaelle used to live in Paris, so picked up English there as many of our friends spoke it.'

Emily continued. 'My dad is English and my mum is French, so I can speak both.'

Jo contributed with 'I moved from England to France 3 years ago.'

Sensing it was his turn, Harry added 'I moved from Britain in the summer.'

' Okay then, so I am assuming you are happy to learn in both languages then? By the end of the year I hope to be teaching in French all the time, but we can begin with both and move onto that gradually.'

'That sounds good sir.' Replied Jo, looking around at his classmates who were nodding.

'So shall we start maths then?' Remus asked with a smile on his face, laughing as the class groaned. 'Oh, come on, it's not that bad!'

' But Sir!' Moaned the class.

'It's the first lesson on the first day, can't we do something fun? Please?' Asked Emily

'Well, I suppose there is something that I would like to do instead, but...'

'Oh, please sir?' Begged Janus

'You have to promise to work on your maths properly tomorrow?'

'Yes!' Said the class in unison.

'Well, I suppose I could hand out these lessons for a school trip next week? A purely educational one mind?'

'Really!? Where to sir?'

'Oh, just down to the beach, for Geography, we will be going with the other year 6 class, with Madame Julien.'

The class squealed with excitement, only the first day back and they were going on a trip!

'Harry, would you do me a favour of handing the letters out?'

Harry stood up and walked to the front of the class, where he took the letters and gave one to each of his classmates, keeping one for himself which he quickly scanned before placing in his bag. He saw the important information, that it was free, he didn't need anything, and that his guardian just had to sign. That probably meant he would be allowed to go, as the Dursleys didn't have much money they could spend on him, he was a bother to them, and had no way of earning any money, he had to pay for his food and shelter by doing chores at home. He hoped that they wouldn't have any school trips he had to pay for, as he didn't think he would be able to go on them. Coming back from his daydream, he saw that the rest of his class were just finishing reading their letters, and placing them in their bags. Looking at the clock on the wall, he saw that it was basically the end of their maths lesson now, if he remembered his timetable correctly they would be going on to Literacy.

'Gaelle, would be ever so helpful and hand out these books please?'

She stood up, and handed out dark blue books to her classmates.

'Okay, fairly easy task now. No maths! Can you all write your names on the front of your books please?' Once the scratching of pens had finished, Remus set the class their first piece of classwork

'I would like you to write a short paragraph telling me about what you did during the summer up to today, in the form of a diary extract. I will read them, but they won't be shared with the class. Drop your pens when you have finished, so I know you're done.'

The class began their work. Harry sat for a few seconds, thinking what he could write about that wouldn't get him in trouble, then began writing.

Dear Diary

During the summer I moved to France. It was very exciting, we had to drive to the ferry, which took a long time and was very boring. Once we got to the ferry, we left the car. My aunt uncle and cousin went to get a drink, whilst I went off to explore. I walked around the ferry, and found a room full of books, where I started learning French. A little while later, a nice lady called Mara walked in. She thought I was my dad, apparently we look very similar but I have my mum's eyes. We spoke for a bit, and she promised to tell me more about my parents and their lives, as she lives in France. We have been writing to each other, and she told me that she works in my new school. I met her this morning! When we arrived at our new house, we explored it. My new bedroom is much nicer and bigger than my old one, and we have a nice big garden. I have been looking forward to my new school, and think I will enjoy it. My new teacher is very nice! I am looking forward to the school trip next week, I haven't had chance to visit it yet. I hope I can make some new friends here, my classmates seem very nice and friendly.

From Harry

Harry signed off his letter as he heard his classmates dropping their pens. He gently placed his on the table, not wanting to make too much noise, then silently smiled as he watched Janus pick up his pen then drop it again from a dramatic height, whilst Gaelle gently placed hers on the table without a noise. As Remus began speaking, Janus' pen slowly rolled of the table.

'Well done class. I can see you have all finished. I will enjoy reading those tonight I expect!' He looked at the clock. 'We have 15 minutes left of the lesson, so I would like you to wrote another short paragraph, saying what you think you will do at the weekend.'

The class resumed their work, Janus reaching down to find his pen, which had somehow ended up on the other side of the classroom. He walked over to get it, smiling at Emily as he passed her desk, and sticking his tongue out at Jo, who responded in the same manner. Returning to his desk he began writing. Harry had already written a few sentences, outlining what he would like to do, but what he knew in his head he wouldn't probably ever get to.

I would like to go for a walk, and explore the local area better, as I haven't had much chance to yet. I would like to visit the beach, and swim in the sea. I want to learn some more French.

As the bell rang for break, Remus dismissed the class, and they hurriedly packed up their things, eager to go and meet their friends. Harry packed up more slowly, not too sure where he wanted to go.

'Go on then Harry, I'm sure you're eager to go out and play.' Remus looked towards the door, where Janus and Gaelle were looking back.

'Harry, do you want to come with us? We're gonna go up to the field.'

'Yes please!' Harry smiled, and hurriedly picked up his bag, slightly worried they would leave him. Remus watched them go, then picked up some paperwork before walking out his door and locking it. He then began the walk to Mara's office, thinking over in his head about the previous lessons, and, more importantly to him, Harry.


	10. Chapter 10

After casting a muffling spell on the door, Remus sat down at Mara's desk.

'Does he know yet?'

'Hm? Know what?'

'That you were a friend of his father's? I realised I have mentioned you in my letters, that was before I knew you were coming to teach here. Is that why you started, for Harry?'

'Never try hiding something from a Ravenclaw. I now know why they used to say that.' Remus sighed, clasping his hands together. 'Yes, I came here for Harry. He should be going to Hogwarts next year, but at the rate things are gong, he will be a French Citizen, so will go to Beaubaxtons. Dumbledore wants him at Hogwarts.'

'I see. So you are here to, what, kidnap him?'

'No, no, of course not that! I wish to adopt him, I'm working outside of Dumbledore.'

'James would have called you his Uncle.' Mara absent mindedly said.

'Yes. Uncle Moony.'

'Moony?'

'Oh, sorry, slight inside joke.' Remus blushed, remembering where he was.

'Are you planning on telling him?'

'Yes I must, especially as you have mentioned me in your letters. He is bound to reread them at some point, and twig who I am.'

'Sorry.' Mara grimaced. 'Oh, you have a new student joining your class after break.'

'A new student? Already?'

'Well he was in Rosie's class, but is from Turkey, so is struggling to understand the French and English. His name is Adam Yilan. He understands English a little better.' Dropping to a hushed voice, she also added. 'He was seen talking to a snake this morning.'

'Ooh. I understand.'

As Little Rock was mixed magic and muggle, the magical students often ended up in the same class, to avoid problems with accidental magic. They would also have a magical teacher, who could maintain wards to dampen and reduce the effects of accidental magic.

'Mara?'

'Yes Remus?'

'You do remember I cast Muffliato on the door?'

'Oh. Oops.'

'Any other hints of magical students in the wrong class? My class seem a lovely bunch, I can't wait for them to get their letters.'

'Oh yeah. Speaking of that, you know Emily?'

'Cattel? Yes, lovely girl.'

'She's a muggle.'

'But- but, she believes in magic? I thought she accepted accidental magic because she had it herself? Had no one checked before?'

'No, I was only looking at magical auras today, I only look at new students generally, and we had assumed, but.. I saw her coming out of your class, no magic. She's adopted so we don't know her birth parents. Her adoptive parents muggle.'

'Okay. Is she going to be staying with me?'

'I think for now, she isn't going to say anything, I don't have an excuse for her moving, your class is so small at the moment, we can't really take any students out. She may move at Christmas.'

'Okay. Harry is magical right? I know we assumed he would be, so he came in my class, but..'

'Yes, he's magical, but his aura seems a little strange. It's gold, but has a solid black stripe in it.'

'Is it his scar, the curse?'

'I could only guess so. His magic seems awfully strong for someone of his age. Is he settling in all right?'

'Yes, he seems to be fine. He is awfully quiet though, nothing at all like his parents.'

'Do remember he has been brought up by someone else, not his parents.'

'Oh, those muggles!' Remus spat the word out. 'They completely ignored him in reception, there's something not quite right there. And he's so skinny! He looks absolutely starved!'

'But his, cousin, he was the opposite right? How could one be so overfed, and the other one starving?'

'I'm not sure, but the mandatory medical check is next week, for all the students, so it will come up there. I don't feel his guardians will do anything for a teacher, but a doctor would be a different thing.'

'We will have to keep an eye on him.'

'I think my students will do that as well. Gaelle and Janus seem to know who he is, they seemed shocked when I read out his name. They haven't said anything, and seem to have taken him under their wing, so to speak.'

'Hopefully he will become friends with them, it's such a shock to move school on the children, especially to a completely different country. He probably misses his friends from back home.'

'Anyway, I must be going Mara, I need to sort out my next lesson.'

'Keep me posted Remus.'

'Will do.' Standing up, Remus removed the muffliato, before placing his wand back into his sleeve and leaving the office.

'Good Morning Madame Robin!' He said as he passed her office.

'Good Morning Remus.' She replied, looking up from her paperwork and waving. Remus returned to his classroom, where looking from his window he could see Harry, Janus, Gaelle and another boy playing together on the playground.

Harry's POV - beginning of break

Harry, do you want to come with us? We're gonna go up to the field.'

'Yes please!' Harry smiled, and hurriedly picked up his bag, slightly worried they would leave him.

'So, Harry, you been in France long?'

'No, Janus, I moved here, what, um two, three weeks ago?'

'Ah, yes. Wherabouts do you live?'

'Um, not too far away, I can walk to school.' Remembering something his Uncle had said, he added. 'On the same road as Henri Dupont?'

'Do you know him then?'

'Not really, I haven't met them, my Uncle mentioned that they had a son in our year.'

'Oh, Henri's alright really, can be a bit full of himself sometimes, he's in Madame Juliens class this year. He can be a quite scary as well, he's quite tall and loud, but he's more of a protector, and picks on bullies in other years. I'll introduce you if you want, he usually helps out on playground duty with the younger years. It's better to get the horrible introductions over and done with sooner rather than later, hey Gaelle?'

'Yes, yes of course.'

'Okay then.' The three children walked over to the playground, chattering about their lives and where they had come from. Harry was happy to just let the other children talk, but they soon noticed, and started badgering him with questions. He was relieved when they arrived and they pointed out Henri. Henri, as Janus had said earlier, was very tall for his age. 'Hello Janus, Gaelle, and... I'm sorry, I don't know your name?'

Pushing him forward, Janus said. 'Il s'agit d'Harry Potter. Il est nouveau?

'Bonjour Harry! Comment vas-tu? En quelle année êtes-vous?'

Harry stood thinking, before replying, shakily in a strong English accent. 'Bonjour Henri. Je suis en 6 année.'

'Oui. Yes I am. I think you have met my Aunt Uncle and Cousin? Ma tante oncle et cousin? The Dursleys?'

'Oui. Je n'aime pas Dudley, il est tres ignorant.'

Harry started laughing, much to the amusement of Janus, Gaelle and Henri. 'What is so amusant? Pourquoi?'

Quickly calming down, Harry managed to reply, 'ma oncle, il pense que ton famille l'aime? My uncle thinks your family likes his?'

'Ma mere aime ton tante, mais nous n'aimons pas votre oncle et le cousin!'

Janus began to look shocked, and quickly spoke in French, too fast for Harry to pick up 'Il vit avec eux, Henri! Tu es stupide? Il vit dans la même maison qu'eux!'

'Oh. Pardon Harry. I did not meant to be rude.'

'You weren't. Je ne l'aime pas.'

Eager to break up this tense moment, Janus hit Harry on the arm, shouting 'tag!'. Remembering how the other students at his school used to play this, Harry began chasing Henri, Gaelle and Janus around the playground, finally managing to land a hit on Henri, before running away again. They played this for most of break, before flopping down onto the grass, panting.

'You're-really-fast Harry! You-should try-out for-the track-team.' Janus said. 'I'm on it, but you caught me so many times. You would probably be good at sprint.' Harry looked slightly confused, but was saved by the embarrassment of asking why he would be wanted, by the bell going off. 'Come on then, back to lesson.'

The four traipsed back to their respective classrooms, collapsing into their chairs with broad smiles on their faces. Remus stood up, telling the class, 'I'll be back in a minute, get out your things for the lesson.' He walked out the door, down the corridor to Madame Juliens classroom, to pick up Adam.

**AN: apologies, previously forgot to translate in this chapter...**

**'Il s'agit d'Harry Potter. Il est nouveau?' This is Harry Potter. He is new.**

**'Bonjour Harry! Comment vas-tu? En quelle année êtes-vous?' Hello Harry. How are you? What year are you in?**

**'Bonjour Henri. Je suis en 6 année.' Hello Henri. I am a year 6**

**'Oui...Ma tante oncle et cousin? The Dursleys?' Yes, my aunt uncle and cousin? The Dursleys?'**

**'Oui. Je n'aime pas Dudley, il est tres ignorant.' Yes . I do not like Dudley, he is ignorant.**

**'ma oncle, il pense que ton famille l'aime?' My uncle thinks your family likes his?**

**'Ma mere aime ton tante, mais nous n'aimons pas votre oncle et ton cousin!' My mother likes your aunt, but we do not like your uncle of cousin!**

**'Il vit avec eux, Henri! Tu es stupide? Il vit dans la même maison qu'eux!' He lives with them Henri! Are you stupid? I lives in the same house as them!**

**' Je ne l'aime pas.' I don't like them.**


	11. Chapter 11

Remus met Adam and Madame Robin outside Madame Julien's classroom. Madame Robin was chatting to Adam in Turkish, and he was enthusiastically replying. He seemed happy that someone could speak his own language in this strange school.

'Hello Adam, Madame Robin!'

'Hello Remus.'

'Hello Sir.' Adam was very timid and hesitant in speaking, he seemed very confident when speaking in his native tongue, but once he switched to English he became much more uncertain. The trio began walking down the corridor.

'I have been speaking to the headmaster, and to Mara, and we feel that it would be good if I sat in your lesson for a while, just to ensure Adam can understand everything whilst he gets the hang of speaking English.'

Remus nodded and was about to speak, but Madame Robin held up a hand, and quickly translated what she had just said into Turkish, so Adam knew what they were talking about. He nodded also, and then looked at Remus.

'That will be ideal Madame, I wouldn't want Adam to miss out on anything. The class is quite small, so we will be able to spend more time with individual students, in order to allow them to understand the lessons.' Remus then paused, and allowed Madame Robin to translate again. 'So Adam, how much English do you understand? I'm not judging you, I struggled when I began learning French, everyone has to begin somewhere.' Adam looked slightly confused, and looked to Madame Robin for guidance, saying a few words in his own language. 'He says you were too fast, could you repeat it?' Remus happily obliged, repeating himself. Adam asked a few questions to Madame Robin, then said, in shaky English 'I understand a little. But not when fast. I prefer slow talking.' Denis nodded and smiled, saying 'that is fine Adam, I will make sure to speak slowly in lessons, and Madame Robin will be able to translate if you need it.' The trio stopped walking, as they had reached classroom 12. Here is your new classroom, if you and Madame Robin would like to take a seat, I think there is one close to the back, I will introduce you. If you would like, I will explain your situation in regards to language, so they understand.'

'I would like sir.'

'Okay, in we go!'

They walked into the class, Remus pointing at a seat diagonally behind Harry's before he stood at the front of the class.

'Okay, as the more observant of you may have noticed, we have a new student with us.' The class watched Remus, wondering why he was speaking much slower than earlier. 'His name is Adam Yilan, he moved from Turkey in the summer, and, at the moment, speaks little French, and a slight amount of English. He is still human though, please don't go excluding him, you just may have to speak a little slower, won't they Adam!?'

' Yes, yes, I understand you, but slowly. Please?' The 5 students looked and smiled at Adam. Jo then decided to introduce them all, before Remus had chance to.

'I am Jo Newman. This lovely lady behind me is Emily Cattel. Next to me, sharing the desk, is Gaelle Nightingale, and Janus Almorado. Behind them, and next to the window, is Harry Potter.' Jo spoke loudly and clearly, pointing to each student as he introduced them, and they all waved back and smiled. Harry knew more than the most of them how Adam felt, but at least, in the school, most could speak English; none of them apart from Madame Robin could speak Turkish. It was then that he decided to find a Turkish translation book in the library at lunchtime, so he could make an attempt to learn his new classmates language.

'Okay, then, now back to the lesson. So, we have had maths and literacy this morning, usually we would just do one before break, and one after, but the first day is always a little different. Tomorrow we will follow the timetable better, but for now we will go onto a bit of geography. I think a good starter activity would be to get out the maps, so we can mark on all the places we have been to. If you could move the desks in the middle together, then I will find the map and stickers.' Remus quickly looked over to Adam, to check he understood, and saw him talking quietly to Madame Robin. As he walked past them, they looked up, and smiled, giving him a thumbs up. 'Thanks, I understand you slower sir.' Remus nodded, and replied, 'No problem Adam. Give us a hand?'

The class, working together, moved the desks into the centre of the classroom, and placed enough chairs around it for everyone to sit on. Gaelle then went to the back of the room, where Remus was reaching into a cupboard for the giant map. He gently passed her the box of sticker dots, saying 'one colour each please Gaelle.' 'You and Madame as well?' He thought for a second, and then nodded. She returned to the table, and began her task, giving Adam red, Madame Robin white, Jo blue, Emily pink, Janus green, Harry orange, herself purple, and Mr Lupin brown. Sir soon followed behind her, unrolling the map onto the table, and laughing as the map decided to roll itself up again. Mr Lupin left it, going over to his desk and grabbing his mug and pen pot. Seeing what he was doing, Harry walked over to the blackboard, picking up the large rubber, whilst Janus picked up his drinks bottle. As the three walked back to the map, the remaining students, Emily, Gaelle, Jo and Adam spread their arms across the map, holding it down and preventing it from rolling back up. They placed their items on the corners, and then sighed in relief as the map stayed in place.

'Okay class. What we are going to do is this. You all have a different colour, so I would like you to all place your stickers on the places you have been. Obviously we will all be in Dieppe, but does everyone know whereabouts in France we are? You may begin.'

The students stood up, stickers in hand, and wandered around the table to reach various parts of the world. Harry only had two stickers to place, one in Surrey in England, and one in Dieppe, near the north of France. Once he had done that, he sat back down, sadly watching as his classmates placed many stickers all over the map. He wished that he would be able to go exploring some day, around the world. But he knew that would never happen, he had no money, and didn't feel as if he would ever have enough to afford a trip away, Aunt Petunia was always going on about how expensive everything was. He was soon brought back from his daydream as his classmates finally finished placing their stickers.

'Okay. Wow we have been everywhere, especially you Madame Robin!' There were white stickers scattered all over the map, Madame Robin seemed to have visited every country!

'Why did you go to all those places Madame?' Asked Jo.

'Well, I have always wanted to help others, so I have spent a couple of weeks a year in all those places, volunteering my time and labour to help people escaping from wars, or natural disasters. I loved doing it, and the people I met were always so grateful for all the volunteers who were there.'

The remainder of the geography class passed in a similar matter, with the students asking each other about the places they had been, why they had been there, and what it was like.

'Now we have finished that, I would like you to use these smaller stickers, to show where you would like to go in the future. You will probably have to explain why. It can be somewhere someone else has been, somewhere you want to go again or somewhere completely different.'

This time Harry could place a lot more stickers. Many of his were in the same place as others, but he placed some new ones as well. Right at the end, as everyone was sitting down, he reached over and placed one at both the north and south poles.

'Many more stickers there guys! You are all very ambitious! Who is it that wants to go to the north and south pole then?'

Harry raised his hand.

'And why do you want to go there?'

'Because not very many people do, and I want to be different. It looks fun and exciting, like an adventure.'

'Good reason Harry. Why have you put a sticker on everyone's home country?'

'Because it would be interesting to see where everyone comes from.'

'Okay. Janus, Gaelle, your stickers are all in the same place for future plans. Why is that?'

'Because we wouldn't want to go everywhere by ourselves.'

'Because Janus is a copycat!'

'Okay, okay!' Mr Lupin laughed, for someone who was usually so shy, she could be quite loud once she got comfortable.

'Adam, you want to explain why you want to go back to Turkey?'

'Because my family still live over there, and I would like go and visit them, and live there.'

'Good good. Emily? Yours are fairly scattered?'

'For most of them it's because I have distant family relations there, who I haven't met before.'

'Jo? Last but not least?'

'America, as I want to see the sights, and Britain, as I want to go and see where I used to live, and show Josh, as he can't really remember it.'

' All very good ideas! We need to pack up now, but I will write who was each colour down, and we can come back to it another day. Unless anyone else would like to write it? Emily?'

'Yes please sir.' Remus passed her a pen and paper, and left her to wrote down the names and colours, while the rest of the class packed up, placing the corner weights back where they came from, and then moving the desks back. Once Emily had finished, they used a couple of stickers to attach the paper to the map, before Mr Lupin rolled it tightly up and placed it back in the cupboard.

'Okay, that was very efficient and quick class. I can't let you go to lunch just yet, so if you pack up your things then we can do some quick questions about the lesson.'

After packing away everything, and then answering the few questions Remus gave them, the class was dismissed. Adam was still at the back of the class, talking to Madame Robin, whilst Harry walked up to his teacher. He quickly told Gaelle and Janus, who were waiting for him, to go on. 'You need to get cooked dinner right? I have pack lunch, and want to go visit the library quickly. I'll meet you by the playground?' With a quick nod, Gaelle and Janus sped off, to go and get some food. This left Harry to speak to Mr Lupin.

'Sir?'

'Yes Harry? I have remembered we are going to the library, don't worry.'

'No, sir, it's about that.' Remus looked a little confused. 'No sir, I still want to go, but, um...' Harry dropped his voice. 'Could I ask Adam if he wanted to come with us? He doesn't seem to have anyone to go with for lunch.' Remus smiled.

'Of course you can. Remember to speak slowly.'

Harry nodded, and wandered to the back of the classroom, where he waited for the Turkish conversation to finish. 'Hello Harry.' Said Madame Robin.

'Hello. Hi Adam.'

'Hello Harry.'

'Adam, I was wondering, if you've not already got plans, if you would like to come to the library with me and Mr Lupin? He was going to help me get a library card, and, well I didn't know if you wanted to get one as well.' Harry stood nervously, waiting for Adam to finish translating in his head.

'Harry? I would like that. We going now?'

Harry shrugged his shoulders, and turned to the front of the classroom. ' Sir?'

'Yes Harry?'

'Adam is going to come with us to the library now.'

'Oh, ideal! Let me just find my card, so I can get a book out, then I'll be right with you. Madame Robin? Are you coming or are you needed on reception?'

'I shall come with you as well, let us walk past reception as I need to pick up a book that needs handing in.'

The two boys picked up their bags, and stood near the door, whilst Remus carried on searching his cupboards. 'I haven't even been here this long, and I've already lost my card! Oh dear.' He muttered under his breath. 'Ah ha!' He said, proudly waving his library card. 'Shall we go then?' The four set out, quickly going up to reception to pick up Madame Robin's book, then back down to the library.


	12. Chapter 12

Rewrite 12

To begin with, the two boys walked in a comfortable silence. They did not know each other really, and neither was confident enough to begin a conversation. Madame Robin and Remus walked in front of them, talking in French about lesson plans, and books. The library was seperate from the school, so the quartet walked down the gravelled path outside. Adam eventually, after going through it in his head for a while, said to Harry 'Thank you very much Harry Potter.' Harry smiled, replying slowly, 'That is okay Adam Yilan.' They laughed at the formality of their speaking, and soon arrived at the double door to the library.

'Okay then boys.' Remus stopped the two boys at the door. 'We will go and see the librarian first, to get you two sorted out with cards.' They nodded, and followed Remus towards the counter.

'Bonjour Madame! Nous tenons deux nouvelles cartes de bibliothèque s'il vous plaît ? Si c'est possible ?'

' Pour vos nouveaux étudiants Remus ? Et appelez-moi Polly, pas Madame! Je ne suis pas vieux, qui n'est pas encore!' Turning to Adam and Harry, she asked. 'Quels sont vos noms?'

Madame Robin was about to begin translating for Adam, but Remus threw his hand up. 'Wait Madame' He whispered. Harry turned to Adam after a moment of thinking, and translated. 'She asked what your name was.' Adam then swiftly replied 'I am Adam Yilan.' 'And I am Harry Potter.'

'Ah, oui, oui!' Polly began writing on the cards for the two boys 'Ils proviennent de l'Angleterre Remus ?'

'Non, Adam est le turc, mais Harry est l'anglais'

'Oui, Oui.' Quickly switching into English, she spoke to the boys.

'Here are your cards then boys. You can take three books out at a time, and keep them for four weeks. Please make sure to take good care of them. Also, you can reserve books if we someone else has it, and we can keep it back until you visit again.'

'Merci Madame!'

'Merci!'

'Now, call me Polly, none of this Madame!'

'Merci Polly' The boys said in unison. 'Mr Lupin?'

'Yes Harry?'

'Can we get some books now?'

'Of course. Don't spend too long in here though, you still need to eat your lunch. Can you find your own way back to the playground? Janus and Gaelle will probably be there once you have finished here.' The boys both nodded, and then wondered off to look at books. Madame Robin handed in her book, and picked up one she had reserved before the holidays. 'Merci beaucoup Polly! Aurevoir!'

'Aurevoir Madame! Aurevoir Remus!' The two adults walked out of the library, and back towards the school, where Madame Robin headed towards reception, and Remus went back to his classroom.

Harry had had an idea, and one that he was very eager to carry out. He had ended up over by the language books, and was looking very hard for one in specific. 'Russian no, Spanish no, Turkish, aha!' He picked a copy of a Turkish to French, and two copies of Turkish to English. He then went to find Adam, who was sat down, looking through a comic book

'Adam? Hey. Look what I found.' He held up the books.

Adam smiled widely. 'Thank you Harry. May I?' Harry gave over one of each book to Adam, who looked inside them and smiled. 'Thank you Harry.' Looking back up he saw the book Harry had in his hand. 'Why do you?'

'Why do I have a copy? Because I want to learn your language, silly!'

Adam blushed, embarrassed but happy, that he seemed to have a friend who wanted to learn his language. 'Can I take these?'

'Of course you can, Ad. Do you want that one as well?' He said, pointing at the comic that was in Adams lap.

'Yes.'

'Hang on here then, let me go and grab another book.' Harry walked away, over towards the entrance, where he had seen a section of English books. Picking one at random, he also went and picked up an English to French translation book, and then walked back to Adam.

Once Adam saw his friend returning he stood up, closing the comic and walking over. Together they strode over to the counter. 'Hello Polly, could we take these books out please?' Harry spoke to her as they placed the books on the counter, with their cards on top. 'Of course.' She smile a little when she saw the books they had chosen, making a mental note to tell Remus later. 'There you go. They're due back in 4 weeks time.'

'Merci Polly.'

'Thanks.'

They put their books into their bags, and together walked out of the library.

'Shall we go to the playground Ad?'

'Yes. There is someone I want you to meet.'

Harry assumed it would be a friend or relative of Adam's, so followed him, expecting another boy. But when they headed towards the trees at the edge of the playground, he was a little confused.

Adam walked into the trees, seemingly searching for a specific spot. He sat down on a collapsed trunk, and motioned for Harry to do the same. 'Don't be scared.' Harry nodded, a little confused, but trusting all the same. Adam crouched down a little, lifting up a large slither of rock.

-Hello Sssamuel- a small green grass snake with a yellow collar of scales slithered out from the space underneath the rock

-Hello Adam. I ssseee you have brought another human sspeaker-

-He iss my friend. He isss a sspeaker?-

-Yessss. You ssseee, he understandsss me, don't you human?-

Harry mutely nodded.

-Sspeak talker-

-Hello Ssamuel. My name iss Harry-

Adam looked at Harry with shock, his jaw literally dropping open. Harry reached over and shut it.

-He does sspeak, ssee Adam? You are not the only sspeaker-

-Harry? Did you know you were a sspeaker?-

-No Adam. But I can undersstand you perfectly now-

-Could you not before Harry? Why can humanss not undersstand each other- Samuel looked a little disgusted, and flicked his tongue.

-Sssamuel, isss it jusst you here? Do you have a nesst mate?-

-I hass a mate. Ssshe iss incubating my children-

-What iss her name, Sssamuel?-

-Sshe iss my lovely Ssiena. You musst go, non-sspeaker friendsss iss looking for you Harry-

-Goodbye Ssamuel. We will ssee you sssoon-

Samuel slithered away into the trees, towards the river, to find some food for his mate.

-Adam? Can we usse sssnake sspeaker to talk to each other then?-

-Yess, but not in front of otherss. Sssamuel sssaid ssome people think it iss bad.-

-How iss it bad? It iss jusst another language?-

-Yess, but ssome people think it iss bad. I do not know why.-

The boys stood up, and began walking back towards the treeline.

-Englissh?-

-Yesss-

'We will have to see him again tomorrow. I wonder when snake eggs hatch?'

'I not know Harry.'

'Oh, Ad, I wish we could use snake speaker all the time.' Harry sighed, knowing that he had to, just had to, learn how to speak Turkish, so he and Adam could hold a proper conversation.

'Yes, but it is danger to Harry.'

'I know Ad. Come on then, let's go eat our lunch and see Janus and Gaelle.'

'They walked over to the playground, flopping down next to Gaelle and Janus, who were sat in the same place they were yesterday.

'Where'd you go you two?' Asked Janus as they reached the ground.

'We were in the library, got a bit distracted reading, and then walked back the long way round.' Harry didn't really want them to know their secret, not yet anyway, and judging by the small smile of thanks he gave him, Adam didn't either.

'Oh, okay. Me and Gaelle are gonna go play tag, you wanna join us once you've eaten?'

Adam looked at Harry, then they both nodded, reaching for their bags to remove their lunch. Harry had just his sandwhich in a bag, which had now been squished by the books. He ate it anyway, it was a much better meal than the one he would usually get. Adam's lunch was in a small plastic box, so it wasn't squished from his school equipment. He noticed the little amount of food Harry had compared to him, but did not wish to question it. They soon finished their lunch, and walked over to Henri, who was supervising the younger years on the playground.

' Bonjour Henri. Ca va?

'Ca va bien Harry. Hello Adam.'

Adam smiled, 'Hello Henri.'

'Are you finding it easier in Mr Lupin's class?'

'Yes, much easy. Madame Robin helps me as well.'

'Good, good.' Turning back to Harry, he asked. 'Harry, I've been meaning to ask you, why didn't I see you around the Dursleys when we had to visit?'

Harry's flight instinct nearly kicked in, he fought to stay still, and to think of a lie, so he didn't break his Uncle's rule.

'Um, I was out at the time? Yes, I was out exploring, and lost track of the time. My watch broke, so I didnt realise what the time was, and by the time I did get home, you had already left.'

'Ah, I understand. But why did they not have a place set for you?'

Harry was by now really fighting the urge to run away and hide. 'Well, um, there's not enough sets, so either me or Dudley would sit on the corner on a spare chair if we had visitors, our tables not really big enough is it? Not for two families.' Adam could now see that Harry was getting really nervous and agitated, so although he couldn't understand much of the conversation, attempted to save him from it.

'Henri. We come to ask you if you could watch our bags for a bit. We want to go play, but not really enough time to go back to class to drop off. Please.'

'Of course Adam.' Ad and Harry dropped their bags, before walking off. 'But Harry, one last question, where's your bedroom? Dudley seemed to have three?' Pretending not to hear, Harry hit Adam, yelling tag and gesturing him to run. They ran over to the other side of the playground, where Janus and Gaelle were having a breather.

'Adam, did you play tag in Turkey? Or shall I explain the rules?'

'I think so, we may have called it differently though.'

'So basically, normal tag is where one person is IT, and has to chase the others, and tap them, telling tag. Once hit, that person becomes IT, and has to chase and tag someone else. It ends with either the bell, or everyone giving up.'

'Yes, yes, we played that in Turkey.'

'Okay then.' Harry stood up. 'Tag you're IT!' He ran off, closely followed by Janus and Gaelle, and then Adam. 'Come one slowcoach!' The four ran around, tagging and hitting each other, and incorporating others into their game, either by tagging them, or dragging them up to run. Soon the whole of Year 6 was playing, with students from both Mr Lupin and Madame Julien's class, as well as a few from other years, including the 9 year old, inseparable best friends, Star Goldenbark and Beth Cluckward, who used some 'unique' ideas to escape being tagged, such as climbing to the top of the playground, or using their small sizes to scramble inside hedges. They seemed to escape being tagged the most, but the older students claimed they were taking it easy on them due to their age. Towards the end of lunch, all the students collapsed onto the grass together, looking up at the sky, and panting. They soon rushed indoors though, grabbing bags and drinks of the ground, as it started to rain. Adam and Harry ran past Henri, picking their bags up mid-stride, and yelling 'thanks' over their shoulder as they headed into the dry school.


	13. Chapter 13

Once inside the boys breathed a sigh of relief, catching their breath as they shook their heads to dry their hair.

'Well that was fun!' Harry remarked, as they began the walk to their classroom. 'What lesson do we have now Ad?'

'Musique? I think said on timetable?'

'Music. Okay.'

' Music. I say in Turkish, müzik, like sing, or instruments?'

'Yes. Can you?'

'I sing a little. Play Kaydedici, um recorder?, for snakes in Turkey, do not know if same here. You Harry?'

'I sing too, have not really had a chance to learn anything else before, so we will see how it goes, hey Ad?'

'Yes. We wait and see.'

The boys walked into their classroom, and Adam sat down in his place near the back, next to Madame Robin. Harry went to the front of the class to ask Mr Lupin a question. From Adam's place at the back of the classroom, he could not make out what the two of them were saying, but Mr Lupin did glance at him quickly, before looking at Harry again and nodding.

'Thank you sir. Merci.' Harry returned back to the seats, but instead of sitting in his old seat, sat one row back, so he was on the desk adjoining Adam's. Adam smiled softly at this small gesture of friendship, as Remus began the register.

'Janus Almorado?'

'Bonjour!'

'Emily Cattel?'

'Salut!'

'Gaelle Nightingale?'

'Bonjour.'

'Jo Newman?'

'Bonjour!'

'Harry Potter'

'Bonjour'

'Adam Yilan?'

'Bonjour'

'There we go. Well afternoon class, one more lesson then we can all go home!' At this, the class laughed, but the two boys at the back soon stopped, as they thought of the loveless, parentless homes they would be going to. Not wanting the other to notice, they soon smiled again, trying to make an effort to enjoy themselves before the end of the day.

'So, as you probably know, we have music now. As I have never taught any of you music before, or know much of it myself, I thought we could use this lesson as more of a fun experimental music lesson, so we can discover our own and each other's skills.' He quickly turned more serious. 'And there will be no teasing of each other, if someone cannot do something that you can, you either help them, or leave them alone.' His serious point done, Remus stood up and headed towards the door. 'I for one could do with some help with my singing, although some of you may think it is beyond hope! Who wants to come and help carry the instruments? Harry, Adam, Janus can you come and help? The rest of you, could you move the desks towards the outside of the room, creating a large open space? Thanks.'

The four walked out of the classroom, to the large storeroom opposite. Inside there was a large assortment of instruments, school books, chairs and school supplies. On one wall there was a double door, which Remus explained led to the large hall, where concerts and assemblies were held, as well as sport. 'Actually, talking of assembly, we have one tomorrow. I think it is a welcome back one, 6th year is during our Literacy lesson. Anyway, can you, Harry and Janus carry that large box with the drums and percussion in between you, and Adam, can you carry a couple of guitars? I'll take the violins, recorders and music, then we'll come back for the music stands and any other bits we want. Adam if you go in front of the other two, you can open the door for them, and I'll follow behind.' The boys all went over to their respective boxes or instruments. Harry looked at the box a little doubtfully, it seemed quite big and heavy. 'On three Harry?' Asked Janus. Harry simply nodded, grabbing the bottom corners of the box. He had ended up on the side facing the door, meaning he would have to walk backwards. 'Ready?'

Harry nodded. 'One, two, three, and up!' Together they lifted it up, Harry realised it was not as heavy as he thought, and they wriggled it a bit to get a better hold. 'Shall we go?' Janus nodded, saying 'I'll direct you.' Harry quickly glanced behind him, looking for obstacles and the path he needed to take, before beginning to slowly walk backwards. They made a chain of people, Adam walking in front and talking to Harry, to tell him of any obstacles, Janus walking behind, watching around Harry, and Remus brought up the rear, with two violin cases on his shoulder, and a box of recorders and sheet music. They managed to get into the classroom without any accidents, besides Janus worrying everyone when he stood on his own shoelace.

Thankfully he didn't fall over, just stopped rather suddenly, causing Harry to nearly drop the box, but between them and Adam leaping to grab it, nothing was broken. Once in the class, they placed the instruments on the tables that now lined the walls, before following Remus out again to pick up the music stands. They each picked up two, and carried them back, where they placed the extras down, before moving to set up theirs in different parts of the room. Adam and Harry set up together in the back corner, Janus and Gaelle near the front, and Jo and Emily in between them. Remus and Madame Robin set up near to the front one the opposite side, in order to leave the children to their own devices as they explored the music.

'So, as I said, you are free to do whatever you want with this lesson, with music obviously. Practise something you are good at, or pick up something new. If you want to use an instrument that isn't here, just ask and I can see if we have it in the store room. Enjoy yourselves, but please be careful with the instruments, as they are breakable, and some of them are quite expensive.'

Gaelle, in an unusually excitable mood, rushed to the table to pick up a guitar. 'Gaelle?' She quickly stopped, holding the guitar in her arms, as her teacher looked at her. 'Please walk, don't run, and share that if anyone else wants a go.'

'Yes sir.' Placing the guitar on a chair next to her stand, she returned to the table to pick up some sheet music, looking back quickly at Janus, he saw he had chosen the drums today, so looked for music with both their instruments. After finding a piece, she picked up two copies, placing on on Janus' stand, and one on her own, which she them adjusted to the correct height. Janus began reading the sheet, tapping out the beat on his leg, whilst Gaelle checked and tuned the guitar. 'Ready?' She asked him. 'Yep, let's go.' Together they began to play, in sync, and as they played they became more confident, not realising that the rest of the class had stopped to watch them. When they finally finished, the class applauded them, and they blushed deeply, embarrassed but somewhat proud. 'Come one then class, back to your own music.' Called Remus, before walking over to the two musicians. 'Can I say, that was amazing you two! You have such a magical knack for music, and work so well together. Keep up the good work!' They smiled and then sat down again, to talk about what they could play next, as that was the only music they could find with just their two instruments in. 'What we really need is a singer, or another guitarist.'

They carried on talking, whilst around them, their classmates played. They looked around, to see if there was anyone they could steal to join their duet. Emily had rediscovered her love for the violin, and was stood in the corner softly playing, next to Madam Robin who had her back to them. Upon taking a second look, they saw that Madam Robin was, ever so quietly, playing the flute, in harmony with the violin. As Gaelle walked over, under the pretense of looking for music, she could hear how well they played together, and wondered at the new fact she had discovered about the receptionist. Jo appeared to be trying to teach Mr Lupin how to play the violin, it did not seem to be going very well, judging by the cat-like screeches that were coming from their corner. Adam and Harry were stood in the corner, as Adam, seemingly from memory, played a haunting methodic tune on the recorder, something which Gaelle had never heard before. Both boys seemed to be swaying their heads a little as he played, in a manner that almost seemed to remind Gaelle of a snake. So far she had not seen Harry playing an instrument, so did not know if he could. Perhaps he could sing, but no one seemed brave enough to start singing. She would have to go and speak to Janus, she couldn't be the brave one to start it, but he could be.

'I couldn't find any music Janus, do you just want to do some singing instead? I got sheets for that?' Nodding he replied, 'Sure Gaelle.' Placing the sheet onto her higher stand, they both stood behind it and began singing, softly to begin, but increasing in volume as, again they gained their confidence. They were singing a well known song, for those who lived in France, but it was quite repetitive, so everyone could pick it up easily. Soon Jo joined in, as he attempted to persuade their teacher to do so as well, they seemed to have given up on the violin. With a few looks and gestures, Emily and Madam Robin finished their song, and joined in as well. Feeling under the pressure, Harry and Adam rather quietly began singing, unsure of the words and tune, but happy to give it an attempt. Seeing their confusion, Jo walked over to the music box, taking out the sheets with the lyrics on, and passing it to his classmates with a smile, whilst still singing. After scanning the words and listening to the other singers, Harry soon found their place, and joined in a bit more confidently, imagining he was by himself, working, doing jobs around the house.

It was his way to make himself feel less alone, especially on dark nights. Coming back out of his memories, he noticed that Janus had sat down again with a drum, and was beating out a rhythm as he sang. Gaelle soon joined in again, with her guitar, and as Harry watched her, he began to imagine the cords she played, and pretend to strum his mother's guitar. He had found it during the move to France, hidden in the back of the attic he brought it down, and stashed it in the moving van inside an old wardrobe. Once they arrived in France, he waited and was extremely pleased when the wardrobe was placed in the cellar. He had had no one to teach him though, and was too scared to play it when the Dursleys could hear him, meaning that apart from being cleaned one time, it hadn't really been used. Perhaps he could learn now in school, now only if he could work out a way to get it to school and back, it wasn't really the most subtle thing to sneak in. He blinked back to reality again, a plan beginning to form for the next music lesson, as he found his place and joined back in with the singing. When they finished, they applauded each other, and then packed up everything, carrying the music stands back first whilst Emily, Gaelle and Janus tidied and straightened up the classroom.

Returning back from the store room, Harry and Janus picked up the drum and percussion box again, carrying it carefully out of the classroom and down the corridor to the music room. Once there, they waited for Adam to come out, before Harry backed into it, turning slightly to place the box back into its place. But he tripped, going over his own ankle into the shelving unit which was full of books, with the drum box landing heavily onto him as he panicked, flailing around to try and stop himself from falling, but only grabbing the shelves and pulling them onto him, and falling towards the ground, as he smacked his head into the wall. He let out a small whimper of pain, as he heard Janus, and then Adam yelling for help, and trying to take things off of him, which only seemed to make it worse. He blinked as his vision seemed to blur, realizing he had lost his glasses somewhere, but for some reason the world just kept on getting darker, as he fell into unconsciousness.


	14. Chapter 14

Adam was walking back towards the classroom to take back the last box, when he heard a giant crash, before Janus began to yell for Mr Lupin to 'Come quickly sir, we need help! Sir, Sir, Help us please, it fell, it fell on him sir! Help!' Knowing something was wrong by the obvious panic in his voice he too began yelling, ' Mr Lupin, help Harry and Janus please! Something wrong!' Upon hearing the boys' panicked voices, Remus sprinted out of the classroom, heading towards the cupboard, quickly followed by Adam. 'Janus, what's wrong?! Where's Harry!?' He loudly asked, trying to keep the fear out of his voice. Janus, obviously shaken, just pointed to the pile of drums and shelves he had been trying to tidy, where a small leg with a broken trainer poked out. 'Oh my. Oh dear.' Remus breathed deeply, losing all his panic. 'Okay, Janus, stop moving stuff, and run down the corridor to the nurses office, and tell her to come quickly, tell her it's Harry Potter, and we might need a stretcher or something to carry him on. Say I don't know what the injuries are. Run, quickly!' Janus sprinted out to the corridor, taking a swift turn towards the nurse. 'Okay, Adam, you go quickly to the class, tell Madam Robin briefly what has happened, and tell her to dismiss the class then come here. You come back here then to give me and Harry a hand. Go.' Adam also quickly left the room, going to their class and swiftly speaking in Turkish to Madam Robin. Remus turned back to Harry, and began evaluating how everything was lying on him, so he could best remove it without causing anymore harm. 'Harry?' He called. 'You in there buddy? Harry? Mr Potter?' He moved closer, taking care not to dislodge anything. 'Harry? Can you hear me? Don't move, it'll be alright, it's me, Mr Lupin. I'm going to start moving stuff off you now, okay? Just yell if anything I move hurts. Harry, mate, come on, say something, please?' After waiting, but not getting a reply, Remus began gently moving books off the small boy. He was soon joined by Adam. 'Okay Adam. Don't touch anything on him, but when I take things off, can you move them away, so we can have space to work in. Probably out into the corridor is best.' Adam nodded, clearly shocked, but Remus needed his help if they were to get Harry out. 'You told Madam Robin?' 'Yes, she dismissing them now. Are students going to come past on way out?'

'That's good. Oh yes, actually we don't want that. Run back and tell Madam Robin, maybe she can get your classmates to cordon off this section of corridor, make the students go outside instead.'

Adam went off again, adrenaline pumping, as he rushed out Remus' suggestions. He soon returned to the cupboard, and resumed stacking supplies outside. Janus and Madam Fay, the nurse soon arrived, Janus carrying a simple stretcher. 'Oh dear, the poor boy!' Madam Fay knelt down and helped Remus to remove the books that were still covering him, passing them to Adam and Janus who were nervously watching and helping. As more of Harry became uncovered, they could see he was still unconscious, his arms and legs flailing out from his small body. As his head was uncovered, they saw a large lump was beginning to form, and his left leg seemed to be bent at a strange angle underneath a shelf. As this shelf was moved, he whimpered, and attempted to curl up. As he tried to move his leg, he let out a louder groan of pain, his eyes fluttered open, and Remus quickly rushed over to him. 'Harry? Are you okay? Speak to me buddy.' Harry closed his eyes again briefly, then murmured, 'I'm fine sir, sorry sir' , before dropping back into unconsciousness. He was now cleared from all the debris that was covering him, Madam Fay moved the stretcher closer to him, before, with Remus' help, splitting Harry's leg and lifting him onto the stretcher. 'Remus, do they?' She asked, nodding at Adam and Janus who were uncertainly standing by the door. 'Yes, half and pure.' 'On three?' Remus nodded, grasping the end of the stretcher. 'One, two, three.' They lifted him up, and began to walk. 'Okay, Adam, Janus, do you need to be going home now? He'll be alright.'

Janus said 'I need to go, Gaelle's mum is picking me up to take me home.'

'Okay. Adam?'

'I can not catch bus until later, can I stay with Harry? I am not expected at the home until late.'

'Remus? Is that alright? You are their teacher.'

'Yes, Adam can stay, it would be good for Harry to have a friend. Shall I contact his guardians?'

'Yes, they may be needed. We have medical permission don't we?'

'For Harry, yes we do, he needs help now anyway. I will go and contact them.' Handing the stretcher to Adam, Remus began walking down the corridor, to go and ring Harry's Aunt and Uncle. We will take him to the nurses, we can heal him there. Eyes widening at the word heal, Adam simply asked, 'Healer?' Madam Fay simply nodded in reply. They continued walking down the short distance to the nurse's room. Once there, they placed the stretcher on a bed in a small private room. Flicking the sign on the door to 'engaged', and then casting small 'notice-me-not', and 'muffliato' spells, Madam Fay began examining Harry for his injuries. 'Adam, you are happy with magic?'

'Yes. My parents were both magical, I live in a magical home.'

'Are you familiar with examination spells?'

'Yes.'

Nodding, she quickly pointed her wand at a piece of parchment, before pointing it at Harry.

Broken leg, caused by accident, today

Broken ribs x 3, incorrectly healed. caused by push down stairs by Dudley Dursley, two days ago

Starvation and Malnutrition, ongoing, caused by Petunia and Vernon Dudley

Concussion, caused by a kick from Vernon Dursley

Concussion, caused by accident, today

'Oh dear, oh dear. You poor, poor boy.' She folded up the parchment, quickly putting it into the pocket of her nurses apron. 'Adam, go and tell Remus to hurry and get back down here.' Adam, now even more worried, ran to find his teacher. 'He should be in reception, dear!' She called, at his retreating figure. 'Sorry, Harry, but I need you awake now.' Pointing her wand at him again, she cast 'enervate' on his small body. Slowly he opened his eyes, looking around confused. He sat up on the bed, then reached out to his right, patting the air as if looking for something. Only then, as he woke up properly, did he remember what had happened. 'Hello? Where am I?'

'Harry? I'm Madam Fay, the nurse at Little Rock Primary School. You are in the nurse's room. Can you remember what happened?'

'I fell over, I'm sorry, I broke it, I will repair it. Do you have my glasses? I can't find them!'

'Harry, it was only an accident, it is not your fault. I do not have your glasses, I will send someone to look for them, they should be in the cupboard still.'

'It's my fault though...' He quietly said. Seeing that she would not get anywhere with convincing him, she left the matter.

'Harry, you have hit your head rather hard, and broken your left leg. Does anything else hurt?'

'My head always hurts, so that's normal.'

She frowned, glad that Harry could not see her. 'Lets sit you up properly Harry. Lean forward a bit.' She placed cushions behind him, making sure that he was comfortable.

'Okay Harry. I am going to need to examine you properly, just to see how bad your leg and head are. I may need to cut your trouser leg, in order to reach it without moving it, is that okay?'

Harry nodded, wincing as his head began to spin.

'Just talk to me Harry, don't move your head for me dear until I have checked it.'

'Okay.' He timidly replied. She moved over to his left side, making sure to be noisy, as she could tell his vision was terrible without glasses. Looking at his leg, which they had straightened out in the splint, she saw that his trousers were rather big for him, as were the rest of his clothes. 'Actually Harry, I should be able to just pull the trouser leg up over the splint, no need to rip your clothes up today.' After hearing his timid reply, she began carefully pulling up the fabric, gently exposing his leg. 'It looks like a nice clean fracture Harry, I will just straighten it up in the splint, then heal it.' She suddenly stopped to think. 'Harry, do you want some pain relief?'

He must have been in so much pain by now, dealing with a broken leg and concussion. 'No, it doesn't hurt that much Madam', he replied timidly, even though she could hear the pain and strain in his voice. 'Harry I am going to get you something to take a bit of pain away, do you want it before or after I straighten your leg? It will hurt a lot more than it is now.'

'I don't need any Madame.' She glared at him, before realising he couldn't see her. 'Harry. Before or after.'

Gulping at the stern tone of her voice he quickly replied, 'after'.

'Okay, Harry. Ready?'

'Y-yes.'

Madam Fay quickly straightened out his leg, reattaching the temporary splint as he winced, then left him whilst she went to get the potions, and pain relief from her office. When she was in the office, Remus returned, looking a little shocked and flustered, with Adam not far behind. 'You wanted me urgently?'

'Yes, look at this Remus. It's my examination of Harry.' Remus read the parchment, becoming shocked as he read the recent abuse, and began guessing as to what else had happened to his honorary nephew.

'Well that would explain their response to my phone call...'

'...I can only guess. Is someone going to come down to see him? I can heal him quickly here, as a witch, or send him to a muggle hospital.'

'I would just heal him now, his Uncle doesn't seem to care what happens, so I think it would be better to do it instantly, and we should report that examination.'

'Okay. I think I would like to check him over properly as well, non-magically, just to check things. I'll do it after I've fixed his leg and concussion. Adam, if you wait outside for a second, and I'll ask Harry if he wants anyone in with him.'

'Hey, Harry. Mr Lupin and Adam are back. I have some medicine for your concussion and leg. They might taste a bit funny, but it's best to just swallow them quickly. Let me check your head quickly.' She walked towards Harry, and could see him squinting to see him. 'I'm going to come up on your right okay Harry?' Walking to the left of his bed, she felt his head over for bumps, there was quite a large one swelling up on his temple, but it could be easily reduced by the potion. 'I need to shine a light into your eyes quickly Harry, don't be alarmed.' Casting 'Lumos' she shone the headlight into his eyes. Satisfied the concussion wasn't too bad, she went back to the foot of the bed, extinguishing her wand as she went. 'Madam Fay?'

'Yes Harry?'

'Could you ask Adam to go and look for my glasses please?'

'Sure.' She walked over to the door, sticking her head outside and speaking to Adam slowly. He happily walked off to find his friend's glasses.

'There we go Harry, he's gone to find them. I'm just going to check your leg one last time, before we heal it.'

Standing at the foot of the bed, she looking over Harry's leg. 'Harry, have you moved it at all?'

'No, madam.'

'Hmm. Let me go and see something quickly.' She paced back over to the door, going out and closing it behind her. Harry couldn't hear what they were saying, he could just hear a hushed, shocked conversation. Poking her head back into the door she asked Harry, 'Is it alright if Mr Lupin comes in quickly? I would like him to look at something.' Harry just simply said yes, and just sat still as his teacher and nurse looked at his leg, seeming a little confused. 'It is, isn't it?' She asked Remus.

'I would say so.'

'Is Mara still here?'

'She should be, shall I go and ring her?'

'Yes, get her to come down here quickly.' Turning back to her patient, she cast the examination spell again.

Broken ribs x 3, incorrectly healed. caused by push down stairs by Dudley Dursley, two days ago

Starvation and Malnutrition, ongoing, caused by Petunia and Vernon Dudley

Concussion, caused by a kick from Vernon Dursley

Concussion, caused by accident, today

'What are you doing Madam Fay? What's that?'

'I'm just doing an examination on you, checking what your leg is like.'

'Oh, okay.'

There was a knock on the door, Madam Fay walked over and opened it just enough to look though. Seeing it was Adam, who was holding up Harry's glasses. 'I found them! They're a bit broken though, I don't think he will be able to see out of them.' They were nearly snapped in half, and the lenses were cracked, with small bits missing from each. Stepping outside, she took the glasses from Adam, tapping them once she cast 'reparo', and they were instantly repaired. 'They're not that broken Adam, do you want to take them into him?' Adam nodded. 'Just say where you are, he can't see anything much really without them.' Adam walked into the door, speaking as he went. 'Hello Harry, it's Adam. I have glasses for you.'

'Thank you Adam. Pass them here?' Harry placed his glasses onto his face, squinting slightly as his eyes adjusted. 'That's better.'

'You okay Harry?'

'Yeah, I'll be alright. Madam Fay is going to fix my leg for me, I'll be alright.'

'You worried me. And Janus. He saw it.'

'Oh no. Has he gone home?'

'Yes. I ask Mr Lupin to ring him?'

'Could you Adam? That would make me feel better. We've had a wonderful first day haven't we Ad?!' Harry sad in a sarcastic, angry tone.

'No, good day, just one bad event.'

'I know.' He sighed. Their conversation was soon broken off, when Remus and Mara arrived in the nurse's. Madam Fay led them in, and showed them Harry's leg. 'I agree with you two, it has. Does he know yet?'

'No. Let's take this out into the office.' Said Madam Fay. Once out there, they sat down, realising that they were now going to have to tell him everything now.


	15. Chapter 15

'So you said he knows nothing of magic? Nothing at all?'

'No, in his letters he asked me what Hogwarts was, he didn't know what charms were, or magic.'

Madam Fay looked completely shocked. 'And considering who he is... Oh Merlin.'

'He's so strong too, magically I mean. I saw his aura, it's bright and active, if not slightly unusual.'

'Indeed.' Remus stood and began pacing. 'Who wants to do the honours? We had better get it over and done with, he'll soon notice his leg, Harry's not stupid.'

The two witches looked uncomfortably at each other, then at Remus. Neither wanted to be the one to break the important news to him, as they were unsure of how he would react. 'Adam.' Softly spoke Mara.

'Pardon?'

'Adam. I see what you mean Mara. He trusts him now, probably more than the rest of us. Surely you can see how strong a friendship they are forming? Not many boys would do what they have done.'

'Their cases are slightly less than normal though. But I see what you mean.'

'I need to check Harry over the muggle way quickly, so if I send Harry out then you and Mara can speak to him.'

'Okay.'

Standing up, Madam Fay walked over to Harry's room. Remus sat down, attempting to stay calm, even though he was worried about his nephew. Nephew? Oh Mooney...

'Hello boys!' Madam Fay called as she entered the room. 'Hello Madam' chorused the two boys, albeit a little timidly. 'I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to ask you to step outside for a bit Adam, I need to check Harry over quickly to see if he has any other injuries from the fall.' Adam simply nodded, and walked out the room, waving at Harry. 'See you in a bit Har.' He went and sat in an armchair, a little away from Remus and Mara. Once the door had closed, Remus called him over, and talked a little about Harry's situation, and what they would like him to do.

'Okay, Harry. I assume you still don't want pain relief? I seem to have gotten distracted and never gave it to you.'

'No, ma'am. I feel fine, don't need pain relief, I can't feel pain.'

'What do you mean Harry, you can't feel pain?'

'Uncle would punish me if I said I felt pain... I block it out now, haven't felt pain in years, apart from up here.' He said, pointing to his scar. Madam Fay hummed, seemingly unpleased with his answer. 'I'll have to get Mara to have a look at that Harry. Now, can you remove your shirt please Harry?'

At this, Harry froze, seemingly petrified with fear.

'Harry? I don't want to do anything, just look.'

Harry slowly unfroze, then quickly removed his shirt before pressing his back against the cushions again and closing his eyes. Madam Fay took in a sharp breath, she could surely count his ribs, he was obviously being underfed. She was surprised he had enough energy to manage, and to play, but she supposed his magic was supplying him with the needed energy. 'Harry? How has this happened?'

'My fault, freaks don't deserve food, freaks don't need food.'

'Oh Harry.' Scared of what she would find, she gently asked Harry to shuffle forwards. In response to this request, he pushed further back into the cushions. 'Harry?'

'Not allowed to, not allowed to show anyway, bad bad Harry, not allowed, not allowed, please don't make me, please please. Please.'

'Harry, I need to check your back. Please let me.'

He strongly shook his head, wincing at the pain in his head. 'Harry I am going to get your medicine for your head.' She passed him a blanket, to cover his chest. Harry looked confused, he was sure that the medicine was already in his room, but as long as she wasn't pressing him to show his back, then he was happy.

'He is obviously underfed. He won't show me his back though, so I think there is something there, I am not sure though.'

Adam looked uneasily at Mara and Remus, unsure if he should be there for the conversation. 'Madam, should I go?'

Madam Fay looked shock, suddenly remembering he was there, and why he was there.

'Yes, oh Adam, sorry I forgot about you. I think it would be better if Harry told you what he wanted you to know himself, rather than us. Do you want to just sit in the empty room for a bit?'

Adam nodded. 'I'll go and pick up my school bag, somewhere I can sit?'

'If you want, Adam, you could sit in reception, or maybe in Mara's office?' Remus suggested, looking at Mara, who nodded in confirmation. 'We'll come and find you from one of those rooms when we've finished, we would still like you to talk to Harry about magic at some point.'

'Okay.' Adam walked out, going down to the classroom, and grabbing his bag, before going to sit in reception, where he informed Madam Robin of what was happening, before settling down to read some of his book.

'So, I think I need to give him either dreamless sleep or a calming potion. Any suggestions?'

'Judging by the way you said he acted, it might be better with dreamless sleep.'

'I agree. It will prevent him from becoming too stressed, which probably wouldn't be good in his condition, as well as help his concussion.' Walking over to the cupboards, she retrieved a dreamless sleep potion, which she mixed into the concussion medicine.

'Hey Harry. This is some medicine for your head, it might make you a little sleepy for a while, but it will help to heal your concussion. It does taste a little funny, but just swallow it quickly. I have a glass of juice here you can have to take the taste away afterwards.' She passed the vial to Harry, who looked at it, then quickly swallowed, before spluttering. 'That tastes disgusting!' Quickly she passed him the juice, keeping him sat against the cushions. He drank the glass, glad to get the horrible taste out of his mouth. 'Ooh.' He exclaimed, 'That is making me really sleepy.' He leant back into the cushions, blinking in order to stay awake, but was soon overcome by the potion. Once he was asleep, Madam Fay removed his glasses, placing them on the bedside table, and then, ensuring he was supported well, twisted his limp body around to check his back.

Unexpectedly, it was completely blemish free. After staring at it for a while, she began to see and feel the telltale signs of a glamour, which seemed to be covering the whole of his back. Carefully lying Harry back against the pillows, she walked to the door, quickly asking Mara and Remus to come in. 'Which one of you is better at charms? In specific glamour charms?' The two looked at each other, and then at the unconscious Harry, wondering why Madam Fay was asking. Surely, if Harry didn't know about magic and charms, then he couldn't have a glamour on?

'Mara probably.' She nodded in agreement, knowing that Remus was telling the truth, although they had both been good at charms in Hogwarts, she had the extra benefit of being able to see magical auras, and in effect, be able to remove specific charms.

'Okay, Mara, could you just remove the glamour that is covering his back? Do you need to see it?'

'It will be easier if I could see, could you and Remus support him please?'

The two moved around to the other side of the bed, lifting Harry and placing him on the edge, with his legs dangling off the edge. They sat either side of him, holding an arm each, ensuring he could not roll sideways or forwards. Madam Fay draped the blanket over his front, leaving his back exposed.

Mara stood behind the three, and flicked her wrist, causing her wand to come out of its holster. She looked over his aura, noticing the various constant spells that littered it. 'Just the back glamour Madam?'

'Yes. There is more than one?'

'Oh yes. Subconscious ones by the look of it, he doesn't seem to be exerting his magic too much to keep .'

Focusing her magic a little, she looked further into his aura. 'What's this? Oh dear.' She pointed her wand behind her, accioing over some parchment and a quill. Casting the spell to scan auras, she explained to Madam Fay and Remus what she had found so far.

'He has definitely got various charms active, the glamour on his back seems quite recent, so I am assuming it was activated when you asked to see it. He seems to have a glamour covering his whole body, covering what I am not sure, but it seems old and strong. He has various seals and binds, for what I am not sure yet, I am finding out now. He has energy spells, which I feel are basically keeping him alive, they seem pretty active, unusually so for someone his age. There is also something strange in his aura, like a black smear, I am not sure what, it looks dark, I think perhaps something in or from his scar, the scan should bring it up.'

'Will that say who placed the seals on him?'

' Yes. Shall I remove the glamour? The scans nearly finished now.'

After the nod from Madam Fay, Mara lifted the glamour. As it faded out of existence, she saw Harry's back, causing a gasp of shock. 'Oh, Harry, Harry, how could they let this happen to you.' Moving around to Harry's front, she supported him, whilst Madam Fay and Remus walked around to where she was previously stood. 'Oh my.' Remus paled, looking at Harry Potter's back. 'How could he let this happen?'

**AN: I must apologise, but things will be slowing down now, as I am approaching my GCSEs. I will try to update when I can, probably more likely at weekends. Thanks for reading and hope you are enjoying! Good luck to everyone else getting ready for exams! :) **


	16. Chapter 16

Rewrite 16

Harry's back was covered in a mismatch of scars and bruises. They didn't seem infected, but showed no signs of healing. Madam Fay scanned them. 'They're all different ages, some old, some newer, but all being held with an anti-healing spell. I wonder why that is?' She pondered aloud. 'Mara, can you remove all the glamours?' Reluctantly Mara obliged, not really wanting to see what Harry was hiding, but knowing that it was their duty to fins out. Where before Madam Fay thought she could count ribs, now she definitely could. He was underfed, extremely underfed, to the point she could say starvation. He was terribly pale, like a corpse, and terribly terribly anaemic. The scars and bruises were now shown to spread over his body, down his limbs, where they appeared to be held with an anti healing spell. 'Who has put all these spells onto him Mara?'

Looking quickly at the various scars and cuts, Mara came to the conclusion, 'Himself... But why?'

'I do not know. He is not going back to that house though.'

'Looks like I need to hurry up this adopting process then.'

The two witches nodded in agreement. Madam Fay quickly left the room to go to her potions cabinet, taking various different potions, which she spelled into the young boys stomach. 'They are nutrient potions, he's going to be taking them for a while I think, it's a wonder he has enough energy to come to school.'

'He was playing tag at lunchtime...He was the fastest one there...'

'I'm sorry Remus, that was all his magic holding him up. That's why his aura is so strong, he has probably been using constant magic for years, in order to stay alive.'

Remus nodded sadly. 'Now what do we do?'

'Do you have proof of your guardianship over him? Because if so, we can just alert the ministry to the temporary change, and then get the forms for it to be permanent. I think, as its going from muggle to magical guardians, we just need a signature on the form from the Dursleys.'

'It should be on the will, I was never present for the reading of it though. We will probably need Harry with us to look at it, considering he's their next of kin I'm surprised if he hasn't seen it before. We can do that later though, I can stay at school for a while, let's heal him up first.'

'The scans finished.'

Picking up the piece of parchment, Mara read the results out loud.

**_Harry James Potter_**

_Father: James Potter_

_Mother: Lily Potter (Evans)_

_Familiar Bonds:_

_Animagus: inherited ability, (Blocked)_

_Special Abilities: Parseltongue, Wandless Magic (Partially Blocked), Non-Verbal Magic(Partially Blocked)_

_Magical Blocks: Wandless Magic (75% blocked), Non-Verbal Magic (75% blocked)_

_Caster of blocks: Albus Dumbledore, October 31st 1981_

_Mail Redirection Charm (Directed to Albus Dumbledore)- intact_

_Horcrux: Tom Marvelo Riddle _

After she finished reading, all three adults looked at Harry with shock. 'Hospital' Said Remus as he recovered from the results. 'We need to get these off him, he won't be able to heal properly with his magic blocked this much.'

Madam Fay placed Harry's shirt back on him. Covering him with a blanket, Remus picked him up, carrying him gently in his arms. Glancing around the room, he saw his glasses, which he quickly picked up. 'Can we apparate from in here?' He asked, looking down at the frail boy in his arms.

'No, follow me.' Madam Fay led them to her office, and into a small back room. As they passed through the door, he could feel the muggle repelling wards that covered it. 'This is for emergency only, you cannot use it to apparate into school, only out of it.'

'What about Adam?' Asked Mara as she walked into the room. Remus swore under his breath.

'Go and get him, Harry would want him here. Madam Robin if she's there as well, check there's no one left in the school so she can shut it.'

Mara left the room to go and get them, whilst Remus paced nervously in the apparation room. Soon Adam arrived, with the message that Mara and Madam Robin were locking up the school. He looked over at his friend who was in his teachers arms.

'What's wrong?' Quickly noticing his worried gaze, Madam Fay explained slowly what had happened, and that Harry was just in a dreamless sleep as he is ill. Mara and Madame Robin soon arrived, and upon seeing Adam's pale face, Madame Robin quickly took him to one side, and they began talking in Turkish, occasionally querying with the nurse. 'Can we go now?' Asked Remus, his voice wobbling a little.

'Sorry, sorry.' Madam Robin looked over to the wizard, his eyes were down, looking at Harry Potter, the boy who lived.

'Can you take Adam Mara?'

She nodded, and Madame Robin quickly explained to Adam about apparating, before walking over to Madam Fay. The three pairs quickly apparated to Rabbits Foot, you couldn't apparate directly into the hospital due to the security, but they soon arrived directly outside the doors. Quickly striding through, Remus walked to the reception desk, as a healer rushed over.

'He can't heal, his magics been bound, can you take it off, please? He has a concussion, and did have a broken leg earlier.' Nodding quickly, the healer took them down a corridor, to a warded room which was used for this specific reason.

'I am assuming you have already scanned him?' She looked around at the four adults, as Mara handed over the results. Her eyes widened as she took in the name, then even more so as she saw the binds, abilities, and finally the horcrux. 'We may need some more assistance.'

Flicking her wand quickly, she sent off a patronous, a sheep, to another healer, which was quickly returned by a dolphin. 'I am going to scan him again, just because it is better to have an official copy, and to check your results are genuine.' The five nodded. 'Who is his guardian?' She asked, as she began the scan.

'Me, I think. We need to confirm it. I am his teacher, his muggle Aunt and Uncle have refused to come.'

'Okay. He needs this taken off anyway.' She looked a little shocked and confused at the comment.

'Could you confirm that?'

'I need to go to Gringotts, however I think we need Harry in order to access the will.'

A knock at the door interrupted their conversation. 'Hello? Healer Pond?' A head poked through the door.

'Ah, we have some seals that need removing from this young boy, Healer Pascal. I am just running a scan to confirm which ones.'

'Okay. Are you all family?'

'Friends and teachers.'

'You have permission for medical procedures?'

The adults nodded.

'Could all but one of you leave please? We will need some space if we are to remove the seals.'

The women looked at each other, a silent conversation passing between them

'Remus, we will be in the restaurant.' The wolf silently nodded in reply, looking down at his adoptive nephew who was asleep on the bed.

'Remus?' Asked Mara as she was leaving the room. 'Shall I go to Gringotts to ask about the will?'

Again, Remus just nodded in reply, his eyes downcast and sad. Madam Fay, Madame Robin, Mara and Adam left the room, looking as anxious as Remus was. A slight 'ding' issued from Healer Pond's wand, as the scan finished.

Picking up the results, Healer Pond compared them against Mara's, and then showed them to Healer Pascal, whose face became increasingly worried as he read the results. 'We may need the goblins, or the ministry's assistance for the last one, the rest we can do here however.' Remus just nodded, mutely. 'Have you known him a long time?' Asked Healer Pond. 'He is my best friends son, although I have not been allowed to see him for 9 years.' The two healers, unsure of how to react, but mentally taking notes, began to return to the more medical side of things. 'I am just going to physically check him over, okay Mr Lupin?' At the nod of acceptance, she walked over to Harry. Lifting up his fringe, she saw the lightning bolt scar, standing out vividly against his pale face. She felt over his head for any bumps from the concussion, satisfied that he wasn't in any danger from it, she continued to check over Harry. Removing the blanket from his back, she frowned as she saw the scars, quickly noting down comments on some parchment. 'Abuse.' She quietly said. 'It makes me sick. He is not going back to that place, I am assuming it must be from his Aunt or Uncle?'

'We would guess so.' Murmured Remus, as he too looked at Harry's back, thinking of the monsters that could do this to a child, a child which had the gift of magic, which they'd seemingly tried to beat out of him.

'They'll be arrested then. Do they have other children?' Healer Pascal continued talking to Remus whilst Healer Pond continued her examination.

'Yes, Harry's cousin. He seems to be treated fine though, he isn't magical, and appears to be healthy, spoilt even, whilst Harry is starved.'

'Monsters. I hate people like that. They will be trialled, in both magical and muggle courts, their son will be taken away from them, to a family relative if possible, it's not his fault.'

'Although he does appear to join in with the abuse. But, yes, it is not his fault, growing up with parents like that, he would probably think it to be normal.'

The conversation petered away as Madam Pond finished her examination. 'He is severely undernourished, starved, and beaten. His magic is suppressing the healing of his scars for some reason, I would have to speak to him to find out why.'

'I'm sorry.' Added Healer Pascal, 'But we need to bring him around for the removal of the magic blocks, it's easier with a conscious patient.'

'Will it hurt him?' Asked Remus, in a concerned and worried voice.

'The truth? Yes a little, as he may grow suddenly, and his wounds will heal themselves. It will be a shock as well, due to the fact he will learn of his animagus ability once the block is removed.'

'Oh no.' Remus' face paled. 'He doesn't know about magic.'

'We definitely have to awaken him then. If we wake him up, teach him the basics about magic, them explain the process, then you can explain more later.'

Remus nodded, then began to plan in his head what to say to Harry when he awoke. It didn't seem like Adam could tell him now, but he could help afterwards. 'We'll leave the room, I wouldn't know how he is with strangers. We will be able to listen in, just to hear how he is.' Healer Pond cast an enervate onto Harry, then both healers swiftly left the room. Bleary eyed, Harry awoke, squinting as he looked around him. Quickly remembering his sight problem, Remus retrieved the boy's glasses from his pocket, passing them to him. 'Mr Lupin?'

'Harry. Do you remember what happened?'

'The store room, the shelving fell. I'm sorry!' He quickly sat up, sitting against the back of the bed.

'Harry, Harry, it wasn't your fault, it was an accident, that wasn't your fault.'

'It was, I'm a freak.'

'Why are you a freak?'

'Because I do freaky things. Things that are naughty and I shouldn't do, as if I do them then I get punished.'

'Harry, who punishes you?'

'Uncle Vernon, but I deserve it.'

'Harry, you do not deserve it.'

Harry didn't answer, his head was bowed as he avoided eye contact.

'Harry? Do you remember the letters Mara sent you?'

'Yes.'

'Do you remember her talking about your parents friends?'

'Mmhuh.'

'Can you remember their names?'

'Yes.' Harry was by now beginning to relax, although he still wouldn't meet Remus' gaze.

'Can you tell me?'

'I think it was Sirius Black, Peter, Peter, um I can't remember his surname.'

'Pettigrew Harry.'

'And Remus Lupin...' At this, Harry picked up his head, searching Remus' face for the truth.

'Sir? You knew my parents?'

Remus nodded. 'Would you like me to tell you about them?'

'Yes please.'

'I'll say briefly about our wonderful world, and then later we can talk properly.'

'Where are we sir?'

'In a hospital.' Harry looked confused at this, he didn't think he was injured that badly.

'So, well, this is a little bit difficult to explain.' Remus took a deep breath. 'Harry, do you believe in magic?'

'Yes.' Remus sighed inside, this would make things a little easier.

'Magic like this?' He asked, producing a quick wolf patronous, which bounded around the room. Harry laughed at the wolf's playful manner, whilst Remus smiled, he hadn't been able to produce one for years, not since Lily and James died, and the new laws were brought into place. Meeting Harry had given him the memories needed to produce a corporeal patronous again. 'Yes! What was that? Are you magical?'

'That was a patronous Harry, it is a protector. Yes I am magical, and so are you.'

'But, but freaks can't be special, freaks are stupid and can't do anything right.' Moving closer to Harry, Remix firmly said. 'You are not a freak Harry. Were your parents freaks? Because they were just the same as you. Am I a freak, because I can do magic?'

'But sir, you're an adult, adults can't be freaks.'

'Harry. Is Adam a freak.'

'No, but...'

'Adam is magical. So are Janus, Gaelle and Jo. Are they all freaks?'

'No, but...'

'Harry. Do you want me to explain why you are here?' The boy nodded.

'Okay, so you are magical, and in the accident, you hurt yourself, remember?'

He nodded. 'And you had a broken leg, and concussion. Do you know what concussion is?' Again, he nodded.

'So we straightened your leg, so Madam Fay, the nurse could heal it with magic. Although when she went to do it, you had healed it yourself.' Harry looked a little shocked, for what reason Remus didn't know.

'That's very strong magic for a boy like you, especially for accidental magic. Magical people have these things called auras, they're different colours depending on a person's personality. Mara can see auras, it's a special ability she has. So we scanned yours, and you appear to have certain blocks on your magic, which are stopping your magic from healing you fully.'

'No sir.'

'Pardon Harry?'

'I stop the healing. Uncle Vernon doesn't like it when I heal myself, and punishes me for it. I make the healing stop.'

'You don't need to do that any more Harry, you're not going back to live with them.'

'Really?'

'You might be coming to live with me. Anyway, back to the reason you are here. We need to remove these blocks anyway, they're not healthy, so we have come to the magical hospital, where a healer can take them off. They're outside at the moment, shall I let them in?'

'Okay.' Remus stood up, walking over to the door and letting the healers in. 'You heard?' He quietly said. Healer Pond nodded, murmuring, 'recorded.'

The two walked over, and introduced themselves to Harry, and began to explain what would happen to remove the blocks. Remus stood back, quietly listening, but soon walked over, when he heard Harry ask a question.

'Will it hurt?'

'A little, like peeling a plaster off. But you'll feel much better afterwards. You might be a bit disoriented as well, as you gain access to some magic. Mr Lupin, did you explain about the animagus abilities?'

'No. Shall I now?'

'Yes.' Remus walked back over to the bed. 'Harry. When Mara scanned your aura, she found something very special. You are an inherited animagus, which means that you, and your family, can change into animals. Your father did, he was a stag. This ability can be learned, but is much easier when it is inherited, you would usually grow up knowing your animal, and then begin the transformations after the age of 11.'

Harry looked a little shocked at this new realisation.

'You can already access a skill can't you Harry? You can speak to snakes?'

'Yes' He quickly said. 'How do you know, I promised Adam I wouldn't tell anyone.'

'It was shown in your aura Harry only we know about it.'

Harry relaxed. 'We are going to remove the blocks now Harry, okay?'

Nervously, Harry nodded. 'Could you lie down on your back please?' Said Healer Pascal. 'And spread your arms and legs out.' Walking over to Harry, he said 'Do you mind if I rearrange you a little Harry?' Harry shook his head, 'No.' He moved Harry's legs and arms, tilting his head and removing his glasses. 'Is that comfortable? Don't nod, speak.'

'Yes.'

'Okay, I am going to erect a protective ward over you Harry. It will look a little funny.'

Waving his wand, Healer Pascal erected the necessary wards over the boy. Remus moved over to the edge of the ward, so Harry could see him, and smiled weakly. 'Ready?' The sound of yes came from inside the ward, and Healer Pond nodded. Together, the two Healers cast the spell to remove the blocks, doing one at a time, and finally the animagus. They waited a while, to check for magical backlash, then removed the wards.

'Harry, you okay? They're all gone now.' Said Remus as he walked over to Harry.

'Yes. My head feels a little funny though, like there's something wrong in it. Like here.' He said, pointing to his scar. Healer Pascal quickly asked Remus, ' Is that where the you-know-what is?' At the nod in reply, he returned to look at Harry. 'We are going to ask a specialist to look at that Harry, they should be here later on today of they're not too busy.' A timid knock on the door was heard. Walking over to it, Healer Pascal opened it a crack, looking out. 'Mr Lupin? Mara Tonks says she has information about the will.' Healer Pond and Remus both voiced the approval of her coming in.

'Remus? The will was never read...'

**AN: That was a long chapter, was originally going to do the removal of the blocks next one, but couldn't nd an appropriate time to stop. Anyways, any suggestionss for Harry's animal(s)? And should he and Adam get snake familiars from Samuels's eggs? And should Remus adopt Adam as well...We'll find out his backstory in a chapter soon, don't know which one, but I aim to include it. Sorry for the loads of questions, just like ideas from readers! :) Hope you are enjoying the story! :) I know the animagis thing is overused, but I want to use it so I am.**


	17. Chapter 17

'What do you mean?'

'The will is still sealed, they never opened it, they said something about Dumbledore.'

'That meddling fool! Who do we need to open it?'

'We need Harry, or everyone mentioned in it, which is quite an extensive list.'

'Could we do it soon, we need them to remove a horcrux as well?' Worried he had overstepped his position, and shouldn't be organising this, he looked at the healers. 'Yes, the goblins are better at this sort of thing. Either we take Harry there or they come here.'

'Can you contact them?'

'Yes.' Picking up parchment and a quill, Healer Pond began to write a letter. Harry was fast asleep, after looking over to him, Remus worriedly asked the healers, 'Is he alright?'

'Yes, it will be exhausting for him, the removing of the blocks, his body has to get used to the new amount of magic.'

'Have you done it then?' Asked Mara.

'Yes, apart from the horcrux. The goblins are better equipped for that.'

Healer Pond finished her letter, and picked up her healers goblin post box. Sending the letter through the system, they didn't have to wait long for a reply.

'Tomorrow morning at Gringotts. They'll read the will, and then remove the horcrux, as Harry will be tired after doing so.'

'Okay.'

'I am going to scan his magic again now, just to check that all the blocks are gone, and then do a full medical scan.'

Mara and Remus nodded, moving to stand over on the other side of Harry's bed, so the healers would have enough space to work. After a quick discussion with Remus, Mara left the room, to go and see the others who were still in the restaurant, in order to inform them of what was happening, and to tell them they could go home if needed.

As the aura scan finished, Healer Pascal looked at the results, nodding to himself. 'They're all gone. It's just this horcrux now.' Passing the parchment to Healer Pond, she said, 'I will do a full medical now, I am assuming you did an injuries one after his accident? What happened exactly?'

'He fell over in our store cupboard, and knocked the shelves over, which landed on top of him.'

'And his injuries?'

'A concussion, and a broken leg.' Looking confused, Healer Pond asked, 'Which leg?'

'Left I think. We took the splint off before we came here.'

Gently lifting the fabric, Healer Pond looked at his leg. Although it was terribly thin, evidence of his starvation, it seemed to have never been broken, old bruises covered it, which were healing before their eyes as Harry's newfound magic fought to heal him. His scars on his arms and body were slowly beginning to fade, although the healer had made notes on the extent of the injuries, in order to question Harry about them later. After scanning Harry again, Healer Pond made some notes, filing them away along with the medical report.

'You'll be pleased to know Mr Lupin, that he is quickly healing. He should wake up again sometime in the night, he is in a short healing sleep at the moment, as well as becoming used to his new magic. Your friends can come back up here soon if you want them, and someone needs to contact his current guardians. Also, by having him in here, he can't go back there until after the reading of the will, meaning he can be safe. Especially after hearing he was punished for accidentally healing injuries, I wouldn't like them to see him like this.' She finished speaking to Remus, muttering angrily under her breath as she sorted out Harry's file.

Lupin, nodding and agreeing with Healer Pond's murmured arguments, walked over to Harry's bedside, where he took a seat, vowing to not leave his nephew's side. He sat there in silence, whilst the two healers talked.

'Goodbye Mr Lupin.' Said Healer Pascal.

'Thank you.' The Healer walked out of the door, he was no longer needed here, Healer Pond would be more than capable of looking after the boy-who-lived, Healer Pascal had other patients to see to.

Soon Mara returned, with Adam. Healer Fay and Madam Robin had left, in order to go home, Mara had assured them Harry was safe now, and they knew the healers here were some of the best. 'Mr Lupin? Is Harry alright?' Healer Pond went outside, to find some forms for Remus to fill out. She could have accio'd them, but wanted to give the group some privacy.

'Yes, Adam. He's just tired now. Did Mara explain what had happened?'

'A little sir. She said she would leave the rest to you.'

'Okay. Shall I start from the beginning then? Come and sit with me Adam.' Remus stood up, pulling another chair over to Harry's bedside.

'Yes sir. Can I ask a question?'

'Yes.'

'Why can I understand you. I mean, properly, and you can understand me.'

'Ah, well that is a very clever spell. On the hospital there is a special ward, that acts as a translator. They have it so they can more easily treat patients, no matter their language.'

'That sounds like a good idea. Do they have it in other places?'

'Not currently, we do prefer witches and wizards to learn the other languages. Gringotts, the bank, and the ministry of magic know of it but do not use it all the time, only when it is desperately needed.'

'I understand. Harry?'

'Yes. Do you know his story?'

'A little. It wasn't really covered back home.'

'Okay. So on the night You-Know-Who died, he was trying to kill Harry, there was a prophecy. He went to his house, where he killed Harry's parents, them tried to kill him. But it backfired, killing Him, and leaving Harry with that scar.'

Adam looked over to his friend, the lightning bolt scar concealed under his fringe.

'Harry was sent to his relatives, muggles who don't like magic. They didn't look after him very well. On that night, he had his magic bound, by a man called Dumbledore. He is supposedly on our side, but binding a one year old's magic? It's very dangerous. Harry had those binds taken off earlier, which is why he is so tired now.'

'Why was he sent to muggles? He's important, he shouldn't have been, should he?'

'No Adam. He should have gone to me, or a friend of the family. We tried to take him away from there, but we were never allowed to see him, or visit him. We never even knew how he was. I tried sending him presents every year, for birthday and Christmas, but they never arrived. They were always sent back to me.'

Lupin was staring off in the distance, trapped in memories.

'Sir? Can you adopt him now?'

'I'm trying Adam. Trying to. We are going to see the goblins tomorrow, to read Harry's parents will. It was never read.'

'Why?' A bleary voice startled them from the conversation. 'Why?' Harry repeated, his eyes still closed. 'Why were their wills never read?'

'We don't know cub. We don't know. But we can read them now, we are going to Gringotts in the morning.'

'Okay. Hey Ad.'

'Hey Harry.'

'How long have you been awake?'

'Since Adam came in I think..'

'Okay. Harry? I know you've been put through a lot today. All the binds have been removed now, so your magic is stronger. But there's something else we need to do tomorrow.'

'Hmm?'

'I don't expect you know about them, either of you, but there are these things called horcruxes. They're dark magic, very dark. They split your soul, placing it into an object. You cannot die until your horcrux has been destroyed, and there are very few ways known to destroy them.'

'What does that have to do with me?'

'On the night you supposedly killed You-Know-Who, he tried to kill you. That scar, is evidence of a horcrux.'

'He has a horcrux inside him?'

'Yes. So He is not dead, he cannot die until we destroy that horcrux inside of Harry.'

'How?'

'I don't know. The goblins do though. It's safe Harry, you will be fine. We are going to remove it after we read the wills.'

'M'kay. Who else is here?'

'It's me, Adam, Mara, and Healer Pond. Madam Fay and Madam Robin have just gone home.'

'Who's Healer Pond?'

'Hang on. Adam, step outside and see if Healer Pond's back yet?'

Adam walked over to the door, sticking his head outside. 'Healer Pond? Harry's awake.'

She walked back in, stepping over to Harry's bedside.

'Hello Harry. Can you open your eyes for me?' He complied, looking blankly around the room.

'Did someone have my glasses?'

Remus passed them over, and shoving them onto his face Harry looked up at the healer. 'Hello.'

'Hello Mr Potter. Has Mr Lupin explained to you what has happened?'

'Yes. Thank you.'

'That's okay Harry. You should probably get some sleep, all four of you if you're planning on staying.

'I will.' Said Remus. 'Adam, what do you want to do? You can stay if you want, if you would prefer to go home then you can.'

'Can I stay?'

'Yes. I will ring to arrange everything. Mara?'

'I will stay, I can take care of Adam.'

'Harry, you sleep, I am going to reception to call Adam's home, and then the headmaster, as I'm not going into school tomorrow. I should probably ring Harry's "guardians", although I am not sure how worried they would be, and if they really need to know. My priority is you now, Harry, and keeping you safe cub.'

'I can cover your lessons tomorrow Remus, I have no planned appointments or cover lessons.'

'Thank you. My lesson plans will be on the classroom. I will see you lot in a minute.'

Remus stood, walking to the door and heading down the corridor. Healer Pond transfigured three of the chairs into beds, and then brought in a couple of privacy curtains.

'I won't disturb you. I have to patrol the corridors, but will be popping in every now and again through the night. There's panic buttons, one just by the door, and one next to the bed, if you need help just tap it three times, and whoever's nearest will come and help.'

'Thank you.'

'Good night.' Healer Pond left the room, thinking in her head about what had to have happened for

a wizarding child to be purposefully placed with a muggle family, especially this child, and that family.

**AN: Please Read.**

**Some great ideas from reviewers! So far, for animagus ideas I have a list. Opinions on these?**

**Phoenix (or other magical creature)**

**Wolf**

**Fox**

**Bear**

**Lynx - leaning towards this as its a bit unusual and have never seen another fic with it, no offense meant towards the others! :) **

**I am going to go for the snake familiars, suggestions for names for the hatchlings? Maybe beginning with 'S', the parent snakes are Samuel and Sienna, it's a nice theme, especially with the parseltongue.**

**Oh, and to the other guest who said chapter 13 needs more paragraphing, I have been and edited that, couldn't reply as you weren't signed in! :) **

**Great thanks to all people reading, and for reading through this incredibly long authors note.**

**Reviews make me happy! I get a little smile on my face when I read them, glad to know that most of you are enjoying it! **

**Next chapter will cover their night in the hospital, and Adam will reveal some of his secrets! :) **


	18. Chapter 18

_Italics = parseltongue_

'His family doesn't care Mara. They don't care that their nephew is in hospital!' Remus' eyes flashed bright amber briefly, until Mara calmed him. 'Did you speak to Adam's guardians?'

'Yes, they don't really care either. He's evil apparently, and they don't want him under their roof any longer. They said they are planning to send him away as no one will ever want to adopt him!'

'Because of the parseltongue?'

'Yes! It's not an evil talent, just because Voldemort is one everyone thinks kits evil!'

'Remus, hush, the kids will hear.' She gestured to the door of the room, they had stepped outside once Remus had returned from making his calls. 'Have you sorted out the school?'

'Yes. I'm sorry I can't be there for the rest of the kids, but Harry's my cub, and I'm not leaving him.'

'Cub? He's your cub? They must let you keep him.'

'You know of that?'

'Yes, that can count for something in law. If your, other side, has claimed him as a cub, they are less likely to want to argue with you.' Remus smiled a little, before beginning to walk back into the room.

'Healer Pond put the beds in. Adam's claimed one already.'

Looking in the room, Remus saw Adam and Harry sitting on neighbouring beds, sleepily talking as they began to go to bed. Remus decided to take the bed next to Adam, near to the door, allowing Mara to be closer to Harry, and also have some privacy, as she could close off the top area of the room is she liked, by using the supplied curtains.

Harry slept through the night, waking early in the morning, his bright green eyes looking blindly around. Quietly, gently, he reached for his glasses, then squinted to see if anyone else was awake. On front of him, Mara was curled up, facing away from him, apparently asleep and breathing steadily. Rolling over, he could see Remus as the far end of the room, curled up like Mara, facing the wall. Adam's bed was quite close, and facing towards him, his eyes slowly blinked open, as he felt Harry staring at him.

'Hey.' Whispered Harry

'Hey. Sleep alright?'

'Yeah. You?'

'Yeah. Hang on.' Adam crept out of bed, slowly wheeling the bed to be directly next to Harry's, before getting back under the cover. Harry smiled at this, and removed his glasses again, placing them back on the table, so he could lie down comfortably.

'You feeling alright Harry?'

' Yeah. Much better. We're going to Gringotts, are you coming, or going back to school?'

'I don't know. I need to speak to, to speak to my, um, guardians.'

'Okay.'

'Hmm.'

'What shall we talk about? Shall we tell each other something about ourselves? I'll start. I need someone I can be honest to, who I can talk to.'

'Okay Harry. I'm a good listener.'

'So, I used to live in Britain, in a place called Little Whinging. Number 4 Privet drive. I lived with my Aunt, Uncle and cousin, who didn't want me there, but had no choice. Apparently. That didn't stop them from trying to abandon me, to leave me, to lose me. I would always get home though, I suppose that's my magic isn't it? I wish I could have stayed away, the last time they left me. But I ended up at home. And then the daily routine resumed.' Harry rolled over, staring at the ceiling. 'Wake up. Leave the cupboard. Cook breakfast. Tidy. Make lunch. Tidy. Make dinner. Tidy. Hide if we have visitors. Be locked away when I misbehave. Go to school. Don't do better than Dudley, otherwise you'll be punished. Don't heal yourself from the punishments, or you'll be hurt more. Don't complain, you should be grateful we clothe you, feed you, shelter you.

But the clothes, were taken from the bin once Dudley outgrew them, or they were no longer the fashion. But the food was only leftovers, and you can't take good food. Shelter was only a cupboard, which I shared with the spiders and the Hoover. I didn't even know about magic, they never even told me. I was always told my parents were freaks, that they were unemployed drunks who got themselves killed in a car accident. That's what they put my scar down to, a car accident. But they were murdered!' Harry's voice rose a little, before he quickly realised and began to whisper again. 'All these years, believing I was worthless. All because they didn't like magic. They didn't like magic, so they punished me for having it. Punished me, for something that people in this world wait for, hope for. Why me. Why was I chosen, to defeat this wizard, but to not actually defeat him, because part of him is stuck in my head! And I want him out, so he can die. He needs to die, he murdered my parents.'

'And he ordered the death of mine.' Adam softly said, copying Harry's position, and staring at the ceiling, counting the tiles. 'They were murdered by Death Eaters. We were trying to escape Turkey, we lived in a large wizarding community. The death eaters tried to recruit or kill everyone in it. That was your choice. Join them, or be killed. We wanted neither, so we fled through Europe, hopping through different cities, staying onk y a few nights at each. Apparently Britain was safe, that we could be protected there, the boy-who-lived was there, so the Death Eaters would be frightened of him. But you were hidden. We just got into France, were hiking across the Alps when they came. We had never been here before, so could not apparate. We had little money, so could not buy a portkey. Floo we couldn't trust, so many had been locked down in Turkey, or were baited. They attacked us, apparating around and cornering us. My parents tried to fight them, to protect me. They broke their circle. I ran, ran as fast as I could, believing my parents to be right behind me. That's what they said, they were right behind me. They weren't. The circle of Death Eaters had reclosed around them, I could hear screams as they were hit with spells. Intermingled with those screams, I heard shouts.

"Run Adam. Save yourself" I stood transfixed for a moment, and then obeyed. Knowing that if I tried to help myself, I would be killed instantly. I knew about magic, knew some spells, but I had no wand. Laws meant I couldn't. So I ran, ran away, saved myself. I hoped I would get to a town, so I could send help. The first one I came to was completely muggle, so I carried on running. I stopped for breathe just outside, and asked a snake for directions to the nearest wizard. She told me, and I carried on running. I reached the town, and ran up to the house described.

As I knocked on the door, I realised it was too late. The dark mark was slowly drifting above the mountain, evidence that someone had been killed. The wizard soon came to the door, I never picked up his name. He was a snake-speaker too. He took me inside, forcing a calming draught into me. I explained what had happened. He said there was nothing we could do, but that I had to hide. I left the next morning, I slept on his sofa overnight. I would stick to the outskirts of towns, scrounging food from bins, and begging for money. I didn't know where I was going. I met various snakes across the way, they repeated the old wizards advice, stay away from people. Keep moving. I compiled, lifting weary feet.

The money I received was saved, I hoped to get a train ticket, to travel as far as I could across France, and then from there get to Britain. I think that was my eventual goal. England, Britain, to fulfil my parents' plans. I eventually found myself traveling across France, a cheap seat on a cheap train, that left in the middle of the night. Dieppe was its location. Once there, I had to begin begging again, the ferry to Dover was much more expensive than the train. People seemed to be less generous here. Many were tourists, and didn't understand me. I was a foreigner anyway, no one could understand my attempts at French, no one seemed to know Turkish, and I wasn't going to attempt snake-speech in public, it was too dangerous. One night, I was walking though town, when I had had enough. Instead of returning to the countryside to sleep, I collapsed in a doorway. I later awake, being carried by a muggle to a police station. They questioned me, an interpreter was brought in. Someone in there must have been magical, I was sent to a magical orphanage. But they think I am a freak. They don't like snake-speakers.'

'Oh Adam. I didn't know.' Harry rolled over, looking at his friend, who was still staring at the ceiling. He saw movement, Mr Lupin was sat on the edge of his bed, looking over at the two boys with a sad, but determined look on his face. Dreading what he would see, Harry rolled over. Mara had a similar look on her face.

_'Adam? Adults watching.'_

_'I know. They needed to know. I needed to tell you. I hate having secrets.'_

_'Me too. Promise no secrets?'_

_'Promise. __You forgot about the translation ward didn't you. They know exactly what we're saying.'_

Harry sighed from his bed.

'Yes, I did. I'm an idiot. Hi Mara, hi Mr Lupin. Good Morning.'

**AN: I hope I did Adams story alright. Especially directed to Anonymous0786, who originally gave me Adam's character. :) The other characters will return soon, and will have their stories developed, but the next few are focused on these. And I haven't forgotten about Sirius, as soon as Harry's sorted out, Remus will begin work on freeing him, with the help of everyone.**

**Opinions - should Remus and Mara get together?**

**Animagus suggestions:**

**Phoenix**

**Wolf**

**Fox**

**Bear**

**Lynx**

**Snake names? So far have...**

**Samuel (dad)**

**Sienna (mum)**

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. I decided to get rid of the scar in the end.**


	19. Chapter 19

'Good Morning boys. I trust you slept well?'

'Yes sir.'

'Yes sir.'

'Adam, I must ring your guardians again, and find out what they want you to do today, I cannot allow you out of school without their permission, and the permission of the headmaster.'

'Remus, I can speak to the headmaster in a moment, when I return to school, if you want to go to the home?'

'That would be ideal Mara, thanks. Boys, will you be alright in here for a bit whilst I go and check with Adam's family? Healer Pond, or another healer, will probably be in to check on Harry soon.'

'We'll be okay.' Adam nodded in agreement at the statement.

'I'll ask someone if they can bring something down for you to do. I do not want you leaving this room, okay?'

'Okay sir.' They boys nodded, coming out from under their covers as they woke up. Mara shot a spell at them, changing their pyjamas back into day clothes.

'I will go and get us something to eat now, there is a canteen just down the corridor. Mara, do you want something or are you going to eat at home?'

'I'll eat at home, thanks Remus. I need to get changed and sort myself out before I go to school.' At her statement, Remus suddenly realised they were all wearing the same clothes as yesterday. Although they had been transfigured by a Healer to sleep in, and then back by Mara, it would be much nicer to have fresh clothes. A freshen-Up spell could do a little to help, so Remus cast it on the boys and himself.

'You two, stay here. I'll walk Mara to reception, and then bring back a tray for us to eat. Any preferences?'

Adam and Harry shook their heads. 'See you in a bit. Stay here remember.'

As the adults left, Harry begun his habit of tidying the room. Seeing what he was doing, Adam began to help. They had finished, and were sat on two of the beds talking, when Healer Pond came into the room to check on Harry. She scanned him again, smiling when she saw he had healed quite a bit. His scars had also faded.

'Well, Harry, you seem to have healed quite nicely now your binds are off. We just have to let the Goblins take this horcrux out, and then you should be fit to go, depending on what happens later! They may want you to stay another night, just to check there are no problems from its removal, but you should be fit to go back to school either tomorrow or Thursday.'

'Thank you.' Harry said nervously, swinging his bare feet off the edge of the bed.

'Have Mr Lupin and Miss Tonks gone to get breakfast?'

'Mara's going home now, she has to get back to school, but Mr Lupin is getting us some breakfast, then he has to go and see Adam's guardians.' Like he had with Mara, Harry sensed that he could trust the Healer, that she wouldn't harm him. 'Okay. Well, I'll probably come back later into check on you. Do you want anything to do? I think there's some books and games in the visitors room if you want to go and get them?'

'Mr Lupin said we were to stay in this room.' Said Adam.

'Well, okay, that's understandable. Let me finish walking up this corridor, and on my way back I'll pick up a couple of things for you. You need to make sure you eat plenty for breakfast Harry, having those blocks removed, and later the horcrux will be very tiring.'

'Thanks Healer Pond. I will.'

'That's okay Harry.'

'Healer Pond?' Timidly Harry asked.

'Yes dear?'

'Would there be any books on snakes in that room?'

'I shall have a look for you.'

'Thanks.'

She left the room again, and the boys picked up their conversation again, swinging their legs in time with each other. They were talking about Samuel and Sienna, and realising that they knew very little about their small friends. A faint tap at the door was heard, and it gently swung open, revealing Remus who was levitating three trays of food.

'Here you go.' He placed the trays onto Harry's bed, and then swiftly transfigured one of the others into a table, which the trays were moved onto.

'I didn't know what everyone liked, so I got a little of everything, so we can share.'

Harry's eyes widened at the sight of all this food, and suddenly felt very hungry, but also believing that he shouldn't have nice food, as he was a freak. Remembering both Remus' and Healer Pond's words from earlier, Harry looked at the food to see what there was he liked. Remus passed each boy a plate, and they began to serve themselves. Quietly they ate, with little hums of enjoyment coming from the boys as they tried a new food. They soon finished off all the food, and had a drink each of some pumpkin juice, which they all enjoyed.

'Happy boys?'

'Yes thank you sir, that was very nice.'

'Thank you sir.'

'That's alright Adam, Harry. I need to go and speak to your guardians now Adam, and I'll pick you up a change of clothes. Is there anything else you want Adam?'

'No sir.'

'Has the Healer been in yet?'

'Yes, Healer Pond came in earlier. She is going to bring us something to do later whilst you go and see Adam's guardians.'

'Was everything alright Harry?'

'Yes, I am healing up very well apparently.'

'That's good then. Okay, I will be off again then now, to see Adam's parents. I'll go and pick you up some clothes as well Harry, and see your guardians quickly, even though I don't expect you'll be going back there anytime soon.'

'But sir, I'm fine in the clothes I have on.'

'Harry, I am getting you some more clothes. You need to wear something different, as allthough I freshened them up, you have slept in them. And then we will need to go to Gringotts.'

'Okay.' Harry sighed defeatedly, he knew Mr Lupin would end up going to his house. And seeing his room.

'Same rules as last time boys, stay in here where you're safe, I don't want you rambling the halls and getting lost.'

'Yes sir, bye sir.' The boys echoed.

'I will see you in a bit.' Leaving Harry's room, Remus walked back into the reception, where he left to floo to the Hopping Pot. From there he walked the short distance to the magical orphanage.

'Hello?' Walking through the open front door, he stood in what he assumed was their dining room, although it was currently empty. 'Hello? I need to speak to someone.'

Slow methodical footsteps were heard, and a stern looking witch descended the stairs.

'Hello. And who are you?'

'I am Remus Lupin, Adam Yilan's teacher. I spoke to someone on the phone last night about him?'

'Ah, yes. The parselmouth.' She spat out. 'What has he done this time?'

'Nothing that I am aware of. However his friend needs to go to Gringotts this morning for the removal of a strong magical bind, and Adam seems to want to stay. I am asking of you, as his guardian, whether you want him to go with his friend, or go to school.'

'He can go with his friend if he so pleases, I give permissiom. I don't care if he misses the day of school, it's not as if he learns anything useful at that muggle school of yours.'

'Thank you for your permission. I was wondering if it would be possible to pick up a change of clothes for Adam?'

'His rooms upstairs, first on the right. Be quiet, some of the children are still asleep.'

'Thank you.' Remus headed upstairs, into Adam's small room. Walking over to a chest of drawers, he removed some clothes, placing them in a bag and shrinking it. Returning back downstairs, he thanked Adam's guardian for all her help, and then left. 'Well, she was a pleasant character. I can see why Adam was happy to stay with us. He may get looked after there, but it doesn't seem as he is loved. Probably because of all this prejudice against parselmouths.' He muttered under his breath as he walked down the road. Ducking into an alleyway, he quickly apparated closer to Harry's house, and then walked the remaining distance. Knocking on the door, he waited for an answer.

'What do you want! We don't want to buy anything!' Uncle Vernon began to close the door, but Remus stopped it with his foot.

'Mr Vernon Dursley. I am here about your nephew.'

'What has he done now? We are not responsible for him.'

'He hasn't done anything wrong, that I am aware of.' Remus grimaced at the similarities between the boy's guardians. 'As I told you last night, he was in an accident at school. He was then taken to the magical hospital, where we had to remove some seals which were binding and reducing his magic. Later we have to go to the goblins, to remove one more magical item from him. And read his parents will. I am here to inform you of this, he needs to have this done, and also to pick him up a change of clothes. Is that okay Mr Dursely?' A large vein in Vernon's forehead had steadily been getting larger, the more Remus spoke of magic.

'Yes. His room is at the end of the corridor. We don't want him back, that freak.'

'Well, if everything goes as we expect it at the will-reading, you won't be getting him back.'

Remus strode away down the hallway, opening the lock on Harry's door and walking downstairs, leaving a surprised Vernon stood in the doorway. He blinked as his eyes suddenly adjusted to the lower light levels, looking around he saw there were no windows. Running a hand across the wall, he found a light switch, and after switching it on he walked over to Harry's wardrobe. Removing some clothes, he placed them in a bag and then shrunk them like Adam's, putting them into his pocket. After a quick glance around the room, he mentally noted Harry's living conditions, and the lack of personality he had in them. He walked over and turned off the light, before returning upstairs, and exciting the house, with a small nod of his head to the Dursley family.

He apparated back to the hospital, and began the walk down back towards Harry's room. Whilst he walked past reception, a receptionist passed on a message which had been owled to him, from Mara. He quickly read it, everything was fine with the school, and the headmaster understood everything which had happened.

Looking at the clock he noticed he had been gone longer than expected, and that they were expected at Gringotts fairly soon. He began to walk a little faster down the corridor, eager to see the boys. Suddenly he had to stop, as a swarm of Healers rushed past him, towards Harry's room. He stopped at the side of the corridor, waiting as Healers and Medi-Witches sped past. As he followed, his heart dropped as they all entered Harry's room, and his pace quickened.

He tried to get into the room, to see his cub, but they wouldn't let him. He sat, defeated against the wall, panicking, and thinking of what could have happened to Harry, he was supposed to have been safe, he should never have left him. He had let down James and Lily, he was supposed to be looking after their son, but now what had happened. Why wouldn't they let him see his cub?

He stood up, angrily, and attempted to go into the room again.

Again he was pushed away. 'You can't be in there sir.'

He leant against the wall, hoping and praying that Harry was alright.

'Mr Lupin?' He was jolted from his thoughts by Healer Pond.

'Yes?' His voice wavered a little, and he looked forward, expecting her to have come from Harry's room. But she had come from the corridor on the right.

'Are you here for Harry?'

'Yes, but they won't let me in there!' He gestured at the door.

'Did you come in through reception?'

'Yes, I had a letter from Mara which I picked up. Why?'

'I asked one of the receptionists to tell you, we had to remove the boys from the room they were in, as we had an urgent case which needed one of these rooms, and Harry was the only one we could move at the moment. He's fine, he's just down the corridor.' Remus' shoulders sagged with relief, and he followed the Healer down the corridor, where he could begin to hear laughter.

'He's in the children's aftercare department now. In a private room. Just in here.' She pushed open a blue door to reveal Harry and Adam who were sat on the floor looking at a book, chatting together.

'Hello boys. I've been to see your guardians, and I have a change of clothes for you both. We'll have to go to Gringotts soon.'

'Hello Mr Lupin!'

'Hello sir!' The boys decided to ignore the mention of their guardians, they didn't really want to remember them, they weren't exactly their favourite people. Leaving the book open, they took the clothes from Remus, and then one at a time went into the bathroom to change. Soon they were ready, and walked up to reception to exit and go to Gringotts. Remus had shrunk their old clothes and items again, and was keeping them in his pocket, in case they didn't need to come back to the hospital. Healer Pond was to go with them, her shift had finished so she offered to volunteer her time to check Harry was alright after the Horcrux removal. They signed out at reception, and then walked to Gringotts, feeling nervous about what was to come.

**AN: Most reviews have said Phoenix for a familiar, so I will probably be going for that. His animagus will be revealed next chapter, I think, or maybe when Sirius gets out, as then he can teach Harry (and Adam?) how to find their animal?**

**I have a list of snake baby names:**

**Samuel (Dad)**

**Sienna (Mum)**

**Salazar (male)**

**Sala (female)**

**Selena (female)**

**Selah (female)**

**Sly (male)**

**Slyrene (female)**

**Slyther (male)**

**Slytherra (female)**

**Syren (male)**

**Syrena (female)**

**Sirene (female)**

**Sal (male)**

**Sally/Sallie (female)**

**Seth (male)**

**Skyla (female)**

**Savannah (female)**

**Sylvia (female)**

**Samuel and Savannah are French grass snakes, if anyone wants to look them up... they have up to 50 young at a time, so I can have up to 50 names, though only two will remain constantly, bonding with each of the boys. We currently have 17...**

**What should there be in the will? And who should get stuff from it? Mara, Remus, Sirius, Snape…**

**I am planning Harry to inherit a property nearby, as currently Remus is still living in The Lobster Pot as he doesn't have the money to rent or buy a house yet**


	20. Chapter 20

The four walked up the white steps of Gringotts towards its bronze doors. Harry and Adam, whose first visit it was to the wizarding village, looked up at the building in wonder. Above the large double doors was a statue of a dragon, curled around a chest. As they walked up the stairs, they could have sworn it moved a little, blinking softly at them. As they reached the top of the stairs, a creature, about a head shorter than the boys bowed at them. 'That's a goblin boys.' Said Remus, as he gently bowed his head in reply. The goblin in question had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard, and very long fingers and feet. As they passed through these doors, a second pair greeted them, this time made of a silver metal, guarded by a pair of goblins. These doors had words engraved on them, which the boys paused briefly to read.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

They entered into a large marble room, where about a hundred goblins were sitting on tall stools behind large counters, writing in large ledgers, examining precious stones through large glasses, and weighing large coins on brass scales. Around the room were more doors than they could count, and more goblins were leading people in and out of these. As the two boys stood a little bewildered by the amount of movement, Remus strode forward to an empty counter, with his hands on both boys' shoulders. Healer Pond followed behind them, used to this busyness, and this was on a quiet day. Removing a letter from his pocket, Remus quietly and politely spoke to the goblins, making small gestures at Harry as he did so, and explaining why they were there. The boys were partially oblivious to the conversation going on over their heads, they were looking around in awe as goblins hurried past, pulling carts of paper to stations, carrying gold to doorways, and leading witches and wizards to their vaults. As they looked around at the goblins on the opposite counters, a younger goblin glanced over at them, his face expressing confusion. Unsure of what to do in response, they simply smiled at him. 'Boys?' Their teachers voice startled them from their looking. 'Yes sir?' They replied.

'Follow me now, we are going to read your parent's will now Harry.' Gulping nervously, Harry followed Lupin and the goblin, closely tailed by Adam and Healer Pond.

'Hello, my name is Ragnuk. I will read the Potter will today, and then we will remove this Horcrux?'

Remus nodded, following the goblin into a small office room. There were five chairs, one tall one on one side of the desk, and then 4 normal ones on the other side. They sat in the chairs, Healer Pond on one end, next to Adam, then Harry, then Remus. Quickly looking through a small pile of scrolls, Ragnuk removed James and Lily's. Breaking open the seal, the adults noticed it had never been opened, unusual considering the fact they had been dead for nearly ten years. Unrolling it, the goblin gently asked Harry, who he could see was rather frightened, 'Do you want it all read? Shall I read it aloud?'

'Yes please.' He confirmed, glancing at his teacher, who nodded as if to say it was fine.

_The Last Will And Testament Of James and Lily Potter_

_I, James Potter and I, Lily Potter, both being of sound mind, do decree this to be our last will and testament._

_If we died because our location was discovered, let it be known that Peter Pettigrew was our real secret-keeper, not Sirius Black, as we led you to believe._

_If one of us survives while the other dies, the entirety of the Potter Estate and the custody of our son Harry James Potter will go to the surviving spouse. If both of us die, Harry will inherit the entirety of the Potter Estate, and custody of him will be awarded in this order:_

_1\. Sirius Black_

_2\. Remus Lupin_

_3\. Alice and Frank Longbottom_

_4\. Severus Snape_

_Under NO circumstances is Harry allowed to be placed in the custody of Lily's muggle sister and her muggle husband, Petunia and Vernon Dursley, as they despise magic and will no doubt harm our child._

_To Sirius Black: We leave you 500,000 galleons. Someone has to teach him to be a Marauder and you're the best one for the job._

_To Remus Lupin: We award you 500,000 galleons. Don't let your insecurities get in the way of being Harry's Uncle Moony. You know how much he loves you._

_To Peter Pettigrew: If we died because you betrayed our location, we leave you with nothing but our eternal hatred. Otherwise, we leave you 500,000 galleons, understand we didn't leave you with Harry as we knew you wouldn't want the responsibility, but you can be an amazing uncle to him._

_To Alice and Frank Longbottom: We leave you 500,000 galleons, help to bring up Harry please, and be amazing godparents to him, we're sorry we couldn't be Neville's._

_To Minerva McGonagall, on behalf of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardy: We leave you 100,000 galleons. Buy the school some new brooms, Minnie, the old ones are terrible. And we leave our thanks for being the best teacher and Head Of House we've ever had._

_To Severus Snape: We award you 500,000 galleons, and hope you can manage to put aside your quarrels with James to look after our Harry if it is needed, and if not to be Uncle Sev_

_To Rubeus Hagrid: We leave 100,000 galleons. Keep Harry safe at Hogwarts as we know you will, and stay a part of his life._

_To whoever gets guardianship of Harry, we allow you to choose a property of ours to bring him up in, and to allow the others, if need be to use the others. They all have elves, please don't let them sit alone, the elves need someone to see them occasionally, please, whatever you do, don't abandon any of our properties, or any of out joint ones. Teach Harry about us, about our history, there's a trunk in our joint vault with all the information of the Potter history. Teach him to respect others the goblins, the elves, witches and wizards regardless of blood status. Teach him to be a marauder, to pull pranks on everyone (who deserves it), to be a Potter, to be a good wizard and overall to enjoy himself._

_And to Harry James Potter, our beloved son, we leave everything else. Our vaults, our properties. The Potter Lordship, once you come of age. It's a big responsibility, for someone so young, but there are people that can help you, that can guide you, our little Lord. Let our friends help you Harry, trust them. We love you so much, and we're so sorry if we didn't live to see you grow up. Be brave Harry, and always know we love you, remember that, little Prongslet, if we don't get to watch you grow up, always, always know we have loved you._

_Property list:_

_Godrics Hollow - destroyed_

_Potter Manor, London - uninhabited_

_Potter Manor, Dieppe - uninhabited_

_Vaults:_

_London 1129 - James Potter_

_London 1381 - Lily Potter (Evans)_

_London 3192 - Potter Family_

_London 1582 - Harry Potter_

Harry and Remus were sobbing quietly into each other, Remus from knowing that finally Harry could be with his rightful family, and that, as he believed, Sirius was innocent. Harry, for hearing for the first time, his parents words, and the fact that they loved him, something no one had ever told him. Healer Pond was silently fuming, from what she had heard the people who had abused him were these Dursleys, people that Harry apparently should have never been placed with.

'Excuse me, um Ragnuk? Could I ask a question?'

'Yes, miss…?'

'Miss Pond. And what exactly are the goblin's views on following the requests given in a will? Should they be ignored or listened to over a living persons view?'

'An interesting question Miss Pond. Due to the fact that we can prove and guarantee that the creators of the will are of sound mind whilst writing the will, their wish must be listened to first, and it is only with good reason that they should not be listened to.'

Remus, eager to resolve this problem today, joined the conversation, his voice thick with tears. 'Would a good reason be the will never being read?'

'No, if there were any queries about matters concerning the individuals, then the will would have to be read. It was suggested we wait until Harry Potter was older before reading the will, his parents had clearly stated their wishes to Dumbledore about what was to happen with their child and possessions should the worst happen.'

'Do you know who he was placed with?' Remus' voice broke, to a dry anger. 'We, as goblins are in no position to learn of this, however, I would assume yourself, or the Dursley family.'

'Your second guess would be correct. How could you assume this?'

'Muggle money amounting to 1,000 galleons has been removed from his vault into their bank each month.' Remus' eyes glowed amber. 'Stop that money. No more money goes to them, they abused him, he never received the benefits of that money.'

'Abuse?' Abuse was not looked upon in the goblin world lightly, especially abuse of a magical creature, and of children.

'I will try my best to remove that money from their bank, once we get proof.'

'Thank you.' The goblin smiled in reply.

'So now we have confirmed the will, I am assuming you wish to legally adopt him?'

'Yes.'

'I will copy the will, and you can take it to the ministry later. First, we have to set about removing this Horcrux from young Harry here.' Harry gulped nervously as the goblin looked down on him, subconsciously burrowing into Remus, whose magic and wolf flared up to try and protect his cub.

'Harry, it's alright.' The young boy looked up at his teacher, his green eyes wide and sparkling with fear.

'Promise?' His voice wavered.

'Yes. Ragnuk, would it be possible for you to explain how exactly the horcrux will be removed?'

'Of course.'

* * *

**AN: Finally the horcrux is going! I'm not entirely sure how though, hence the chapter stopping there. (Any ideas lovely readers?)**

**I wanted to give you this before I stop writing completely for exams, my first is one May 11th! :/ Help! And the last is on June 10th, so hopefully all stories will be updated after then, and lots, as I get an extended holiday. Depending how it goes, I might update during my half term holiday, which is the last week of May, or if I decide I've given up on school again, and so skip revising to write... Well we'll see how it goes!**

**Anyway, info about the Goblins was taken from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone.**

**And Lupin, Potter, Yilan and Tonks are going to move into the Potter Manor near Dieppe. (Eventually Black)**

**Any ideas where to go after that? So far my rough plan is:**

**Get rid of Horcrux**

**Adopt Harry**

**Big discussion about magic - stay at hospital overnight**

**Adopt Adam**

**Get snake familiars**

**First full moon**

**First Christmas**

**Free Sirius**

**Animagus' (any idea for the correct term for a group of animagus people?)**

**Eventually finish last year of primary, build up to the wizarding school. (Not sure if I will write this, or just leave it at Little Rock? :/ )**

**If anyone has any scenes they want me to try to include just send me a review, and I'll try my best!**

**Anyway, sorry for that long rambling authors note, but it's ten to 1 in the morning, and I really should have been asleep ages ago, considering I have school today/tomorrow…after I sleep...**


	21. Chapter 21

'Voldemort placed that horcrux in you when he killed your parents. They're an evil thing, used to split a soul. A piece of his soul is inside your head.'

Harry's green eyes widened, Remus had tried to explain the horcrux, but Ragnuk's explanation was a little more shocking. 'You c-can get it out right?'

'Yes. I am one of our mind healers, a professional Legilimens. We have to separate it from your soul, and then I can remove it.'

'Okay.' Harry's face screwed up as he wondered exactly how they would remove it, but he expected it would be rather too difficult to explain, he knew he could trust Ragnuk, as well as Mr Lupin, his new guardian. That felt good, calling him his guardian, a lot better than his Aunt and Uncle, with them guardian was a negative word, but Mr Lupin made it much better.

'Mr Potter, Mr Lupin, if you will follow me?'

Stepping off his stool, Ragnuk led them into a connecting room. In the centre was a large chair, and they could feel strong magic within the walls. The goblin closed the door behind them, leaving a worried Healer and Student in his office.

'Mr Potter, if you will?' Ragnuk gestured to the chair, which Harry timidly sat in, whilst Remus stood at the edge of the room. 'These walls are heavily warded, to prevent any remnants of the horcrux escaping.' Walking over to a small table, he picked up a heavy looking glass jar. 'This is extremely strong, and is embedded with countless wards and spells. The horcrux will be placed in here after we have removed it from young Harry here.' At the mention of his name, he squirmed uneasily in the chair. Ragnuk moved closer to him.

'Harry, are you familiar with Occlumency?' Harry shook his head, confusion blossoming on his face.

'Harry was only told about magic last night, Goblin Ragnuk, he had no idea he was a wizard.'

'Okay, thank you Mr Lupin, this may make things a little more difficult. Do not worry Harry, it is not your fault, I was uncertain of your circumstances. Mr Lupin, I am assuming you know?'

'Yes, I can maintain my own shields.'

'Very good. I will ask you to maintain them whilst we carry this out, to prevent the horcrux from latching onto anyone else, I do not know exactly how it will react, it should go easily into the new host, but they have been proven to be unpredictable.'

Remus nodded in reply, moving as if to stand next to Harry.

'I'm sorry sir, it will be safer if you stay there, the closest vessel must be the jar, it will latch onto the closest thing. As soon as I have finished you may come over.'

Looking a little rejected, but also understanding, Remus returned to lean against the wall, smiling at Harry in reassurance when he saw his worried face. 'It'll be alright Harry.' He mouthed.

'So, Harry, in basic non-magical terms, occlumency is the protection of the mind from magic. What we need to do today is to protect your mind, exposing the horcrux and forcing it out of your mind. As I am a Legilimens, I can enter your mind with your permission, and help you to expel it. Do you understand?'

'Yes sir.' He smiled up at the goblin. 'Thank you sir.'

'That's quite alright Mr Potter. Now, if you don't mind, close your eyes and imagine your mind relaxing, a wall falling from around it. I will place my hands on your head Harry, as a goblin we find it easier this way, and then enter your mind. Allow me to enter, be relaxed and let it happen.'

Harry followed the instructions, relaxing into his chair as the goblin placed his long hands either side of his face, fingers over his temples. Inside his mind he pictured a red brick wall collapsing around a glowing mass, his mind. He seemed to notice the goblin' s presence almost immediately, a small blue orb dancing around the edge of his thoughts. A voice spoke through his image. 'Harry, imagine the horcrux, guide me to where you can feel it sitting.' Harry assumed it would be the dark heavy area he felt in his mind, the one that seemed to issue random thoughts and images. In his mind, he scrolled through the glowing mass, pulling a dark grey solid mass to the surface. 'Well done Harry. Remember the wall you destroyed earlier? Build it back up, leaving my presence and the horcrux on the outside.' Brick by brick the wall was rebuilt, slowly snapping the presence of the Bordeaux away, tendrils of darkness trying to reach back into his mind. Each time this happened, the wall was built quicker, Harry imagining the wall thickening and cutting off all access to the horcrux. Finally, for good measure, he created a small bubble around the horcrux, encasing it and preventing it from attempting to get back inside his wall. 'Very well done Harry. Now the difficult part. You can see the horcrux is outside your mind? Outside that brick wall? Imagine that being pushed out of your body, use your mind to push it out through your scar, where it entered.' Harry tried to, using tendrils of his silver mind to push out the grey mass. Each time he attempted to, the horcrux would break out of its bubble, latching onto his mind, and causing him to retreat to the safety of his shield. 'Harry, a little trick, imagine the tendrils of your mind are also shielded, are also covered in those bricks, protect them so they cannot be latched onto.'

By trying this, Harry found that he could push the Horcrux now, it couldn't latch onto him. He directed it towards what he imagined was the scar, a red lightning bold shadowed on the edge of his vision. As he moved closer, a blue tendril attached to it, pulling it gently towards the scar.

'Harry, it's me. I am going to place the jar next to you now, so the horcrux should fall straight into it. Keep going you're nearly there.'

Harry continued to shunt the horcrux out of his mind, it began to become more difficult the closer he got, bit he prevailed, sending more tendrils to help. As he became close, the blue thread left, and it was left up to him. As he reached the scar, so close the horcrux was touching it, it became incredibly difficult, he was tiring, and was struggling to push it any further. He wondered what would happen if he just left it there, he supposed it was nearly out so it wouldn't matter that much, what would be the worse that could happen? But then, thinking on it, he realised he didn't want anything left of Lord Voldemort inside of him. Redoubling his efforts, he continued to push, eventually shoving the horcrux into the scar, and then out the other side. Once he knew all traces of the scar had left, he retreated into his mind, hiding behind his shields, and returning to the normal world.

'Mr Lupin? He's done it.' Ragnuk had left Harry's mind, and was watching as the inky black particles poured out of his scar, easily falling into the jar which was swiftly sealed shut. His guardian stood from his position on the floor, his joints protesting from the long time he had remained there.

'Well done Harry.' The boy's eyes fluttered open, and smiled weakly, before saying, 'I think I need a little nap.' He soon did this, dropping into unconsciousness again.

'Is he okay?' Remus worriedly asked the goblin.

'Yes, just extremely tired. He has basically just pushed that horcrux outside of his mind, learning legilemency and occlumency at the same time. All that time he was pushing with his mind.'

'Okay. It's all out then?'

'Yes. He should be fine now, just a bit tired. You can take him home, do you want to adopt him officially now?'

'Yes please.'

'Take the will to the ministry, I'll write a letter saying it's urgent. If you have a copy from the hospital of his injuries he received from his relatives, then that will speed things up as well. You should be able to take him home today, will you be needing to use one of his homes?'

'Thank you Ragnuk. And yes, I am currently living in a colleague's house, and it would be impolite to stay there with Harry. I had been meaning to move out soon anyway. Would it be possible to use the local one?'

'Yes, that should be in order, it does state in the will you have permission to use any. Inform the ministry you will be inhabiting it.' Ragnuk walked over to the door, Remus picked up Harry who was still asleep, following him to his office, where a tired Healer and student awaited.

'Is he alright?' Asked Healer Pond. 'You've been in there for so long we were getting worried!'

Remus looked from Healer Pond's worried face to Adam's pale one, then to the clock.

'We were in there for three hours?!' He too became shocked, shifting Harry's position to ensure he wouldn't slip, he replied. 'Everything's okay, he's just tired, it's all finished and gone.'

'Good. Very good. Now what?' Remus looked to the goblin.

'I would suggest you take Harry back to the hospital, I've removed this in behalf of them, so they may want to scan him to ensure that all traces are gone, I am certain they are, but I know some wizards are not as trusting. Then, using his medical records and the will, go to the ministry to adopt him. He should wake up in a couple of hours, the resting time for procedures such as these are usually just under the time it took to carry it out. He may be slightly disoriented when he awakes however, just remind him of what has happened.'

Remus nodded, taking in the information he was given.

'Thank you Goblin Ragnuk. Do we need to alter anything on the Potter records, and do you require payment?'

'Not today, Mr Lupin. Come in at the weekend once you are settled in your home. The ministry will notice us of his change in guardian, and we can sort out the preliminary files then without your assistance. And it is a medical procedure on a young Lord, ordered by the hospital, so we do not require payment.'

'Thank you again Ragnuk.' Remus bowed slightly, the goblin form of respect, which Healer Pond quickly followed. Adam, unused to the custom, echoed the action, timidly. The four left, walking quickly through the reception and back to the hospital, Remus explaining to Adam and Healer Pond what had happened, and what would happen later that day.

**AN: Unplanned chapter, but became bored of revision, there's only so much you can do! 8 exams down this week, 9 to go!**

**So, The horcrux is gone, and Harry is well on the way to being adopted! I think there may be some Dumbledore action next chapter, have a slight plan in my head...just have to get it fleshed out!**

**Thanks to all for reading and reviewing last chapter, I now know it is animagi!**

**I have been gifted with many many names for snakes... many... here is the current list**

**Samuel (Dad)**

**Sienna (Mum)**

**Salazar (male),**

**Sala (female)**

**Selena (female)**

**Selah (female)**

**Sly (male)**

**Slyrene (female)**

**Slyther (male),**

**Slytherra (female)**

**Syren (male)**

**Syrena (female)**

**Sirene (female)**

**Sal (male)**

**Sally/Sallie (female)**

**Seth (male)**

**Skyla (female)**

**Savannah (female)**

**Sylvia (female)**

**Sir William Snakespeare (male)**

**Sir Hiss-A-Lot (male)**


	22. Chapter 22

'He's dead Minerva. He's gone.' Dumbledore paced the office, his hands wringing together worriedly. 'All my detectors, they've stopped.'

'You were still tracing him? You said you couldn't find him Albus!'

'I didn't know where he was. There were traces on his magic, I put them on him when I sent him to his Uncle's house. But they all just stopped. He's either suddenly become a squib, or he's dead.'

'What happened exactly Albus?' She sat down at his desk, looking at one of the detectors. It was inactive, empty, where the gold of Harry's magic once was.

'Yesterday his magic suddenly peaked, I feared someone had removed his seals on his magic.'

'You sealed his magic? When Albus?!'

'When his parents died.'

'You sealed a child's magic Albus? Don't you know how dangerous that is? You fool Albus!'

'He was so powerful Minerva, it would have been dangerous, having accidental magic that strong, especially living with a Muggle family who couldn't deal with it.'

'How strong a seal Albus?' Exasperated, Minerva looked at the older wizard, a sense of distaste in her eyes.

'Strong enough.'

'Albus?'

'Um, 75%?'

'Albus! You do realise the maximum for a child is 50%? And only under severe circumstances? What, exactly, was so severe about this case?'

'His family Minerva, he would be too dangerous with a Muggle family, having his full magic.'

'And who placed him with that family?! You, I think it was Albus, you placed him there! He didn't have to live with them! Lily and James never wanted him to live with them!'

'But the blood wards Minerva. Lily's protection!'

'Albus Dumbledore, how do you know that protection is working? Have you ever been to visit him?'

'No, but the detectors...'

'The detectors! You have watched him, through tracing his location and magic, for ten years! Ten years Albus? How exactly have you been protecting him, have you any idea how he is, what he looks like?'

'The wards, the wards are still there.'

'Still on the house in Britain! The wards are still here, yes Dumbledore, they're still standing. But where is Harry? Not here. And you have no idea where he is, no idea at all! He has no wards on his new home, does he?'

'No, but his mother's protection...'

'Albus! His mother is dead! And although you believe her protection has lasted, he's still dead now! I know you told me you were doing all you could to find him before, but you need to find him now!'

'I'm still trying Minerva!'

'Albus, what exactly happened? When the detectors stopped working? Tell me exactly what has happened to Harry's magic over the last few days.'

'I record everything. Yesterday he had a sudden peak of accidental magic in the afternoon. In the evening, his magical core expanded, he had the seals and binds removed. This morning, his magic changed suddenly, then completely went.'

'It hasn't returned at all?'

'No.'

'What are the reasons for his magic to disappear like that? Would it just be the removal of it? It can't be hidden by hiding his magical signature?'

'In essence, it is a connection to his magical core. It shows what his aura is doing, it brightens when he performs magic. It cannot be cloaked, or hidden. The only reason for this to disappear is if his magic is gone. Either he has lost his magic, and is now a squib, or he has died. Either way, he cannot be the weapon we need him to be.'

'Albus, are you still thinking of him as a weapon? Harry Potter, the son of Lily and James, has possibly just died, and all you can think of is his use of a weapon! This is a ten year old boy Albus, a ten year old orphan we are talking about! Can you not show any emotions Albus? Think of Harry as someone other than your weapon?'

'I'm sorry Minerva. Forgive me.'

'Forgive you? You do remember how I offered to adopt Harry? How I offered to bring him up? I was his godparent Albus, like Remus, Sirius, Alice, Frank and Severus were!'

She stood up, fury obvious in her eyes.

'Shall I tell them their godson has died? Or is a squib?'

'If you wish Minerva.'

Internally screaming, she spun on her heel, walking quickly out of the Headmaster's office. 'If I wish.' She muttered under her breath. 'If I wish. It should be his job, he should have been looking after him, should have been watching him properly.' As she walked down the corridor to her office, students sprang out of her way, standing quickly against walls to allow her to pass.

Meanwhile in the Headmaster's office, Albus Dumbledore sat at his disk, fingers clasped beneath his chin.

'Harry cannot be the one of the prophecy then. It must be Longbottom.' Walking over to a cupboard he removed another set of detectors. Unlike Harry's had been, these contained a more yellowish, and faded aura, it seemed as if Neville was one of those wizards whose magic grew with them, unlike the Potter's, who had nearly all their full magic potential from a young age. He set these detectors up on his desk, in the same position Harry's had been. Harry's now empty detectors were placed in the cupboard, safely locked away from sight.

The Boy Who Lived was no longer any use to this war. Albus would continue to search for his body, a seemingly near impossible task. The public would want closure. Severus' contact had disappeared, he would not say who it was, and any Legilemency proved pointless, the Potions Professor kept his occlumency shields too tight.

This Potions Professor in question had just been interrupted from his marking by an extremely angry tabby cat yowling outside his door. 'Hello Minnie.' He opened the door to let the cat in, quickly closing and locking it as she returned to her human shape.

'Severeus? Did you ever find anything out about Harry?'

The wizard looked up, confusion briefly flitting across his face to be replaced by his usual cool mask of indifference.

'No. I told you I never found anything out. My contact was looking, but then he disappeared.'

Minerva waved her wand at Severus' door, adding her own wards.

'As a fellow godparent, did you ever find anything out about Harry?'

'Minerva, I never found anything. I told Dumbledore, and you that when I returned. He's disappeared.'

Standing quickly, the wizard walked towards his door.

'Shall we go for a walk Minerva? I can sense you want to talk about something. I always find these conversations go better outside.'

Taken aback by his quick change in attitude, but knowing it was for a reason, Minerva quickly agreed. As they passed through the doorway of his office, both could feel a presence watching them. Together they walked around the lake. Minerva explained what Dumbledore had discovered, and without revealing too much, Severus explained that Remus had found Harry, and that at the last time they spoke, was planning to adopt him. However, what Dumbledore had seen may have been true, Remus had agreed to Owl Snape after the first day of school, which was yesterday. He had not received a letter yet, who knows what they were doing. As his mother would always say, no news is good news. Being a professor working under Dumbeldore, Severus couldn't risk sending an owl, he was almost certain they were searched, for the students safety. Too many owls flying to France would be suspicious.

'Minerva? I can trust you not to tell Dumbledore?'

'Yes. Act as if Harry is dead.'

He nodded, then as they turned towards the castle, looked at the solitary figure the other side of the lake.

'He's watching us.'

'I know. He was outside my office.'

'I could sense him.'

'Minerva, are those your Gryffindors?'

'Where? By the lake?' Two ginger haired teenagers were throwing objects into the lake, to the amusement of those sat on the grass around them. As they touched the water, they exploded, shooting up into the air and firing colours and confetti over the students.

'They're alright. They're not causing any harm for once, leave them be Severus.'

'They're actually quite good. Do they make them all themselves?'

'Yes. Do I hear some praise for Gryffindors Severus?' She laughed at the wizard, seeming younger.

'You know it's only an act Min. What I do everyday, how I act. Keep both masters happy...'

'You sound like an animal when you call them masters.'

'That's what they are though. Master Dumbledore, Master Riddle.'

'Getting close now.'

'I know. He's dead Minerva.'

'Yes.' The two resumed their school masks, and house rivalries.

'You know I never cared for the Potters anyway Minerva.'

'Are you happy he's dead Severus? Even I didn't believe you could be so heartless!'

'It's just another brave foolish Gryffindor.'

' 'It' had a name! Harry James Potter! And he was never even sorted!'

'Minerva. You know how the Potter's have always treated me. Why didn't Dumbledore save him? I expect this has ruined all his plans now!'

'Severus, I'm not speaking to you any more about this! Your godson is dead, or a squib, can you not even show a little emotion?'

'Minerva! You know he never wanted me as godfather, much rather would have had the wolf or dog! I expect you'll go running off to tell them now!'

'Yes! Except ones in Azkaban, and the other ones missing! And his two other godparents are lying in St Mungos! Should I tell them as well?'

As they approached the school, they split directions, one towards the Gryffindor Tower, and the other towards the Slytherin Dungeon. Both thinking about their acting skills, and aware of a presence behind them.

**AN: another surprise update... back at Hogwarts as promised!**

**So what do you think? I know Dumbledore's a little manipulative, but it's how I felt like writing him for this fic. **

**Reviews would make me very happy, have an exam first thing tomorrow which I am dreading... (English Literature, Understanding Poetry... if anyone's wondering!) **

**Should get another chapter up some time next week. See you soon! :) **


	23. Chapter 23

The four returned to the hospital, Harry still cradled in Remus' arms. They walked down the corridor to the children's ward, and to Harry's room. They placed him on the bed, and he simply rolled over and remained asleep.

'His mail is still being redirected to Dumbledore. I should have asked Ragnuk to change it.'

'Do it later Remus. Owl Mara, tell her what has happened. Harry will be sleeping for a while, we'll go to the ministry this afternoon. Go and owl Mara, take Adam with you, and bring us back some lunch.'

Remus looked uncertain, glancing over to Harry with an uneasy look in his eyes.

'Remus, I will stay with Harry, he will be fine. He'll be hungry when he wakes up, go get us some nice food. They sell delicious sandwiches in the canteen. Mara will be worrying if you don't owl her soon, and I think Adam could do with a walk.'

Remus, glad that Harry would be alright, and that the healer would be with him, left with Adam. They went out to the small owlery, which was in the garden of the hospital, and sent a message to Mara at the school, explaining how the horcrux was removed, and what they would do later. They planned to go back to school tomorrow, it wasn't good for them to miss too much school, and Harry would be fine once he woke up. They then went to the canteen, buying 4 sandwiches for the group and some drinks. Remus assured Adam Harry was going to be alright now, they talked whilst walking back towards his room.

'Harry's lucky you're going to adopt him sir. Very lucky.'

'I'm lucky to be able to Adam. And he is very lucky to have you as his friend.'

'Thanks sir.' Adam began to scuff his feet across the floor, Remus could tell that he had something else to say.

'Adam? You can talk to me you know.'

'I just wish someone would want me like you do Harry! I hate the orphanage, I hate the Death Eaters, and Voldemort. I wish my parents were alive. Harry's lucky, I wish I had some of his luck, and could be adopted by a family!'

'I know Adam, I know you're frustrated, and have probably heard this before, but I am sure someone will adopt you, you just have to be patient. But I will tell you this for certain. The doors to our house will be open to you all the time, you can stay over whenever you want, come over after school. I am giving you an open invitation to visit whenever you want. Please tell your guardian at the orphanage where you are, I don't want to be in court over your kidnapping, but you are always welcome. You have been such a good friend to Harry over the past few days, you are very lucky to have each other.'

'You mean it sir?'

'I don't break promises Adam. I promise you can come to our house whenever you want.'

'Thank you sir.' Looking out of the corner of his eye, Remus could see Adam smiling, there was more of a skip in his step and already he seemed happier. These two young boys, who had been through so much in such an impossibly short time, deserved to be happy now. For both of them, the most important thing seemed to be family. Harry, who hardly knew his parents, and grew up in an abusive home, longed for someone to love him. Adam, who grew up in the shadow of war, had his parents torn from him. Both orphans, both didn't deserve it, but both now needed to have a happy life, to replace the bad memories with good ones. And that would never happen if they were seperated. Remus could see a long term friendship forming between them.

When they returned to the room, Harry had just woken up, and was talking quietly to the healer as she assessed him. They both broke from their more sombre thoughts of the past, into the happiness of the present.

'Harry! How do you feel?' Remus dropped their lunch on the table, rushing over to his best friend's son, whilst Adam went and sat next to Harry on the bed, echoing Remus' question.

'I'm alright. Did we get the Horcrux out alright?'

'Yes Harry. I'm proud of you. It's all gone now.'

'Is that food? You brought us food!' He sniffed the air. 'I'm reeeaaally hungry.' He smiled at Remus, his bright green eyes begging for the food hidden in the bag.

'Healer Pond said you would be hungry! Here you go Harry, Adam.' He passed the boys their sandwiches and cartons of orange juice. They sat together on the bed in silence, hungrily eating, with occasional mms of enjoyment.

'Harry, if it's alright with you, we will go to the Ministry after lunch, and see about sorting out your guardianship. I don't want you staying with that family any longer.'

Harry's eyes brightened, he looked at Remus hopefully.

'Are you happy for me to be your new guardian Harry?'

The boy quickly swallowed his mouthful, choking on it before having a drink. Adam laughed at him, knowing what his response would be. Knowing the response, as it was a question all orphans waited for, one which all orphans in his home hoped for.

'You mean it sir? I would love it!' He stood up, as if to go over to his teacher, before changing his tone and becoming a little insecure, twisting his t-shirt. 'I mean, are you sure you want me sir? I don't want to be any bother to you or anything.'

'Harry, I have wanted to look after you all this time.' His eyes turned a little misty, before he continued. 'When your parents were alive, I was an Uncle to you, Uncle Moony as you used to call me. I agreed, I promised, to be your godfather, along with Sirius Black, to look after you should the worse happen. I have always wanted to keep that promise, I fought to be able to look after you. Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of the British Wizarding school, Hogwarts, prevented that from happening, telling everyone that you were safe, that you were better protected with your muggle relatived. There were wards over your old house, protections. But they can't, and didn't, protect against any violence that took place inside the house. You are the reason I moved to France, to look for you Harry, and protect you, as Albus lost you. He was the one that placed all those binds and seals on you, the one who prevented you from accessing your full magic. An acquaintance of mine, Severus Snape, who was good friends with your mother, was sent by Dumbledore to look for you, to take you back to Britain, so Albus could have control over you. Because of his similar promise to your mother, he asked me to take over, and has told Dumbledore that he has lost contact of me. I will not let you go back there Harry, he only wants to control you. To him, you are a weapon, not a young child.'

'But why am I so important? I'm just Harry!'

'Come here.' He gestured to the chair next to him, so he could speak to Harry on his level. 'You are not _just Harry_, you are Harry James Potter. Son of one of the most powerful and clever witch and wizard of our era. You are not _just Harry_, at the age of one you did the impossible, surviving the unsurvivable Killing Curse, reflecting it back and killing Lord Voldemort. At one year old, you killed the monster that many had been trying to kill for years. Every witch and wizard in our world knows your name, celebrates Halloween as the date you destroyed the one who had been terrorising us for years.'

'Why does he need me as a weapon now? If Lord Voldemort is dead, then what purpose does he have for me?'

'Well, you remember the Horcrux that Lord Voldemort placed in your head?'

'Yes.' He thought back to that morning, when he had removed it at Gringotts

'We are almost certain he made more. He cannot be killed until they are all destroyed. We think that Dumbledore is planning to destroy them, and then use you to destroy Lord Voldemort. You are a child of a prophecy apparently, you are destined to kill Lord Voldemort.'

Harry just stared blankly, thinking of how an impossible task that seemed, especially to a child. And a prophecy? Remus seeing his overwhelmed look, rushed in to reassure him.'

'Harry, Harry. It's alright, we are not going to think of that now.'

'But I will have to kill him at some point? Why me? Why was I chosen?'

'Harry. I'm going to be honest, I don't know. The prophecy was made before Voldemort's attack, there were two boys that it could refering to, born at the end of July. But Voldemort chose you, marked you with that scar, his failed attempt at killing you.'

'The other boy?'

'He survived, he was out of his house on that night, he was safe.' Remus suddenly looked a little forlorn, thinking of poor Alice and Frank Longbottom. He looked up at some movement, to see Harry stood up, his arms wide and facing towards his teacher. Remus opened his arms, letting the young boy climb onto his lap. Then, very quietly so the others wouldn't hear, the boy whispered.

'I'm very lucky to get you as my new guardian Uncle Moony.'

* * *

**AN: I would have made that longer, but it seemed a very appropriate place to stop. Remus is going to adopt Harry next chapter! Go Uncle Moony! And I love the developing relationship between him and Adam! **

**At the rate the poll is going, it seems Harry will be going to a mixed Beaubaxtons school, not a boys only in France! There is still time to vote, the poll is on my profile if you want to nip over there quickly! :) I removed Hogwarts from there, it seems impossible that anyone will let him go back to be under Dumbledore's control! By going to a mixed school, it means Gaelle can stay with the group.**

**I hope everyone is alright, and has an amazing day/night, I will see you soon when I finish writing the next chapter!**

**If there's any Drarry fans, I wrote a Post-Hogwarts fic about them (I'm sorry about the ending...)**

**Any Marvel fans? I had a go at writing some Hawksilver, and Brucetasha, which take place after the events of Age of Ultron**.


	24. Chapter 24

After finishing lunch, Healer Pond left to find Harry's forms which showed the significance of his abuse and neglect he suffered with the Dursleys. Remus had a copy of the will which showed James and Lily's wishes for guardianship, and the permission to use one of their properties to move into. He recieved a note with one of the healers on duty, with Mara's reply, giving her written request and permission to be Harry's secondary guardian. Returning with the medical records, Healer Pond wished them luck, then left to go home. She had been a great help to them at Gringotts, but they didn't want to keep her away, she had volunteered to help them on her time off. She'd worked the night shift last night, so was probably looking forward to a sleep before she worked again. Remus signed Harry out of the hospital, hopefully for the last time, making a mental note to take him shopping after things were settled, he desperately needed some clothes that fitted him correctly, rather than what appeared to be his cousin's castoffs. Perhaps he could take the boys out for a meal, and show them Rabbit's Foot. Pushing his plans to the back of his mind, he concentrated on the task in hand.

They walked through the open doors of the ministry, Harry and Adam looking around in slight awe as it was their first visit. He strode up to the reception desk, passing over his wand as he asked for assistnace in changing a child's guardianship. As he expected, he was directed to Mr Julian, the chief officer for magical child protection. He was luckily free at the time, so they were directed straight into his office, and into three chairs opposite his desk. Mr Julian soon arrived, having been just getting a quick cup of tea. He looked a little surprised to see Remus with two children.

'Mr Lupin? You did find him then?'

'Yes thanks mainly to your help.'

'It's my job, I was more than happy to help. Hello Harry, and you are?' He said, speaking to the two children and directing the last bit towards Adam.

'Adam sir. I'm Harry's friend.'

'Nice to meet you Adam. Harry I'm glad to see you, Mr Lupin has been working very hard to find you, I extremely glad he did, and so quickly!'

The two boys smiled, letting the adults talk.

'Now, you wish to become his guardian?'

'Yes, we have evidence his current guardians are abusing him, and also it was stated in his parents will that he should not go to them, and I am on the list of guardians.'

'May I see?' Remus passed over the two sheets, which Mr Julian quickly read.

'Well, this seems like a simple open and shut case, one that we can rush through today. He obviously can't stay in his current home, and his godfather is more than willing to adopt him. Do you wish to use one of the allocated properties?'

'If we may, we would like to use the local Potter Manor, I am currently residing in a friend's house, so would not like to impose by having Harry there as well. It would be better for us to have a home together.'

'Okay. Harry, are you happy for Mr Lupin and yourself to use your manor?'

'Yes.'

'Very good. Now, I will have to ask Mr Masseau to come up here and finalise some things, and send off a request for the floo to be reopened at the manor. I will just send those notes quickly.'

Mr Julian wrote his notes on yellow pieces of paper, once finished he tapped them with his wand, stating the name of the recipient, and the paper folded up into origami birds which flew away.

'Now we just need to wait for a little while, I am certain Mr Masseau is on his lunch break at the moment, so hoping we can drag him away from his sandwiches, he should be able to come and give me a hand quickly. You have someone to be a second guardian I am presuming?'

'Yes, my colleague and friend has agreed to help me out, we are under the impression she only has to be around the nights around the full moon? I have written permission from her here.' He pulled out Mara's note.

'I think that is all that is required, although Mr Masseau will explain things better. Do you understand what this means Harry?'

'I think so. I can remember what you are Mr Lupin, hence the Uncle Moony. So on those nights Mara will look after me right? But you'll look after me the rest of the time?'

'Yes Harry. There is a were park not too far from here, I will report there on the night of the full moon so Moony can be let out. I will come home as soon as I can the next morning.'

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation.

'Ah, that'll be Mr Masseasu I expect.' Mr Julian walked over to the door, inviting the other man into his office.

'Hello Mr Julian, Mr Lupin. You found him then Mr Lupin?' He looked at the boys, slight confusion passing over his face as he saw two.

'Yes. This is Harry, and this is his friend Adam. We had a slight accident last night, he's just been released from hospital, Adam was keeping him company there.'

'Okay, I hope he's alright?'

'Yes, nothing major.'

'This is a talk about adoption I am presuming?'

'Yes. Mr Julian has given the go ahead from his side, we just need your confirmation because of my condition.'

'Well, considering you have known Harry since he was a baby, you have had no incidents as a werewolf, and have agreed to use the were park, I think you will be alright! We just need a secind guardian, as I mentioned before, someone who can look after Harry when you can't.'

'A friend of mine and Harry's, Mara Tonks has agreed to become his second guardian. She works at the same school as me, the school Harry currently goes to. She has given her permission, but cannot be here today as she is covering my class for me. I have a written note from her here?'

Mr Masseau also looked over her note, and agreeing with Mr Julian, confirmed all things to be in order.

'You are fine to adopt him in my eyes Mr Lupin.'

'I agree as well. Harry's parents have given their permission in their will for his new guardian to use one of their properties, so Mr Lupin and Mr Potter will be residing in Potter Manor.'

'Very good. Shall I fill out my forms then?'

'Yes please.' Mr Julian passed Mr Masseau the forms regarding werewolf guardianship. He filled in and signed these forms, passing them to Mr Lupin for his signature, and they were then checked and sealed by Mr Julian.

'Thank you. I will let you go back to your lunch then.'

'No problem. I am glad you can do this Mr Lupin.'

'Thank you Mr Masseau. I would have never been able to do this in Britain.'

'We are happy we could help you. I must be off now.' The man walked out of the office, a small smile on his face, another day when a wolf had been able to adopt. Many of the British weres looking to have children came to France to adopt, Britain's laws made them inferior to all, even muggleborns and squibs. There they were seen more as creatures, whilst in France, they were simply humans with an illness, only classed as wolves on the nights of the full moons. Apart from those nights, they were ordinary witches and wizards.

Mr Julian removed more forms from various folders, placing them on his desk. He checked each one before filling it out and signing each, passing most to Remus to sign as well, and to fill in details. A few were passed to Harry, who signed his name and added a few details. They also talked a little about the guardianship, and what it would entail.

They were interrupted as a yellow note flew through the small gap in the top of the door. Mr Julian unfolded and then read it.

'This is from the Floo offices, the floo in Potter Manor has simply been deactivated, someone will come on Saturday evening to reactivate it.'

'Oh, that's ideal. Thank you.'

'Well, I think that is it! Just one last form, the final one to confirm this adoption today.'

He passed the sheet to Harry who signed his name, then to Remus who also signed. Finishing with his signature he then tapped the sheet with his wand. A few seconds later, writing appeared on the bottom of the sheet.

_'Adoption Confirmed'_

'Congratulations! I was sure it would be confirmed, you never need to go back to the Dursley's house again Harry.'

The new family smiled at each other, arms wrapping in a small hug. Remus, seeing Adam sat a little uncomfortably on his own, beckoned him over.

'You're basically a part of this family too Adam.'

The three hugged for a while, breaking apart as Mr Julian coughed. A little embarrased they sprung apart, looking at the man on the other side of the desk.

'Somone, probably me, will come around to your house in a weeks time, just to check you are settling in alright together. Through one of those forms your place of residence was also changed Mr Lupin, so you do not need to worry about that, all mail that is directed through our systems will be sent to your new home. You may need to speak to the goblins however.'

'Thank you. We need to speak to them now about Harry's mail anyway, so I will mention mine.'

'As I said before, I am only doing my job. I am very glad Harry is out of that home now though.'

'I think we all are. Will you alert them to this change? They seem very uninterested in Harry's welfare.'

'I will tell them.'

'Thank you.'

'I wish you a very good life together, and I will probably see you next week.'

'Thank you again Mr Julian. I wish you a good day.'

'Thanks Mr Julian, for everything.' Harry smiled at the man, before looking to his new guardian as they rose from the desk, walking out of the office and the ministry, to the brightness of the outdoors.

'Now boys, we need to go to Gringotts to speak to Ragnuk this afternoon. But considering the day we've been having so far, I think it would be good to have a break for a while. I'm assuming you both like icream?'

Both boys, who had looked a little bored about the idea of having to go and speak to more people, brightened considerably at the mention of icecream. They stood a little closer to Remus, looking up to him and grinning.

'Please Mr Lupin?'

'Please sir?'

This sudden wish was suddenly dampened with a realisation. Almost in unison they spoke.

'But I don't have any money Sir.'

'I not having money sir to buy icecream.'

'Boys, boys, listen to me. Harry, you are now my adoptive son, I think I can buy you icecream. Adam, you are the best friend of my adoptive son, and I am going to buy you an icecream. I have missed your accents, that translating spell is good, but is not quite the real thing.'

The boys briefly looked embarrassed, but then brightened, running ahead as they saw the icecream shop. They looked at the choices, minds torn between a few.

'Difficult decisions? Pick three between you, and we can share them.'

Smiling, they started to point at different icecreams, nodding or shaking their heads at each other's choices. Soon they had three icecreams picked, which they told Remus, and he went to buy them, whilst they chose a seat outside. He returned, clutching the icecream and three spoons.

'Blimey, these bowls are cold!' He quickly placed them on the table, handing out spoons to the boys, before they dove in. They had chosen triple chocolate, strawberries and cream, and banoffee. They ate their icecreams in a comfortable silence, letting out little mms of enjoyment as they tried a new icecream. When they finished, they stacked the bowls together, returning them indoors before walking to Gringotts.

They went through the doors for the second time that day. Remus asked for a goblin to assist them in mail redirection charms. They were directed to Ranguk again, and into his office.

'Are you alright Harry Potter? I did not expect to see you here so soon again.'

'Yes thank you Ranguk. I have one more charm still on me, meaning that all my mail is being redirected to Albus Dumbledore?'

'That can be easily resolved, I can do it today if you wish. Speaking of Albus Dumbledore, he seems to think you are dead.'

The three wizards looked at each other in shock.

'How?' Harry was the first to speak up about his apparent death.

'He visited the British Gringotts, asking to view your will and retrieve the contents of your vault as you had died. Apparently all the trackers on you have failed.'

'He was tracking him? But isn't that illegal?'

'Yes. Only guardians are allowed to place tracking spells on a child. My colleague in Britain did not allow this to happen. He knew you were currently working with me here, so alerted me. We have to decide what to do with your vaults, however if we do nothing then we will have to admit you are alive. For the purposes of your own safety, I think it may be beneficial if we allow those in Britain to believe you are dead.'

'Could we transfer it's contents to those in my parent's will?'

'Yes.'

'And if I give the remainder to Mr Lupin then he can move it into a new vault for me? Is that possible?'

'Yes Mr Potter. You are a very cunning and intelligent child, that is almost what I was considering doing. Mr Lupin, we will do that now, it does mean however, that all your acquaintances in Britain will believe Harry to be dead, it will be up to you to decide whether or not to tell them the truth, I can not force you to do either, but I must warn you to be cautious, as it seems vital that Albus Dumbledore does not find out the truth, for Harry's safety. His death will also mean that there is a reason for his mail to be no longer redirected to him, as a dead person would not recieve any mail.

Harry, if I could make the suggestion, I would refer to yourself under a different name, perhaps taking your adoptive father's name, and referring to yourself as Harry Lupin. That is a choice that could be made official at a later date, but to begin with just keep it for people you meet, especially as the word travels that you are dead. Your scar seems to be fading, as we expected it is a result from the horcrux, but if it is still visible I would suggest you ask Mr Lupin to cover it with a simple glamour.'

'Okay Ragunk, thank you.'

'I will remove that charm now, then we can organise your vaults. Luckily we do occasionally have people who wish to disappear, so we are used to faking deaths and deactivating vaults.'

Ragnuk cast a quick cancelling charm on Harry, and the redirecting spell was removed. He then began to organise the vaults, looking at a book which contained the number and owner of all the British vaults. He sent a quick message through the goblin mail order, to his equivilant in the British Gringotts, seeking permission to edit their vaults. They quickly replied, and Ragnuk began to work. First he transferred all of James and Lily's possessions into the family vault, deactivating them as he did so. Harry's went straight into a new vault in France, and then the appropriate values were sent to all those that James and Lily mentioned into their will from the family vault. This was then transferred to France, but in the eyes of the British it had been deactivated, as there was no Potter heir. Due to the wonders of goblin magic, they could instantly do this, basically portkeying the contents across between the different vaults.

'There, that appears to be sorted, all your vaults are now based in France, and you should be able to access them now whenever you want. If you like I could show you now?'

Harry, a little unsure, looked at Remus for some advice.

'We will go shopping after this and wander around Rabbit's Foot, if you wish to take some spending money we can get some now out of your vault?'

'Does Adam have a vault?'

'I would expect so. Adam, do you want to get some money out?'

'I don't have my key. My parents looked after it, I expect it has been lost, and it was in Turkey anyway.'

'We can make you a new key Mr Yulin, as we will do for Mr Potter. And you can request money be taken from your vault and transfered across, which can happen immediately. We only moved Harry's as we had to give the appearance of his death, yours can stay in Turkey if you would prefer.' At this Adam agreed, he hoped to mive back to Turkey when it was safe, and could see little point in transferring it across. 'We just need a drop of blood from each of you so we can key it to your magical signature.'

At both boys confimation Ragnuk began the process of applying a key to a vault. He removed two simply decorated brass keys from a safe at the end of his room, then from a different one a more ornate embellished one was removed. These he placed on pieces of parchment, writing the names and vault numbers for each one requested onto the paper as well. He passed each boy a small blade, with which they pricked the end of a finger and allowed a drop of blood to fall onto the key and parchment. With a wave of his hand the boys' cuts were healed, and the process was completed. He passed the boys their keys, and they left to retrieve their money. They first took a cart to Harry's vault, it being the only one which was actually in France. All three looking a little bewildered at the size of Harry's wealth, he quickly took some money, placing it into a pouch that Remus gave him. As they returned to the surface, Adam explained how wizarding money worked.

Once back in Gringotts, they went to a desk where Adam and Remus retrieved some money, placing them into similiar pouches as Harry's. They thanked Ragnuk for all his help, and then left, Remus casting a quick glamour on Harry's scar before they left, to go shopping and introduce Harry to the magical culture of France.

'Now then boys. Where shall we go first?'

* * *

**AN: Two updates in one weekend! Hope you enjoyed this latest chapter!**

**A great thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter, I love reading them, and get very excited when I check my inbox to see all those lovely reviews! :) Especially those devoted reviewers you have left me a little note on each chapter, I love you, you know who you are! :)**

**Sorry that Adam was a bit left out in this chapter, next chapter he will play an important role as he helps to teach Harry about the wizarding world, they will go to their new house and see Mara again.**

**I apologise for any mistakes in the adoption process, I have no personal experience with adoptions, and just really wanted to get Harry away from the Dursleys and with Remus - on a side note, what should Harry call Remus? **

**Good night everyone, and I will see you when I can! 5 exams left (Last on June 10th), so after that I should be back writing! If not before, depending on how bored I get of life... fanfiction is my escape.**

**See you later! :)**


	25. Chapter 25

As Harry had never been to Rabbit's Foot before, and Adam only once, Remus decided to tour through it all. They wandered through the main street, the boys' eyes wandering over the brightly decorated windows, displaying an assortment of magical supplies, jars of potions ingredients. Both boys were drawn to the window of a toyshop, where assorted tricks and games were magically being played. Seeing their childlike looks of enjoy, he simply walked through the doorway into the shop, whistling to himself, then laughing as he saw the boys rush to catch up with him. Once inside they stopped suddenly, looking around them in wonder at the magic of the store.

'Go and have a look around boys.' He watched them walk off together, looking at the things on shelves, the toys flying above them, and hanging from the ceiling, their eyes wide in excitement. He stood near the centre of the store, where he could see them, and any others, his wolf making him protective of both boys, it seemed Moony had accepted both of them as his cubs, even though he had only recently met Adam, and only recently met Harry again. Their connection had been rekindled with ease, and Remus, and Moony, were glad that Harry was now with them, that he was safe now. The separation between Remus and Harry had been difficult for Moony, at James and Lily's deaths he had claimed him as his club, and the separation had made him restless, especially when he was prevented access to him, even though Dumbledore knew of their connection.

But Dumbledore was a meddling wizard, who only did anything for his own gain. Harry would never go back to that man, would never be shaped into the weapon Dumbledore wanted. Harry deserved to have a decent childhood now, leading up to now it seemed he never had the chance to be a child, never had a happy childhood. For Dumbledore to know this, and to not stop it, was an offence in itself. For him to allow Harry to be abused until he went to Hogwarts, then to use that broken boy as a weapon for 'the greater good', was a decision Remus and all those who now cared for Harry, deeply disagreed with, and, once it went through the legal system, would be something most in the wizarding world would disagree with.

After the events that led to their population dramatically decreasing, magical children were seen as a gift to those in the wizarding world. Especially in Britain, where their pureblood supremacy prevented the mixing of muggleborns, and the marriage to muggles, magical blood was dying out. For this reason, magical children all over the world were looked at with respect, were encouraged to expand their magic, and to help expand the magical population. The abuse of children was something all witches and wizards looked down upon, knowing their value they quite often spoiled them, treating them to whatever they wanted.

Remus knew the Ministry would punish the Dursleys for what they had done. He hadn't told Harry about what was happening with them, not wanting to worry him. He hoped it could be done without him needing to testify, due to his young age he may be spared from the Wizengamont's questions, the evidence they had from the hospital and his parents' will should be enough for the case.

The werewolf was taken from his thoughts as the two boys stood in front of him, a box clasped in each of their hands.

'Sir, can we buy these please?'

'Harry, Adam, it's your money, if you want it you are more than welcome to buy it. Do you have enough money?'

'Yes sir.'

'Yes.'

'Well, then what do you have?'

The two boys showed Remus the games they had chosen. Both magical, Harry had a quidditch racing game, where you had direct your broomstick around a course. Adam had chosen a brain game, where you had to answer questions to win tokens, and could play in teams against each other. Adam's game had both a magical and muggle question set, it was often used to educate wizarding children about muggles, so had questions that muggle children of their age would know. The boys thought they could take that game to school, and just use the muggle questions. Adam had taught Harry a little about the Statute of Secrecy, and Harry knew he couldn't talk about magic at school.

'Well boys, that seems like a very good idea! I am sure we can take that to school one time and play with the class! Now, are you alright to go and pay for them yourselves?'

The two boys, used to having independence, walked up to the counter, passing over their purchases and the correct amount of wizarding money. The wizard at the counter spoke French, a problem Remus forgot about, but when he went to help, he could hear Harry talking in French to him, albeit it broken with a strong British accent, but he was speaking to a stranger in a strange language. Remus looked at him with pride, thinking of how proud his parents would be. When they left the shop, the keeper wished them a good day.

'Shall I shrink them down boys? Then you can put them in your pockets?'

They nodded, passing over their parcels to their teacher, who, with a tap of his wand, shrunk them down to a more manageable size. They watched the magic with no small amount of wonder and amazement, thinking of a time when they would be able to do that.

'I can regrow them when we finish shopping. Shall we continue to walk?'

They carried on walking through Rabbit's foot, chatting away in English as Remus and Adam taught Harry a little more about the magical world. As they came up to a clothes shop, Remus directed the boys inside.

'Harry, you need some new clothes. I don't want you to have to wear your cousin's cast-offs anymore.'

Harry, recognising his tone of voice, his teacher voice, realised he didn't have a choice about the matter. Giving Adam a small pleading look they followed Remus to the back of the store, where there was more muggle styles of clothing. Adam wondered off to sit on a chair, leaving Harry to his guardian. Thankfully Harry seemed happy with whatever clothes he was given, and the three soon wandered off to look at coats and shoes. Remus asked the boys their opinions on some coats, then after a quick glance at Adam picked both suggested coats up. They quickly chose Harry some new trainers, and Remus paid for their shopping. Harry ducked into the changing room to put some new clothes and his trainers. They binned his old ones.

Once outside of the shop, Remus organised the shopping, shrinking the remaining clothing and putting it into his coat pocket. He passed the two jackets to the boys, Harry simply shrugged his on, whilst Adam looked at the clothing in his hand in slight confusion.

'But, Mr Lupin, Sir, Why? I do not need new clothes.'

'Adam, it is a gift, I am sure I have missed your last birthday, it is a birthday present to you.'

'But sir...'

'Adam, it is a gift, it is rude to return a gift, so I would suggest you just put it on. And call me Remus, you shouldn't have to call me Mr Lupin outside of school, we are out here as friends, I am the guardian of your best friend now. That goes to you too Harry. No need to call me Mr Lupin. It's Remus, or if you really want, Uncle Moony.'

'Thank you. Remus.' Adam put on his jacket, smiling at the warmth it gave him. 'My birthday is on the 7th of November by the way.'

'Well, that is a belated present from last year. Now, shall we continue our walk?'

The trio continued to walk through Rabbit's Foot. Both looked inquisitively at the animal shop, and Remus allowed them to lead him inside.

'Do you have an owl Uncle Moony?'

'No Harry. I use the post office owls, or I used to just reply using my friend's. I could never afford to look after one, I could never give it the care it deserved.'

'As we have our own house now Uncle Moony, should we get one?'

'I think that may be a good idea Harry. How about you and Adam look around and see if there's any you like? I will ask the owners advice on what we need. We don't need to get one today if there's none suitable, it would be better to wait'

The boys wandered around the shop, looking at the different owls. There were few in the store at the moment, as it was the wrong time of year for students to buy new owls, they usually began to train new ones around this time. None immediately took their fancy, or seemed suitable and they regrouped with Remus at the front of the store.

'Anything?'

They shook their heads.

'The owner said they will have some young owls in next week, they are currently finishing training to be postal owls. If we come back next weekend, then we can have a look at them. Is there anything else you want to look at in here?'

Adam looked at Harry, a wordless conversation passing between them, before they nodded, walking off to an area filled with tanks.

'Boys? You want a snake?' Harry looked at Adam, who briefly nodded.

'At school, Uncle Moony, we are friends with a snake called Sammy. His mate, Sienna, is expecting young soon, we want to get something for them.'

Remus, having forgotten the two were parselmouths, looked briefly shocked. But then, remembering, realised they would be in no danger from the snakes, a parselmouth was always respected by snakes, and they would never endanger them.

'Well, I am no expert in snakes, but I am sure there will be a book on looking after them.' They wandered over to the bookshelves at the back of the shop. 'What species are they?'

'French grass snakes.' Remus quickly grabbed a book off the shelf. He glanced inside it, looking at the section on young. Reading aloud, after translating the French to English in his head, he said.

_'French Grass snakes are extremely independent in giving birth to and raising young. The male will hunt for his mate whilst she is incubating the eggs. She will lay around 50 eggs, which will hatch after 4-8 weeks. When hatched, the young snakes will be 15-20 cms in length. He will stay with his mate whilst the eggs hatch, usually all at once, and then will continue to bring his mate and young food until they are old enough to join in the hunt, or to be left alone in the safety of a den. The snakes will care for themselves with little assistance from their witch or wizard owner, and prefer to be left alone.'_

He flicked to the start of the book, where there was a brief overview on the snake.

_**'Couleuvre à collier ~~ Natrix natrix ~~ Grass snake** _

_The grass snake gets its name in French from its characteristic collar which is formed by two half moon bands at the rear of its head, these can be yellow, white, red or orange in colour, although in some individuals this can be absent. There is also a wide variation in body colouration, shades of grey/green with darker splashes or bands being most common, but some individuals can be all dark grey or black._

_The females can grow with age into very large snakes, anything up to 2 metres, males may be 80cm long with an average of around 60cm._

_They can be found almost anywhere in France, in all types of habitat, woodlands or open spaces, but have a preference for areas where water is present to some degree. Its preferred diet is frogs, lizards, newts and small fish and their larva and eggs; they will also prey on small mammals, voles etc, and is capable of swallowing its prey whole._

_The grass snake has no venom fangs, meaning it is completely harmless. It can bluff convincingly, hissing loudly, puffing up its head and striking it hard against the perceived threat. This rarely causes any harm, its last resort is to 'play dead', often laying on its back with its head twisted or turned back, mouth open with tongue hanging out. This does often not work against more serious predators._

_They are superb swimmers and can often be observed in lakes, ponds and rivers with their head held straight up out of the water; diving and swimming under water is another strong point being able to hold its breath for a good 20 minutes. They can also be seen from time to time in trees sunning themselves on low branches or in a trunk fork.'_

Remus snapped the book shut.

'Boys, I am assuming you want to continue to see these snakes? So you must be educated about them, in order to be able to understand them better. I will buy you this book, and we can read through it together. But if you want to be able to continue to see them, you must promise me this, that you only see them when there are no people around. I know parseltongue is accepted by France, but you must remember that we are in a muggle school, and I do not want these snakes to be injured by a curious muggle child, or a wizarding one for that matter. If they cannot speak to the snake, then their hissing may be perceived as a threat. It is for the snakes' safety as well as the students in the school.'

Both boys heard Remus' tone of voice indicating that there was no choice to this discussion, but they could also understand why he was saying what he was. So they nodded, going to stand near the door whilst Remus paid for the book. As he left the shop, he saw what the time was.

'If we want to get something to eat, Mara should be finishing work soon. We can apparate to school and pick her up, then go to the Hopping Pot and tell her what has happened today since she left. Sound like a plan?'

Adam and Harry nodded, and Remus walked them into a small alcove between two shops.

'I can only take one of you at a time, so I will pop Adam over then come back for you straight away Harry. If I don't, go to the Hopping Pot, and tell Tim you're with Remus Lupin. Stay right here.'

Remus gave Adam his arm, and they spun on the spot before disappearing. Harry stood looking around, before suddenly there was a blur of movement, and a man fell into him.

'Hello again Harry. Misjudged that there a little bit. Shall we go?' He smiled up at his guardian, grabbing onto his arm, and feeling the disorientating experience of disapparating, before they arrived at the school.

**AN: They're having a really busy day, I know... Next chapter should be the end of the day (notice how I say should...This chapter was supposed to be it, but Remus decided to take the boys out for the afternoon... Blame him, not me...)**

**Anyway, hope you're enjoying this! And have a good day/night! :)**


	26. Chapter 26

Checking his watch, Remus walked the two boys down towards reception, and the year 6 classes.

'It's the end of the school day, do you want to see Janus and Gaelle? They're probably waiting to be picked up still. I'll meet you in my classroom when you're done.'

Nodding, the two boys rushed to the front gate, upon seeing their friends they waved and began to run over to them. Suddenly Harry froze, looking at something behind Janus and Gaelle. and then stood, nervousness evident on his face. His three friends looked in the direction of his fear, and saw Dudley Dursley leaning on the fence. Janus and Gaelle quickly walked over, listening to Adam's hushed words to their youngest friend.

'Harry, Harry, they not here for you. Dudley goes to same school remember, he's waiting for someone to pick him up and take him back to house. You live with Remus now. He is your guardian.'

'I can't go back there.'

'You aren't going to Harry.'

Janus and Gaelle had now begun to offer their assistance in calming down Harry, but by being enclosed he became more stressed.

'No, no I don't want to go back there! You didn't see what they do to me!'

'Harry, Harry shh, please, listen to us.'

'Harry, we want to help.'

'No! Leave me alone!' Through the gaps in between his friends he could see Dudley glaring at him, the way he used to look before he started 'Harry-Hunting'.

'He's going to come here. Leave me alone, I don't want him to hurt you! Leave me alone, he will hurt you! You're not freaks, you shouldn't be hurt, I am the freak, I shouldn't, you shouldn't. Let him, he will attack us whatever, I don't want him to hurt you!' Harry, now verging onto a strong panic attack, began to become hysterical, tears streaming down his face.

'Leave me alone!' His friends stood around him, speaking to him, but he couldn't hear their words. He could only see Dudley advancing towards him. 'Leave me alone, please. You can't stop him, he won't stop. He won't stop for a-a-anyone. P-please. P-please, I-I don't want you to be hurt.'

A unanimous decision was made between his three friends. They stood away from Harry, instead forming a barrier between him and his whale of a cousin.

'No! No, don't do that. J-Janus, Gaelle, Adam. Don't do that.' Harry pushed through their barrier standing in front of them, almost awaiting the attack. They tried to regroup in front of him, but he pushed them away, coming closer to his cousin with each attempt they made.

'Oi! Freak!' Harry, who was facing away from his cousin, swallowed nervously, hiding his fear for his friends. He scrubbed at his face, before turning to address his cousin.

'H-Hey Dudley.'

'Don't hey me, you little Freak! Dad told me to give you this.' Dudley put his hand into the pocket of his trousers, as if to take out an item. As Harry lowered his guard slightly, Dudley swung his arm out, catching Harry across the face. Gaelle gasped, and Janus and Adam began to move forwards.

'Thanks Dudley.'

'You want some more?' Dudley punched Harry again, once, twice. As the two boys reached the cousins, they heard a voice ring out from the gate.

'Oi! You stop that right now! Don't you dare hit that boy again!'

An older girl walked up to the boys, as Dudley suddenly stopped fighting, and fake tears began to fall from his face. The girl walked over to him, staring down. She was much taller than him, towering over the small group. Long brown hair was tied back in a ponytail, and she glared at Dudley with a authoritative look in her brown eyes.

'He s-started it, the freak attacked me, it's his fault. I was only defending myself.' Harry was now surrounded by his friends, but was trembling, breathing heavy, almost waiting for another attack.

'What is your name?'

'Dudley Dursley.' He said, puffing his chest out proudly.

'Are you new here Dudley? I can't remember seeing you here before.'

'Yes. It's my second day here.'

'Well then Mr Dursley, I'm sure you should know by now that we do not tolerate any forms of bullying in France, and everyone is equal. Will you apologise to this boy?'

'Apologise to the freak!? No way, he is not equal to me, he should apologise to me for what he has done!'

The girl turned to Harry, Adam, Janus and Gaelle.

'Are you alright?' She softly said to Harry. He nodded, not wanting to speak and cry.

'Janus, Gaelle, can you tell me the truth, and tell me what happened?'

'Yes Ama. Adam and Harry were walking over to me and Janus.' She gestured to the two boys as she said their names. 'We were stood at the gate. Suddenly Harry saw Dudley and froze, and began talking about not wanting to go back, and panicking. Adam tried to calm him down, then we went and tried to help, but he got worse, and Dudley started coming closer to us. He was worried, we were trying to protect him from Dudley, stop Dudley getting to him, but he didn't want us to get hurt.' She stopped, glancing at Harry who was now sat on the floor with Adam, and beginning to calm down.

'Dudley said he had something for Harry, from his dad. He called him freak. He put his hand in his pocket, as Harry moved to see what it was Dudley suddenly punched him across the face. As the boys went to help, he punched Harry two more times, then you arrived.'

'Thank you Gaelle. Do you agree with this Janus?'

'Yes.'

'Janus, could you get Dudley and Harry's teachers please? I need to speak to them.'

Janus ran off to the year 6 classrooms. Ama went and spoke to Dudley, whose tears had miraculously stopped falling.

'Dudley, your teacher will be here soon, I'll let them sort this incident out. Stay here.'

Ama walked over to Harry, Adam and Gaelle, crouching down with them but keeping an eye on Dudley.

'Hello, are you okay Harry?' The raven haired boy looked up, a small smile on his face.

'Yes. Um, thank you for stopping him.'

'My name is Amaryllis Ebony, you can call me Ama if you want, both of you, Janus and Gaelle do.'

Her face shot up as she saw movement near Dudley. A horse-faced woman was talking to him, and Harry began to tremble again as they gestured over to him.

'Stay here you three.'

She stood up, walking over to Petunia and Dudley.

'Hello! I'm afraid Dudley needs to stay here for a little while, there has been a slight incidence of bullying, and we just need him to speak to a teacher quickly. It's much better to resolve these sorts of incidents quickly isn't it?'

'Oh, yes of course, we want appropriate punishments given and to check he's alright.'

'I'm glad you agree. Ah, here are the teachers now!' Madame Julien and Mr Lupin were walking over to the playground, Mara and Janus just behind them.

'Hello, would you like to step into my classroom, Dudley, Mrs Dursley?'

The teachers led the Dursleys to Mr Lupin's classroom, whilst Mara, Amaryllis and Janus walked over to Harry.

'Come on Harry, let me look at your face.' Harry lifted his face up, looking up into Mara's.

'We can heal that later quite easily, you might get a bit of a black eye but it hasn't brought blood. We need to go to Remus' classroom now, and sort this out. You four come with us as well, you're witnesses.'

The 6 of them, Mara, Ama, Janus, Gaelle, Adam and Harry walked to Mr Lupin's classroom. There they gathered around a desk, away from where the Dursley's were sitting and talking to the teachers.

One at a time they called the witnesses over to the table, who all gave similar accounts of what has happened. When Petunia started to loudly deny what had happened, and shift all the blame onto Harry, they brought Harry over, showing her his face which was now beginning to blossom with bruises.

'And you know what the worst thing is Mrs Dursley? Dudley doesn't believe he has done anything wrong, he believes Harry is below him. Can you remember what all these students said your son called Harry? He called him a freak.'

'Dudley, why do you call your cousin a freak?'

'He makes freaky things happen. He's different.'

'But aren't you different Dudley? Aren't you the only one here who can't speak any French? Have you not noticed, we are in France, but have had to carry out this talk in English, because you do not know any French?'

'But, I'm English, I shouldn't have to change how I speak!'

'But Madame Julien, is French, she has spoken in English in this talk and this lesson for you. Janus and Gaelle, their first language is French. Adam's first language is Turkish, he is currently learning to speak English and French. My first language is English. Your mother's first language is English, but she speaks French.'

'You're all freaks then! Everyone should speak English.'

'Mrs Dursley, I believe you spoke to me about the bully needing appropriate punishment?' Ama, seeing what could turn into an argument, quickly diffused the situation. 'What do you believe an appropriate punishment would be?'

'Oh, oh, but I didn't think Dudley would be the bully, surely you don't need to punish him?'

'Why should we treat your son any different Mrs Dursley?' Remus took over the conversation. 'The usual punishment for bullying, well, a few years ago it would have been the ruler wouldn't it?'

They watched as Dudleys face suddenly became white.

'But in this day and age, I believe a few afterschool detentions would suffice, and for Dudley to promote anti-bullying. I am sure he will be punished at home as well, so we needn't be too harsh in school.'

'Do you agree with this Mrs Dursley?'

'Of course, yes he will be grounded at home, and we will learn much more French.'

'He could go to the after school language club.'

'Indeed, I will send him there, I think a week of being completely grounded, then next week we can start going to clubs Dudley.'

'Well, I believe we shouldn't keep you any longer, I am sure you all have homes to be going to.'

'Thank you Mr Lupin, Madame Julien. Au revoir.'

'Oh, Mrs Dursley? Speaking to you now not as a teacher, but could I pick up Harry's possessions from your home? He won't be going back there any more.

'I will bring them to school tomorrow.'

'Thank you Mrs Dursley. Good evening to you.'

The Dursley's quickly walked out of the classroom.

'Will she punish him?' Madame Julien asked.

'I doubt it. Thank you for assisting in this Rosie.'

'We haven't had a case of bullying in years! Anyway, I must be going, I need to arrange Mr Dursley's detentions.' She left the classroom.

'So, are you better now Harry?'

'Yes.' He looked at his guardian for assistance in what to tell them, he didn't know what he was allowed to say, with the magical secrecy act. Janus walked over to Mr Lupin, speaking in a hushed voice.

'Ama's a squib, she knows.'

'Harry had some seals on his magic, so we had to remove them so he could heal properly. I also leglly adopted him, so I am now his guardian.' Adam and Harry remained quiet, knowing he had left out the Horcrux on purpose.

'We were worried.'

'I'm fine. Thank you guys.'

'Miss Tonks said you were fine, that she stayed with you last night.'

'Yes, that is true.' Mr Lupin looked at the wall. 'Goodness me, look at the time! You three had better be going home!'

'Bye sir, Bye Adam, Bye Harry, By Miss Tonks. Will you two be back tomorrow?'

'Yes!'

'See you then then!' They walked out of the classroom, beginning the walk home through town.

'We had better be off as well then. A quick bite in the Hopping Pot, then we must take you home Adam.'

They walked to the apparition point. There Remus cast a glamour over Harry's face again, hiding the scar and the bruises.

'Does it hurt Harry?' He shook his head, and then they apparated away Mara holding onto Adam's arm, and Remus onto Harry's, disappearing in a swirl of magic.

**AN: Check out polls on my profile page! Please? Need help with some aspects of this story.**


	27. Chapter 27

'What do you mean, my grandson is the Boy-Who-Lived? That's Harry, Harry Potter!'

'Harry Potter is dead.'

'And so it is suddenly Neville's job? You can't suddenly thrust that on Neville, that he needs to defeat You-Know-Who! Do you not remember what he did to his parents?!'

'Yes, but he is the child of the prophecy Augusta. It is for the greater good that he learns to be able to fight, he needs to do this for the whole of the wizarding world's sake.'

'What happened to Harry Potter?'

'He died this morning.'

'A child, a ten year old boy, has died this morning, and all you can think of is who will take his place?! And you didn't think to start the conversation by offering your condolences, Alice and Frank were his godparents, or have you forgotten? I would have been his adoptive grandmother. Albus Dumbledore, I am ashamed of the way you act, especially around the death of a child.'

'But Augusta, it's...'

'For the greater good? Yes, you have told me that already. I will not allow you to shape Neville to be your weapon. When is Harry's funeral?'

'Um, well, hum. Minerva is organising it, she is organising when it will be, and where.'

'I need to speak to her then. I will offer my assistance, it is a terrible task to organise, especially I would think for a child so young. Will you be informing the rest of the wizarding world?'

'I will, they need to know.'

'Not Rita Skeeter. Get a reliable reporter if you must go through the Daily Prophet.'

'Yes Madam Longbottom.' Faced with her unrelenting gaze, the headmaster suddenly seemed a lot less powerful

'Will I tell Neville of his fate? Or is it your job?'

'I would suggest not, it would only stress him, and worry him, an unwanted burden on a child so young. I will tell him when the time is right.'

'Thank you Professor Dumbledore. I must return home now, as Tipsy is watching over Neville.'

She flooed home, only once home did she let her anger and sadness show in the privacy of her office.

'But how did he die?'

She sat down, writing a letter to Minerva McGonagall expressing her condolences, and offering assistance in planning the funeral. She was rather surprised with the rapid reply

_Augusta Longbottom_

_I must begin with offering you my condolences as well, we are all incredibly shocked with the news of Harry's death, especially as he was supposed to be safe, and protected by Dumbledore. I was surprised to hear that I was planning Harry's funeral, as I assumed Dumbledore would have that responsibility. However, I graciously accept your help, and hope we will be able to give the young boy the memorial he deserves._

_I will owl Remus Lupin, one of his other potential guardians, and must organise to visit Sirius Black in Azkaban, he deserves to know, although I fear he will hear about it through the Daily Prophet before I am able to visit. Severus Snape was tasked to look for Harry, when he originally went missing, but we have had no luck, and as a result his body could be anywhere in the world. I hope that wherever he is, he has been given a decent burial._

_We must meet up to arrange our plans, we will be able to speak more freely if face to face as opposed to through the owl post._

_Minerva MacGonagall_

Augusta read the letter, confusion showing on her face as she understood the hidden meanings. Minerva blamed Dumbledore, she appeared to have some idea of where Harry was, and there was something she needed to tell her, but could not through the letter. She quickly owled her, giving permission for her to floo to Longbottom House to speak now if she wished. After a few minutes the floo suddenly flared to life, the professor stepping out and casting a spell to clean her robes.

'Minerva.'

'Augusta, is it safe?'

'Yes.' She fired a spell at the floo, locking it, then gestured to a chair next to the fire as she sat down herself.

'Harry's not dead.'

'Pardon?'

'He's not dead, Remus has him.'

'How?'

'Severus was sent to look for him, told Dumbledore he couldn't find him, and then gave Remus the task of continuing the search. He found him, and I think has now adopted him, he was James and Lily's second choice for guardian.'

'Good. Are we pretending he is dead?'

'Yes.'

'Apparently Neville is now the Boy Who Lived, but I am not allowed to tell him as it will be ''a burden on a child so young'' as Dumbledore said.'

'If the prophecy is real, then Harry is still the boy in the prophecy. Neville hasn't been marked, he isn't the Boy Who Lived as no one has tried to kill him yet.'

'Good. But Harry will, he will need to defeat You-Know-Who won't he.'

'Yes. But not from being Dumbledore's puppet, his weapon. Harry needs to have a decent childhood, and I think the best place to have that is far away from Dumbledore.'

'You don't know where he is?'

'They suspected France originally, but I know I can trust Lupin with Harry. We need to focus on keeping Neville safe now.'

'I hope we can. For all our sakes.'

**AN: I know, teeny-tiny chapter, but I felt we needed to catch up on what was happening in Hogwarts, as I am trying to keep the timelines together.**


	28. Chapter 28

The four walked out of the Hopping Pot, smiling and talking. They'd enjoyed their meal, catching Mara up on the events of the day, Harry and Adam's eyes gleaming as they described the places they went in Rabbit's Foot.

'Hey Adam, I'm sorry, but we need to take you home now. I think I may be arrested for kidnapping if I keep you out for another night.'

Both boys looked a little sad at this, but they knew that they would see each other again tomorrow.

'We'll apparate there Adam, Mara do you know where it is?'

'Yes. Hold onto my arm Adam.' They disapparated, appearing just down the road from the orphanage.

'Shall I unshrink your game Adam?'

'Yes please.' He removed it from his jacket, tapping it with his wand and restoring it to its original size. Giving it back to Adam, they walked to the door of the orphanage, ringing the bell to be let in.

'Thank you very much Remus, Miss Tonks. I enjoy today very much, thank you. I will see you tomorrow?'

'Yes Adam, we'll see you at school tomorrow.'

'Bye Harry, see you tomorrow.'

'Bye Adam, thank you very much for staying with me today!'

The door opened, the matron of the orphanage looking to see who it was. Remus quickly explained what they had been doing, and thanked her for allowing Adam to stay out. Once Adam had left, Mara apparated home, and Harry and Remus apparated to the outskirts of the wards of Potter Manor.

Harry's jaw dropped in wonder.

'It's very big! Who else lives here?'

'Just us Harry. It's all Potter Manor, it's all yours. It's actually quite small in comparison to some wizarding manors. Come on, don't just stand there gawking, lets get the elves to give us a tour.' They walked up the path, stopping outside a large oak door.

'Go on Harry, it's your house.'

He pushed open the door to reveal a large reception room with an open fire. As they stepped inside, they heard some small pops, and 2 house elves appeared in front of them, wearing faded red cloth.

'Master Harry? It is! Master Harry sir, you have returned! And Master Moony!' Both elves were obviously excited, speaking over each other.

'Um, hello?' Harry, having never seen a house elf before, was rather confused.

'Buts you not be remembering us Master Harry. Yous were being very young when you visited us, very young. But we has kept the manor very nice.'

'What are your names?' He settled for what he thought would be the easy question.

'I is Mipsy sir, I is looking after the house, cooking and cleaning.'

'I is Norry sir, I be looking after the gardens and repairs.'

'Are there elves in the English Potter Manor?'

'Yes sir, there be two more elves there, Torry and Pippy.'

'Can I call them here? I think I should meet them again, right Remus?'

He nodded, 'Yes, they will be excited as well.'

'Yes sirs, you be just saying their name and they be arriving here.'

'Torry! Pippy!'

Two pops were heard, and the elves arrived. The female elf, Pippy, ran up to Harry, hugging him around the legs.

'Master Harry! You has returned! Pippy be looking after you when you was very young.'

'Pippy! Calm yourself!' Mipsy ordered the younger elf, but with a motherly look to Harry and the youngest elf.

'Master Harry.' Torry, the male elf, seemed to be older than Pippy, and more fierce, but was hiding a smile.

'The Potters don't have any more elves do they?'

'No sir, Godric's Hollow had no elves as it was smaller, Master James and Miss Lily did not need them there, and just called on us elves from their other houses for help.'

'Thank you for coming here Torry and Pippy. We won't be using your house, so I do not know if you want to stay here and help Mipsy and Norry?'

'We's be helping them here sir.'

'Can we have a tour then? Me and Remus will be staying here from now on, he is my new guardian.'

'We is touring you around the house now Master Harry and Master Moony.' Mipsy, who seemed to be in charge, took the lead with the humans, whilst Norry showed Torry and Pippy around the house separately.

'Heres be the reception room, Masters never use this one except for important guests.'

'Heres be the kitchen. Theres being another door you can enter in and out of the house.'

'The lounge sirs. The fireplace is a floo.'

'The library, and the office.'

She led them downstairs, to the cellar.

'Miss Lily's potion lab.'

'The training room.'

Going back up, she led them to the second floor.

'There be 8 bedrooms on this floor, all with en-suites. 5 were for specific peoples.'

As they walked through the corridor, they looked at the images inscribed onto each door. The first door had a picture of a stag and a deer, with lily flowers swirled around the pair. 'Prongs and Lily-Flower.'

'This was being James and Lily's room.' Remus softly traced their images with his hand, before moving away, not wanting to disturb that room.

Opposite this door was another, with an image of a young fawn, and the words 'Prongslet'.

'That's your room Harry. Prongslet was your nickname.'

Next to Harry's room, the door had an image of a grim, and the word 'Padfoot.'

'Your godfather Harry, Sirius Black.'

Opposite, a wolf, the word 'Moony'.

'My room. I never visited this house, but they made me a room. They made all of us rooms.' Remus smiled sadly as he looked at his door.

Next to Padfoot's was a picture of a rat, and the word 'Wormtail'.

'Peter Pettigrew.' Remus said in a toneless voice, showing his views on the rat.

'And these 3 rooms be for guests sirs.'

'Can you set one up suitable for a lady? A friend of ours will be staying once a month to look after Harry. Preferably the room next to mine as it is closer to the rest of the rooms.'

'Of course sir. Theres being one more floor sirs.'

Upstairs she showed them the attic rooms. One end was given over to what was called 'The Marauders Den', and inside there were journals, joke books, spell books, showcasing the groups activities from James' view, and the occasional journal of Lily's.

'Why are they all here?'

'I am assuming they are copies? And that there were copies in all the houses, and that only a Marauder could get in. Is this correct Mipsy?'

'Yes sir.'

Next to the Marauders Den was a more feminine space, what they assumed belonged to Lily, but was mostly filled with potions journals.

The final large space at the end of the attic was empty, but Mipsy thought she knew what it was for.

'Master James and Miss Lily were leaving this for Master Harry to do what he wanted with. It was to be his den when he got older.'

Looking out the large window, Harry saw over the grounds.

'Is that a pitch out there?' He squinted, trying to see in the dim light.

'He didn't.' Remus too looked out the window. 'Of course he did. Yes that is a pitch Harry, a Quidditch pitch.'

'Can we look around the grounds?'

'I think it is a bit late tonight Harry, but tomorrow after school you can.'

Harry frowned, before remembering he had his room to look around still. He rushed down the stairs, stopping and standing outside his room. Remus soon joined him.

'I don't know what it looked like Harry. I think you came here for your first birthday, so it might be a little young for you now, but we can redecorate it if you want. Go on then Harry.'

He pushed open the door, walking inside the room, and marvelling at its size. It was painted in shades of blue and green, and was sparsely decorated, showing its lack of use. A toddlers bed stood undisturbed at the edge of the room, furnished with a quidditch themed duvet and pillows. A large blue soft circular rug covered the floor, a golden beanbag slumped in the centre. Shelves lined the walls, with a few children's books. A box on the floor held some toys. A tall wardrobe stood next to the door, and next to the bed was a small cupboard with a dragon shaped lamp. A door lead to the ensuite.

The walls were covered with golden murals of magical animals, outlines of unicorns, dragons, hippogriffs and owls in flight, as well as an image of the marauders on the wall beside Harry's bed. On the ceiling, someone had painted the constellations of the stars, the large light acting as the moon.

'I think they move Harry.' Remus said quietly before casting a quick spell, and the animals came to life, flying and bounding around the room, whilst the stars twinkled gently, offering a small glow. Harry smiled, laughing as he followed the animals' paths around the room.

'I'm assuming they're staying?'

'Defintely.'

'For tonight, shall we just enlarge the bed? If you want we can get a different one at the weekend, when we go shopping for other things to furnish our rooms.'

'Yes please.'

Remus moved the cupboard away from the bed, and then Harry watched as the bed and duvet grew at a flick of his guardians wrist, leaving a more suitable sized one in its place.

'Shall we go downstairs and have a hot chocolate and chat before bed?'

'Yes please.'

'Mipsy? Can we have two hot chocolates in the lounge please?' The house elf didn't reply, merely popping away. Remus and Harry walked downstairs to the lounge, where one of the elves had lit the fire, and sat in comfortable chairs either side of it. Mipsy soon arrived, carrying two large mugs of hot chocolate, laden with cream.

'I think to begin with, I need to tell you a little about the house elves. The Potter family currently has four, two at each manor, but they have access between both as you found out earlier. By bringing them here you have done Torry and Pippy a favour, not only can they see their Master again, but they have been in that house alone for many years. House elves can often run into insanity if they are alone without orders. House elves need to serve a master, or mistress, it is in their basic nature. They are not slaves, they will, in most cases, struggle without having these orders. They take their payment as the access to magic, as the Potters are an old family their houses are all infused with magic. A house elf's magic is different to that of a witch or wizard's, similar to the way a goblin's magic differs to ours. So do not be afraid to give them orders, but be polite to them, as you have done. And never, never, give them clothing. Clothing is the way to set a house elf free, by their master or mistress giving them clothing they are released from their magical contract of a house elf, and to most house elves is their worst fear. You can see that the Potter house elves have a matching uniform through the colours, it used to be a bright red but has faded over time. To give them uniforms, you must supply them instead with the materials and equipment to make it, and they will then make it themselves.' Remus took a break to drink his hot chocolate. After wiping off his cream moustache with a smile, he continued.

'As master of these four elves, you can call on them at any time, inside or outside the manor. Your father gave me that privilege as well, but I have it officially now as your guardian. If you want you can allow Adam to call on them as well, once he meets them. You often won't need them outside of the manor, but if you do they are very useful, due to the fact they can apparate you through anti-apparition wards. Their sole purpose is to please you Harry, they will put you first, and can be trusted with what you say to them.'

'I want to let them have new uniforms. And where do they live and sleep?'

'I do not know. Ask one of them.'

'Mipsy? Can you come here please?' She arrived as soon as he said her name.

'Master Harry sir? Hows Mipsy be helping you?'

'Please, can you call me Harry? And where do the house elves live and sleep?'

'Oh, Mas- Harry, we's be living in our own room which Masters built for us. I show you?'

'Yes please Mipsy.' The elf held out her hands, giving one to each of Remus and Harry.

'It is quicker to pop.' They soon reappeared in the kitchen, and Mipsy led them over to the worktop.

'Under here Harry.' She walked under the counter, as Harry crouched down. 'Yous can follow me Harry, Master Moony.'

On the wall there was a door, the perfect height for a house elf. Through here was a room about the size of Harry's old cellar, brightly furnished with mismatched fabric and paints. Against each opposite wall was a small bunk bed, presumably one for the male elves and one for the female elves.

'I never knew about this. The wizarding tradition is that house elves shouldn't be seen, I never even thought about where they went when they weren't helping their masters.' Remus said from his position in the doorway.

'House elves is often not ever showing humans their room. We is never asked where we live by visitors, but the Potter family have always looked after us elves.'

'Thank you for showing us this Mipsy. Can you take us back to the lounge now?'

'Yes sirs.' She popped them back to the room, where they stood up from their crouched positions, as she popped away again.

'House elves only want kindness Harry, the kinder you are to them, the more willing they are to assist you. A house elf cannot disobey an order, but will find loopholes, mistreated elves are more likely to find these loopholes. Their uniform from your parents was a great kindness to them, one they felt was entirely unnecessary, and to begin with argued against. But it made Lily much happier seeing them in their uniform, and this reflected onto them.'

Harry nodded. 'I want to allow them to replace their uniform, but we can sort that out another time can't we?'

'Yes, there's no rush. Do you want to take a packed lunch to school?'

'Yes please.'

'Mipsy?'

'Yes Mater Moony?'

'Harry would like a packed lunch for school tomorrow if that's okay, and we would both like breakfast in the morning please. Do we actually have any food in the house?'

'Pippy has brought food. What would Harry like for his lunch?'

'Um, I don't know Mipsy.' He looked confused, unsure of what to say.

'How about you give him a sandwhich Mipsy, some crisps, some fruit and a biscuit. And maybe something for snack?'

'Yes, Mipsy can be doing that. What does Harry like to drink at school? Orange squash, water?'

'Orange squash please Mipsy.'

'Yes sir. Master Moony, what is you sirs wanting for breakfast?'

'How does pancakes sound Harry?' Remus didn't miss the bright smile that flitted across Harry's face.

'Yes please sir!'

'Pancakes it is then Mipsy, thank you very much.' The elf popped away.

'We had better be going to bed now Harry, we have school tomorrow. Actually...Norry?'

There was a slight pop, and the elf arrived at his feet. 'Could you pop me to The Lobster Pot house quickly, and then help me to pack up my things there?'

'Yes sir.'

'Harry, I will be straight back, do you want to go and get ready for bed? Ask Mipsy or Pippy for a toothbrush, and I will be back soon, I just need to get my things from the house I was staying in as soon as possible.'

'Yes Remus.' His guardian popped away, and he timidly said to the now empty room, 'Pippy?'

'Master Harry sir? Hows can Pippy be helping you?'

'Please, just call me Harry. And can I have a toothbrush and things? I need to get ready for bed.'

'Of course Harry, Pippy will bring them up to your room.'

Harry walked upstairs to his room, tracing the image on the door before he opened it. Pippy arrived, holding a small bag which she passed to Harry.

'Thank you Pippy.' As the elf disappeared again, he wandered into his bathroom, emptying and putting away the items in the bag before brushing his teeth and getting ready for bed. He then encountered a problem. He had no pyjamas, and didn't really want to sleep in his new clothes.

'Um, Pippy?' She popped into his room. 'Could you possibly get me some old clothes to sleep in?'

'Pippy be back soon.' She popped away, returning a few minutes later with some red pyjamas.

'Here you go Harry.'

'Thanks Pip. Pippy.'

'Harry, yous can be calling Pippy Pip if you like. Master James used to.'

'Thank you Pip.' He yawned, stretching.

'Yous be tired Harry! Yous be going to sleep now, as you is having school tomorrow!'

'Yes Pip, I had a busy day, okay?'

'Good night Harry.'

'Thank you Pip. See you in the morning.'

He got changed quickly, hopping into bed after pulling the curtains across his window, and falling quickly asleep, only faintly hearing the pop of his guardian returning home. He was completely asleep when Remus came to check on him before going downstairs again to hold a quick meeting with the elves, who although they would not ask, were very curious about what had happened to Harry in the years he had been missing from them. They knew about James and Lily, a house elves' instinct for the family they belong to, but could only tell that Harry was alive, not where he was, unless he called them. Like the goblins, they were extremely shocked about the abuse, and Remus had to order Pippy to stay, as she was intent on paying the Dursleys back for what they had done to her young master. She was the elf that was always closest to Harry, the one in charge of looking after him when he was a baby if both James and Lily were busy.

All the elves wanted to protect Harry, and made an agreement that they would give him the happiest childhood he could have, to make up for what he had already suffered.

Remus knew that tomorrow would be a difficult day, if he knew Dumbledore at all, tomorrow there would be an article in the Daily Prophet, announcing Harry's death. He needed to see Sirius, to tell him the truth, as soon as possible, and then free him. He didn't deserve to be in Azkaban for any longer, he shouldn't even be in there now.

* * *

**AN: Not much to say about this one, the day has finally finished now! **

**Anyway, could you please check out my Polls, need your advice on what school Harry should go to, and also for what he should call Remus**

**Thank you, and I will get the next chapter written as soon as possible! **


	29. Chapter 29

**The Boy-Who-Lived, Dead.**

**The saviour of the wizarding world has been confirmed dead by Albus Dumbledore in a private interview which took place yesterday evening.**

_**'Like much of the wizarding world, I am incredibly shocked and surprised at this news, I feel we were all looking forward to Harry's magical education beginning at Hogwarts next year, and for his return to our w****orld.'**_

**When asked where Harry had been for the last few years, we were slightly shocked to hear he had been staying with muggle relatives, but the Headmaster of Hogwarts has reassured us that Potter was safe with them.**

_**'As a family who were very close to Lily and James Potter, they have only had Harry's best interests at heart. By allowing him to grow up outside of the wizarding world, he has had the chance to have a better childhood, away from the fame which would follow him in our world. To force a young child to endure all the attention of being our saviour would be a terrible crime, I am sure others will agree with me.'**_

_**'We do not yet know the cause of Harry's death, but suspect a severe case of accidental magic. Harry was very powerful, this has been shown to us previously when he defeated You-Know-Who.'**_

**For those who would like to pay their respects to this young man, a memorial will be taking place next week.**

At the top of the page was the last picture they had of Harry, a family picture of Lily and James, with Harry sitting in her arms. Remus folded up the paper, placing it on the table before changing his mind and hiding it in a cupboard.

'I'll show him tonight, let him have a good day at school first.' He muttered to himself, before sniffing, smelling food cooking in the kitchen.

'Sirius. He will see this newspaper, I don't want him to do anything foolish.' He took parchment, ink and quill from the side, sitting down to pen a letter to his friend.

_Sirius Black._

_Padfoot, its Moony here again. I solemnly swear I am up to no good._

_I expect you have received the Daily Prophet this morning. What they say about Prongslet is not real, he is not dead, I am looking after him._

_Please, don't do anything foolish, we are working on getting you a trial, they read Prongs and Lily-flowers Will yesterday. You will get this trial, and get out of there, as soon as possible._

_Please, just wait, I will try and see if I will be allowed to visit you. Once your trial is approved you should be let out of there. Oh please, Padfoot, please just wait and we will get you out. _

_I know you won't be able to reply to this probably, but please, don't do anything stupid Padfoot._

_Moony_

_Mischief Managed._

'Norry? Torry?' The two male elves popped into the room. 'I'm not dragging you away from any jobs are I?'

'No sir.'

'Can I ask you to take a letter to someone for me? To Azkaban?'

'Yes sir, we's be doing that!' The elves nodded enthusiastically. 'We can be taking it directly into Azkaban.'

'Thank you. His name is Sirius Black, I think he is in one of the higher security cells.'

'Yes sir. Master Black we is knowing. We's be coming straight back.'

'Can you please not tell Harry where you have been? And tell me about it when he is not in the same room as me?'

'Yes sir.' The elves bowed, before popping away. Remus looked at the clock on the mantelpiece.

'I should get him up soon.' He stood, stretching his back as he walked up to Harry's room. He softly pushed it open, looking confused as he saw an empty bed, devoid of any duvet or pillows. He scanned around the room, smiling as he saw Harry curled on a nest of pillows and blankets in the corner of the room.

'Harry? Time to get up now.' He softly said, standing in the doorway of the room. 'Harry? Prongslet? Hey, time to get up.'

Harry began to stir, before jumping up suddenly.

'I'm sorry sir! I should be up by now, I should be cooking breakfast for you!'

'Hey, hey, Harry, shush. You don't need to cook us breakfast, Pippy and Mipsy are doing that.'

'But it's one of my jobs sir?'

'Harry, you will be insulting the elves if you do their job for them.'

'But, but.'

'Harry, Prongslet, you are living with me now, the rules are different here. Do you want to get dressed before or after breakfast? I think it will be a little while, so you have time before. I'm going to get dressed now.'

'I'll get dressed now too.'

'Do you remember where your clothes are Harry?'

'Yep.' He nodded, before untangling himself from his nest as Remus left the room. He put the blankets back on his bed, and then the pillows, before getting dressed in new clothes. After tying his shoes, he went downstairs, standing awkwardly in the hallway until his guardian padded down the stairs.

'Come on Harry, breakfast should be in the kitchen.' Together they walked into the kitchen, taking a seat at the table whilst Harry looked amazed at the food on it. Stacks of pancakes, jugs of treacle, jam, fruit, yogurt and more. By each of their plates was a large glass of orange juice.

'Help yourself Harry.' He gently took one pancake, putting fruit and treacle on it before beginning to eat. Remus served himself as well, before eating and smiling at Harry as he let out little 'mms' of enjoyment.

'This is really nice!'

'I agree Harry. You'll have to thank the elves later.'

Harry put his hand out as if to grab another pancake, but then stopped, looking at Remus for permission, who nodded, smiling at the boy.

'Help yourself Harry.' They continued to eat, finishing their breakfast when they could no longer eat any more. As they placed their cutlery on their plates, and finished their drinks, Pippy and Mipsy popped back into the kitchen.

'Has sirs finished?'

'Yes thank you. An excellent meal Mipsy and Pippy.'

'Thank you Pippy, Mipsy. It was very nice.'

'Sirs is too kind too Mipsy and Pippy.' They bobbed their heads in a bow before removing the plates and washing them using magic.

'Harry, we need to get ready for school now, run upstairs and do your teeth quickly.' He nodded, before walking out of the kitchen. As the door closed, the two male elves popped back.

'That was quick, are you okay?'

'Yes sir. Master Black is okay, he thanking you for the letter, and is crying when he read it. He asked us to tell you he will behave, and will be seeing you soon hopefully.'

'Thank you for doing that for me. Does he look healthy?'

'No sir. He look very weak, but his mind is being okay. He said Padfoot help him lots.'

'Ah, of course.'

'Is sir needing anything else from Norry and Torry?'

'No, thank you.' The male elves popped away, a smile creeping onto Remus' face.

'You'll be out soon Padfoot.' Remus murmured to himself.

Harry bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen as Mipsy took his lunch from the fridge, placing it on the table with a bottle of squash.

'Thanks Mipsy!' He put his food into his bag and closed it.

'I'm ready sir!' Remus gave him a questioning look at his choice of name. 'I mean, Remus.' He grinned.

'You seem eager to go to school Harry?'

'I want to see Adam and Janus and Gaelle again! And Mara, and Samuel, and Sienna, and the little snake eggs, and check they're alright, and we need to catch up on yesterdays lessons.'

'Okay, okay Harry! Let me grab my bag quickly, then we will go.' Harry stood, bouncing on his feet as his guardian quickly packed his bag, taking his lunch from Mipsy and a flask of tea.

'Thank you Mipsy. We will see you after school.'

'Bye Mipsy.' Harry then yelled. 'Bye Pippy! Bye Norry! Bye Torry!' As the two apparated away, the three elves popped into the kitchen, looking confused as they had been summoned by name. Mipsy quickly explained what had happened, and they laughed, before returning to their various jobs.

**AN: Sorry, I would have had this chapter up sooner, but struggled in writing it for some reason.**

**The poll on what Harry should call Remus is still open, currently Uncle Moony is winning, closely followed by Uncle Remus. Please vote on it to get your opinion heard! **

**Next chapter we see various people from England's view on the newspaper article. Suggestions for who's viewpoint you want? I'll try and include a few.**


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: Just a warning, some thoughts of suicide later in this chapter. Not much, but if you do want to skip it, just miss out the bit in Sirius' part marked by asterisks ***.**

* * *

**The Boy-Who-Lived, Dead**

**The saviour of the wizarding world has been confirmed dead by Albus Dumbledore in a private interview which took place yesterday evening.**

**'Like much of the wizarding world, I am incredibly shocked and surprised at this news, I feel we were all looking forward to Harry's magical education beginning at Hogwarts next year, and for his return to our world.'**

**When asked where Harry had been for the last few years, we were slightly shocked to hear he had been staying with muggle relatives, but the Headmaster of Hogwarts has reassured us that Potter was safe with them.**

**'As a family who were very close to Lily and James Potter, they have only had Harry's best interests at heart. By allowing him to grow up outside of the wizarding world, he has had the chance to have a better childhood, away from the fame which would follow him in our world. To force a young child to endure all the attention of being our saviour would be a terrible crime, I am sure others will agree with me.'**

**'We do not yet know the cause of Harry's death, but suspect a severe case of accidental magic. Harry was very powerful, this has been shown to us previously when he defeated You-Know-Who.'**

**For those who would like to pay their respects to this young man, a memorial will be taking place next week.**

* * *

On the Hogwarts grounds, two professors were taking a morning stroll around the Black Lake, a newspaper clutched in the hand of the Transfiguration Professor as she spoke to her colleague.

'He should be safe from both of your masters now, shouldn't he?'

'I would hope so.'

'I am organising his memorial with Augusta.'

'Good. Public or Private?'

'I was hoping we would be able to have it privately, but seeing as Dumbledore has announced it to the whole world we are having one, we have no choice but for it to be public.'

'Have two Minerva. Merlin knows there are people who will want it privately, have the public one first, then the private one a couple of days after.'

'I must speak to Augusta, but I agree with you, that will be much better for all those involved.'

After casting a quick 'Tempus' the teachers walked back to the castle, preparing themselves for another day of lessons. They didn't hear the quiet sobbing coming from the edge of the forbidden forest.

* * *

'Oh, Harry, Harry, tis my fault.' The half-giant sniffed, his eyes puffy, red and swollen with tears. His dog, Fang, rested his head on his knee, and Hagrid smoothed him down, tears still falling out of crinkled eyes.

'At least he's with his parents now Fang.' He blew his nose in a large spotted handkerchief, his shoulders shaking still.

'Tis a shame. Such a shame. Poor poor boy. And te think he was going to be here next year.' He sniffed again, before pouring himself a drink.

'And to be living with muggles, tis not fair, the son of Lily and James Potter, off with muggles.'

'I shouldn't ha let him go there. I coulda stopped Dumbledore leaving im there, with those muggles. He woulda been safer with someone else. He might still be 'live if he had been living with a magical family.'

A timid but rushed knock on the door disturbed his thoughts.

'Hagrid?'

'You in there?'

The half giant looked confused, but recognising their voices let them in. In walked two identical red-headed boys, one stuffing some parchment into a pocket, their usual grins swapped for a look of what could be called remorse.

'Hey Hagrid..'

'..we couldn't help..'

'..but hear you..'

'..are you okay?'

'Have you seen the Daily Prophet?'

'Yes.'

'Is that why?'

'I was good friends with his parents. I rescued him on that night.'

'Hagrid..'

'..We're sorry..'

'..we understand..'

'Is there anything..'

'..we can do..'

'..to help you?'

'Nah, m'alright. You want a cake?'

He pulled out a tin of his famous rock cakes, but the twins graciously declined.

'Thanks Hagrid..'

'..but we've just..'

'..had our breakfast..'

'..and can't eat anything more.'

'Maybe another time?'

'Hang, on shouldn't you pair be in lessons!?'

'Alas Gred, our dear friend wants to return us to the torture...'

'..of Herbology..'

'..with the puffs.'

'Thanks for coming down boys, now get back to your lesson!'

They quickly ran off to the greenhouses, arriving panting and out of breath, but just in time, for the teachers were also returning from a meeting

* * *

At the head table, the professors, minus Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape, were discussing the morning news in heated voices, behind a muffling spell.

'Why didn't he tell us before? You would think we would deserve to know about this before the Daily Prophet gets to it!' Professor Sprout, Head of Hufflepuff, looked rather agitated, angered and annoyed at the news in front of her.

'Since when has Dumbledore put the needs of his teachers first? I know it is a shock, but we need to think about the needs of the rest of the students now.' The short Head of Ravenclaw attempted to console his colleague.

'They all seems shocked as well.' They looked out over the great hall, scanning over the tables of students who all held similar looks on their young faces.

'I don't think anyone expected this.'

'It was the last thing anyone could have expected. How could Dumbledore have let this happen?'

'We can't rely on Dumbledore to protect everyone. That much is obvious now.'

'But he was the saviour of our world?! And he was ten years old! How can Dumbledore have expected him to be able to look after himself?'

'He was with his guardians.'

'The muggles? Like they could have protected him from anything magical.'

'Can we discuss this later? We have classes to get to now.'

'As Head of Hufflepuff, I am calling a teachers meeting after curfew to discuss this.'

The rest of the teachers nodded in agreement, removing spells and wearing masks of calmness as they walked to their classes, reassuring students as they went past, encouraging them to carry on with the day, and that later there would be a proper discussion.

* * *

In his office, the Headmaster of the school quickly read the newspaper, glancing over the front page whilst sucking on a lemon drop. Seeming to be satisfied about the days news, he began to write plans down for the new boy of the prophecy.

Some of the training would have to be changed, how to get him to be friends with the Weasleys, he couldn't bump into them looking for the platform. Neville would be much harder to mold into a weapon, he's had a much better home life so far, he's grown up with magic, and his grandmother is already appearing to go against Dumbeldore's plans.

'These things will work out though. They always do.'

* * *

'You might want to read this Black.' A paper was shoved through a small window in his cage along with his usual breakfast of cold porridge. A man crawled over, the proof of his ten years in Azkaban shown in his body. He picked up the paper, moving to sit against a wall as he wondered what could be so important they would give him a paper. Perhaps Pettigrew had been caught, perhaps he was getting his trial. Nothing could have prepared him for the headline on the paper in front of him, and the three faces looking up from it. Hands visibly trembling, he read the whole story, before throwing the paper to the floor in anger and standing up. He paced the four walls of his cell, hands wringing together. Then pacing as Padfoot, going faster and faster, ears and tail down, before crashing into a wall and slumping at the bottom of it. As he shifted back to human, tears fell down his dirty face, and he felt his magic and anger swirling and boiling inside of him, before being buffered by the wards and the dementors. There he lay, saddened and angered by the death of his godson, blaming himself.

*He wondered if he could manage to kill himself. Starvation perhaps? Unless he could manage to suffocate himself. To stop breathing. There was no point, he had let down all the Potters now. He never should have persuaded them to change secret keeper, they should have seen Pettigrew was a rat, how did they not realise he was in league with Voldemort? It would be better for him to die, at least he would be with them again. *

His sombre thoughts were soon interrupted by the arrival of two house elves in his cell. Shocked, he sat up, squinting at them in disbelief a he saw a letter clutched in one of their hands.

'Hello Master Black. We is having a letter from Mister Moony, Mister Lupin, for you.'

Still shocked, he took the letter, reading it a few times.

'Is this true? Harry's alive?'

'Yes. We's be seeing him with our own eyes sir.' Sirius began to cry again, this time happier tears, although swamped with the negative thoughts the dementors gave to him.

'Can you tell him I am fine, that Padfoot is helping me out a lot, and that I will try to behave. I will see him soon hopefully.'

'We's can be doing that sir.'

'Thank you. I can't remember your names.'

'Norry and Torry sir.'

'Thank you very much Norry and Torry. Now please go, before the guard comes back again.'

The two elves popped away, leaving a smiling man sat in his cell. Before the dementors came back, and he began to doubt the letter. He read it again, focusing on thoughts that weren't necessarily happy.

'I am innocent. I am getting a trial. Harry is alive.' And everytime he felt the sadness and anger from the dementors creeping back, he would read the letter, and smile a little, waiting for his friend to get him out of this hellhole.

* * *

In a quiet kitchen in Devon, a red-headed witch took a newspaper off a post owl, dropping the payment into its pouch. Moving to their living room she sat down to read it, whilst breakfast was being prepared using magic. Suddenly she squeaked loudly in shock, reading the front page story in disbelief.

'Molly?' Her husband, one arm in his robes after rushing into the room, looked at her worriedly. Wordlessly, she gave him the newspaper.

'This can't be true.' Arthur looked at it in disbelief.

'Dumbledore said it. Dumbledore wouldn't lie to us, would he?'

'No, no, of course not. But how?'

'How could he let the saviour of our world die? A young boy who was under his care die?'

'I don't know Mol. I don't know.'

'I need to get some flowers for his memorial. Bright colours. A toy. You'll take the day off if it's a workday.'

'Yes. That poor poor boy.'

'I wonder who is organising it?'

'I expect Dumbledore will have given the task to Proffessor McGonagall.'

'I'll owl her, see if she wants a hand. I never expected this to happen.'

'I don't think anyone did.' They stood, arms wrapped around each other in a silence of memorial.

'We'll have to tell these two what has happened. The others will have seen it I expect. Poor Ginny, she's not going to take it well I expect.'

After breakfast, they called a family meeting, the four remaining Weasleys sat grouped around the table.

'There's been some terrible news, Ron, Ginny.' Their mother started, before stopping, looking at her husband for help, whilst the children looked worried, thinking it was one of their brothers.

'Harry Potter has died.'

'I don't believe you.' Ginny defiantly said, her face dropping as she was given the newspaper, before running off, tears beginning to fall down her face. They later found her hidden in a tree in the garden. Ron just sat a little shellshocked, the truth not quite sinking in.

'He was younger than me. He shouldn't have died. Why did he die? We would have been in the same house!'

'No one knows yet Ron. We don't know why, or how. Dumbledore should have been protecting him.'

'Well he did a rubbish job of that, didn't he! I thought Dumbledore was meant to be all powerful, and protect everyone. And he let Harry die!' His fiery temper got the better of him, and he stormed off.

'Well, that went well.' The Weasley parents looked at each other, and knowing their children, left them to work out their emotions, knowing they would be better later, and they could speak properly.

* * *

Knowing what would be on the front cover, a witch opened the newspaper in the privacy of her office, whilst her 10 year old grandson was still in his bedroom.

'Well, that wasn't unexpected.' She read the rest of the newspaper, before taking it downstairs, leaving it lying upside down next to her seat at the dining table, before going to wake up her grandson.

'Neville! Wake up!' She yelled into his room, before returning downstairs, asking Tipsy the elf to begin to serve breakfast. Soon Neville came downstairs, taking a seat at the table, and accepting a glass of pumpkin juice from the elf. They ate their breakfast in a normal silence, the elf taking the dishes away once they'd finished.

'Hang on Neville, I need to speak to you.' The boy sat back down, looking a little confused.

'We've had some bad news this morning.' She sighed, turning over the newspaper as she continued to speak.

'Harry Potter died yesterday. I know you didn't know him personally, but he was a day younger than you, and your parents were his godparents, and the Potters were your godparents. He would have been going to Hogwarts with you next year.'

She looked at her grandson, who appeared to be slightly confused, and shocked.

'His memorial is next week, myself and Professor McGonagall are organising it.'

'But how did he die? I thought Professor Dumbledore would be looking after him? Surely nothing could get past Dumbledore to harm Potter?'

'We don't know properly yet, but Dumbledore suspects, as he said to the Daily Prophet, that Harry had a very strong incident of accidental magic, which caused his death. He was monitoring his magic by the sounds of it, and their was a strong burst of magic, and then it went, signifying his death.'

'But Dumbledore, didn't he have anything there to protect Harry?'

'I don't know Neville. But although Dumbledore is powerful, he isn't always able to protect everyone all the time.'

'But... If my parents were his godparents? Why wasn't he living with us? You would have been able to protect him.'

'He was with his aunt and uncle, they had more claim to look after him or something like that.'

The young boy looked confused, his face scrunching up. 'Go and get dressed Neville, after lessons we'll go and see your parents I think today.'

He walked away, thinking about what had happened, and not entirely being sure of the news, and how he should take it.

* * *

In a manor elsewhere in Britain, a blond haired couple were also discussing the mornings news.

'Its not one of ours is it?'

'It shouldn't be. If it is, I will not be pleased.'

'Good. They should understand by now that we need to lay low until he returns. Will you need to go into work today?'

'It will probably be best for me to. I expect there will be some confusion over this news, and perhaps some anger.'

'Be safe my dear.'

'Tell me how Draco reacts?'

'I will.' With that, her husband flooed to work, whilst she ordered the house elf to begin making breakfast, and woke her son. After breakfast she told him of the news, and he seemed completely uninterested. But who was he to care when someone from the other side had died?

* * *

In the ministry, Amelia Bones awoke from her desk as the mail was dropped into her box. Blinking her eyes, and chastising herself for falling asleep at work again, she removed todays paper. She awoke rather suddenly upon reading the title, reading and then rereading the story in a state of shock, and wondering how this could have come to happen.

'We need to start an investigation, I know Dumbledore thinks he can manage this by himself, but we're getting involved now.'

Grabbing parchment, quill and paper she began to write, talking aloud to herself as she did so.

'Where was he?'

'Who was he living with?'

'How did he die?'

'When exactly did he die?'

'Could anyone have prevented this from happening?'

'Who is to blame?'

She stopped suddenly, looking at the clock.

'Susan.'

She was quickly rushing out of her office, grabbing her outer robe, she headed to the floo, rushing back to her manor. She always encouraged Susan to read the paper, it was a good way for her to improve her reading and knowledge of the world. She would often read it before her aunt, when the elf collected it in the morning. Grabbing a pinch of floo powder, she threw it into the fire, calling out 'Bones Manor!' and disappearing in in a puff of green smoke.

As she entered her living room, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, as she saw the paper still folded on the side, unread, where the elf left it. She quickly called for this elf, informing him that there would be two for breakfast that morning, that she would be staying. Often Susan would eat alone, as her aunt went into work early in order to be able to finish early and spend more time together in the afternoon.

'Aunt Amelia? Why are you home for breakfast? I though you were working early this morning?'

'There was something in the news this morning, that I didn't want you to read by yourself.'

'What is it Auntie?'

'Come and sit down Susie.'

They sat down in armchairs either side of the fireplace, Amelia passing Susan the newspaper. After reading thorough, she began to ask questions, starting with one Amelia had not even thought of.

'He is actually dead?'

'What do you mean?'

'Well, if they don't have a body, how do they have any proof he is actually dead?'

Her aunt looked a little lost for words, thinking of what she had just said, and comparing ti to what the newspaper had said, and any other information she had guessed about.

'Do you want to take over my job Susan?'

'What do you mean?'

'I didn't think of that, we just seemed, I just seemed to assume that Dumbledore knew he was dead. But he did say that they didn't have a body yet. How does he know he's definitely dead?' How can we know he is definitely dead until we have a body?'

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the delay, I lost most of this chapter and had to rewrite it. :( Hope you enjoyed that chapter, and next one will cover lunchtime discussion and a meeting with the snakes for Harry and his friends. **


	31. Chapter 31

Once at school, Harry and Remus went their seperate ways, Remus to his classroom to read over yesterday's notes and prepare for today's lessons, whilst Harry went to the gate to meet his friends. Once there, he didn't have to wait long, Adam soon arrived on a minibus from the orphanage, closely followed by Janus and Gaelle who were dropped off by Amaryllis. Waving goodbye to Ama, the four wandered towards the school, sitting in the sun on outside benches so they could talk. Harry explained about what had happened to him over the last two days, minus the Horcrux. He received a little good mannered teasing when they found out their teacher was now his guardian, but they soon stopped, realising that as friends of Harry's it would be embarrassing at times for them as well.

'We can't call him Remus at school.'

'I know.' Adam had already though of that before, reminding himself to call his teacher Mr Lupin, not Remus.

Harry also described his new house, what of it he had seen so far, omitting all magickal items, such as the house elves, and quidditch pitch. He knew his friends were magical, but some of the other students and parents around him weren't, and Remus had warned him about the Statute of Secrecy. He didn't plan on breaking it, so left the magical parts of his home to be shown physically, when his friends visited him. Their conversation was soon stopped when the bell rung, signifying that the students needed to go to their first lesson.

That day's lessons passed with little fuss or excitement. At break they played it as a big group again, Harry avoiding most and running away, seeming to be faster now his magic was freed. This enforced Janus' opinion that he should join the track team, and he reminded Harry of iAt lunch, whilst Janus and Gaellwent to the canteen to eat their food, Harry and Adam sat on the bank with their pack lunches.'You coming over mine after school Adam? Remus said we can explore the grounds tonight, we didn't get chance yesterday.' Leaning in and dropping his voice, even though there was no one near them, he added, 'apparently we have a quidditch pitch? Have you played quidditch before Adam? Or ridden a broomstick?'

'When I younger I used to ride with cousins in Turkey. But not recently.'

'Ooh, I hope Remus let's me learn how to. Is it difficult?'

'Um, some people find difficult.'

'We can check on the snakes after school as well? Remus brought me a book on them, so we can learn more about them.'

Adam nodded, a mouthful of sandwhich preventing him from speaking.

The rest of the day passed normally, as the morning had, and the fours friendship grew, as did the friendship with the rest of their class.

At the end of the day, Adam and Harry saw their friends off at the gate, saying a quick hello and thank you to Amaryllis for what she did for them the day before. After this, they headed back to Remus' classroom, where he rung Adam's orphanage, asking permission for Adam to stay at theirs for tea. Once this permission was granted, Remus sent the boys off to speak to the snakes, whilst he finished off some school work.

Although they knew the eggs probably wouldn't have hatched yet, they thought they would be able to see Samuel anyway. After checking no one was following them, they walked into the woods. They didn't want anyone else to know where the snakes, and more importantly the eggs, were. Harry followed Adam, as he knew best where Samuel's hiding places were, him having been the first to find him.

-Ssamuel? Itsss Adam and Harry-

From under a flat rock slithered the snake, his tongue scenting the air.

-Hello boysss-

-How are the eggsss Sssamuel?-

-Ssienna isss looking after them. They will hatch sssoon we think-

-Good-

-We hope they are healthy. Do you need anything for them Ssamuel?-

If it was possible, the snake looked slightly confused and bewildered.

-Like food or thingss for your nesst-

-You are different to other wizzardss boysss. Most wizardss would not assk a ssnake if they needed anything. I do not think we need anything thank you boyss. I will assk Sienna. Will you visst uss again?-

-If we can Ssamuel, everyday, if you are alright with uss doing that-

-That will be good boys. I think the wolfscent wizard iss searching for you-

-Wolfscent?- Adam looked confused.

-Mr Lupin. Thank you Ssamuel. We will visit you at about the ssame time tomorrow.-

-Goodbye boyss-

The snake slithered away as the boys walked away.

'Why does Mr Lupin smell like wolf?'

'You're probably better to ask him that Adam. I don't know if I should tell you.'

'You can tell him Harry.' From the edge of the woods, they heard their teachers voice

'You sure?' As they saw Remus he was nodding.

'He smells like a wolf, because, well he's a werewolf.'

'Really?' Adam looked at his teacher, his head tilted slightly as they walked towards the apparition point.

'Yes really Adam.'

'Wow. Well, not wow, but...'

'Its okay Adam.' Remus smiled at the young boy. 'At least you didn't run.'

'But why would I run? You not dangerous when it's not the full moon, and I know it the full moon two weeks ago, so you fine for a while.'

'Not many people see it that way Adam.'

'Well, they're stupid.'

'Indeed they are.' Remus said, smiling at Adam. 'How are the snakes then?'

'Samuel, that's the father, thinks they will hatch quite soon. His nest mate is called Sienna. We haven't met her yet because she's been looking after the eggs. Samuel was surprised when we asked him if he wanted anything.'

'I expect it's rare for them to meet a parselmouth, and I believe snakes often don't think of others apart from nest mates. Anyway, we need to apparate home now, who wants to go first?'

'Adam?' The Turkish boy nodded, clasping his teachers arm whilst Harry leant against the wall.

'See you in a bit.' The two disappeared, as Harry thought of something.

'Mipsy?' He nervously said, unsure if it would work. A pop signified her arrival.

'Can you take me home please?'

'Yes master Harry.' She grabbed onto his hand as he began to speak.

'I told you Mipsy...' They arrived back at the manor, '...please just call me Harry.'

Adam and Remus suddenly turned around from where they were talking, surprised at Harry's arrival as Mipsy popped away again.

'Harry?'

'Hello! I had an idea, and it worked.'

'How?'

'Mipsy. You said I could summon them from anywhere, so I gave it a go.'Harry stopped, seeing the elf reappear and stand looking at him, awaiting instructions. 'Oh, sorry Mipsy, I was explaining to Remus that you picked me up from school.'

'Yes Mipsy pick up Master Harry from school.'

'You can go now if you like Mipsy. Oh, this is Adam, he is a friend of mine, he's staying for tea.'

'Hello Adam.'

'Hello Mipsy.' As she popped away, Adam looked at Harry with an unusual expression.

'You have a house elf?'

'Four actually.' Adam's jaw dropped a little.

'How rich are you Harry?'

'Um, I don't know really. Remus?'

'The Potter is an old wizarding family. Harry's money has been passed down through generations, from his ancestors. He's the last of the Potter line, all that money has been passed onto him.'

'But I don't want to flaunt my money. I know what it's like to not have much money, I've lived the most of my life without money, or possessions. I only knew about this money, and this house yesterday. I came to this house once when I was younger, my parents didn't use the manors, choosing instead to live in a cottage, in Britain. But it was destroyed on the night Voldemort murdered them. I've been living with my magic-hating, muggle Aunt, Uncle and Cousin. To be honest, I am more than happy just to be out of that house, and living instead with one of my rightful guardians.'

'And hopefully soon another, if we go and speak to the ministry.'

'Hopefully.' Harry smiled. 'Anyway, do you want to look around Ad?'

'Yes please.' Harry showed Adam around the house, before meeting up with Remus by the back door in the kitchen, to see the grounds before it got dark.

'Now, I don't actually know my way around, so it might be better to ask an elf to show us. Harry?'

'Torry?' A pop signified his arrival.

'Yes Master Harry?'

'Could you show us around the grounds please Torry?'

'Of course masters.' The elf led the three out the door.

'Here be the allotments, we elves grow foods for the kitchen here.' After walking for a while, they left the allotment, seeing all the assortment of vegetables growing there.

'Over there is the orchard, there is lots of different trees there, which we elves use for meals.'

'There be the quidditch pitch, and that building there is a store room for brooms and equipment.'

'Can we look inside?!' Harry looked excited.

'Yes, look quickly, but we don't have time to play today.'

The two boys rushed over, more slowly followed by Torry and Remus. Inside were 17 brooms, two teams, one for the referee, and two spare, two boxes of quidditch balls, as well as the protective equipment, team bibs, referee kit and training balls.

'Did they used to hold games here? Why did they need so many sets?'

'They used to hold the local games, master Harry, your great grandparents were the last to do so, because after that this house wasn't lived in. The sets are quite old, not up to today's standards, but they would be good training brooms as they're a lot slower.'

Looking at the two boys faces, Remus said, 'Not today. At the weekend you'll have more time, and we want to see the rest of the grounds. And you're not to fly without me present, not until I say you can.'

The boys nodded, looking slightly grumpy as they traipsed out and shut the door.

'Over there is a small stables and paddock.'

'Sorry Torry, for interrupting, but how big is small?' Asked Remus.

'Room for 20 animals. They looked after hippogriffs as well as horses.'

'Okay.' Remus looked slightly shocked as they headed down to the stables.

'There's no animals there now is there?'

'Yes master Moony. There is a young Hippogriff, we is under orders to look after any orphans or abandoned animals from the local herds.'

'Boys! Slow down, you have to be careful with Hippogriffs. Let me or Torry go first.'

'Torry, how old is it?'

'About a year old.'

'Quite young then. How did it become an orphan?'

'We elves is not being entirely sure. The herd has access to our lands, we found it wandering in the orchard alone. We watched it and waited for two days, to check its parents wouldn't come back. They didn't, so we Potter elves took it in.'

'How long has it been here?'

'About a month.'

'So it probably hasn't met humans before then?'

'No. Only us elves.'

'So we need to be careful.'

'Yes, but the herd has always been tame, and friendly towards the Potter family. The Potters be giving the herd their protection.'

'It won't like me. I smell of predator, so as much as I hate to say this, it is probably better for us to wait for someone else to do this, or...' He dropped his voice, '...for one of the kids to do it.'

'Master Moony, Hippogriffs are gentle around children if they respect them. They will be safe. Harry will be very safe, he is a Potter.'

'I know.' Thinking over quickly, he turned to the boys, who were stood a short distance away from them, talking to each other.

'The hippogriff is very young, it is only about a year old, and we don't think it has had human contact before. However, its herd is connected to the Potter Family, so it will be friendly towards Harry most, as they will recognise him as a Potter. We will probably be the first humans it has met. To approach a hippogriff, you need to treat it with respect. To do this, walk up to it slowly, keeping eye contact, and then bow in front of it. If it bows back to you, then you can approach it. If it doesn't, back away calmly but fairly quickly.'

Realising the seriousness of the situation, both boys nodded.

'I can't be the first to greet it, as I will smell of predator to it, and will worry it more. If you boys go up one at a time, Harry first, and accompanied by Torry because the hippogriff knows him. Okay? Do you want to do this?'

Adam looked a bit worried, but Harry nodded.

'Okay, go on Harry, go with Torry.'

The boy and the elf went through the gate into the paddock, whilst Remus and Adam stood behind its outer fence.

'If you don't want to go up to it Adam, that's fine. We won't pressure you to.'

'Okay. Thanks.' They watched Harry go up to the young animal, stopping with Torry as they bowed. They held their breath as they watched the trio, tensed, waiting to warn Harry to run. But the hippogriff bowed back, its bright orange eyes lowering. Harry and Torry walked up to it, stroking its feathered head as the animal playfully butted Harry in the chest. Harry looked up at his guardian and friend, a bright smile lighting up his eyes.

'Do you want to go and join them Adam?' Remus asked. Adam looked at Harry and the hippogriff, before nodding, quietly slipping through the gate. He walked to the spot where Harry bowed, stopping there and bowing as well to the animal, as Harry and Torry stepped away. When it bowed back, all three moved forward, speaking to and stroking it, whilst Remus stood behind the fence, not wanting to spook it with his scent when the boys were getting on so well with it.

'We need to name it. Torry, is it male or female?' Remus said, from his place behind the fence as the boys and elf walked over to him.

'Its a boy.'

'Male hippogriff names then. That will be a conversation over tea time I think. Is there anything else we need to see on the grounds Torry?'

'I don't think so. There is a wood behind the paddock, over there, but there isn't much in it apart from a small stream.'

'Maybe we can explore that another day?'

'That will be okay.' Torry said, as he opened the gate, ushering the boys through and shutting it behind them, before the four walked back up to the house, before Torry popped away again to resume his jobs, beginning with putting the hippogriff's food down, as he did every evening.

As they walked into the kitchen, they could smell Mipsy and Pippy's cooking, before being ushered quickly out of the room whilst they finished. After sitting in the living room for a while, and suggesting a few names for the hippogriff, they were called back into the kitchen, where mounds of food covered the table.

As they took their seats, they hardly noticed the two female elves pop away, choosing instead to fill their plates and starting to eat in a comfortable silence.

'Wildwing?' Their eating was occasionally interrupted with suggestions for names.

'Blue? He sort of had a blueish tint to his feathers.

'Bluefeather?'

'Bluebeak? Actually, no that sounds a bit weird.'

'Brightwing?'

'Gentlefeather?'

'Thunderclaw?'

'Spiritfeather?'

* * *

**AN: so, the hippogriff was completely unplanned, but he kinda snuck in there... oops... does anyone have any good names for him? I quite like Bluefeather, nickname Blue, but send me some ideas and if I like them I might use them, they'll all be mentioned next chapter and I'll choose one.**

**I'm extremely happy with the feedback I received last chapter, thank you to all that reviewed, and all those that have favourited and/or followed me and/or my story!**

**As always, I would love it if you dropped me a review about my chapter, and checked out my polls!**

**I am currently wanting suggestions for:**

**Scenes between characters- can be big or small, or just some sort of idea or event (prank war maybe?)**

**Names for the hippogriff (male)**

**Names for the snakelets (male or female)**

**Animagus ideas for Harry - currently Phoenix is winning, (and maybe Adam's animagus form?)**

**Whether or not Harry should change his surname to Lupin ( I might set up a poll for this...)**

**Sorry for all these requests, but I like to hear your opinions, as it helps me to flesh out my ideas and plans, and means I can write and update quicker if I have more ideas**

**See you soon, have a free day tomorrow so should write the next chapter then? Maybe?! ;)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Wednesday 5th September 1990 - Potter Manor**

When the elves brought in their desserts, the three were still swapping potential hippogriff names, frowning at the weirdest ones, and remembering the ones they liked the most.

'I quite like Bluefeather. Will his feathers stay blue? Or do they grow out a different colour?'

'I think they'll stay the same, but I'm not sure.'

'How about Gentlesteed?'

'Dash?'

'Lightfoot?'

Still having not chosen a name, the three returned to the living room, sitting in front of the fire.

'Hang on!' Harry rushed away, down the corridor, soon returning back to the room, a large book clutched in his hands bearing the title _'Hippogriff History.'_

'You have a book just on history of Hippogriffs?' Adam looked shocked.

'Its old.' Harry said, rubbing dust of the rest of the book before opening it. 'I was thinking there might be some names in here we could consider.'

Adam and Harry sat on the rug in the living room, their heads bent over the book as they slowly skimmed over the pages, Adam seeming to struggle a little with some of the translations, especially as, in the beginning, the book had been written in old English.

'Some Hippogriffs change colouring slightly as they mature and age, often lightening or darkening, especially if their habitat is changed.'

'Well, his colour could change then.'

'Famous Hippogriffs. The noble Sprywings, reportedly one of the first known Hippogriffs to be tamed, and a faithful companion to Godric Gryffindor.'

'Sprywings is a nice name. Sprywings or Bluefeather I think.'

'He's yours Harry, your family is looking after him, so it is your choice on his final name.'

'Sprywings. Because if his feathers don't stay blue, then he will look silly with a name like Bluefeathers, as it won't suit him.'

'Sprywings it is then! I will tell the elves later about his new name.'

'Okay!' The two young boys smiled, Harry closing the book, but leaving it on a cupboard at the side of the room. Remus' smile failed a little, as he remembered what he had stashed in that cupboard earlier that morning, but seeing Harry and Adam's worried glances, he resumed smiling again.

'Sorry boys, got lost in my thoughts for a little then! Now, who wants a hot drink before we have to take Adam home?'

Both boys nodded eagerly, their smiles also faltering a little at Adam having to leave, but both knowing that it wasn't possible for them to spend all the time together, that Adam did have to go home to his guardians.

'Mipsy? Three special hot chocolates please?'

'Yes Master Moony.' The elf popped away.

'Why do the elves call you Moony Remus?'

'Oh, well, that's due to your father Harry. When we were in school, we all called each other by these nicknames, the names that were on all our rooms upstairs. And, when Harry's parents came here, and sorted out the rooms, they used our nicknames. One the few times we met the elves, James would refer to his friends by the nicknames, so that's what the elves have accepted what we are called. We never minded, we used these names with quite a few people we met.'

'Ah okay.' At this point, Mipsy returned, balancing three hot chocolates in her hands, which she handed out.

'Master Adam, Master Harry, Master Moony.'

'Thank you Mipsy.' The three chorused as the elf left, before they all relaxed back into their chairs, sipping at their drinks.

'This is nice hot chocolate.' Adam said, looking up, before laughing at Remus and Harry. When they looked up, they too started laughing, all three had been left with rather attractive cream moustaches from their drinks. Wiping them off with their hands, they placed their now empty mugs on a table, which quickly disappeared, grabbed by a house elf.

'If you want, you can call me Moony? It's up to you, you can call me whatever you want, well, within reason!'

'Okay.' Harry paused for a second, 'Moony.'

The three continued to talk for a while, Remus suddenly stopping when he looked at the clock.

'I'm sorry Ad, we need to take you home now.'

Both boys stood up, Adam walking and picking up his school bag from where it was left in the hallway, and Harry and Remus following him.

'I'll see you tomorrow Ad?'

'Yes. I see you at the gate tomorrow. Thank your elves for lovely meal. Thanks Remus.'

Remus apparated Adam away, back to the orphanage, whilst Harry went upstairs to get ready for bed after telling Pippy what he was doing. He had a shower, brushed his teeth and got changed, before going back downstairs, a fluffy dressing left by Pippy wrapped around his body, and slippered feet, to say goodnight to Remus, Moony.

'Hey Cub.'

'Did you drop Adam off alright?'

'Yep, he's fine. Come and sit in the lounge for a bit cub, there's something I need to tell you.' At this simple statement, Harry began to worry, thinking it would be his guardian saying he had to go back to the Dursleys.

'Your Aunt dropped your possessions to me after school today, I haven't looked in there, I know it might be private, but you'd probably want it.'

'Thanks, Moony. There's not much in there, I didn't have many possessions, it might just be my letters from Mara and a little more odd things. Thanks.' Harry smiled, taking the bag from his guardian, not noticing his glowing eyes as he thought of how those people treated his cub.

'There's something else as well Harry, that I need to tell you.' He walked over to the cupboard, taking out his copy of the Daily Prophet. 'Dumbledore actually thinks you're dead, he announced it to the wizarding world this morning through the Daily Prophet.' Seemingly shocked by this news, Harry just stared at his guardian.

'I don't feel dead to be honest.' He smiled weakly, finally speaking.

'That's the sort of thing your dad would have said.' Remus said, again noticing similarities between the two Potters.

'Does being dead change anything for me?'

'Not that I know of. I'll speak to Mr Julien at the weekend when we go to Rabbits Foot, and we can sort everything out properly, and with Gringotts as well. Until then, we can just act normal. Be prepared for some questions at school, for those whose family are magic and get the Daily Prophet, if you want send them to speak to me at lunchtime or after school, if you feel you can't answer their questions.'

'Okay.'

'Do you have any questions for me Cub? If not, then we should probably go to bed now, school again tomorrow.'

'Not at the moment. Night then Moony.'

'Night Cub.'

* * *

**AN: A quick explanation of my polls**

**The poll for Harry's wizarding school is now closed, and with 23 votes to 13, Harry and his friends, will be going to Beaubaxtons, and we will follow the books version, with it being a co-ed school.**

**The poll for Remus' name will be open for a little longer (its now on my profile page), but currently the votes stand as follows:**

Uncle Moony, 11 votes

Uncle Remus, 5 votes

Dad, 3 votes

Papa Moony, 3 votes

Remus, 1 vote

Uncle Remmy, 1 vote

**Hurry up and vote, as it will soon be closed, to be replaced with a poll for Harry's animagus form.**

**And, the name for the Hippogriff was chosen by Lupinescence, a faithful reviewer, who was actually the only one to suggest a name, and became the 100th review for this story! :)**

**I may use the name BlueFeather later, can you get blue owls?! (not sure.. ah well, but MAGIC!) Anyway, see you soon, and next chapter we will see the next few days at school, considering they should be ibit calmer now, and then the weekend will probably be busier. **

**Do you like having the date and location at the beginning of the chapter? (and is the year right?!)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Thursday 6th September 1990 - Little Rock Primary School**

The next day, Harry and Remus got ready for school, taking pack lunches from Mipsy before apparating to Little Rock. Once there, Harry again walked down to the gate, whilst Remus went to his classroom. Once Harry had met his friends, they walked down to class together, taking their usual seats and removing the necessary equipment from their bags for the first lesson. Remus started by making an announcement to the class.

'Remember, your letter for the Geography trip next week needs to be handed in to me by tomorrow. Harry I already have yours. Janus, Gaelle, Emily, I see you have yours there? Do you want to hand them to me now? Thank you.' He took the letters from his three students.

'Adam, Jo, if I could have yours tomorrow please? The trip is on Wednesday.' The two boys nodded.

'I'll hand out the equipment list now, whilst we're on the topic of the trip, please give this to your parents or guardians.'

Remus went to each students desk, passing out the forms and watching as they all put them into their bags.

'Now, onto Maths then, unless anyone has any questions?'

The class collectively groaned, they knew already it was maths first, and none of them could think of any questions to postpone the inevitable.

* * *

The remainder of the day passed without any incidents, their lessons were nothing out of the ordinary.

At lunchtime Janus and Gaelle prompted Harry about his supposed death, so the four went and spoke to Remus, who explained what had happened, and how they should react. They agreed that the best thing to do was to just pretend he was not 'the' Harry Potter, just someone else with the same name, and coincidently the same birthday as the now dead 'Boy-Who-Lived.' Many people wouldn't link together Remus with the Boy-Who-Lived, he was known as an orphan, and to now be adopted, or currently in the stages of adoption, Harry would no longer as acknowledgeable. It was a good thing Harry's scar was fading as well, making him more unnoticeable as the 'Boy-Who-Lived.' As his new guardian, Remus had spoken to the headmaster of the school, informing him of the situation, and together they had decided that this would be the best approach to take to it.

Adam couldn't go to Harry's that night for tea, as on a Thursday evening there was a meeting at the orphanage, which everyone was expected to attend. Remus had also invited Mara over to theirs, so they could arrange what was to happen about Harry's guardianship.

After school, before the bus arrived to take Adam home, the two boys rushed to see the snakes quickly.

-Sssamuel? Are you here?-

-Hello boysss-

-We can't ssstay long Sssamuel, I need to go home ssooon, I am not ssstaying with Harry tonight-

-We wanted to sssee if you and Sssienna were alright today-

-Sssienna isss watching the eggsss, I will asssk her if you can ssee them tomorrow perhapsss-

-Really Sssamuel? That would be very nice-

-Isss there anything you need Sssamuel? You ssaid you would assk Sienna yessterday-

-We do not need anything at the moment, thank you boysss-

-I am ssorry Ssamuel, we must go, Adam'ss buss is here-

-I will sssee you two tomorrow then boys?-

-Yess. Ssay hello to Sssienna and the eggs for uss-

-Goodbye Harry, Adam-

The snake slithered away, presumably to hunt, as the boys stood up and walked down to the gate and Adam's bus which had just arrived.

'Bye Adam! See you tomorrow!'

'Bye Harry!'

As Harry walked away, he didn't hear the voices of the other children on the minibus as they talked about him and Adam. The bus was mainly full of children from the secondary school, as they finished slightly earlier they were picked up first on the way to the orphanage. Only Adam, and a few younger students, were picked up from the primary school.

'Ooh, the freak has a friend? He must have bewitched him with his snake speaking.'

'I didn't realise there were other evil children in his school. They must be evil to be friends with him.'

Adam merely sat in his seat at the front of the bus, ignoring these voices and words. He knew there was no point saying anything, they all had the same guardian, and she was the one who encouraged this behaviour, the one who taught most of them that Parseltongue was evil. He instead concentrated on Harry, and Remus, and the thought that they had said he could go to theirs at any time he wanted to.

But someone had heard their words, had heard their taunts. At the edge of the woods, closest to the road, a small green head poked from under a large rock, his head tilted sideways in concentration, and he hissed as the bus pulled away, his young speaker-friend needed someones help.

* * *

**Potter Manor**

'Wow Harry, Remus, this is impressive!' Mara said as she Remus and Harry walked up the drive. They had chosen to aparrate to the front gate, so Mara could see the house properly.

'This makes my apartment look really small.'

'And in comparison to some other Manors, its small. Only two house elves are used to run it.'

'You have two house elves?'

'Four actually Mara.' Harry piped up, before summoning them. 'Mipsy, Pippy, Torry, Norry' Four distinct pops signalled their arrival, and Mara just looked on in shock.

'Why?'

'Well, Harry actually owns two manors like this, one here in France, and one in Britain. We summoned Pippy and Torry from the English house, so they wouldn't be as lonely there, as no one is using it.'

'Any more surprises?'

'There's a quidditch pitch in the grounds, and Sprywings down in the stables.'

'Should I ask what Sprywings is?'

'He's a young Hippogriff. Can I show her Moony?'

'Later cub, let Mara sort herself out first.' Mara was looking a little shocked still, blinking and trying to comprehend Harry's house.

'Would Masters and Mistress like a drink?' Mipsy asked, stepping forward as the other three elves popped away.

'I think that would be a good idea. Pumpkin juice Mara?' She nodded in reply, following Remus into the lounge as Harry hung up their bags.

'Mipsy be bringing three pumpkin juices.' The elf deposited the drinks on the table.

'Is master Moony wanting anything else from Mipsy?'

'That will be all for now Mipsy, thank you.'

'Is Mistress Mara staying for dinner?'

'Yes please Mipsy.'

'Mipsy and Pippy be cooking for three people then.' The elf popped away.

'Mara? Are you okay now?'

'Yes, its just a bot of a shock. They never acted this rich in Hogwarts, we would have never expected all of this. Even when they were married, they moved into that little cottage in Godrics Hollow, even though they had inherited this Manor in France, and one the same in Englnad.'

'You knew they never wanted the grandeur of things like mansions, growing up they never seemed to be spoilt, Lily was a muggleborn so wouldn't have been used to the Manors of purebloods. Not that that's a bad thing, and I think at the end of the day, they wanted a more simple life, and to protect their son.'

'I think we would have all liked a simple life. They came here a couple of times though, they used it more of a holiday home, although they did make us Marauders rooms, I think if things had turned out a little differently, they may have moved here sometime. You've got a room upstairs now as well, the elves should have finished making it up by now.'

'Do I get the grand tour?'

'Harry? Do you want to take Mara around the house? You can finish with Sprywings, but summom Torry or Norry if you want to go in the paddock.'

'Okay!' Harry led Mara off around the house, showing her all the necessary rooms, she was overwhelmed by her room, and they quickly moved on down to the stables. Standing by the fence, they watched Sprywings galloping around the paddock, his pale blue wings flapping in the air.

'Torry?' The male house elf appeared next to Harry's feet. 'What's Sprywings doing?'

'Sprywings is going to fly Master Harry sir.'

'Will he come back?'

'Yes Master Harry sir. We Potter elves has been feeding him, and he is being too young for long flights still.'

'Okay.' The thre of them watched the young hippogriff take flight, soaring up into the air.

'Won't the muggles see him?' Mara asked.

'They avoid muggles, and Torry is putting a spell on him so muggles not be seeing him by accident, they is thinking he is just a bird if they be seeing him.'

'Clever. That's a good idea Torry.'

'Thank you Mistress Mara. Is Torry needed any more?'

'No thank you Torry, we're going back to Moony now.' The elf popped away, and Harry and Mara began the walk back up to the house. When they got there, Harry excitedly ran up to his guardian.

'Moony, we saw Sprywings flying! Torry said he'd come back later, as he is young and can't fly for very long. Torry put a spell on him so muggles can't see him, and so they think he is just a bird!'

'Wow Harry, calm down!' The werewolf laughed at the young boy's energy, ruffling his hair. 'I think dinner is just about ready now?'

As Remus said this, Pippy popped into the room. 'Dinner is ready.'

'Well, there we go!' Remus said, smiling, and they walked into the kitchen, taking seats at the table and eating the meal. Once finished, they retired to the living room, sitting in comfortable armchairs around the fire.

'Are you happy with your room Mara?'

'Of course Remus, its a lovely room, I don't need anything that extravagant though!'

'I haven't seen it myself actually, I merely asked the elves to make it suitable for living in.'

'Well, they've done more than enough to it. Especially as I will only be using it once a month!'

'You are free to stay here anytime Mara, if you're being Harry's guardian then its only fair you have access to your room at any time.'

'Thank you Remus. When is the next full moon?'

'It's the 24th of September.'

'A little while away then.'

'Yes. We have time to get properly settled before then.'

'Are you taking the days around it off?'

'I will for this time, I've never used Wolfsbane, or the park, so I have to see how I feel. The headmaster has given me permission to take both days off either side, so I will use them this time, but next time I may not need to. We'll see how things go.'

'Okay. And I'm needed here the two nights either side of it as well? So on the 23rd, 24th, and 25th I will be staying here?'

'That is correct. Thanks again for doing this for us Mara.'

'You should have guardianship of him Remus, and there is no way he was staying with those muggles any longer. Hopefully we can get Sirius out of there, and soon.'

'I am going to the ministry to discuss that at the weekend, hopefully we can get him a trial at least, set the ball rolling. I have evidence in the form of James and Lily's will, stating he was not the secret keeper. That should be more than enough to get him a trial, and I am almost certain he will consent to Veritaserum, and maybe pensieve memories.'

'Our ministry should get him out of Azkaban as soon as they realise he never had a trial. That in itself is a crime, no matter what the conviction is. I feel the British ministry might be in some deep trouble.'

'Especially if this gets out to the newspapers.'

'Indeed. This will be interesting to watch.'

'What's veriautiasm?' The two adults looked around in shock, forgetting that Harry was in the room with them. 'And pensieve memories?'

'Veritaserum is a truth serum, when it is swallowed by someone they can only speak the truth. A pensieve is something used to watch someone's memories, so everyone can see what happened.'

'Ah. Thank you Moony. I hope we can get Sirius out of prison. You miss him don't you Moony?'

'I do cub. As much as I miss your parents.'


	34. Chapter 34

**Friday 7th September 1990 - Potter Manor**

After finishing their discussion the previous night, Mara had left Potter Manor, leaving Remus and Harry, who awoke refreshed the next day. Over breakfast, Harry timidly asked his guardian a question.

'Moony? Could Adam possibly come over at the weekend? And sleep over at some point?' And Janus and Gaelle come over at another time?'

'Of course Harry. If he wants he can come for the day on Saturday, but not to sleep over yet, I think we need to settle into our home ourselves first. And Janus and Gaelle can come over soon as well, perhaps the weekend after'

'Okay. I'll ask them today at school then?'

'Yes, they'll need to ask their guardian's permission.'

'Can we use the broomsticks? Please Moony?'

'As I said the other day, you can, but only if I'm there. And I don't think I have any plans on Saturday, someone's coming to reattach our fire to the floo network in the evening, but we should be able to fly in the afternoon.'

'Yes!' Harry smiled broadly. 'Thank you Moony!'

'It's alright cub. Now come on, finish your breakfast, we need to get going soon if you want to beat your friends to school.'

Harry quickly finished eating, before picking his lunch off the side, dropping it in his rucksack, checking he had a change of clothes for sport, and then standing in the hallway, where they always apparated from.

'I'm ready!'

'Let an old man catch up with your young legs then Harry.'

'You're not old Moony!'

'I am Harry.'

'No you're not! You're exactly the right age.'

'Thank you cub.' Remus smiled, seeing again his friend in his new son.

'Shall we go to school then cub?' Harry nodded, grabbing his guardians arm, and they apparated to school, before carrying out their usual morning routine, meeting back at the classroom for first lesson.

* * *

At lunchtime, Adam and Harry were sat on the bank together, eating their pack lunches whilst Janus and Gaelle ate their cooked meals inside.

'Do you want to come to my house for the day on Saturday Adam? Moony, I mean Remus, Mr Lupin, said you could.'

'I have to ask my guardian.'

'Okay. He said we could go flying on the broomsticks in the afternoon as well. Maybe I could get him to ring them tonight?'

'That will be fun! And it probably better for him to ring them, more likely to get permission if an adult asks.'

'I'll ask him when I get home. We could explore those woods as well if we get permission.'

'That would be nice.'

'I'll ask Janus and Gaelle over at some time as well, maybe the weekend after?'

'That would be nice.'

They resumed silence as they finished their lunch, and then waited for Janus and Gaelle.

'Do you two want to come to my house next weekend for a day? Not tomorrow, the weekend after? Adam should be coming if he gets permission.'

The two looked at each other in silent conversation, before Janus replied.

'We would like that very much, thank you Harry. We'll ask tonight if we can go, and should be able to tell you on Monday?'

'Okay. Thank you.'

'It?'

'Go on then.' They jumped up, Janus starting the game by tagging Adam, and then they began running around the playground, occasionally tagging others and joining them into the game. At the end of lunch, most of the people out on the playground had joined into the game, and as a large pack they traipsed back into the school.

'I mean what I said the other day Harry, you would be amazing on the track team. We meet every Monday after school until 5 oclock, come along next week?'

'I'll ask Remus.'

'I want to show coach what you're capable of, I think he will be impressed, you seem even faster today than you were last time.'

Harry smiled at Janus, unused to all the praise he was receiving from his classmate.

'We have sport next Harry, if we're doing track you can show coach how fast you are. You missed the lesson on Tuesday, we played dodgeball.'

After a quick registration with Mr Lupin, the class walked down to the gym, where they started each sport lesson. There their teacher for the lesson was waiting, Coach Rowan.

'So, for the students that haven't met me yet, a quick introduction.' The class were sat on benches at the end of the hall, watching the coach as he paced in front of them.

'My name is Rowan Caverhill, but you can call me Rowan, or Coach. I am the main teacher of sport in Little Rock Primary, with some of the other teachers running their own sports clubs as well.'

'As you may have noticed, I speak English, I am bilingual, my mother is French and my father English, so I can speak both fluently. Your teacher, Mr Lupin, mentioned that not all of you speak and understand French completely, so for ease in these lessons I will speak in English.'

'Sport is a diverse topic, and we will try to cover as much as it as we can. Our Tuesday lesson will be used for various team games, such as dodgeball, netball, football and tennis. Friday will be used for individual sports, including athletics events, such as track, hurdles, as well as things such as dance and gymnastics.'

'All I ask for you is that you try your best in these lessons, no one expects you to be the best straight away, but we will try our best, and can improve on and learn new sports. And most importantly, we have to have fun in these lessons.'

'I expect you to bring a change of clothes to the lesson which we can change into for sport. Most often simply shorts and a t shirt, and comfortable, supportive shoes, such as trainers. When it gets colder, bring a spare jumper.'

'So, if you're ready to get started, then go and get changed, meet me back out here as soon as possible.'

The class rushed off to the changing rooms, reappearing minutes later changed into sports kit, where they stood in a line in front of Rowan.

'Is that everyone?'

'Yes sir!' The class replied in unison.

'Yes coach, please class. Sir is too formal for sport.'

'Yes coach!'

'Okay then. Are we ready for sport? As its such a nice day today, we will go up to the field and do some running track. Follow me.'

The class followed their coach at a jog up to the field, where painted white lines showed a track on the grass.

'So, to warm up, 3 times around the field. One walking, then jogging, then running. It's not a race, its a warm up, so stick together, keep each others pace. Follow me.'

Rowan led them through the warm up, then they stretched, before Rowan lined them up to run the track one at a time, in order to get used to it.

'Okay, 100m track, straight down to the end. Don't sprint now, this is just to get used to the length of the track. Ladies first. Emily, Gaelle, then Janus, Jo, Adam, and Harry you're last. Ready?'

They nodded, before lining up.

'Emily, go!'

'Gaelle, go!'

'Janus, go!'

'Jo, go!'

'Adam, go!'

'Harry, go!' Once all the class was at the end of the track, Rowan too jogged down to join them.

'Very good guys, I can see you've done this before, either with me or at your previous school. Now, just a hint, which I say to everyone, but aim for past the end of the track, about 10m past, because a few of you were slowing down as you reached the end. You need speed until you get right past the finish line.'

'Shall we go again? We can start from this end, and I'll time you. Harry, as last, can you start them off, and I'll stop the timer when they get to the other end.'

'Yes coach.' Rowan jogged back down to the end of the track, and took a timer out of his pocket. Harry stood to the side of the track, and at Rowan's gesture, shouted 'Ready, Set Go!' to all of his classmates as they took off down the track. Once they reached the end, to the cheers of already finished classmates, Rowan told them their time, writing it down in his notepad so they could record improvements and changes over lessons. Janus, after running, padded back down the track to the other end, to set Harry off.

'Good luck Harry. Ready, Set, Go!'

Harry took off down the track, his mind focused on the other end of the field, not the end of the track. As he passed the end, his feet pounding beneath him, he heard the cheers of his classmates, he turned around once he had slowed, and walked back to the group as Janus came down from the other end.

'Well Mr Potter, where have you been hiding? I want to see you at the track team on Monday. As for the rest of you, good job! If any of you want to try out for the track team, I think you are capable of doing it! Bring in spare clothes on a Monday, it runs after school until 5 o'clock, come and give it a go. Janus here is already on it.'

'Okay, how about a team relay now then? Head over to the 200metres, we'll do this every week and see if we can't improve our time over the year. Here is the baton, who's going to start? Janus?' Janus stood forward, taking the baton from his coach, before the group walked over to the circular 200m track.

'Janus, starting position. Now the rest of you, line up next to him. As soon as he's gone, the next person needs to step up to where he was, and as he passes, take the baton off him. We'll carry on doing that until we run out of people. Ready Janus? And go!'

The class continued to practise the relay, improving in their passes, and gradually reducing their time.

'That's it for today kids. Head back to the gym, get changed, and I'll see you all on Tuesday, and hopefully a few on Monday for the team. Have a good weekend.'

'You too coach.' The class said, as they traipsed back to the gym, getting changed and then walking out, Adam and Harry rushing quickly to see the snakes.

* * *

-Ssamuel? Are you here?-

-Ssamuel, we can't sstay long, Adam hass to go home ssoon-

-Follow me young sspeakerss- The snake snuck out from under a rock, a mouse clutched in his mouth.

-I have to take thiss to Ssienna, sshe iss hungry. Sshe ssaid sshe wanted to meet you-

-We will follow you Ssamuel- The two boys gently stepped through the woods, not wanting to disturb anything.

-How iss Ssienna? How are the eggss?-

-They are good at the moment boyss. Jusst over here.- Samuel slid underneath a tree branch, which the boys gently climbed over.

-Hello my beautiful Ssienna. I bring you food, and the young sspeakerss-

-Hello sspeakerss. I am Ssienna, Ssamuel'ss mate. Thesse are my eggss, they are sso gentle and delicate, and sso closse to hatching. Next week I think my little ssnakeletss will be here-

-Hello Ssienna. I am Adam. I hope you and your nesstmate sstay healthy, and you will have lotss of beautiful ssnakeletss next week-

-Hello Ssienna. I am Harry. I offer my help if you or your ssnakeletss need it, you only have to assk and I will do the besst I can.-

-You are kind young sspeakerss. Few wizardss would embrace the gift of ssnakesspeak, and even fewer would offer their asssissstance to a ssnake. Too many sspeaker wizardss would usse their gift to hurt uss. To ensslave uss.-

-We would never do that to you Ssienna, or to Ssamuel, or to your many ssnakeletss. We are merely curiouss, but do not want to do anything that may harm a ssnake.-

-Adam, you need to go now. And the wolf-wizard iss looking for you Harry-

-We will vissit you on Monday Ssamuel. Good hunting-

-Good hunting Ssamuel- The boys quickly but carefully left the woods, Adam running down to the bus, whilst Harry walked up with his guardian to the apparition point, where they went home again.

* * *

**AN: Remus' name is set to be Uncle Moony, so I will remove that poll now, and over the next few chapters Harry will begin to call him that. Thanks to everyone that voted!**

**I think I may have settled on a form for Harry and Adam's animagi...**

**If Harry was a stag, and Adam was some form of snake, I've been imagining a snake wrapped around the antlers of a stag, and to me it is incredibly cute, and would show their friendship, I'm imagining them running with Padfoot as well! What do you think?**


	35. Chapter 35

**Saturday 8th September 1980 - Potter Manor**

Quiet knocks on the door woke Harry from his sleep.

'Prongslet? Are you awake?'

'Hhm? Yeah I'm up Moony.' He yawned, loudly, causing Remus to chuckle from the other side of the door.

'Do you want some breakfast in a little bit?'

'Uhuh. What time is it?'

'Just gone ten o'clock Harry, if you want Adam to come around before lunch we'd better start getting sorted out.'

'I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to oversleep!' Harry's voice quickly rose to a worried pitch.

'Cub, its fine.' The werewolf leant his head against his cub's door, hearing no response, he knocked again.

'Harry, hey, can I come in?'

'...yes sir.' Remus softly opened the door, walking into Harry's room and sitting on the end of the bed.

'Harry, its fine to have a lie-in, I've only just woken up myself.' He gestured to himself, as he was still wearing pyjamas, a fluffy robe wrapped around him with slippered feet.

'Its normal for people to sleep later at the weekends, to have a rest and relax because we don't have to work. I expect you didn't have chance to lie-in at your own home?'

'No sir, I had to be up early every morning, to...' He stopped speaking, looking at his guardian with some form of fear in his eyes.

'Harry, you can tell me, you can trust me.'

'I had to cook their breakfast every morning, and prepare lunch. I had to tidy the house before anyone came down, especially the living room. I wasn't supposed to be seen at all, I was meant to hide if we had visitors, either in the cu-, if we had visitors I had to hide in my room, and be quiet.'

'Cub, can you be honest with me? I won't hurt you, or punish you.' Harry nodded. 'Where you about to say you had to hide when visitors came?'

'In my...cupboard.' His eyes scrunched shut, expecting a blow as he remembered his Uncle's threats.

'Harry, cub, Prongslet. Come here, hey, hey, shh.' Harry shuffled up to his guardian, who put an arm around his skinny shoulders.

'It's not your fault, it could never be your fault how they treated you. You never have to go back there again cub.'

'You understand how they treated you was wrong right?'

'Yes sir.' Harry said, his voice sounding thick with tears.

'And that you will never be treated in that way again, I promise you Harry.'

'Yes sir.'

'In this house, we will all work together. I know we have the house elves, but we both also have to have responsibilities. Your job Harry, will be to keep your room tidy. Can you do that?'

'Yes. Its much less that what I used to have to do.'

'I think it might help you to have some responsibilities Harry, and its not good for either of us to rely wholly on the elves. If we get an owl tomorrow, do you want to help look after it? And we'll ask about getting Sprywings some training.'

'That would be good, Moony.'

'Now, food?'

Harry nodded, moving out from under his blanket and heading to his wardrobe.

'You can stay in your pjs until after breakfast if you want Harry, I'm going to. Just put on your robe and slippers.'

After doing this, the two walked downstuyyyairs, where the elves had prepared a stack of pancakes for the two wizards.

* * *

'Now cub, lets go and get dressed, then we can sort out what's happening today.'

Both wizards walked upstairs, quickly brushing teeth and changing into clothes, before meeting again in the lounge.

'Okay, I'll probably pick Adam up as soon as possible, so you can do stuff before lunch. Have you got any ideas what you want to do?'

'If its alright Moony, can we explore the woods by Sprywings Paddock?'

'Of course Harry. I could ask the elves to make you up a picnic to take in there.'

'Really? That would be good fun Moony!'

'How about you ask them whilst I go pick up Adam in a minute? And we can go on the broomsticks this afternoon.'

'Okay Moony!'

'I'll go grab Adam now, I rung the orphanage last night to ask if he could come around. Do you want him to bring anything?'

'I don't think so. I'll go and speak to the elves.'

'See you in a bit then. Be polite to them!'

'I will!' And then his guardian was gone. He walked to the kitchen, where Pippy was floating the last of the plates into a cupboard. He waited for her to finish, then began to speak.

'Pippy?'

'Yes Master Harry?'

'Don't call me master please Pip. Just Harry will do.'

'Yes Harry. How can Pippy be helping you?'

'Well, Adam is coming around today, and we were wondering if we could have a picnic made up so we can explore the woods, and then eat our lunch out?'

'Yes Harry, we be doing that. Is Master Moony joining you?'

'I don't know, he didn't say. He'll be back in a minute, so I can ask him then.'

'Okay Harry. I will ask Mipsy to help. Mipsy?'

Harry left the two elves as he walked back into the hallway to wait for Remus and Adam to apparate back. As he stood there, he softly said to himself. 'Moony. Uncle Moony.' before nodding to himself.

* * *

'So, you haven't been in here yet then Harry?'

'Nope. Was waiting for you. Oh, Moony said if we get lost or separated, to just call for one of the elves, and they can take us back to the house.'

'Okay.' The two boys were walking through the woods, following a faint path which as they went further into the woods was becoming more overgrown with brambles and nettles. Harry was carrying a rucksack on his back, filled with food and drink, which his guardian had spelled a feather-light charm onto.

'I wonder if there's anything in here.'

'Like what Harry?'

'Perhaps a shed, or a tree house. We could build a tree house!'

'That would be fun. Moony could help us.'

'Yeah.' Both boys smiled as they climbed over a fallen tree.

'There wouldn't be any creatures in here or anything would there?'

'I think Torry said the wards prevent them from coming in here. I think, what he was explaining, was that only creatures who didn't want to cause harm, were allowed through the wards. So birds, and hippogriffs and animals like that. I don't think Moony would let us in here if there was any chance of creatures being in here.'

'Just these brambles and nettles to avoid then.'

'Yep. Just the plants. And the low hanging branches!' Harry said, as he ducked under a branch. 'Like that one!'

'Are we looking for anything in specific?'

'No. I think Torry said there's a stream in here somewhere, I would guess this path leads to it. I think its a path the hippogriffs must use to get to the stream.'

'I think I can hear some water, just about, when it quiet.' Both boys stopped, listening intently, and hearing the faint babbling of a stream.

'It's not too far in the woods then.'

'No. We should get it soon I would think.'

As guessed, the boys did soon get to the stream, surrounded by a large clearing. On the other side of the river they could see a path fading into the woods.

'This would be an ideal place to build a treehouse, in one of the big trees around here.'

'What's that in the tree up there?' Both boys squinted, looking up into the shadows of a large oak tree.

'It looks sorta building shaped. Shall we see if we can climb up?'

'I don't know Harry, it looks a bit unsteady.'

'I know, we can ask Norry for help. Norry?'

The house elf quickly arrived, looking around to see where they were, before looking at the boys for injuries.

'Are masters Harry and Adam okay?'

'Yes Norry, we're okay. Is that a tree house up there?'

'Yes. It is being very old.'

'Is it safe?'

'Hmm.' Norry popped away, and they could hear a faint pop in the tree, before he came back down to the boys.

'It is not being safe at the moment, but Norry can be repairing it if masters wish. Norry could improve it also.'

'Yes please Norry!''

'Norry will have to be working on it for a while, but it will be very good. I can be finding chairs and furniture inside the house, and be making a ladder. I ask Torry for help.'

'Thank you Norry.' The two boys smiled at the small elf, who popped away, and they decided to continue exploring the woods. They noticed stepping stones a little further up stream, and used these to cross it, landing on the bank on the other side of the clearing. They looked back at the path they had come from, and then carried on on their journey. Once they began to feel hungry, they walked back to the tree house clearing, sitting on the grass and eating their picnic, as up in the tree Norry and Torry were beginning to work. As the boys watched, the ivy and moss was removed from the house and tree branches magically disappeared from around it. Pops could be heard as the elves went back to the house, and an extension was soon forming on the tree house. A little way away from the main building, Torry was constructing another box on another tree. The elves worked with great speed, their magic hammering nails into the wood, strengthening supports. Norry stood a ladder against a balcony attached to the original building, hammering it into place as Torry levitated a bridge from the new building to the old. Then Norry disappeared, reappearing with Pippy as well, who went inside the buildings, popping between them and the house. The two boys watched the elves work, as they hurried across the bridge between buildings, hardly speaking to one another, but knowing exactly what needed doing. After a few final pops, the elves announced the building was finished, and was safe.

'Thank you very much! Norry, Torry, Pippy! Its amazing! You're the bestest ever.' The elves, unused to this excited praise, due to living without people for 10 years, stood somewhat awkwardly looking at the boys.

'If Moony is free, could you bring him here so we can show him?' Harry requested, as they began to climb the ladder up to the house. The three elves popped away, leaving the boys to their exploration, before Norry returned, with Remus. Hearing the pop, the two boys rushed out onto the balcony of the house.

'Look what the elves made Uncle Moony!' Remus started a little at his new name, before smiling up at the boys.

'Can I join you?'

'Only if you can get up the ladder!'

'You don't think I can?' In response to this, Remus grabbed hold of the ladder, quickly climbing up it, his face fixed in a grinning smile as the boys stood back from the balcony to give him space to swing up.

'Are you going to show me around then?'

'Okay! This is the original building, this was here before, the elves just repaired and decorated I think. They extended it as well, adding the balcony.' In this room, there was a large rug covering most of the floor, a few beanbags, and a shelf with a few books, as well as a table. There were windows in each wall, and a skylight in the ceiling, giving the room a large amount of natural light. A lamp stood on the table, powered by magic.

'We love this bridge, it leaves to a brand new room.' In this room, there was a giant soft mattress covering the floor, duvets, pillows and blankets on top of it. Soft carpet covered the bottom half of the wall, with star-like lights dotted over the top half, and on the ceiling.

'Can we have a sleepover at some time out here Uncle Moony?'

'Yes cub. The elves have done a good job here!'

'Oh, and over here, this is exciting.' Harry walked over the mattress, to the wall, where a piece of fabric hung on the wall. He lifted it, and the top of a slide was seen.

'A quick exit in the morning!' He jumped into the slide, quickly followed by Adam. Once outside the two boys shouted for Remus to follow them. A rattling showed that he had followed them down the slide, and when he reached the bottom he sat on the floor where he had landed, muttering to the boys, 'I'm getting too old for this.'

The two boys grabbed his hands, pulling him to his feet.

'Come on Moony! Shall we go back to the house?'

'I expect you want to go on the brooms now then?'

'Yes! Please Moony, can we go on the brooms?'

'Please Uncle Moony?'

'Pick up your bag, and then lead me out of these woods boys.'

The three walked back to the house, Remus having to duck underneath more branches than the boys.

'Drop the bag inside the house Harry, and we'll walk over to the pitch now.'

Harry rushed inside, dropping off the bag in the kitchen, and then running back to his guardian and friend, before they walked out to the quidditch pitch and the brooms cupboard.


	36. Chapter 36

**Saturday 7th September 1990 - Hogwarts Castle**

'So are we just meant to forget about him? And act as if he's dead?' The heads of Gryffindor and Slytherin house were walking around the Black Lake, away from the hearing of any students or professors.

'He's safe Minerva. He's in France, with Remus, there's nothing we can do for them now. He's protected from the future Dumbledore has planned for him.'

'I wish there was something we could do to help him, to help them.'

'It's best to pretend he doesn't exist. He'll go to Beauxbaxtons now, get his magical education completed. He can go on to be successful, and to have a happier childhood. I don't know what Dumbledore thought when he placed them with the Dursleys. I knew Petunia, her sister, when I was younger, and she hated magic.'

'Beaubaxtons is a good school. He has his parents trust fund to pay for it.'

'They'll do alright over there.'

'Where are they living?'

'The Potters had a manor over there, Lupin owled me to say he'd moved out of Dumbledore's.'

'A life of luxury then.'

'He won't be spoiled too much by Lupin.'

'I wish them the best.' The two teachers watched the Giant Squid playing in the lake, as they thought of the boy who should have joined them next year.

'Shall we go back to the school? I have some papers which need grading, and we don't want the headmaster to get too suspicious of our wanderings.'

'It's a strange world Severus. Who would have thought we would be protecting the Potter's son from the headmaster of Hogwarts?'

The two professors walked back to the castle, parting ways as they reached the Great Hall. They didn't notice a small pair of eyes watching them, as a rat scurried up to Gryffindor tower, to begin planning his journey across the channel.

* * *

**Potter Manor**

'So, Adam, have you ever flown on a broomstick?'

'No sir, we didn't really use broomsticks in Turkey.'

'That's fine Adam. You used to be quite good on your toy broom Harry, Sirius brought you one for your first birthday. We'll see if you still have those skills.' He swung open the door to the shed.

'Grab a broom then, and we'll head onto the pitch. These brooms will be slower than their newer versions, but for learning to fly they're ideal.'

The two boys stood together in front of their teacher, brooms held in hand.

'I've never taught anyone to fly before, so bear with me boys, I'll go on what the quidditch coach taught us in Hogwarts.'

As he spoke, he led them through the actions with his broomstick.

'Okay, if you lie the broom on the floor, and stand next to it, with your dominant hand over it, the hand you write with. Now, firmly and confidently, say "up!"'

'Up!'

'Up!' Both boys broom's jumped into their hands on the first try.

'Very good boys! Now mount your brooms, and I'll come and check your grips.'

'Hands forward a little Adam, there, and wrap them around the broom around like this.'

'Harry, move your hands a little further backwards, and closer together. There, that's it.'

Remus then went and mounted his broom, moving to hover in front of the boys.

'Now, kick off from the ground, and keep your brooms steady. Rise up a few feet, follow me, that's it. Now, if you lower the front of your broom by leaning forwards, you'll come back down.' When all three were safely on the ground, Remus congratulated them.

'Well done! For first flyers, that was extremely well done boys. Would you like to do a lap around the pitch?' When both boys nodded, Remus directed them to mount again.

'Now, follow me. Lean backwards to go up, forwards to go down. Lean left and right to control the broom. We'll take it slowly, keep to my pace, and we can go faster if you feel more confident. If you feel wobbly and want off, just head slowly back to the ground. The pitch is charmed, so if you should fall you will be cushioned, I asked the elves to check on the charms whilst you were out exploring this morning.'

'Lets go then boys.' After flying around the pitch a couple of times at a more leisurely pace, Remus began to increase the speed, looking behind him to see how the boys were doing. Flying side by side, they had identical grins on their faces, their eyes ablaze with happiness. As he continued to build their speed, a similar grin came onto his face. He wasn't any quidditch player, he never wanted to join the team, but flying around like this, with his nephew and his friend, he could certainly enjoy. He could hear their cheers of excitement, as they reached top speed for their brooms. He signalled for them to go down, and gently they spiralled to their ground, faces flushed red with happiness.

'Well done boys! I think you're confident enough now to fly by yourself, without following me. If we go up now, then you can fly off on your own, stay on the pitch though, and don't go too high.'

The boys took off again, Remus standing below and watching, before they both flew past him, one either side, yelling, 'Come on Moony! Come and fly!' Chuckling, he swung his leg over the broom, shooting up to join them, as they played some form of chase, or follow the leader, swapping leader every now and then, diving up and down in the air. His heart went into his throat as Harry tried a loop, successfully completing it before going to his guardian, who looked on in shock.

'You certainly have your father in you Harry. Please be safe.' They both watched as Adam too completed a loop, flying to join them.

'That fun!'

'You too have certainly got good flying skills.'

'Can we race?'

'Go on then. Over to those posts,' Remus said, gesturing to them, 'and we can fly to the others.'

The two boys flew over together, their teacher close behind them.

'Okay, ready, steady, go!' They raced, staying neck and neck for most of the time, whilst Remus flew above them. Both boys were flat against their brooms, eager to get to the end first.

'I think that was a tie boys. You carry on playing if you want, be careful though. I just want to have a look in that shed again, I think there might be something we can use now.'

Remus went and rummaged in the shed, looking for something which he knew should be there. He left triumphant, a large orange ball clutched in one hand, his broom in the other. He flew up to the boys, beckoning them to come closer to the ground, where they hovered in the centre of the pitch.

'This is often used for training for quidditch teams. We'll stay hovering, and I want you to pass this ball around. We can steadily move further apart. If we can't do it today, or if you don't feel confident enough, that's fine, but judging on your skills on the brooms already, I think you probably can. I think both of you would be good members of a quidditch team, if Beauhbaxtons have them.'

After continuing to play for a while, the three traipsed back to the house after depositing their brooms inside. They had quick showers, Adam being persuaded to do so by Remus, as they couldn't send him back so muddy and hot, whilst they cleaned his clothes.

Once back in clean clothes, comfortable but tired after their games, they had some dinner, before Adam went home, a promise to see him on school on Monday, and that all four, including Janus and Gaelle, would meet at Harry's next weekend.

Harry and Remus waited a while, and the floo man soon arrived, reconnecting the floor with ease, before they went to bed, ready to go out for a busy next day, including a visit to the ministry, to enquire about Sirius' trial.


	37. Chapter 37

**Sunday 8th September 1990 - Potter Manor**

'Busy day today cub.'

'We're going to the ministry?'

'Yes, I think we should go there first, get it over and done with. You don't have to come if you don't want to, you could stay here with the elves.'

'I want to come. He's my godfather too.'

'Okay cub. After that we'll go shopping in the muggle world, I think we could both do with some more clothes, and some things for the trip on Wednesday. If you want we can look at getting an owl as well, see if they have any suitable today.'

'Okay. Can I take some spending money? I have some left from Tuesday.'

'Of course Harry. Do you want me to look after it until you need it? We'll get you a money pouch today as well, so you can keep it safe.'

'Yes please Uncle Moony.'

'Go grab your money then, and we'll floo to the Hopping Pot. Meet in the lounge once you're ready, I need to check we have all the forms we need for the ministry.'

'Okay.'

* * *

After teaching Harry how to use the floo, both wizards appeared in the Hopping Pot, Harry tripping as he came out and landing on his guardian.

'Sorry Uncle Moony. I don't think I like flooing.'

'You'll get better over time Harry, I've been flooing for years, and you get better at balancing when you come out.'

Harry grumbled, standing up from the floor.

'Are you feeling okay? The floo can make some people feel nauseous.'

'I'm okay. Just clumsy.'

'Shall we go to the ministry then? Hopefully we can get a meeting straight away, and get onto the rest of our jobs today.' Harry nodded, then walked with Remus to the ministry, where they requested a meeting with a member of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. After checking some papers, and sending and receiving some notes, the receptionist sent them to the second floor, where they were met by the Head of the DMLE, Mr Roberts.

'Mr Lupin I presume?'

'Yes Mr Roberts.'

'And this is your son?'

'Adoptive son sir, Harry.' Harry, who had been shy and standing next to Remus with his head down, looked up at the other man.

'Hello sir.'

'Good Merlin, it's Harry Potter!' He quickly ushered the two into his office, where after activating privacy wards around the room, they began to talk.

'What brings you to Law Enofrcement Mr Lupin?'

'Well, it is regarding a friend of mine who is currently serving time in Azkaban, although I have reasoning, and evidence to believe he is innocent.'

'What happened at the trial, what was the verdict?'

'He didn't have a trial. He was sent straight to Azkaban, and has been there for 10 years. This evidence only really came to light recently, although I have never believed he was guilty of the crime.'

'Which ministry sent him there?' Mr Roberts had starting scratching away with a quill, making notes on the case.

'British.'

'Who is it?'

'Sirius Black.

'His alleged crime?'

'Betrayal to Lord Voldemort of Lily, James and Harry Potter, Causing death of Lily and James Potter, Murder of Peter Pettigrew, Murder of 13 muggles. Everyone believed he was the Potter's secret keeper.'

'You have proof that he wasn't?'

'Yes. The Potter's will states that they changed Secret Keeper to Peter Pettigrew.'

'Can I see a copy?'

Remus passed Mr Roberts the copy of their will, he quickly skimmed it before passing it back.

'He's also Harry's godfather.'

'Yes. They trusted him, we all trusted him, we were all very close.'

'I believe we can get Mr Black a trial as soon as possible, we need to. If found innocent, he will be greatly compensated for all his time spent in Azkaban, I will also have to have words with the British Ministry, and their approach to trials, he should have had a trial.' Mr Roberts scribbled some more on the parchment, finally taking a red ink quill, and marking 'Urgent' across the top of the paper.

'Do you believed he will be happy to go under Veriatuserum?'

'Yes. When will you get him out of Azkaban?'

'Tomorrow hopefully, should all things go to plan.' Remus looked shocked and confused at this statement. 'We will place him in Ministry holding cells, you will be able to visit him occasioannly then, until his trial takes place. He will need time, and help, to recover from the time in Azkaban, it is not a cheerful place to be, and I suspect he will be in some of the higher security cells. More dementors.' Both adult wizards shivered at this, having met Dementors at some point in there lives. Harry merely looked confused.

'What's a Denemtor?'

'A Dementor Harry. It's a creature that guards the wizarding prison, Azkaban. They suck the happiness from you, leaving you feeling extremely sad. They are under control by the ministry, and if given the order may suck out your soul, called a Dementors Kiss.' Harry too shuddered.

'Poor Sirius. He shouldn't be in there, get him out soon please Mr Roberts?'

'I will try my best Mr Potter. I will get your godfather out as soon as I can. Mr Lupin, may I take a copy of that will?'

Remus waved his wand over the parchment, muttering a quick spell, before handing the new copy of the will to Mr Roberts.

'Thank you. This should be evidence enough to give him a trail, on top of the fact he never had one when he should have done. I feel the British Magical Ministry may be in some trouble soon.'

'Thank you, Mr Roberts.'

'I will owl you with any updates. Who should I address them to?'

'Remus Lupin, Potter Manor, Dieppe.' More scratching at parchment.

'Thank you Mr Lupin. I hope to be able to contact you soon, should you have any more questions fell free to owl me at the ministry.'

'Thank you actually Mr Roberts, I feel this may have never happened back in Britain. Hopefully we will be able to free him.'

'He will be freed Mr Lupin. If he is truly innocent, and we can prove that he is, he shall be freed.'

'Yes. I look forward to it. Again, thank you. Thank you for seeing us so soon as well.'

'I had a free slot, for a cause such as this I think the sooner it is sorted the better.'

'We will leave you to your work now Mr Roberts. Thank you again.'

'Thank you Mr Roberts.' Harry piped up from his chair as he left the office with his guardian. As they left, Mr Roberts immediately began to write a letter, sending memos to members of his department, and then an owl to Azkaban. He browsed the courtroom schedule, seeing how soon he could fit Mr Black in, sending a request to the Wizengamont for a urgent trial. He sent an owl to a specialist healer, who could see to Mr Black when he left Azkaban, someone with experience of these sorts of cases.

* * *

**Muggle Dieppe**

After quickly exchanging some galleons into muggle euros, the pair set of to the muggle world.

'Do you like shopping then Harry?'

'I never really went shopping before, my Aunt and Uncle would leave me at home instead.'

'Okay then, today is a chance to find out if you hate it as much as most boys usually do.' Remus distracted himself from thoughts of the boy's previous guradians as they travelled around the muggle shops. They picked up clothes for both of them, as well as supplies for the school beach trip. Every now and then they would duck into an alleyway, were Remus would shrink their bags, sticking them into a pocket out of the way. After a while of shopping, both were beginning to get bored and tired, and Remus led them to a café, where they had some quick lunch. Once they were fed, watered and rested, they apparated back to The Hopping Pot.

* * *

**Rabbit's Foot**

'Did you want a money pouch Harry? I think it would be a good idea if we got you one, so you could look after your own money and keep it safe.'

'Okay.'

'Off to Gringotts then!' After making their purchases at Gringotts, they left the bank again, standing outside in the sun as they put Harry's money into his new pouch, which was hung around his neck, under his tshirt.

'Owl?'

'Yes!' Harry grinned, leading them towards the Animal Menagerie, and straight to the owl section. This time there were many more owls, all hooting and fluttering wings at the visitors.

'Go have a look then Harry.' The young boy circled around the section, looking at all the owls, craning his neck to see the cages hanging higher. A single loud hoot caught his attention, and he rushed to the area it had come from. Standing on tiptoes he was shocked at what he saw.

'Uncle Moony? Come and look at this one.' His guardian came and stood behind him, easily looking into the high cage.

'Well, that's different.'

'You is English speaking yas?' The shopkeeper walked over to them, lifting the cage down onto a lower shelf so Harry could see the owl inside better. The owl looked to have been originally white, a snowy owl, but now about half of its feathers were coloured various shades of blue, giving it a mottled blue-white appearance.

'Yes we are. What happened to this little one?' Harry was crouched down, speaking and clucking to the owl.

'Trainer has young girl, accidental magic caught owl, changing his colour. He is very inquisitive, flew into house and scared her. He is very clever.'

'Irreversible?'

'Yas, tried finite incantem, counter spells. Tried spelling it white again. But can glamour him, make his feathers white. His eyes however? No hiding them.'

'His eyes?' Remus looked over to the owl, who was awake now, looking around the room whilst Harry gently stroked his chest. But where a usual snowy owl's eyes were a bright orange, these were a sparkling deep sapphire blue.

'Oh. That's rather unusual.'

'He's unique.'

'Indeed he is. I'm surprised no one has brought him yet.'

'It too late for school owls, and he not suitable really for house owls, too recognisable, and more difficult to hide from muggles.'

'Harry?' Remus looked to his new son, who was still stroking the owl, gently clucking to it.

'Can we? Please Remus? I really like him, and he really likes me.'

'It looks like he has a new home then. Does he have a name yet?' Remus directed this question towards the shopkeeper.

'No. We don't name owls, it is up to new owners to name them.'

'There's a job for you then cub. Think of a name for the little blue owl. I'll go and grab him some supplies, you head up to the counter and wait for me there.'

They split up, Remus soon returning to the counter carrying a perch, a large bag of food, a bag of treats, food and water bowls, and a care book. After paying for the owl and his supplies, they left the shop, Remus shrinking everything but the cage and owl, and placing it inside his pocket. Harry struggled a little to grab the cage, but proudly carried it home.

'Bluefeather? I know we were thinking of naming Sprywings it, I really like the name, and feel like it suits this little one properly.'

'Bluefeather it is then.'

'Blue for short.'

* * *

**AN: Sorry, life got in the way of writing, and then I lost the original chapter and had to rewrite it. Sorry for the delay, but hope you have enjoyed the latest update, and I should hopefully manage to get a new one up fairly soon, once I have worked out what needs to happen in it! :)**

**Reviews? Please?**


	38. Chapter 38

**Monday 9th September 1990 - Aberdeen, Scotland**

None of the passengers or crew members of the early morning ferry to Zeebrugge knew about their unwanted stowaway. But he was there, a rat hidden in the belly of the ship. After overhearing the news of the Potter boy, he had hitch-hiked his way from the castle to Aberdeen, hiding as a rat in the back of lorries, or clinging on for his life underneath cars. After finally arriving at Aberdeen, he had checked a timetable, rifling through a rubbish bin after someone had thrown it away, and made plans to get closer to France. Zeebrugge, a village on the coast of Belgium was his destination from the ferry, and then from there he would make his way to France, to finish what his master had started, by killing the prophecy child once and for all.

* * *

**Potter Manor, Dieppe, France**

**After School**

-Sssamuel? It'sss Adam and Harry. Where are you Ssssamuel?-

At their words, the snake in question quickly slithered into the clearing, saying only a few quick words before disappearing again.

-Follow me. Eggss are hatching-

Both boys looked excitedly at each other, before rushing to follow the snake, taking care where they stood. Once they arrived at the snakes' next, they stopped, puffing a little, and then crouched down on the floor.

-How are they Sssienna?-

-They only jusst started boysss. We have to wait and sssee how they are when they hatch.-

-Iss thiss your first nesst of eggsss?-

-Yesss-

-How long doess it take for all the eggsss to hatch?-

-Not long, they sssshould all be hatched by tomorrow.-

-Adam, do you have to get your busss? I don't think you can come to mine tonight, Uncle Moony hasss to go to the Minissstry, like I sssaid at lunchtime.-

-Oh no! I musst go, I am sssorry Ssamuel, Ssienna. I cannot be late.-

Adam rushed off through the trees, leaving a stunned Harry and snakes.

-I wass going to walk him down.-

-All iss not ass it sseemss with Adam Harry. Hiss nesst matess, the oness he livess with, are not nice to him. I heard them sspeaking cruel wordss to him after you lasst vissited uss.-

-They are bullying him? Why?-

-Becausse, like you he can sspeak to uss. They know, and think it iss a bad sskill.- The snakes repeated what the others on the bus had said to Adam.

-I will speak to my guardian.-

-The wolf wizard? He will be able to protect Adam.-

-I hope sso.-

-How do you name your ssnakeletss? Did your parentss name you?-

-Yess. Usually not all ssnakeletss ssurvive, after a few weekss they have to live by themsselvesss.-

-We will make ssure they ssurvive Ssienna. They have our protection.-

-Thank you sspeaker.-

-Iss there anything you need for them before they hatch?-

-No, I don't think sso Harry. Thank you for your protection.-

-Have you got namesss for all of them yet?-

-No. We name them after they hatch, ssometimes ssome will not hatch.-

-Can me and Adam help name them?-

-We are open to ssugesstions.-

-Thanksss, Ssamuel, Ssienna. I sshould probably go, Uncle Moony iss waiting for me. Thank you for letting uss ssee your eggs.-

-Thank you for your protection Harry.-

The young wizard walked back through the woods to the now empty playground, meeting his guardian in their classroom before they walked together to the apparition point, to go home.

When at home, Remus and Harry went to see Sprywings, who they felt they had neglected slightly on their busy weekend. He seemed happy at their visit, although that may have been due to the treats Harry held in his hand more than anything else. Remus, led by Harry, walked into the paddock with them, after Harry had bowed to the hippogriff, Remus also went up to it, nervously bowing and hoping that Sprywings wouldn't see him as a threat. When the hippogriff bowed in answer, both wizards moved closer, petting and feeding Sprywings.

Once finished visiting the paddock they returned to the house. Harry went up to his room, whilst Remus sat in the lounge to write a letter to Mr Roberts, enquiring whether he could visit Sirius that evening. He didn't want to turn up and waste a journey if Sirius was not out yet, or if he was not up to having visitors.

Upstairs, Harry was sat on his bed, gently stroking Blue's feathers. After bringing him home yesterday, the young wizard carried him on his arm around the house, and then they left the bird to choose where he would nest. When Harry awoke in the morning, it was to an owl perch on the end of his bed, fast asleep, his beak tucked under his wing and eyes closed. As he began to get ready for school, Bluefeather opened his eyes, looking at Harry and giving a single, low hoot, before falling back to sleep. Later, before they left for school, Harry brought the owl perch upstairs from where it had been left in the hallway, pouring some owl pellets into a bowl on the floor, and leaving the window ajar.

'Harry? I need to borrow Bluefeather please, I need to send a letter.' Harry walked back downstairs with the owl on his arm, passing him to Remus who cast a glamour over his feathers, and then tied the letter to his claw, before sending him off to the ministry.

'Is that for Sirius?'

'Yes. I am asking if he is in the ministry yet, and if I can visit him this evening. I will probably go after dinner, I think it best if I go by myself the first time, I don't know what condition he will be in after 10 years in Azkaban.'

'Okay. Could I write him a letter perhaps?'

'I think he would like that, I'm sure he must miss you cub.'

Harry nodded, returning upstairs where he began to write a letter. As he finished writing it out in neat, a hoot signalled Blue's arrival as he flew up the stairs, the glamour now removed from his feathers.

'Did they reply Uncle Moony? Is Sirius okay?' Harry called down the stairs.

'Come down here Harry, I'll read Mr Robert's letter to you.' A thundering of feet signalled Harry's arrival in the lounge, collapsing into an armchair and looking at his guardian, as Blue followed him, settling on the back of the chair and promptly tucking his head in for a sleep.

_Mr Lupin_

_Sirius has returned from Azkaban this morning, and is currently resting in the Ministry cells after being looked at by a healer. He currently shows few ill symptons from the dementors, unusual for a man who has spent so long there. He is looking forward to a visit from you._

_Do you know when you are planning to visit? Please owl me a date and time._

_Mr Roberts_

_PS. Your owl's eyes are very unusual._

'Blue? You up for another trip to the ministry?' The owl hopped down, holding out his leg for the letter which Remus had quickly written, adding a small note to the bottom. After reapplying the glamour, the owl winged its way away again.

'So you're definitely going tonight then Uncle Moony? I've written him a letter from me, could you give it to him please?'

'Yes I am Harry, and of course I can. The elves will look after you tonight, I'll go after you have gone to bed, and don't wait up on me, I don't want you tired for school tomorrow.' Seeing Harry's face, he added 'If you don't go to bed, then I won't let you come next time. We can't go tomorrow, as we have someone from the ministry coming to finish this adoption, but on Thursday after school we can go, I'm expecting you'll want Adam around on Wednesday, but he has that meeting at the orphanage on a Thursday.'

'Okay. Speaking of Adam, the snakes told me something important today, after he had gone home.'

'Yes cub?'

'The people on his bus, they're bullying him! They're calling him names because he can speak to snakes, he's not bad though, they called him a freak, and things like that, saying they were surprised he had any friends, and that I must be a freak as well for being friends with him. Its not fair, why are they picking on him like that Uncle Moony?! They shouldn't be doing that!'

'Hey, hey cub, it's alright.' Harry's recounting of the events had left him breathing heavy, trying not to cry, the thought of being called a freak had reminded him of the Dursley's again. 'I'll sort it out okay cub? I can lodge a formal complaint to the orphanage, if it was people on the bus then its not an internal school problem as I assume most of them are secondary school?'

Harry nodded in reply, twisting the hem of his shirt in his hands.

'Come here cub.' He ran over to his guardian across the short space, curling up on his lap and hiccupping as he stopped himself from crying.

'It will be alright Prongslet, I promise. We will stop those people attacking Adam, we will get Sirius out of Azkaban. We can do this cub, okay? You are strong, so so strong, we can be strong together. Okay? You listening to me little cub?'

'Uhumm, Uncle Moony, I'm listening.'

'I'll ring the orphanage from school tomorrow, at lunchtime, to tell the owner what has been happening with the children she has guardianship over. I have an inkling feeling she knows though, but I have a good friend in the Ministry whose job it is to protect magical children, Mr Julien, and I am sure he will be able to help us.' Harrys sobs had stopped, and he was listening to his guardian, eyes unfocused as he stared at the empty fireplace.

'So Adam will be okay soon?'

'Adam will be okay soon. And I am almost certain he won't be living in that orphanage for much longer, not at the way they have been treating him.'

'Good.'

'Now, if my nose serves me right, I believe tea may have just been served by our elves, and I would guess they are about to summon us. Shall we eat then cub?'

As they walked to the kitchen, Bluefeather flew in an open window, landing on Harry's shoulder and holding a leg out to Remus, a ministry stamped letter tied onto it. Remus read it, chuckling as he finished.

'What does it say?'

'Oh, its fine for me to visit Sirius tonight, and I told him how to remove Blue's glamour on his feathers, asking him to reapply it before he sent him home.'

Harry too laughed at this, imagining the reaction on the other man's face as the owl suddenly turned from white to half blue.

After they finished their meal ('Delicious as always Mipsy, Pippy'), Harry got ready for bed, Remus wishing him goodnight, before informing the elves of where he was going, and that Harry should be asleep.

With Harry's letter clutched in his hand, he apparated to the steps of the ministry, walking at as fast a pace that was acceptable, to meet his soon-to-be-freed best friend.

* * *

**AN: ****Next chapter, Sirius! Hope you enjoyed this one, and reviews, as always, are extremely welcome!**

**Thanks to all those that are favouriting and following, I recently hit 100 favourites on this story, and am close to 200 followers, with over 100 reviews! Thanks especially to those faithful reviwers, who, without fail, review every single chapter I post! Your reviews mean so much, and many a time have helped me when I get stuck writing! :)**


	39. Chapter 39

After signing in and handing his wand over, Remus was led slowly, nervously, towards the Ministry holding cells, Harry's letter still in his hand after being scanned for threats. He hadn't read it. As the guard opened the cell door, then closed it behind him, he thought to himself, 'I shouldn't be nervous about meeting my best friend.'

'Padfoot?'

'They said I had a visitor, Moony, thank you.' He jumped up, a little wobbly as he covered the space to the werewolf.

'You've been told what's happening?' Remus led the man back to his bed, and they both sat down. Remus could feel his wolf remembering the animagus, slowly remembering him as pack. A pack which was now consisting of three, Remus, Harry and Sirius, with Adam and Mara dancing on the outskirts, to the wolf being allies of the pack, people who did not wish them harm.

'I've got my trial? I thought it took a while.'

'Ten years Sirius, I think that's more than a while.'

'Ten years? No, it hasn't been that long, a couple of months perhaps. Ten years. How? Ten years. Why now?' Sirius looked completely and utterly confused. 'Are you pulling a prank on me? It can't be ten years since that night.'

'It's been ten years. And we have proof of your innocence now, proof we can use to get you out of cells and jail properly.'

'Why now?'

'Their will was only read last week. Everyone knew that you were their Secret Keeper, you changed at the last moment. Why didn't you tell anyone? He betrayed them.'

'I know. I thought they told Dumbledore though. Unless Pettrigrew was supposed to tell him. I tried to kill him, he escaped though.'

'He escaped?'

'Yes. He's not dead Moony.'

'That traitorous rat!' Remus growled. 'I'll kill him.'

'You'll have to find him first.'

'He's probably hiding out someone. I hope I find him on a full moon, teach him a lesson for killing them. How could he? After all the time we've spent together, the Marauders?'

'You kill him once you find him Remus, you'll end up in Azkaban. Leave it to the ministry. Speaking of ministries, we're in France. When did you move to France?'

'Its a long story Padfoot.'

'I have the time.'

'Okay then.' The werewolf leaned back against the wall of the cell, thinking over the events of the past few weeks.

'It started about a month ago, back in Hogwarts, with Dumbledore. He'd discovered that the Dursley's had taken Harry to France, so sent Severus to go and find him. Severus mailed me a few days after he had gone over, telling me what had happened and asking me to take over the search as he had to go back to Hogwarts, for the new school year. I lived in Dumbledore's house for a while, starting a job in a local primary school, their year 6 teacher had suddenly passed away and they urgently needed a replacement. The school's half magic, so the Headmaster is fine with my problem.'

'Your furry little problem.' Remus smiled at this, a saying he hadn't heard for ten years.

'Yes. I was quite shocked, and relieved, when I discovered the class list, and that Harry Potter was in it.'

'You found him straight away?'

'I was lucky, I would think I had taken some Felix Felicis, if not for what happened at the end of the last day. He made some friends on his first day, all magical, in specific a boy who is shaping up to be his best friend. He's a parselmouth, they both are.'

'Really?'

'Yes, they've made friends with a family of grass snakes who are living in the woods in the school grounds.'

'Okay. He's a Potter, he could never just be an ordinary wizard. What happened, your bad luck, did he get bitten by one of them?'

'No, they're not poisonous snakes. No, this accident happened at the end of the day, when we were packing away music equipment after a lesson. A load of boxes fell on him in the store room, crushing him and breaking his leg, giving him a slight concussion as well we believe. We took him to the healer, she's magical so could treat him, but in the scans we discovered some rather worrying things as well.'

'What? He's alright, isn't he?'

'Yes, he's fine. He had had his magic bound, we don't know exactly why, but we took him to the hospital and they removed them. But, well, you know about Horcruxes?' Remus purposefully didn't tell Sirius about the abuse, not wanting anything to anger him, anything that could cause him to go back to Azkaban before he was even released.

'Yes, I'm a Black.'

'There was one of them inside his scar. One of his, Voldemort's.'

'Was?'

'We got it out, well, Harry got it out himself basically, with the help of the goblins in Gringotts.'

'Anything else exciting happen?'

'We live in a manor now? And I'm adopting him.'

'A manor?'

'Potter Manor, he has the right to use it, so we thought we may as well. You have a room there, James made us all rooms. Yours is opposite mine, next to Harry's.'

'And you're adopting him? How? Do they know what you are? No offense Remus, but I knew what the laws were like in Britain about your kind, and I doubt they have changed.'

'They haven't changed. But werewolves were and are treated much better in France, again part of the reason we decided to stay here. I have to have a secondary guardian for him, to look after him when its the full moon and I can't. There's a were-park, and they give us Wolfsbane, but we're safe there, we can't escape or cause any harm. It should be you Sirius, you should be his guardian. Once we get you out of here it will be you. You're his dogfather' Sirius smiled at the long-forgotten name.

'Who is the secondary guardian now?'

'A colleague of mine, Mara Tonks, she was in our year at school, a friend of Lily's, Ravenclaw.'

'I think I remember her. Just a colleague Remus?'

'A colleague, a friend, nothing more Padfoot. She met Harry before he started school, she thought he was James. He looks just like a mini James, only with Lily's eyes.'

'I can't wait to meet him again.'

'He wants to see you soon. I'm going to bring him down on Thursday, its the first day he's free after school, we have someone coming from the ministry tomorrow to finalise the adoption, his friend comes around on a Wednesday. He wrote you a letter.' Remus passed the letter over. 'I haven't looked at it, I don't know what he's said.'

_Dear Sirius._

_I don't know you, I can't really remember you from when I was little. But you're supposed to be my godfather, and Uncle Moony really misses you. I want to get to know you, Uncle Moony said I could come visit you on Thursday, would you like that? He said he would ask you today._

_I hope you're okay. If you come and live with us your room is next door to mine, and opposite to Uncle Moony's. Its the one with the name Padfoot on it. _

_The elves are really nice, their names are Mipsy, Pippy, Norry and Torry. I think you might have met some before, Pippy apparently used to help look after me when I was a baby._

_The Potter Manor is a sanctuary for Hippogriffs. There's a young orphaned one there at the moment, we called him Sprywings. He likes us, although I'm not sure if that's just because I always take treats down to him when I see him._

_We got an owl yesterday. He's a very special owl, his name is Bluefeather and he actually has blue feathers, and blue eyes. _

_I need to give this to Uncle Moony now, so he can give it to you later._

_Harry Potter (Prongslet)_

'Thank you Moony. I mean it, I didn't think I would love to see the outside of Azkaban again, I thought I would be dying in there. Thank Harry for me, and what's special about the o...' A knock on the door interrupted their conversation.

'Mr Lupin? Your visiting time is up, if you would leave now please.'

'Okay.' He looked over to Sirius, noticing properly the state of his clothes. Although they had been scourgified, presumably by the healer, he was still wearing prison robes.

'I'll bring some clothes in for you tomorrow Padfoot, and get you some dress robes for the trial.'

'Thank you Moony. And Bluefeather?'

'Magic. I'll get a photo for you, or see if I can bring him in. I will come and see you tomorrow, and find out about this trial. It should be soon, the French Ministry's not too happy about what had happened.

'I'm thankful to be out of Azkaban at least. There's no dementors here, just wizards.'

Remus knocked on the door, and it was opened by the wizard who had been stood outside guarding.

'I'll see you tomorrow then Moony! Thanks! Thanks Remus.'

The werewolf waved at his old friend, distractedly muttering his thanks to the guard as he left. When he retrieved his wand from the reception desk, he thanked them as well, engaging in a quick conversation before he left the ministry and apparated home, taking care to be quiet and not disturb Harry, as he had stayed away longer than expected.

But who was to blame him, when he hadn't seen his pack mate for ten years.

* * *

**AN: I hope this reunion is alright, I enjoyed writing it but also struggled in some places. If Sirius isn't exactly as he is in the books, its because he's being released three years earlier than he would have done, and in much different circumstances. So, hope you enjoyed it, and a great big thank you to all reviewers.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Tuesday 10th September 1990 - Potter Manor**

'Morning Uncle Moony. You saw Sirius last night, how is he?' Harry said, as he and his guardian sat down to eat breakfast.

'As good as can be expected cub. Really looking forward to meeting you again, I said I would take you down on Thursday, if you want to meet him?'

'Um, yes please Moony. I would like that. Are you going to see him again tonight?'

'Yes, after dinner again. We've got someone from the ministry coming down after school tonight, so I can't go earlier. Adam can't come over either really, we need to finalise this adoption so its permanent, officially I am only fostering you at the moment.'

'Okay. So tonight, it will be official. You'll be my guardian, my Uncle Moony.'

'Yes. You want that don't you cub? I mean, if you don't want me to be your guardian...' His sentence trailed off, as a look of concern crossed his scarred face.

'Yes, definitely. I don't ever want to go back to the Dursleys. I like living here, in my house, with my Uncle Moony. With my friends in school, and the best teacher ever. I don't ever want to leave, I don't want to live with the Dursleys, I want to forget about them.'

'How they treated you was wrong cub. I would never treat you like that.' Remus shook his head as he remembered how those pitiful excuses for human beings could treat a child.

'I know Uncle Moony. They didn't like me. I know that. And I'll soon have an Uncle Padfoot back as well.'

'Hopefully cub. Hopefully he'll be released soon.' Remus glanced up at the clock, looking shocked as he realised the time. 'Now hurry up and finish off your breakfast, we can't sit talking all morning else we'll be late for school!' Remus said, the conversation quickly fading as they rushed to finish getting ready for school, grasping arms in the hallway with bags slung over shoulders as they apparated to Little Rock, splitting up to go their separate ways, as was now becoming routine, and expected each morning.

* * *

'Beach trip tomorrow, I have all your forms now, so we are set to go. Please wear suitable clothing tomorrow for the beach, waterproof shoes, I would recommend wellie boots, or something similar to them, then it doesn't matter if the water goes over your feet. Or we might go barefoot, depends on the weather. Speak to your parents, they'll know what is best for you to wear in the morning, it says on your kit list anyway, which I gave you last week. Anyone lost theirs?' Most students gave each other worried glances, Remus watched in amusement as they appeared to try and remember where their lists were, none willing to say they had lost them.

'I'll give you all a new copy, better to be safe than sorry.' Sheets were quickly handed out, Remus making sure to give one to Harry as well, even though he knew his list was safely on the side at home, but he really didn't want to cause anything which would alienate him even more. He knew his class knew about the adoption, and most seemed to be happy about it, not knowing the full details of why it was happening. In a class their size, all the students were pretty much bound to get along, there wasn't really the numbers for them to split up into groups. He saw who they would stay with at breaktimes, the small huddles of children on the playground.

He knew that four of them were pretty close, Janus, Gaelle, Adam and Harry, the first two having adopted the newer ones, taken them under their wing so to speak. Jo and Emily seemed to have made good friends with the children from the other class. They had all settled into their new lives, new friends. Remus was fast settling into the new life of being a father, something he thought would never happen once he had been bitten. And he had a job too. A permanent job, a house (although legally it was Harry's, but it was still somewhere for him to live), somewhere safe to go on full moons. Clothes which didn't have more patches than original fabric. Enough food, so he wasn't starving every week. He never thought he would be able to have a life like this, not since he was bitten, not since the war started, since the Marauders broke up. One dead, one in Azkaban, one on the run somewhere, although he would never be treated as a Marauder again. They never thought he would have been capable of it, the little rat Peter. They always said your animagus represented your character, but Peter never seemed like a rat, they never knew why his animal was one. Back then, it was handy him being so small, he could stop the Whomping Willow easily, letting in Padfoot and Prongs. They were the Marauders, a seemingly impenetrable team, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs.

Remus wondered what Harry's animagus form would be. Now they new he had a natural affinity for the skill, so would find it much easier to discover and change into his animal. They would teach Adam as well, in some ways Adam was beginning to feel like a second son to Remus, the boys although they hadn't been friends for long, had instantly become like brothers. They both deserved a better childhood, an improvement to the lives they had already faced. He was intent on letting them be children, on letting them grow up naturally, away from the war. It was a shame they were considered dead. Harry, thought of as dead by the majority of Wizarding Britain after escaping his abusive home. And Adam, whose family were killed by Death Eaters, forcing him to flee his home country, where he was bullied by a new family.

The world wasn't fair for these two young boys. Remus knew that their adult lives would be difficult. But he was determined, for James, for Lily, for Adam's parents, that they would survive this war, that they would be able to grow up away from it, and if they were needed to play a role, then they would have the best chances possible, that they would be fighters, would be who they wanted to be. But for now, they needed an Uncle Moony. And tonight it would become official, for Harry at least.

* * *

**AN: I am so terribly sorry! Apologies cannot make up for the wait I've given you for the new chapter. I'm a terrible human being. I do have some excuses, I started a new job, started 6th form, and lost the plot of this chapter, as well as losing the actual chapter and having to restart it, which kind of made me lose inspiration for a while. I'm sorry.**

**And well, 40 chapters! I never thought I would get this far with my random plot idea. Its down to you, reviewers, for giving me the inspiration I need to carry on when it gets difficult to write. I'm always open to ideas, scenes you want me to include. And Followers and Favouriters **_(?I don't think that's a word but oh well),_ **for showing me that people are reading this, and are enjoying my attempts at writing. Or at least reading them.**

**Anyway, next chapter is the adoption, and I will try to get it written as soon as possible. Please check out the poll on my profile page, regarding Harry's animagus. I have an idea of what I want it to be (A stag or a wolf), but not entirely sure yet. My current idea, is having his animagus and patronous (when we get onto it) to be different, one a stag, one a wolf, to represent his father's. Ooh, but what about Sirius? See, I'm confused. I'm leaning more towards mammal though now. A black wolf with green eyes, and a white lightning bolt shaped patch of fur above his eyes.**


	41. Chapter 41

**AN: Hey again. Just a quick note, any italics after speech is the English Translation. (Apologies for any French mistakes, taken from GCSE knowledge and google translate) Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

'Harry cub, the Ministry owled us whilst we were in school. They're coming over in about...' Remus looked up at the clock on the wall. '..about an hours time.'

'Okay. Is there anything I need to do before they come?'

'Homework?'

'Hmm. Maths... Do I have to?'

'As your guardian and teacher Harry, yes. It won't take long, half an hour tops? Then if its still light enough we can go and see Sprywings after dinner.'

'Okay.' Harry trudged to the kitchen, flopping his bag onto the table before taking out his homework. Remus called the elves to him in the living room, telling them about their soon-to-be visitor. He didn't want to be one of those families who never told their elves anything, to him they were part of the family. He knew that would be how the Potter's would have treated their elves. Not like slaves. That was evident by their room, most elves were stuck in cupboards, away from the eyes of any visitors. Elves were incredibly loyal, and Remus knew he could trust them with his and Harry's lives.

'Uncle Moony? Can you help me please? I'm stuck on question 4.'

'In French Harry? Come on, it won't get better without practice.'

'Peux-tu m'aider s'il te plait? Je suis ... confus sur la question quatre?' _'Can you help me please? I am... confused on question 4.'_

'Très bon Harry. Oui, un moment.' _'Very good Harry. Yes, one moment.'_

Remus walked into the kitchen, sitting down with Harry and guiding him to the answer for his homework.

'Oh, I understand! Thank you, Merci. I was doing that bit wrong. Thank you Uncle Moony.'

'No problem cub. Have you done the others?'

'Yes. Can you look over it for me please?'

'Yes, you go put your bag away, and I'll just check this over.'

Harry got down from his chair, going and hanging up his bag in the hallway, before returning to the kitchen.

'Well done. Just look over question 3? You've added something wrong somewhere. But apart from that it all seems correct.'

'Okay.' Harry looked at his work, finger scanning down the lines of working. Spotting his mistake he sat down, quickly redoing the question, before looking up at Remus.

'Should it be 3? Trois?'

'Yes, oui cub.'

Harry picked up his work, placing it in his school bag.

'How are they getting here?'

'Apparation. We have about ten minutes.'

'Okay.' Harry stood, pacing backwards and forwards in the kitchen, from the doorway to the table and back again, worry evident in his eyes.

'It's nothing to worry about Harry. Stop pacing.'

'I'm sorry. I don't want them to send me back there, you're a good guardian Uncle Moony, but what if they don't see that?'

'Harry, come here.' Remus held out his arms for a hug. When Harry was safely wrapped up in his embrace, he continued to speak.

'You're my cub Harry. I'm not letting them take you away from me. Never. You are staying with me forever, until I'm old and grey. Actually, older and greyer.'

'You're not old Uncle Moony! And I **want** to stay with you forever.'

'Even if you find a girl and get married?'

'Get married?! Ew. No, I'm never getting married Uncle Moony. I want to live in a big castle somewhere, with all my friends. And rescue loads of animals, magical and normal ones. And get really really good at magic. I can't do that if I have to get married. You're not married Uncle Moony, and you're happy.'

'I have you, cub. You make me happy.' He stepped back out of the hug to ruffle Harry's hair, not making it any messier or tidier than it was before.

'You have your dad's hair. He could never get his to lie flat. You look exactly like your father. Apart from your eyes. You have your mother's eyes.'

'You have pictures of them?'

'Yes. I'll show you later. I'll owl some of our old friends, they'll have pictures too. Mara will as well probably.'

'I'd like that. I can't remember them. I don't know what they look like, not really.'

'I wouldn't expect you to. You were only one, when...'

'I know Uncle Moony.' Harry reached up, squeezing Remus in a tight hug. 'I know you miss them. I miss them too Moony.'

The two stood in silence for a few minutes, until they heard light footsteps.

'Master Moony? There is a witch coming towards the front door. She apparated outside the gate.' Norry stood in the doorway, looking at the two.

'That must be them then. Thank you Norry. Are you ready Harry?'

'Yes. I think so. Yes I am.'

'It's nothing to worry about Harry. Okay, deep breaths, and we're fine?'

'Yes. I'm good.'

'Just act normal, okay Harry? They're not examining you or us, they want to help us.'

'Yeah.' A knock at the door signalled the witch's arrival, and Remus walked to the front door, whilst Harry lingered further back in the hallway, watching the adults nervously.

'Bonjour Monsieur Lupin. Mon nom est Elise et je suis du ministère de la magie. Je suis convaincu que vous avez reçu notre hibou?' _'Hello Mr Lupin. My name is Elise and I am from the ministry of magic. I trust you received our owl?'_

'Oui, nous avons fait, je vous remercie. Voulez-vous entrer?'  
_'Yes, we did, thank you. Would you like to come in?'_

'Oui merci. Harry est-il?' _'Yes thank you. Is Harry in?'_ The two began to walk towards the living room.

'Il est un peu timide avec les étrangers, et est inquiet à propos de l'adoption, il pense que je ne serai pas en mesure de l'adopter, et qu'il sera renvoyé à sa tante et son oncle.' _'He's a little shy around strangers, and is worried about the adoption, he thinks i won't be able to adopt him, and that he will be sent back to his Aunt and Uncle.'_

'Je l'ai vu de son dossier. Il ne va pas là-bas, jamais.' _'I've seen his file. He's not going back there, not ever.'_

'Il y aurait quelque chose de mal avec le système si il n'a jamais été envoyée là-bas.' _'There would be something wrong with the system if he was ever sent back there.'_

They sat down in the living room together, a chair left to the side of Remus for Harry.

'Do you prefer to speak in English or French? I know Harry has grown up with English, and I can hear a British accent from you.' Elise switched over to English as they sat down.

'I can speak in either, but he is only just learning French. So if you are happy in English, then he would be able to understand it better.'

'I'm happy in English, I grew up speaking both, my mother was English.'

'Do you want me to find Haarry? He was here earlier, I'm not too sure where he has gone.'

'That would be helpful.'

'Would you like a drink? Tea, coffee, a cold drink?'

'Tea please. Milk, no sugar. Thank you.' Remus stood up, walking to the kitchen where he asked the elves if they had seen Harry, as well as asking them to make them a drink. He walked upstairs, finding Harry sat on the floor in his room, stroking Bluefeather, a small bag packed by his feet.

'Cub? What's wrong?'

'I was worried Uncle Moony. What if she says no?'

'She's not going to say no. Were you going to run away?'

'If she said no, then I would. I'm not going back to the Dursleys.'

'Harry, cub.' Remus sat down on Harry's bed. 'She just said there is no chance of you going back there. No chance on this Earth. And if they say no, I'm running away with you too.'

'Okay Uncle Moony.' Harry laughed at his Uncle, the worried frown on his face going away. 'I'll come down now.' He put Blue down on his perch, pushing his bag away from him and standing up.

'Bring Blue with you cub, if you want.'

They stood up, Harry placing the owl on his shoulder, as he grabbed a few owl treats from a pot, before following his guardian downstairs, where they picked up drinks from the kitchen and walked into the living room, Harry nervously sitting in the seat closer to the door.

'Hello Harry, I'm Elise. And who's this handsome little owl? He's a little bit unusual, is that a glamour?'

'Hi. This is Blue, he was hit by a stray burst of accidental magic, its permanent. He's our family owl, Uncle Moony brought him for me and he lives in my room.'

* * *

**AN: So the whole adoption chat was supposed to be in this chapter, but Mr Potter got emotional and so the chapter was extended. I will write about it next chapter - which brings up a question, how detailed do you want the talking to be? Just a brief overview or a whole conversation (Which might get a bit boring).**

**Oh, and POLL! On my Profile! Check it out! Please?**


	42. Chapter 42

**Tuesday 10th September - Potter Manor**

The two adults spoke for a while after Harry and Elise had been introduced. Harry, zoning out a little, was stroking Bluefeather, not really listening to anyone else in the room.

'I think he'll want to stay a Potter, I'm not going to pressure him to change it. It makes no difference on the guardianship if he keeps his surname does it?'

'No, legally, and magically, you will be his father. By blood he will still be a Potter, and if he wants to keep his surname to reflect that, then that is fine. He can always choose to change it at a later time, if he wants.'

'Cub? What do you want?'

'Hmm?'

'Were you listening?'

'Not really. Sorry Uncle Moony, Elise.'

'It's okay Harry, I know these talks can sometimes be a bit boring, I know I've led a few of them. Your Uncle and I were asking if you wanted to change your surname, or if you wanted to stay as Harry Potter.'

'Urm. I don't know. Um.' Harry squirmed a little in his seat. 'Uncle Moony? What do you want me to do?'

'It's up to you cub. I really don't mind either way, if you want to keep it, keep a connection to your parents, I'm happy with that. Elise has said you can always change it later, if you change your mind.'

'I think I want to stay as Potter.'

'Okay.'

'I think that's just about it then. A few more signatures, and then we should be finished.'

Paperwork was handed to Harry and Remus, after names were signed they checked all the information.

'There we go. After I sign this, to confirm the adoption, there will probably be a slight glow around you two, as Magic confirms everything. It won't harm you.'

After Harry and Remus nodded, Elise signed the last place, and a swirl of multi-coloured magic left Harry and Remus, linking them together. In the light, they thought they could just see a shadowy ghost of a young couple, nodding their approval at the new bond.

'There, all done.'

'Thank you Elise. Happy Harry?'

'My pleasure Mr Lupin.' Harry looked up at his guardian, nodding and smiling, his eyes drifting over to the place they saw his parents.

'I'll leave you two in peace.'

'I'll walk you out Elise.' The two adults walked out of the room, as Harry flopped into an armchair.

'Mum? Dad? I saw you, me and Uncle Moony, we saw you. You approve of this. I like Uncle Moony, he's nice, he actually cares for me, unlike the Dursleys. They didnt like me, I don't know why though really, I'm not sure what I did to them to make me hate them. They weren't magical, did they not like magic? Or did I remind them of you, did they miss you? They didn't really talk to me much, they didn't like speaking about what you did, who you were. They always told me you died in a car crash, that that was what my scar was from. But it was a Horcrux, but the goblins got rid of the Horcrux too.'

Harry shifted in his seat, swinging his legs over the arm of the chair as he looked up at the ceiling.

'I'm at a school with children who like me now, I have friends. We're going on a school trip tomorrow, to the beach. Then my friend, Adam is coming over for tea. He's a parselmouth too. Oh yes, I can speak to snakes, I can understand what they say. I have two friends that are snakes, Samuel and Sienna. They have eggs, they are going to hatch soon, we are protecting them, keeping them safe. We'll help them to name them, we've been checking on them every day, after school. They live in the small woods next to the school.'

Remus had started to walk back to Harry, but stopped in the hallway, listening to what Harry was saying.

'We're living in France, me and Uncle Moony, in the manor. Its soo big, you must have been very lucky to have a house like this. The four house elves, they're really kind, Pip says she used to help look after me when I was a baby. Did you know they used the manor as a Hippogriff sanctaury? There's a hippogriff here now, we call him Sprywings, he's only little. We think he must be an orphan, so we're looking after him until he is old enough to rejoin his pack, if he wants to. When we went to Rabbit's Foot, Uncle Moony brought me an owl. He's called Bluefeather, I expect you can see why?'

Harry stood up, rolling off the chair and holding his arm out for Blue, who flew over from the shelf he was perched on.

'I like Blue, he's one of my best friends. He helps to scare the monsters away at night, he guards me. I know that the Dursleys can't take me back anymore, but I still worry, I don't want to go back to them again. Never. Please don't let me go back there. Uncle Moony has adopted me now, he can protect me, him, and Blue, and Sprywings, and the snakes. We have magic, they don't. I can't wait to learn magic, it looks like so much fun! I want to learn how to turn into animals, to be an Animagus, like you were Dad, and Uncle Padfoot. I wonder what animal I'll be? Uncle Moony says I have a natural ability too become an animagus, that its a Potter trait. I don't know what animal I would want to be, Moony is a wolf, I could be a wolf, or a stag like Prongs. Or something different, like a snake.'

'I wish you were still here, that I could have gotten to know you better. But I know you're happy that Uncle Moony is looking after me, and I know you are looking after me as well. I think Uncle Moony likes Mara, like, really likes her. He misses Padfoot as well, I can't wait to meet my other Uncle. Moony says he will come and live with us, whilst he gets better. His room is next to mine, but you knew that already, you designed the rooms.'

'I think I need to go now, Uncle Moony is probably waiting for me. He said we could go down and see Sprywings after dinner.'  
Harry walked out of the room, the shadow of his parents already long gone from the magic of the bond, but he was almost certain he could still feel their presence behind him.

* * *

**AN: I know... I'm a horrible person. This chapter is very late, and a bit shorter than I would have liked. But 6th form has been more difficult than I thought, and I am still getting used to managing my time between studying, homework, and working. I've managed to sit down and write this, I am not abandoning the story, but updates will probably stay slow. I hope you are still enjoying the story, and I will get a new chapter up as soon as possible.**

**I love reviews, next chapter is the year 6 trip to the beach, so any requests or suggestions for events to happen there are greatly appreciated! :)**


	43. Chapter 43

**I'm so sorry... Please read AN once you've finished this chapter... you have my humblest of apologies...**

**Text in - - is parseltongue**

* * *

**Wednesday 11th September 1990 - Zebrugge, Belgium**

A grey rat crawled, spluttering, out of a puddle. After spending the night sleeping in a Bakery store room, he had inelegantly been removed from his small nest by his tail, and was thrown out of the shop across the road. Were he human, and able to reveal his identity, he would have cursed the Muggle for treating him that way. As it was, he merely scampered into the doorway of a different shop, narrowly avoiding the tires of a passing car, and ignoring the squeals as people saw him, and jumped around. Now cowering in an alleyway, his small noise began to twitch, and he was drawn towards the smell of a local cheese stall. Having 'borrowed' a potion from a nearby apothecary storeroom which allowed him to understand all languages, he crouched in the shadows, listening to nearby conversations.

'Can you go and pick up todays delivery from the factory? We're running short on Cheddar, make sure you get some.' The owners were speaking amongst each other, and the rat's ears perked up as he listened.

'Okay, I'll be back soon.' Wormtail, forgetting his true aim, jumped into the back of the van, eager to get to the cheese factory. He fell asleep for a while, only awakening when the van came to a stop. As the doors were opened, he jumped out again, scampering to hide in the long grass. As the van was loaded up, he waited, sniffing and listening to the noise around him. He could hear snippets of conversation near the larger lorries.

'Long journey...France...Dieppe...soon...hurry...large delivery...'

Knowing that getting on this lorry would get him closer to the Potter boy, and would also feed him, he began sprinting through the grass, dodging trees and other cars. He stopped, listening, confused to where the lorry was.

'I'll see you tomorrow then, where are you off to?'

'Dieppe, you have fun in Paris.'

Looking between the two lorries, and knowing they would both take him closer to the boy, in France, he jumped onto the larger of the two, the one with the strongest smell of cheese, hiding in the darkness behind some crates.

'Off to Dieppe then, here we go.' The driver swung up into the seat, starting the engine, and turning the volume of his radio up high, as he motored away.

The small rat smiled in the cold and the dark at the back of the lorry, he scampered into a crate, beginning his feast of cheese, as he wasted the hours away, steadily getting closer to the object of his mission.

* * *

**Potter Manor**

'Ready class? Looking forward to the beach trip? We're walking down, so make sure you stick together. I'll be walking in front, and Miss Tonks will be walking behind us, so we don't lose anyone. The other class have gone down just ahead of us, we'll be carrying out our investigations and observations separately from them, and can then compare results.'

The class stood up in unison from their chairs, shouldering rucksacks onto their backs.

'Everyone have everything? Then lets go!' Remus led the class of 6 out of the classroom, down the corridor, and through the school gates. They walked down the road to the beach, chatting amongst themselves. Upon arriving at the beach, they made a pile of bags, then following their teacher's instructions, carried out their various investigations. At lunch time they stopped for a while, sitting on their coats on the sand, eating sandwiches. Afterwards they finished their remaining work, then were able to play on the beach and in the water, whilst they teachers sat, watching them. When it was time to return to the school, the students grumbled a little, and began to tiredly walk back to the school, and their respective classrooms, where they were soon dismissed. From there, Harry and Adam rushed to see the snakes, whilst Remus tidied his classroom a little, subtly using a little magic to sweep away the sand remaining on the floor, and to tidy his shelving up. Meanwhile, Harry and Adam were visiting the snakes, no longer were there just the two of them...

* * *

-Sssamuel? Sssienna?- Adam called into the woods, as they carefully stepped over branches, keeping an eye out for snakes and eggs.

-Where are you? Itsss usss, Harry and Adam?-

-Boyssss! The eggss are hatching, we already have 11 new children! They are beautiful young hatchlingsssss. Ssslowly now, come and ssseeeee. Ssssienna, it isss the sssspeakerssss, Harry and Adam.- After finding them, they crouched down, speaking to Sienna whilst Samuel went and checked on the eggs, and the snakes already hatched.

-Boyssss. The young eggssssss, you will protect them?-

-Of coursssseee Ssssienna. The young hatchlingss, they have our protection. And Remus'sssss-

-Remusss?- Sienna twisted her head, looking confused.

-My adopted father. The wolf wizzzzzzard?-

-He isss with you? He is a good ssssstrong protector.. You are hisssss cub?-

-Yesss. I am not wolf, just wizzzard, but he callssss me hissss cub-

-Our hatchlingssss will be very ssssssssssssafe. Thank you. How can we repay you?-

-We do not require payment Ssssienna, Sssamuel. We want to help you, and your young onesssss-

-We have done thisssss becausssse we want to, not becausssse we want ssssomething. You have helped ussss, I didn't know I could ssspeak your tongue until Adam introudccced me to you-

-Know then, young sssspeaker wizardssss, we will offer our protection asss much assss we can, essspeccialy when thessse young onesss grow up. I think your Remusss wants you, he issss waiting for you. He ssseemss nervousss, he doesss not want to come into the woodssss-

-He worriesss he will sssscare you, and your young onesss, becausssse he ssssmellsss like wolf and predator. He doesssn't to worry the hatchlingssss. Perhapssss when they are older?-

-That isss very considerate of him. We know he will not harm ussss, as his cubsss are ssspeakersss, but the young onesss are inoccccent and more eassssily sssscared, essspecially of predatorsss sssssssssuch assssssssss the wolf.-

-We will come and visssit you tomorrow after sssssssssschool again. Issssss there anything you need for the hatchlingssss?-

-Thank you Hary, Adam. No, we are fine now, Ssssssssamuel issss hunting for ussss, make them grow niccce and big and sssstrong.-

-Goodbye for now, Sssssssamuel, Ssssienna, hatchlingssss, Remussss will be worrying about usssss-

The two young wizards walked out of the woods, meeting Remus a short distance away, before together the three walked to the apparition point. Their topic of conversation for today: 'They're hatching.'

* * *

**AN: I know updates recently have been inconsistent, and I keep promising to update soon but never do. But I'm only human, I'm writing this as I post it, I don't have any chapters written up ahead of time, so if I get stuck on a piece of plot, then I'm sorry, we have to wait until I can work through it. Also if I don't have time to write, either through school, through work, or through problems at home, then I won't be able to update immediately. I don't have a beta, so there are spelling and grammar mistakes, especially with the French writing. I don't want a beta, my updating schedule is so inconsistent, it wouldn't be fair on them. I'm only human, so I hope most people are able to look past these mistakes, and be able to read my work and effort through them. I am reading all your reviews, and it makes my day a little better when I get one. :)**


	44. Chapter 44

**AN: I'm still here... Sorry, very talky chapter this one.**

* * *

**Wednesday 11th September 1990 - Evening**  
**Holding Cells at the Ministry**

'Padfoot, it's me, Moony.'

'Hey Remus.'

The two men sat, either side of the bars of the cell.

'How's Harry?'

'He's doing well, we had a school trip today down to the local beach, which he seemed to enjoy. His snakes' eggs are hatching as well, I've never met them, but the boys are very excited.'

'Snakes?!' Sirius looked shocked, and prompted Remus to continue.

'He's a parselmouth Sirius. And his best friend Adam is one too.'

'How? Isn't that usually an inherited thing? James and Lily weren't, were they?'

'My suspicions are that he may have received it when Voldemort tried to kill him, or its something he was just born with, perhaps one of their ancestors a few generations back was a parselmouth. It's not a bad thing Padfoot, they don't use it outside of speaking to their snakes.'

'But, but...' Sirius, now looking much paler, seemed lost for words.

'Don't worry Padfoot. They know how Parslemouths are treated, they don't really understand why, but they know what could happen if others know about it. Adam, his parents were killed because they were parselmouths, he only just managed to escape, and travelled to France through some miracle. But he's still bullied for it at his orphanage. Even the matron there treats him differently for it. I want to get him out of there, but don't know if I should or can. Our focus at the moment is on you, but I'm unsure. Its not healthy for him to be bullied like that.'

'Remus, you've got to get him out. Foster him to begin with, if you're not entirely sure. Once I'm out of here, I can help you. Isn't he around your house most of the time anyway? Him moving in won't change much. I know what its like to be in a house of people who hate you for who you are, he's not having a good time in his house, I would have given anything to be living somewhere else when I was in his position.'

'Well, when you put it that way Padfoot, I have no choose but to get him out, and as soon as possible. I'll speak to Harry and Adam tomorrow then.'  
'Please Remus. Don't let him be in there for any longer than he has to.'

'I won't, you have my word.'

'Thank you.'

'So, I would ask you how you are, but I don't know how much would have changed from yesterday. Didn't you have therapy this morning? How did that go?'

'Fine, I think.. They said I'm remarkably not insane for being in Azkaban, and I told them about Padfoot. I'm registered now, I knew that he would come up at some point during a retrial, its better for me to have been open about it now, rather than it being something they hold against me in the future. I don't want to go back in there Moony.'

'You won't Sirius. They have evidence now, and the French are controlling this, not the British Ministry. Their government seems a lot fairer, I mean in England I wasn't even allowed to see Harry because of what I am, here I've been allowed to adopt him, I have a house, a job. Its a much better life here, it will be for all of us, it won't be long now Padfoot. I promise.'

'I hope so Moony. You sound so hopeful, its different this side of those bars though.'

'Would you be up for another visitor tomorrow night? I have someone who is looking forward to see you.'

'Harry?'

'He's been asking to come up, he's free tomorrow after school and asked if he could come with me, if you would be happy with that.'

'Yes, yes I would. I've missed him. I didn't think I would be able to see him again, its been too long since I saw any of you.'

'He looks exactly like James. James but with Lily's eyes. Too many times I walk into a room and think he's James, and then remember.'

'I miss them Moony. It was my fault, I persuaded them to change to Peter, that I was too obvious. I never should have done that, I should have known.'

'No one knew. You all thought it was me, that I was the spy.'

'Dumbledore had us convinced it was you. I'm so sorry.' Sirius shook his head, slumping a little against the wall of his cell. 'Please forgive me Moony.'

'It wasn't your fault Sirius. Please, believe me. I know that everyone believed it, everyone in Britain believed that all werewolves were on his side, why would I be any different? The way I've been treated by the Ministry all my life, its not surprising so many of us joined him, in our position, his way of life seemed better, seemed more fair to us. But I could never stand for his ideas, to kill all non pure-bloods. And I knew you wouldn't have. Well, to be honest we all thought Peter could never do that, but look what happened there...'

'I don't know how we could have known that, he never seemed like the sort of person who would do that, I don't see why he would have. But he did. And we all paid the price for his actions. But we can do better by Harry, he shouldn't have to grow up in a world like this, not the way Dumbledore wants him to live.'

'I don't think the British and Dumbledore will be meddling in our affairs really to be honest.'

'Why does that sound rather ominous Moony?'

'...Dumbledore may now believe that Harry is dead. We're not too sure why, we suspect when the goblins removed the blocks and horcrux, it messed up whatever he was using to track Harry.'

'Blocks? And what the hell is a Horcrux?'

'Harry is very powerful apparently. And Dumbledore was trying to control, or limit, his magic. What exactly his reasoning behind that was we don't know, we can't exactly ask him without revealing where we are, or that I was with Harry. But his magic is free, and he's safe now Sirius.'

'And a horcrux?'

Remus stopped, thinking over his words for a while. 'I think the horcrux is an explanation for another day, I'm not sure completely on what happened, but it is a discussion to take part in a more private place, and with Harry I think.'

'Was it Dumbledore?'

'No. It wasn't Dumbledore, and it was dark magic. That is all I know for now.'

'How could he have been affected by dark magic?! Oh.' Sirius' face fell as he realised the one time Harry had come into contact with someone completely dark.

'I'm sorry Sirius, but yes. This happened when Voldemort attacked the Potters.'

'He did something to Harry? Even though Harry defeated him, he still managed to do something to him?'

'Yes Pads. I think I can explain more later, once I get chance to be able to ask some more questions myself. Although how I can do that without letting people know he is alive is going to be a problem. But that's something to be sorted out later, for now he is safe, and for now we have to focus on you and Adam, getting you your trial and out of this cell, and getting Adam out of that orphanage.'

'We can sort this out Moony. I don't want to miss any more of Harry's life, and he needs to have a happier life. Whatever Dumbledore is up to, whatever has happened to Harry so far, that's stopping. And I know this is a big speech to make when I am stuck being these bars, but, all going well, I should be out soon.'

* * *

**AN: Sorry. I don't know how I can apologise properly, I know I'm terrible, and I feel so bad.. I am not going to abandon this story, I know where its going, but at the moment I am just really struggling to find time to write. I'm currently in college still, and work 3 nights a week on top of going to college each day, so my time is really short.**

**I do however have a suggestion, which I need your advice on. Should I keep the chapters the same length, about 2000 words I currently aim for, or shorten them, to about 1000 words which would mean that I could hopefully update a little more often. Currently I feel as though I could have updated a while back, but have been struggling to lengthen this chapter to a more appropriate length, similar to the other chapters. I will put this question on a poll on my profile page, or you can pm or review with your feelings. **

**Any ideas and requests you have for this story will be greatly appreciated, I have ideas for big pieces of the plot, but the smaller days in which not too much happens do need some filling out, as I don't want the story to be completely changing and big plot all the time, as I feel that is more difficult to read, and we can't get to know the characters as well. **

**Thank you, and I will try to write as soon as I can. **


	45. Chapter 45

div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX160552279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX160552279" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="TextRun SCX160552279" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; background-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCX160552279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Yes, I know, I'm a terrible person. I'll be honest here. I'm trying so hard not to give up on this fic, I really want to see it to completion, but I'm struggling right now to write. Time is really short for me right now, I am in the second year of my A levels and I have a job after school most days. Add to that hypermobility syndrome and you have a bundle of tiredness whose hands don't work properly... :/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX160552279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX160552279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX160552279" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="EOP SCX160552279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX160552279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX160552279" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="TextRun SCX160552279" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCX160552279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Sorry for all the delays, I'm aware that some are choosing to stop following and getting annoyed with it. All I can promise is that I haven't forgotten it, and that I am going to try and see it to completion. If I'm honest here, I have gotten to the point where I just want to see the end of this fic, but at the same time don't want to rush it or add even more plot holes. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX160552279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX160552279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX160552279" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="EOP SCX160552279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX160552279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX160552279" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="TextRun SCX160552279" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; background-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCX160552279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"If you want to help, ideas I can work into the plot are always great, so I can make it more interesting. This could be challenges, a sentence you want someone to say, something that you want someone to do./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX160552279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX160552279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX160552279" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="EOP SCX160552279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX160552279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX160552279" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="TextRun SCX160552279" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: windowtext; background-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCX160552279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Sorry, and thanks to everyone who has stuck with me./span/span/p  
/div 


	46. Not a chapter, apologies

Yes, I know, I'm a terrible person. I'll be honest here. I'm trying so hard not to give up on this fic, I really want to see it to completion, but I'm struggling right now to write. Time is really short for me right now, I am in the second year of my A levels and I have a job after school most days. Add to that hypermobility syndrome and you have a bundle of tiredness whose hands don't work properly... :/

Sorry for all the delays, I'm aware that some are choosing to stop following and getting annoyed with it. All I can promise is that I haven't forgotten it, and that I am going to try and see it to completion. If I'm honest here, I have gotten to the point where I just want to see the end of this fic, but at the same time don't want to rush it or add even more plot holes.

If you want to help, ideas I can work into the plot are always great, so I can make it more interesting. This could be challenges, a sentence you want someone to say, something that you want someone to do.

Sorry, and thanks to everyone who has stuck with me.


End file.
